You Don't Own Me
by xNekorux
Summary: As a child of a higher-up from the military, Katarina has everything she wants. One day, out of pure boredom, she tags along with her brother to his usual trip to a high-end strip club. There, she finds herself entranced by a sexy white haired dancer with eyes as blue as the sky but looks as cold as ice. Just like that, her life wasn't the same anymore. {Katarina x Ashe} [Yuri]
1. Chapter 1

This story contains a bunch of **profanities** , **sexual humor** , **themes** and **what not** , so if you're bothered with that, don't force yourself to read this. ￣ˍ￣

Story rating may be considered as Rated MA for Mature Audience. Warnings may or may not be given on the start of a chapter whenever there's a scene not suitable for readers below **16-18 years old.** •﹏•

Every suggestion will be taken under consideration and will be given credit when your suggested idea will be used. (o^^)o

My stories are also not beta'd by anyone, so yeah. ✌

Credits from all images, including the picture of the cover, belongs to the rightful owners. I merely edited the cover, which I found on Google. ╮（╯◇╰）╭

I DO **NOT** CLAIM THE GAME, LEAGUE OF LEGENDS OR THE IMAGES. CREDITS BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.

In advance, I apologize if there are any typos and grammatical errors. English is not my native language, it's Tagalog, so, yeah! ﹋o﹋

I hope you readers enjoy the story! ∩_∩

 **ACT 1**

The wide and rather large living room was filled with various noises as a redheaded female switched from one channel to another, finding nothing suitable to fit her need for some entertainment.

Katarina Du Couteau is completely bored out of her mind. She thought about going out to a nightclub to look for a chick she could bring home and bang, but she's too lazy right now. Everything she wanted, it's given to her. Money is nothing but for her and her siblings to usually burn.

With their father as one of the high ranking generals in the military, she has nothing to worry about. In fact, she could snap a finger now and a maid, or maybe a butler, will practically appear and ask her what she may want or need.

The rich life is becoming so boring for her. Being rich, she has no trouble picking up girls. Yes, she prefers chicks, not dicks. Just by telling them that she has a sports bike and has tons of cash, they're all practically throwing themselves at her.

Sometimes, money is all she needs. Well, right now, she needs entertainment.

She feels like she's going to go mad if she stays in the mansion for another night. Usually, she stays out late to either drink, party and have sex with a girl she just met, only coming back home at the morning to get some decent sleep.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears, so she muted the large television and turned her head to the entrance of the living room, where she spotted her adoptive brother, Talon, checking to see if he has everything he may need.

"Hey," She called out, waving the remote lazily. "Where are you going?"

"It's Friday." Talon said, his reply sounding a tad bit senseless.

But, it isn't really senseless to Katarina **OR** their other sibling, Cassiopeia, who had just walked in from the alternate entrance connected to another hall.

"You're going to that strip club again?" Cassiopeia asked, taking a sip from the glass of water she's currently holding.

"As usual." Was the reply of their only brother.

"Wait a minute, what strip club?" Katarina questioned, not really knowing what her siblings are talking about.

Cassiopeia wanted to scoff at Katarina's clueless self to mock her, but she just decided to answer the question properly. "Talon here is going to this fancy strip club where the requirement to get in is to have money to throw away and a high status in society."

"Something like that _actually_ exists?"

"Yes," Talon sighed, wanting to leave already. "If you want, you can come with me to see for yourself."

It was a sarcastic invitation, the three of them knows that, but Katarina took the bait. After all, she has nothing to do, and she does have time and money to put to waste, so why not?

"Yeah, sure. Give me a minute and I'll get myself ready."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Much to her protests, she and her brother ended up using his sports car, since he said that it would be easier. That, and he threatened not to bring her to the place she became curious about. During the drive to the designated location, Talon explained to her the rules and regulations at the club.

Apparently, in that club, she can't touch any of the dancers or else she'll get kicked out before she could even blink. She also can't casually socialize with any of the dancers, since the club prohibits such act. All she can do there is just watch some girl dance seducingly, and that's it.

Talon mentioned a certain reminder as well. Dancers can touch them, and by touch, he mostly means that the dancers can grind against them. The only bright side here is that, not only can she ogle at any girl anytime, she can also request for a lap dance from a specific dancer she may have her eyes on. Under a price, that is.

"Strip clubs are clubs that actually torture you with sex, so why do you go to one every Friday?" She asked her brother.

"The shows are quite entertaining."

"Go watch porn in the Internet." She joked, snickering at her own words.

Talon rolled his eyes at her. "You'll see what I mean when we get there."

Katarina was fiddling with Talon's newly-installed radio when they had arrived at the club. Once the car was parked at the basement parking Katarina didn't expect to find, Talon practically threw her out of his car, since she was probably close into reprogramming, or maybe breaking, the new console.

"I'm surprised already."

"How so?" Talon led her to one side of the parking area, where she spotted three elevators.

"This is the first strip club I've seen that has a basement parking lot." She said, eyes glancing at the other expensive vehicles parked around them.

Talon honestly doesn't know if her answer's actually serious or sarcastic. He didn't bother asking her to clarify it though, since the elevator they chose already opened. They stepped inside, and Katarina can't seem to let the fact go that the elevator looks like something you usually see in five-star hotels.

"Are you sure we're at a strip club?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Talon muttered. "When Cassiopeia said that 'fancy' earlier, she actually means it."

"Oh, I'm really curious now."

It's true though. Katarina's curiosity grew each passing second. If what Talon claims is true, then she must be in for a surprise. A clear ding! echoed in the elevator, while the doors in front of them slid open. As she and Talon stepped out, her eyes instantly took in the surroundings.

The music isn't as loud and deafening as the usual clubs and dozens of circular platforms can be seen located all over the area, steel poles planted on the center of said platforms. There are also tables that looked like it came from a prestigious restaurant, a long and classy bar at one side of the wide room and various dancers that mingled around with the clients that are already present and seated either at the bar or at the tables.

Talon glanced at his wristwatch. "We still have a few minutes until Free Time ends."

"Free Time?"

Her brother began to direct her to the bar. "Free Time is where a few dancers roam around to give free private shows and lap dances."

"I thought you said you have to pay to get a lap dance." She said, looking at Talon with confusion.

"You **DO** have to pay. Like I said, this is what they call _'Free Time_ '. I'm sure you can see," Talon nodded his head to a few dancers dressed in normal but revealing clothes. "There's nothing special about them."

"There's another _'Time'_ then?"

They finally arrived at the bar, so Talon asked two of his usual order before turning back to Katarina to continue their conversation.

"Yes. Later on, after a few shows, it will be _'Special Time'_."

"What's the difference?" She asked, not really seeing any differences whatsoever.

"Special Time is where the high-end dancers go around...-!"

"To give lap dances and private shows?" She completed for him.

"Yes, under additional payment, that is."

"Then, why not settle for Free Time? Don't get me wrong, since I have a lot of money with me, but the logic just doesn't make any sense."

Talon smirked. "Trust me, Kata. You'll see once Free Time is over."

"Well, you've explained Free Time and Special Time." Katarina turned to the bar and grabbed the drink the bartender served them just a second ago. "What about the shows? What's so special about them?"

"The usual shows you see in strip clubs." Talon shrugged half-heartedly. "They strip-tease, dance on stage and grind against a pole."

"This is going to be boring." Katarina muttered.

"Oh, and the dancers in the shows are the ones that will be roaming around during Special Time."

"Are the dancers even worth the price?"

"That's for you to decide."

Katarina decided to leave it at that. She's going to have to trust her brother's judgment in this one. All she can do now is wait for the shows to start, then end, and finally get to Special Time. Maybe she'll see a dancer she might like.

Who knows, right?

Just like what Talon had guaranteed, Free Time ended after at least five minutes of doing nothing but drinking light drinks and looking around the hotel-like strip club. The music in the speakers connected around the room lowered its volume before an announcer spoke up.

"The show will be starting in three minutes."

"Hey, Tal!"

Katarina, who had just finished her first drink, turned to the direction of the caller, responding to the call in spite of the fact that it's her brother that was called. She found a pink haired female approaching them, a grin on her tattooed face.

"I knew you'd be here tonight." The pinkette said, leaning on the bar as she conversed with them.

"Katarina," Talon spoke, gesturing at the newcomer. "This is Vi, she's one of the bouncers here."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You're a bouncer?"

"Yep!" Vi winked. "The feeling of throwing some pervert out at the curb is a nice one, I tell ya. That, and I have to make sure my girlfriend doesn't get touched by some bastard."

"Your girlfriend works here?"

"Yeah, she's one of the girls that participate in the evening shows and Special Time."

"What, you fell in love with her during one of her shows or something?" Katarina joked, not really meaning her words.

"Actually, I'm the reason why she works here." Vi looked a bit sheepish. "Anyway, gotta do my rounds during the show and Special Time, so been nice talking to ya!"

She and Talon nodded their heads at Vi, who waved at them goodbye before leaving and doing what she had just said.

"Did you actually befriend the bouncer to not get kicked out?" Katarina teased, lightly elbowing her brother's arm.

Talon scoffed. "Of course not. Vi and I became friends because I helped her kick out two guys that tried touching one of the Special Time dancers."

"Sure, whatever you say."

The lights around them dimmed significantly and five spotlights lit up and highlighted the runway-like stage, which is where the dancers will be performing. Katarina ordered another drink before turning her attention to the stage, perching her elbows on the bar and leaning back.

A song began to play in a low volume, while the announcer from before spoke up again.

"Alright, everyone! Are you all ready?"

The man hollered and cheered, and Katarina couldn't help but roll her eyes at their shouts of excitement.

" **I hope all of you haven't been doing anything bad, for the** _Sheriff_ **is in town!** "

The song increased its volume as soon as a dancer stepped out from backstage and onto the very stage itself. She has dark hair with violet tints, turquoise eyes and a beautiful body that clearly suited the skimpy police outfit she wore. What hid her identity is the simple black mask that covered her eyes.

The dancer strutted down the runway, twirling a pink fuzzy handcuff around a finger of hers. It's like the more she twirled it, the more the crowd went crazy for her.

"That's Vi's girlfriend!" Talon shouted from beside her due to the loud music.

"I can see why she took up the bouncer role!" Katarina laughed, seeing the men practically go wild, especially when the _'Sheriff'_ began to strip and discarded the clothes that offered not much coverage.

Katarina didn't take much interest on Vi's girlfriend, so she settled in just indulging at the drinks the bar offered. She is, after all, slipping all the payment to her brother's tab for the sake of irking him.

After three, or was it four? Katarina didn't really notice. All she knows is that Talon informed her that next performance number is the last one for the night, and after that, Special Time can roll in. Turning away from the bar, she faced the stage again. It's better than drinking more lightweight beverages.

A slow song began to play and a new masked dancer stepped into view. Katarina froze on her stool as soon as she saw the next performer, the voice of the announcer becoming mute to her ears in that very moment.

First thing her eyes audited were the long pair of legs that looks like it could go on for miles on end. Next to catch her eye was the sexy body that can literally rock anyone's world and sway anyone's resolve. Finally, she reached the face area and she found herself completely and intently focused at a pair of eyes as blue as the sky but looks as cold as ice, heavenly white tresses flowing over her shoulders and red lips that looked so tempting to just ravish senselessly.

Unfortunately, a white mask prevented her from seeing the whole face of the dancer, and Katarina found herself irritated at it.

"Hey!" She nudged Talon on the arm, not taking her eyes off the. "What's with the mask?"

"The ones who perform in evenings hide their identities!" Talon answered through the music. "It's part of their contract with the owner of the club!"

Katarina didn't bother in asking any more questions, wanting to focus her undivided attention to the current dancer onstage.

The white haired sex goddess wore an outfit that Katarina assumed is leaning on the Victorian era category. A very provocative kind, if one could say her opinion. Once the beauty started to remove her costume, the men went nuts.

Katarina's eyes never left the performer. It only trailed over all the pale skin the entrancing dancer revealed with each piece of clothing that was removed. Every time the stripper discarded a part of her outfit, Katarina felt like she's actually undressing the dancer herself. No sooner than later, the dancer was left in nothing but white stockings, and a matching pair of ivory lingerie that complimented her appearance tremendously.

As the barely-covered female began to swing around and grind against the pole, Katarina couldn't bear to look away. She could only wish that she could take the pole's place, seeing as how that soft-looking skin grazed against it.

Oh, she could only wish.

...

...

...

And her wish shall be granted!

Katarina recalled everything Talon told her about Special Time.

 _'Hmm...'_

Maybe the Special Time dancers will be worth the price after all, especially when it comes to one certain stripper.

Katarina couldn't wait to get a private show of the sex goddess, knowing it would be torture, and at the same time, pleasurable, for her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Okay, I showed this chapter first to two readers, one from Wattpad and one from Fanfiction. I started to think and ended up in deciding on just uploading this officially. :D_

 _Although, I'll only be continuing this once I finish "Million Reasons", so consider this a teaser. ;)_

 _Once I complete that story, I'll go straight ahead on working with this one. :)_

 _Feel free to leave a review! Thoughts, opinions, criticisms, anything. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Recommended Song** : _"Say It" by Flume feat. Tove Lo_

 **ACT 2**

Blue colored eyes stared back at her own through the mirror as she painted her lips with a vibrant red color, the scarlet tint making her lips the most eye-capturing aspect in her face. Looking down to the make-up table in front of her, her eyes landed on the white mask perched over the eyes of a disembodied mannequin head.

She took the mask in her hands, holding it as if it'll break if she were to grasp it too loosely. She stroked one finger around the rim of one of the eyeholes, her mind wandering away from its focus.

She can hear the faint insults directed to her at the back of her mind. She has been called various names, most of them categorized under the label of vulgarity.

Slut, bitch, whore, tramp, she's heard them all.

Unbothered.

Yes, she remains uncaring towards those downgrading words. Every time she was called with those little nicknames, she can remember her mother and how she has become so much like her but so different at the same time.

"Mother," She whispered to the mask. "Are you proud of me?"

The mask withheld its silence, just like how every other mask that can be found. She didn't really expect to acquire an answer from a lifeless accessory, not that she's actually expecting one from the very start of her question.

"Hey,"

She looked at the corner of her eyes and found a female in the same age as her, possessing copper-red hair, lime green eyes and a hard to miss, well-endowed chest, peering through the red curtain that separated her dressing slash make-up area from the other Special Time's dancers.

"Ahri's almost finished with her routine. Two minutes, give or take."

She nodded, a gesture the other female returned to her before leaving her alone. Turning back to the mirror, she lifted the mask and placed it over her eyes, positioning the strap at the back of her head and beneath most of her white mane.

When she looked back to the mirror to audit her appearance one last time before her performance, her name, Ashe, is no longer her identity.

Now that she has her mask on, she is known as the _'Ice Queen'_.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Talon had to give Katarina's shoulder a shake just to bring her back to reality, and when she snapped back to attention, her right hand shot towards her brother and gripped the sleeve of his shirt.

"I want a private show." She said in the most dead-serious tone she has probably used in her whole life.

"That was fast." Talon couldn't help it. He just needed to say it.

"How do I get a private show?" She questioned, still not loosening her clutch on her sibling's sleeve.

"You need to speak with the hostess." Talon told her, leaning away from the bar. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

She let him go and left the bar, trailing closely after her adopted brother. Talon led him through the tables, where the typical old businessmen are situated at. After a few seconds of walking through the club, they finally arrived at what looks like a VIP area.

Well, Katarina assumed that it's a VIP area, mostly due to the fact that there's this big and burly bouncer standing in their way.

"Here for a private show." Talon said to the bouncer, who seems to recognize him in an instant. The man nodded before stepping to the side and letting them through.

When the bouncer got out of the way, she found a rather busty female lounging on a fancy white chair, while she sipped from a glass filled with high-class champagne. In front of the attractive woman is an oval coffee table made mostly out of glass, five clipboards neatly laid over it.

Above these clipboards, one mask can be seen. Either it be black, gold, white, each of them are different from one another. What Katarina can point out though, is that the white one is a complete twin of the one the sex goddess that mesmerized her had worn during her show.

"Hello, Tally." The beauty greeted in a natural flirtatious tone.

Honestly speaking, Katarina would have laughed, and probably mocked, Talon because of the stupid nickname, but she's too focused on getting a private show of the dancer she had intently watched earlier.

"Back for the usual?"

"As always." He replied before he took a step to the side and fully revealed Katarina to the woman. "Katarina, this is Sarah Fortune. Sarah, this is Katarina, my sister."

Katarina nodded her head, receiving an awfully sweet smile in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, darling."

"She's here for a private show." Talon informed.

"Oh?" Sarah quirked an eyebrow, taking her feet off the couch and placing her glass of champagne on the table. "Of who?"

"The last one that danced. I want her." Katarina answered for herself, eyes zeroing in on the white mask on the table.

Sarah took notice of her blatant staring on a specific mask, prompting her to release a chuckle. "Oh, so you want a show from the Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen?" She asked back without thinking much of it.

Katarina was too distracted that she hadn't heard the stage name of the stripper that, despite her dance number being finished, has been dancing around her head for the past few minutes.

"Yes, that's her stage name." Sarah slid the clipboard just below the white mask forward. "Now, how much are you willing to bid for her company?"

She didn't voice out the question that popped inside of her head. Instead, she turned her eyes to her brother, who met it in an instant.

"You're not the only one who wants to see her dance again." Talon said, half a smirk present on his lips.

If money is the problem, then it's no problem at all. She refocused her attention back to Sarah, who patiently waited for a response from her.

"What's the highest bid?"

"Ten." The hostess replied. "Next level of bid is twenty, which is a bait no one has yet to bite."

Without a hint of nonexistent hesitation, Katarina pulled her wallet out of her pocket and swiftly took out the necessary amount of money. Folding the green papers once, she looked back up to Sarah and handed it to her.

"She's mine for tonight."

"A big spender, aren't you?" Sarah teasingly quipped, accepting the bills. "You and Talon _are_ siblings."

"How long will I have to wait to see her?" She queried, feeling impatient already.

"Oh, not long. Just idle around the lobby and she'll find you."

"She'll find me?"

"Mm-hm," Sarah leaned back onto the plush cushions of her lounge chair, taking one of the clipboards and scribbling something on the paper attached to it. "Don't worry, darling. You'll get your money's worth soon."

Katarina decided to take that as a form of dismissal. She waited until Talon withdrew some money from his own wallet and handed it to Sarah, the two of them leaving as soon as their _'reservations'_ have been settled and finalized.

Her sibling led her back to their spot at the bar, and when she perched herself on her stool again, she began to tap her fingers over the wooden countertop, feet moving and fidgeting.

"Katarina, just this once, try to be patient." Talon said, ushering the bartender with a wave of a hand to serve them another round of lightweight drinks.

She grunted quietly, not really wanting to exert much effort in giving a reply. She whirled her stool around until she faced the bar, placing an elbow on the counter and pressing her lips against her fingers. Her left hand's fingers still continued its tapping, her nails lightly colliding against the polished wood.

As she entertained herself with the displayed bottles of alcohol on the shelves of the bar, her mind put the the recorded memory of the dancer's routine over on repeat.

Every time she saw something white, she can remember the white strands of hair that she's totally sure will feel like silk if she ever gets the opportunity to at least graze it with her fingertips.

Every time she saw something blue, it reminded her of those cold blue gems that people usually call eyes. Its blue tint showed not only a fierce snowstorm, but it also presented a deep depth that remains for her to explore. That is, if she is given a chance to do such a thing.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a quiet breath, making an effort in easing her nerves and settling her to a much less edgy state.

Katarina's eyes snapped open. It took all of her self-control to not jump as soon as she felt something cool touch her face, specifically the upper half of it. A second or two passed before she realized that someone's tying a mask over her eyes.

In her peripherals, she found Talon, sitting on his stool and casually drinking from his drink, unfazed, while a blonde dancer tied a gold mask around his eyes.

"Let's go." The dancer told her brother.

Talon gave her a quick look of goodbye before he let the dancer lead him towards, Katarina assumed, the direction where the private shows are done.

Feeling the person behind her finish tying her own mask, she felt a breath of warmth brush against her right ear.

"Come."

It's a simple one-word order, but it made Katarina want to shudder. Leaving her stool, she walked just a step ahead of the female behind her. She can feel a tip of a finger push her to the right direction, but it isn't really enough for her to know exactly where she should head to.

When she turned right, despite the fact that she shouldn't have, she felt a pair of divinely smooth hands gently perch over her waistline, satin-like fingers coming in contact with some of the skin of her exposed midriff.

She felt the seductress she's completely smitten for press against her back, which made her mentally curse her clothes for existing in that very moment, and whisper in her ear again.

"Other way."

Oh, the more she heard those husky whispers, the more she became prone in making mistakes with her sense of direction.

Talon, nor Sarah, hadn't really pointed out to her where the rooms for the private shows are, but fuck, she's goddamn thankful they didn't. If they had, then the sex goddess wouldn't be pressing herself against her back.

"Move." Came another shiver-worthy whisper.

That certain whisper made Katarina realize that she had actually stopped in her tracks and suddenly stayed glued to the spot she stopped at. Once she was told to proceed, she tried her best to focus all of her attention in finding the correct path.

When she detached her back from the warmth behind her, she so badly wanted to stop again and see if the seductress will press up against her again. She pushed that thought away and did what she was told to.

It may seem a bit cliché, but for her, it felt like an eternity had passed when she finally arrived at the room where she'll be getting her private show. The door was opened for her, revealing a room with white as its main theme color of decor.

A long and white C-shaped seat can be seen facing a miniature stage, where the dancer will be performing on and around soon. Between the small stage and the seat is a small rectangular glass coffee table, a white tablet idly left at the center of it.

She was led towards the seat, those perfect hands lightly pushing her down to sit on the very center of the cushioned seat.

Finally, she caught sight of her _'entertainer'_ for tonight, who is still wearing the same ivory lingerie she donned during her performance. It's a clothing set that offered little coverage and made Katarina nearly drool at the sight.

Those smooth and heaven's gift hands cupped her face and mildly forced her to look up and make eye contact with those ceruleans that threatened to pierce through her. Their stare was broken as soon as the goddess leaned in towards her left ear, lips biting her earlobe for a second before releasing it with a quiet pop.

"Wait here."

The stripper left, the door clicked close and she was left alone, yet her head remained still slightly tilted up and her eyes became absently stuck to the ceiling of the room. It took a moment for her to regain her conscious train of thought.

She blinked and arranged herself on her seat. By arranging, it mostly means laying back gracelessly with her legs parted a bit to the sides and her forehands resting on her lap.

Recalling every feeling and sensation she had recently experienced, she couldn't help but feel her heart pick up its beating rate. The white haired female has gotten her all wrapped around one of those delicate fingers without even making that much of an effort.

The door opened and, much to her disappointment, Sarah stepped in and entered the room, leaving the door faintly ajar.

"I'm sure Talon has explained everything to you, but the protocol requires me to explain to you a handful of important rules for the sole reason of you being a new client in this business."

She pushed back her sigh and waved a hand at Sarah to continue.

"You can ask the dancer to dance onstage, around the pole or on your lap, that's it. The _'No Touching'_ rule is **strictly** enforced here, darling, so no touchy-touch. Do that and, not only there's a possibility will you be kicked out for tonight, but you will not be able to request another show from the Ice Queen ever again."

"Huh," That's the only thing she could say, since Sarah added a few more words worth hearing.

"Although, if you are feeling quite lucky this evening, then the Ice Queen may actually say more than just a few words to you." Sarah shrugged half-heartedly. "Don't be so hopeful though. There's a reason why her stage name's the Ice Queen."

"Really? And I thought it was because of her eyes." She said with a touch of sarcasm and mockery.

"Well, there's that, too." Sarah chuckled, turning away and heading to the door to take her leave. "Enjoy the show."

"I fully intend to."

Katarina sat a bit straighter when she saw her company for the evening walk back in the room, wearing a white furry robe that hid her whole outfit and, of course, her signature white mask.

Rather than climbing up the stage to finally begin her performance, just like what Katarina anticipated, the blue-eyed female walked towards the table right in front of her and took the tablet. Half-distracted, she accepted the gadget from the dancer, who handed it to her as soon as it lit up.

"Choose a song." Were the alluring words that those tempting lips murmured.

In all honesty, Katarina felt like she was just asked what position she'd like to try in sex, instead of what music she wants to play for a goddamn show.

She forced herself to part her gaze away from the sightly view to look down to the screen of tablet, her eyes skimming over the choices displayed just a few inches away from her. The dancer left her to decide and walked up the steps of the stage, hiding herself behind the white curtain at the side.

Katarina tapped her finger over the icon of the song she finally decided on. The lights around her dimmed significantly, while the lights outlining the stage came alive.

The song she chose started off in a slow tune. Her eyes instantly darted towards the stage as the dancer left the curtain's coverage and began to slowly strut forward.

 **...Don't doubt me, babe. You make me wanna change...**

The sex goddess, well-known in the club as the Ice Queen, discarded her robe and tossed it carelessly to the side, revealing a different set of white lingerie.

 **...Break my bed to make me want to stay...**

 **...I can't...**

 **...Bite me, babe. You make me love the pain...**

A few more lyrics passed and when the beat dropped, the Ice Queen clasped her hands around the steel pole and swung in a half-circle, her white hair flying back and with motion as she tossed her head around.

 **...When you say it like that, oh-oh-oh-oh~...**

 **...Got me falling right back, oh-oh-oh-oh~...**

The performer slid down the pole, spinning in a circular motion with gradual speed.

 **...When you say it like that, oh-oh-oh-oh~...**

The next set of lyrics made Katarina swallow the lump that had unknowingly formed in her throat, seeing the Ice Queen grind against the pole with that mind-blowing body of hers.

 **...Let me fuck you right back, oh-oh-oh-oh~...**

She tortured herself for a few more seconds, watching as the Ice Queen practically seduced her soul right out of her. When the words _'break my bed'_ reached her ears for the second time, Katarina decided that enough is enough and it's finally time for her to get some more... physical action for herself.

Leaning forward and making her interest clear, she opened her mouth and gave her first order of the night. Coincidentally, her command was said as they made eye contact with each other.

"Come over here." The way she said it, for a second, she thought that the enchantress didn't hear her. But, when the dancer released her hold on the pole and stepped off the stage, well, she was instantly reassured.

Her command vocalized her desire. If her eyes didn't give that away already, then she doesn't know how she'll let the goddess know her lustful yearning.

Two hands, one completely bare and one covered with a white mesh fingerless glove, landed onto her shoulders and pushed her back until she felt the plush cushions make contact with her spine.

She never broke their eye contact as the seductress perched herself on her lap, her round rear grinding temptingly in a circle. The enticing body over her moving sensually and pressing against her oh so alluringly.

As the Ice Queen danced over her lap, the masked face of the dancer hovered just above hers, her lips just inches away from those perfectly burgundy ones.

Most of her breath was lightly knocked out of her when the Ice Queen suddenly forced her back more, back sinking into the cushions even more. The softness of the seat she's on is nothing compared to the softness half-mashed against her torso now.

"Beautiful..." She breathed out, chest heaving visibly as her breathing became more uneven by the second.

Despite her mind being almost a hundred percent fogged-up with lustful thoughts, the surprise that gleamed and the small widening of those blue eyes did not escape her attention. If she interpreted it correctly, it seems like the aesthetic belle was caught off-guard by her compliment.

She felt the Ice Queen's hands move up and grasp her shoulders firmly before moving forward and whispering in her ear.

"Touch me."

At the background, she can hear the song, feeling as if it was teasing her.

 **...Let me fuck you right back, oh-oh-oh-oh~...**

 _'Is she serious?'_ Katarina found herself staring right back at blue orbs again, the red lips curved up into a small but challenging smirk.

She can still recall Sarah's words with crystal clear clarity. The _'No Touching'_ rule is something that shouldn't be disobeyed, or else she's going to face probably dire consequences.

 _'Why does she want me to touch her, then?'_

The Ice Queen, seeing that she's hesitating in doing exactly what she desperately desires, lifted her hands up and ran her fingers through her red hair, fingertips grazing her scalp in the most soothing way possible.

"Well?" The Ice Queen asked, hands slowly leaving the back of her head and leisurely caressing the sides of her neck. "What's stopping you?"

Katarina nearly snapped...

But the seductress' words stopped her.

She wants her to touch her...

No, that's not what she wants.

The Ice Queen doesn't want her touch her.

She wants Katarina to break the rules.

If she does break the rules...

Instead of falling for the Ice Queen's snare of temptation, Katarina refocused all of her attention to those hypnotizing eyes and smirked back.

"Not happening, _Your Majesty._ " She said, a smug smirk on her face. "I intend to see you again in the future."

The smirk that was once on the dancer's face disappeared and, for the second time of the night, surprise showed and shined visibly from those eyes.

"Consider me..." She leaned forward, and surprisingly, the Ice Queen moved herself back as much as she could without falling off her lap. Once she's sure she had cornered the goddess, she continued. "...your loyal subject."

Katarina exhaled audibly as the other female pushed her back to the cushions. The dominating goddess was back, and Katarina is quite sure she had just provoked the storm from within. Judging by the fierce gaze that replaced the surprised one earlier, she will be experiencing a frost-filled blizzard.

By frost-filled, she mostly means temptation at its finest.

The mesh-covered hand grabbed her jaw and effortlessly forced her to look at her left. She felt a pair of cottony lips graze against her jugular vein before it pressed against her pulse, parting as words smoothly flowed out.

"You'll cave in... Eventually."

Yes, she may be getting turned on in more levels than just one, but the challenge this clever femme fatale is posing only fueled her need to last longer.

Her smirk returned to her lips as she said, "Eventually."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina released a breath of, she doesn't know if it's out of relief or whatever unidentified matter, as soon as she heard three knocks coming from the door of the room.

The Ice Queen stepped down from the stage and leaned over towards the table, unawarely showing off a generous view of her cleavage as she stopped the music with a light tap of a finger.

The music stopped, the ceiling lights illuminated the room moderately again and the door swung open. Sarah walked in and flashed a smile at Katarina, while the white haired dancer retrieved her forgotten robe from the side and slipped it back on.

When Katarina was back on her feet, the Ice Queen was already heading out of the room. The sex goddess didn't leave immediately though. She halted just beside Sarah, handed over something and whispered a few words to the other female, leaving without sparing a glance at Katarina's direction afterwards.

"Well, well, well," Sarah cooed as Katarina approached her. "You are one lucky client, aren't you?"

Katarina took off the mask and handed it to Sarah, asking, "What are you talking about?"

Sarah took the mask from her, but not without giving Katarina a different item. She was confused as Sarah handed her something soft. Opening her palm, she found herself looking at a neatly rolled white mesh glove, which she has no doubt that belongs to the Ice Queen herself.

"That is what I'm talking about." Sarah said, eyes examining Katarina for a reaction.

Only to find a few red marks around Katarina's neck.

With her free hand, Sarah reached forward and moved the collar of Katarina's jacket away, unveiling a few more marks in a shape of a pair of lips. Katarina stilled for a moment, watching Sarah half-cautiously as the hostess inspected her neck with those scrutinizing eyes.

"Lucky, indeed." Sarah said, chuckling as she pulled her hand back and guided the redhead out of the room.

"Hey," She called out as they exited the room, eyes becoming stuck to the lone glove she has in hand. "What does _this_ supposed to mean?"

Sarah smiled and turned to face her again. "It means the Ice Queen wants you to return next week."

"Return?"

"Mm-hm. If you decide to come again to give that glove back, well... You're looking at another round with the Ice Queen." Sarah said, smirking in a manner of teasing.

She raised both of her eyebrows as soon as Sarah finished explaining what the _'glove-giving'_ means. Katarina had to hold back a grin that threatened to show on her face as she slipped the rolled glove in one of the pockets of her leather jacket.

Sensing another pair of eyes on her, she turned towards the opposite direction of the hall and found the Ice Queen standing at the end, a quarter through an open doorway, which she assumes, leads to the backroom.

Their gazes met, despite the distance between them. She shifted her body until it fully faced the direction where the white haired female is. In the most dramatic way she can do so in that moment, she bowed down before lifting herself back up and flashing a grin.

The Ice Queen shook her head at the display, leaving her line of sight by stepping into the room. Behind her, Sarah crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at the scene.

"Ahem." The hostess cleared her throat in a lukewarm manner, capturing Katarina's attention within a second.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Where's Talon?" She queried to change the subject.

"Restroom."

"Jerking off?" She joked, snickering a bit.

"No, that's strictly prohibited here as well." Sarah said, but not without cracking a smile of her own. "The drinks he had drank earlier did not agree with his stomach, apparently."

"Lightweight." She muttered under her breath.

As they walked out of the area of the private show's rooms, their conversation continued its steady flow, regardless of the music playing around them in an above average volume.

Leaving the exclusive area of the club, Katarina spotted a dozens of other strippers dancing around the poles littering around the main area. The sight didn't arouse her even the slightest bit.

The only person that can arouse her in that kind way now is the Ice Queen.

"What's her name?"

"The Ice Queen." Was Sarah's automatic reply, knowing who she's referring to.

"No, not her stage name. I meant...-!"

"I know what you meant." Sarah cut off, shaking her head and laughing modestly. "If I were to tell you that, then it will only defeat the main purpose of the mask, don't you think so?"

"What's so important about their identities anyway?" She asked, while Sarah led her to the same area where she and Talon found the hostess in the first place.

"Just by seeing their faces, you'll know them in a blink of an eye." Sarah said as she sat on her lounge seat and gestured for Katarina to take the vacant space beside her. "There's a reason why it's called _'Special Time'_ , sweetheart. The dancers are _very_ special."

"But you know them?"

"Of course I do." Sarah proudly answered. "I handle everything under Special Time, while my father manages everything else."

"Must be nice."

"Hmm. Now, not to be slightly off-topic, but I want to offer you my congratulations."

"Congratulations?" She asked back in confusion.

"Yes." Sarah lightly tossed the white mask to the coffee table. "You see, every client that has ever requested for the Ice Queen always ends up being kicked out in less than five minutes of the private show's duration."

"Because that's her plan."

Sarah's quirked an eyebrow. "Plan?"

"Yeah." Katarina felt a tad bit proud as she began her explanation. "The Ice Queen tempts them and tells them to touch her. Once they do, they break the rules, get kicked out and can never meet with her again."

Sarah rubbed her chin with a finger as she smirked at Katarina, who remained too engrossed with her explanation to notice the other female's acts in feigning her obliviousness. "Really now?"

"That's what she did with me."

"She told you to touch her?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you?"

"I wanted to, but I resisted."

"Ooh, so temptation just slithered all over you like a coy snake and you merely sat there and let it pass. How commendable."

Eyeing the lone mask on the coffee table, Katarina smirked.

"Two can play at her game."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey there, guys! I just couldn't help it, so here's the second chapter! Consider it another teaser. o_

 _Okay, so, a bit of a long author's note ahead, but please bear with me and read it. :)_

 _Now, I just wanna say to you all the same thing I said to one of my particular readers. This story will most probably start with a **base of lust** between the two protagonists before the possibility of genuine and deep feelings for one another are developed and shown. I mean, let's face it, one of the protagonists is a stripper. (A sexy one, if I may add)_

 _This story isn't really going to lean on the wholesome side, if that's what you're expecting. The chapters may even be filled with dozens of sexual teasing or content, since that **IS** one of the core points of the story._

 _Most probably, you readers will even see mature scenes in the early chapters, because, like I said, this story isn't the typical **'fall in love first, then date, and finally, sex in the end'**. This is a total opposite from my other Frozen Lotus stories, since it's more **'steamy'** than the others._

 _I will make an effort in making the scenes reach a raunchy level, since, again, one of them is a stripper and the other isn't really the most innocent of all females in the League._

 _That said, for those who disagree with my intentions and ideas in starting off this story with **"Lust"** as the beginning of the pair's relationship foundation, you are all welcome to disregard this story now, especially if this isn't the type of story you people wanted or expected._

 _Reviews, private messages and everything else are fully welcome! Whether they be suggestions, compliments, insults, I'll read all of them and reply as soon as I can. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT 3**

Sitting on one of the comfy couches, Ashe began to wipe off all the make-up she has on, while her fellow dancers around her were changing out of their costumes and into a much casual set of attires.

"Hey!"

She raised her head from the small mirror she's looking into and turned to face the person that had greeted her.

"Lux." She greeted back. "Hyper as always."

"Mm-hm." The blonde hummed, smiling. "Sooo? Anything you'd like to tell us?"

She sighed and placed the tissue she was using down on the table. "What do you want to know?"

"You see, Sarah told me something about you giving your glove to one of your clients." Lux said, innocently smiling at her.

"Your point?"

"You've never given anyone your glove." Janna said as she tied her platinum blonde hair in a low ponytail.

"So has Caitlyn." She said, nodding her head to the violet haired female.

"I'm an exception." Caitlyn said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm in a relationship with Vi, so it's quite obvious on who will be the one to receive my glove."

"Or to play with it." Ahri commented from her place at the U-shaped couch, a teasing smile on her face. Caitlyn flashed a sweet smile at her, while Ahri retaliated by smiling in the most innocent way she can do.

"The point is," Lux cut in before the conversation could fully be redirected to another topic. "Ashe, you do remember the meaning of giving your glove to a client, right?"

Ashe suppressed her sigh as she laid her back on the sofa. "Of course I do."

"What's so special about this client, then?"

"We want the explicit details." Ahri added.

"She's persistent." She stated, crossing her arms and slightly narrowing her eyes at her friends. "That's the only detail all of you should know."

"Pish-posh." Caitlyn said. "There must be _something_ about this client of yours."

"Well, she's the first client I've danced for that hasn't touched me."

"Exactly why we want to know more about her! And her gender makes this more interesting." Lux said, saying the last statement as if it's a detail that shouldn't be overlooked. "She's the first person to _'survive'_ your storm."

"I find her interesting and I intend to break her will. Problem?"

The way she said it nearly sent shivers down her friends' spines. She spoke as if she's planning on doing... galvanizing things towards her client.

"No, not at all." Janna answered for them, while Caitlyn and Ahri decided to let it go by sticking with silence as their replies.

"Can I ask at least one more question?" Lux asked, earning a look from Ashe. "Okay, fine, never mind."

"It's my client, so none of you need to bother yourselves with her." She remarked, causing the others to feel a bit ashamed for their meddling.

Caitlyn turned away and decided to focus on buttoning her blouse, Janna started to slip her pants on, Lux murmured a small apology before leaving the couch and Ahri just settled on filing her nails.

Ashe uncrossed her arms and decided to finish up with cleaning all the make-up on her face. Small talk was exchanged around her, but she didn't bother joining in. Once she was done with her task, she got up and made her way to the shelf of clothes at the side.

She was about to walk past Ahri, when...!

 _ **Spank!**_

This always happens, especially when she's walking around her friends wearing nothing but her undergarments. Ashe jumped and immediately whirled around, shooting a glare at the raven haired female, who then smiled back at her.

"Don't be such sour puss, Ashey." Ahri cooed, resuming on filing her nails. "We're just curious."

"Very humorous of you." She said in the flattest tone they've ever heard from her, turning around and continuing on her way after. As she reached her clothes and unfolded her jeans, she decided to ask, "Why do all of you need to spank my butt whenever any of you get the chance?"

As if it was scripted, all four of her friends replied in unison.

"It's big."

"Isn't that the reason why your name is Ashe?" Lux asked in a supposedly _'innocent'_ tone.

The blonde ended up getting a pair of jeans thrown at her face. Despite her feeling a bit irritated at her friends' prying earlier, the feeling of annoyance diminished. A smile made its way to her lips as Lux threw her jeans back to her.

Tensed moments between her and her friends never really do last. There's always something laughable that will follow to break the ice and revert their atmosphere to its usually light and banter-filled state.

 _ **Buzz! Buzz!**_

She turned back to the shelf and grabbed her vibrating phone, pushing the power button to see the basic details of the message she just received.

 **1 New Message**  
 **From** : _Father_  
 **Subject** : _Need to talk_

Ashe wanted to groan as she read the details displayed by her cellphone's screen. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment as she tapped the _'Read'_ option.

 **Father** : _Ashe, I need to talk to you about something. Please, it's important and it's about the family business._

"Are all of you still going to bar-hopping with Sarah and I tonight?" Lux asked from where she's currently settled. "Sarah said it's her treat since it's sort of an early birthday celebration."

"All of you already know my answer." Caitlyn replied as she banished the small knots in her hair with a brush. "As long as Vi is there, I'm there."

"It would be nice to unwind every once and a while," Janna said. "I'll go."

"Well, it'd be nice to have a change of view, if you know what I mean." Came Ahri's answer.

When Ashe didn't reply, mostly due to her brain being preoccupied with an important thought, Ahri decided to throw her nail file at her, which ended up hitting and bouncing off the back of her head. Ashe flinched at the contact, not because it hurts, but it's mostly due to the unexpected contact.

"What is it?" She inquired once she turned away from her phone's screen and looked towards her friends.

"Bar-hopping?" Lux quipped, flashing a hopeful smile.

"Oh, sorry, but I may have to take a rain check on that." She said, putting on a sincere and apologetic expression. "Something came up."

The four immediately noticed the gadget she has in hand, and they all let out their own sighs, already having a hunch on what that _'something'_ is.

"How about next time?" Ashe asked. "It'll be my treat."

"We'll hold you to it." Ahri responded back with a look that clearly showed that she means what she had just said.

"Tomorrow night?" She suggested as she started sliding her legs in its rightful places in her pants.

Lux nodded, a thoughtful look gleaming in her eyes. "That could work. I'll go tell Sarah."

Ashe smiled and refocused all of her attention in clothing herself. As soon as she buttoned her jeans, her white shirt and her jacket came next. She slipped her black flats on and bid goodbye to her fellow dancers, exiting the dressing room to make her way to the back exit of the building.

She ended up crossing paths with Sarah and Vi, who also asked her about their evening plans for tonight. She repeated her promise to them, leaving only when the teasing pair finally let her off the hook and bought her promise.

Pulling the hood of her jacket up to conceal most of her face, she stepped out of the backdoor of the joint and made her way to the main street. It took only a few minutes of walking for her to get to the busy streets of the city, where most of the people bustled through and are either making their way home or going to their late night shifts at work.

She kept her head low as she hailed a cab and told the driver the location she wants to be brought to. The look the driver gave her when she told him her destination didn't escape her notice, but she decided to pretend on being oblivious to it.

In some way, Ashe understood why she received that look. The fact that her, an averagely dressed female, wants to be taken to a neighborhood filled with mansions and family estates, the whole situation came out weird and makes it worthy to spark a couple of questions.

To be honest, she doesn't really want to go back to her family's mansion.

Yes, a stripper like her used to live in a mansion.

Why used to?

Three months after she graduated college, she moved out of her family's estate and decided to live independently in an apartment by herself. She and Caitlyn even used to be roommates. That was until Vi and Caitlyn got together and her friend ended up staying at the pinkette's own apartment.

Ashe had the life of complete luxury, but the looks her stepmother and her younger half-sibling kept giving her was starting to push her on the edge. Her older half-sibling though, she's somewhat more civil with her and occasionally lends her assistance whenever she needed them.

"We're here." The cab driver gruffly notified her, stopping a block away from her family's mansion.

Ashe took out the necessary money from her wallet and paid the driver before exiting the yellow vehicle. She waited until the cab drove away and left her sights before she walked the remaining distance between her and the large house. She wouldn't want to start any nasty rumors that may endanger her family, mainly her father's, name.

When she arrived at the door, she didn't even get a chance to knock, for a maid came and opened one of the tall front doors for her. It became painstakingly obvious that she's being expected.

"Welcome back, Miss Ashe." The maid greeted with a bow and a small smile.

Ashe returned the smile with one of her own as she nodded her head back, pulling her hood off her head.

"Shall I take your coat?"

"No need." She politely declined with a light shake of her head. "I won't be here long. I just need to speak with my father."

"Your father is at his study. He's expecting you."

"I thought as much."

She waved off and dismissed the maid before she started up the stairs. Once she reached the top of the stairway and strode down the hall at her right, hers and her younger half-sibling's gaze meeting.

Their connected gaze didn't last long. When the two of them proceeded down opposite directions, her half-sibling said a single word as they passed each other.

"Whore." Sejuani murmured as she walked past her.

Ashe's response was swiftly given. "Maybe try and think of a different insult."

As if they read each other's minds, the two of them halted their walk and looked over their shoulders and towards each other, an irked snowstorm and a vexed blizzard clashing against one another in a form of two icy stares.

"What did you say?" Sejuani questioned, narrowing her eyes in a form of warning.

"I've heard _'whore'_ quite a number of times, especially from you." Ashe then suggested, "How about _'strumpet'_?"

Sejuani snarled out a curse directed to her before walking off, leaving Ashe to emerge as the victor between their little battle. Ashe wasted no more time in mulling over the recent happenings.

Hers and Sejuani's _'squabbles'_ are something Ashe has already grown used to. How can she not? She did share a roof with Sejuani for more than ten years.

She proceeded towards her father's study and finally reached the said room. After knocking and receiving the invitation to enter, Ashe turned the knob and pushed the door open. She gave her father no chance in starting his greetings and formalities with her, for she chose to rush to the point without any more delay.

"What is it do you want to speak about now, Father?"

Alkove Winters, her father, closed his mouth for a moment, his greeting not reaching the stage of being vocalized. He knows how much Ashe doesn't want to come back home, also knowing the main reason why she left in the first place.

"As you know, the company is mostly known for the generators and power cores that it had and is still manufacturing." Alkove started, seeing that Ashe isn't really interested in other matters. "The government has contacted me a few hours ago and requested for a meeting tomorrow to discuss a contract."

"What kind of contract?"

"They want the company to supply the government power cores for military purposes."

"How does this involve me?" Ashe asked, crossing her arms.

Alkove looked at her, knowing she already knows what her role is in the meeting. Nonetheless, her father decided to voice out her purpose.

"I need you to help me in negotiating the price and arranging the schedule of each delivery."

Out of Ashe and her two half-siblings, she's the most skilled in business meetings and negotiations, making her the top candidate in taking over the business. Unfortunately for Alkove, she doesn't want to be the heiress.

She had honored her father's dreams for her and decided to finish a business-related course in college, but now, it's time for her to honor her mother.

Regardless of that though, she still wants to return everything that her father had done for her. To do such things, Ashe offers her assistance to the family business, especially if her father really needs her help.

"What about Lissandra? Or Sejuani? Can they not help you with this?"

"As much as I want to ask for their assistance, I cannot. Lissandra is still at an out-of-town business trip and will not be back until the day after tomorrow. With Sejuani, well, you know very well how she handles negotiations."

She sighed, seeing that she really has no escape from this one. "I have to stay over, then?"

"Yes," Alkove nodded. "Unless you wish for a car to pick you up at your apartment...-"

"That won't be necessary." She cut off before her father could finish. "I'll just sleep over for the night to lessen the hassle."

Alkove smiled slightly. "Thank you, Ashe."

"Hm." She bid a small good night to her father before turning away and excusing herself. She's tired and she wants nothing more but to tuck herself in for a nice slumber.

After all, she has a meeting to take care of tomorrow.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Like a little idiot sitting on a stool, leaning on the kitchen island and eating her bowl of cereal, Katarina had this unmistakable grin on her face. She toyed with the white mesh glove as she shoveled spoonfuls of cereal in her mouth.

Cassiopeia, who is standing across from her and is making a sandwich for herself, looked at her with a weirded out gleam in her eyes.

"What's so special about that glove?" Cassiopeia finally asked, nodding her head towards the accessory.

"Nothing really." She replied without much of a thought.

"I'm pretty sure it's something, since you've been eye-fucking it for the past ten minutes."

Katarina took her gaze away from the white material and directed it to her sibling. "I got it from one of the strippers at the club."

"Oh, so it _is_ special?"

"Very."

"Please, do tell, dear sister." Cassiopeia said as she began to put away all the things she used to make her sandwich.

"First of everything, this glove will be giving me a nice show next week. Second," She raised the glove up midway and smirked. "The owner of this glove is a fucking sex goddess."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. "Everything is all about sex for you, isn't it?"

"What's not to like about it?" She asked back with a shrug, unoffended with her sister's words.

To change the subject and avoid the possibility of becoming irritated, Cassiopeia decided to bring up their plans for the day.

"As soon as you finish your cereal, you should dress up."

"What? Why?"

"What, you forgot about today?"

"You mean our weekly clubbing?"

"No, not that, you dimwit." Cassiopeia sighed. "We're going to accompany father with his meeting with the CEO of Winters Enterprise, remember?"

"Tell me, why do we have to waste our time again?" Katarina asked, folding the glove and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Well, since you and I usually assist him with legal affairs concerning the government from time to time, he asked us to help with this one. I'm sure you know that negotiations and trades aren't really our father's forte."

"What makes you think it's _my_ forte?"

"Well, negotiations are actually _my_ forte, not yours." Cassiopeia then confidently added, "I _am_ a helpful board member in the Black Rose."

"Then, why do I have to come along?"

"Father is hoping that maybe you'll take an interest in business-related matters." Cassiopeia answered with a small shrug.

"He's getting tired of me slacking off here?" Katarina scoffed. "Should've expected it."

"Katarina, just attend this little meeting and be done with it." Cassiopeia said, patience running out and becoming exasperated. "Father has been ranting to me every single day about your attitude, which I don't really need in my agenda, thank you very much."

Taking pity and deciding to spare her sister from all the stress, Katarina finally agreed to attend the meeting with them. She finished her cereal without any more delays and left the kitchen to dress up for the upcoming meeting.

She may not know it, but faith and destiny has a surprise waiting for her later on.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe looked out of the wall-like windows of her office at the top floor of the Winter Enterperise's building. She may object to her father's decision in her being the next CEO of the industry, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a place in the mentioned business.

At the top floor, there are four offices. One for her father and one each for her and her two half-siblings. Outside their offices, a conference room and a waiting area, where a fancy restroom is connected, can be found, which is also where her father's secretary is stationed at.

Dressed in a black semi-formal and form-fitting dress, Ashe's state of attire absolutely contradicted with the clothes she donned the previous night. Her lips, which are painted light red, are the only part of her that had a bright color. Her lustrous white hair and naturally pale skin made the obsidian black dress suit her tremendously.

 _ **Buzz! Buzz!**_

She turned away from the marvelous view her office offered and occupied the leather chair behind her glass desk, picking up her cellphone from beside her computer's keyboard and looking at the recently turned on screen.

 **1 New Message**  
 **From** : _Ahri_  
 **Subject** : _Your treat for tonight_

Ashe couldn't help but smile slightly as she saw the name of the message's sender. She opened the message and began to read the text her friend had composed.

 **Ahri** : _All of us are waiting for your treat tonight. Don't forget, okay? ;) Which club are we going at? ^•^_

 **Ashe** : _The Abyss, 9 o'clock. I'll have our usual table reserved under mine and your name._

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Sending her reply, Ashe looked up from her phone and towards her office's door, where she found the secretary peeking through one of the mildly open doors.

"The government representatives are already here and will be up in a couple of minutes." The secretary informed with a polite smile.

Ashe nodded and dismissed the woman after she gave her thanks, standing up from her chair and going around her desk. She locked her phone again and left it on her desk before she made her way to the conference room, which she's sure her father is already waiting at.

When she arrived at her destination, she found her father already settled at one of the far side of the long glass table, looking over one file while two more are laid on the table in front of him, open and ready for him to read.

"They'll be here in a few of minutes." She told her father as she walked towards him and took one of the open folders to read its contents.

"Good," Her father nodded. "They're just in time."

"Will we be only speaking with one man?"

"No, the representative, his name is General Marcus Du Couteau. Based from what he had told me, he will be bringing two of his daughters with him."

"What for?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in curiosity as she looked at her father.

"Well, one of them is a year younger than you, but nonetheless, she is a valued member in the Black Rose's Board Officers. Rumor has it, she's the next person in line for Black Rose's CEO position once Emilia retires."

"I assume General Du Couteau is bringing her for the same reason why I'm here?"

Alkove nodded. "Yes, that's mostly it."

"Alright." Ashe was about to let the subject drop, but she remembered that the general will be accompanied by **two** daughters, not one. "If that's the younger daughter's role in the meeting, then what about the other one?"

"The eldest daughter, to be honest, her presence is actually quite questionable, but I'm sure it won't make a difference with the meeting."

"Hmm." Ashe decided to let the conversation fade out as she resumed in reading the folder that contained a copy of the contract her father had made.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Leaning on one of the walls of the elevator, Katarina suppressed another yawn. Her father and Cassiopeia have been talking about business and what to do about the upcoming meeting the whole way to Winters Enterprise.

Now, even when they had arrived and are already at the elevator, they still seem to be going through their _'battle plan'_ , mostly about the moment when it comes to the negotiations and closing the business deal.

Honestly, she found this whole ordeal boring. She expected her father would understand and know her more. She has never shown any signs in liking anything related to businesses and whatever affairs involving such, which makes this little attendance of hers to be a total waste of time.

Cassiopeia currently wore a simple but classic-looking black and green dress that made her look like she's some president of another company or something, while her father, Marcus, decided to stick in wearing his General's uniform. Katarina though, no matter how much Cassiopeia tried forcing her or how much her father tried to talk to her, she donned an outfit obviously not suitable for business-related meetings.

The black leather pants she's wearing wrapped around her legs temptingly and showed off the shape of her rear teasingly to any eyes that may wander at that specific area. The grey shirt she has beneath the black and cropped leather jacket possessed some sort of _'ripped style'_. Out of three buttons at her chest area, two are unbuttoned and presented a nice amount of cleavage. To complete her whole attire, she wore a pair of black boots that reaches below her knees, its two inch heels adding a small increase in her height.

Clearly, her outfit is not suitable for business meetings.

 _ **Ding!**_

 _'Finally!'_ She nearly verbalized her thoughts as she pushed herself off the cool wall and followed the other two.

A secretary approached them and led them to a conference room, where, based from what she heard, is where the CEO of the company is waiting for them. The secretary opened the door for them, announcing their arrival to her boss as she walked in before them.

"General Du Couteau," A man with white hair, yet looks to be at the same age as her father, greeted them as they walked in.

"Mister Winters," Marcus shook the hand the other man offered. "Thank you for sparing time for this meeting."

"It is of no trouble, General."

Katarina was about to let herself zone out, but her father suddenly ushered her and Cassiopeia to step forward, most probably to introduce them. Not wanting to look like a clueless airhead, Katarina decided to focus her attention on the present.

"These are my daughters," Her father then gestured at the two of them. "Katarina and Cassiopeia."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Cassiopeia said with a polite smile, shaking hands with the company's CEO.

"Yeah, same here." She said with a nod of her head, prompting Cassiopeia to shoot her a look for a moment. It's obvious that her younger sibling isn't pleased with her casual way of speaking and acting.

"It's certainly nice to meet you both." The man said to them with a small smile, not at all commenting with Katarina's way of speaking or her state of appearance. "I would also like to introduce my daughter."

That's the moment when Katarina finally noticed that there's actually someone else standing behind Alkove Winters. The older man did the same thing her father did and ushered the person behind him to come forward and join the introductions.

"Good morning, General."

Katarina froze on the spot as the person came into clear view. The straight and neatly brushed white hair, the milky-white skin, those carmine red lips and those spellbinding blue eyes gleaming like precious crystals, Katarina found herself whipped yet again. It felt as if she was looking at the same sex goddess she had encountered the previous night.

The entrancing beauty shook hands with her father, also offering a smile.

"I'm Ashe Winters," The drop-dead female introduced. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

The goddess, Ashe, turned her attention to them, holding out a hand for one of them, or maybe alternately, to shake.

"I'm Cassiopeia."

Before Cassiopeia could actually shake Ashe's hand, Katarina already enveloped it with one of her own, surprising nearly all of the people present in the room by the sudden movement.

"I'm Katarina, Katarina Du Couteau." She introduced, shaking the other female's hand, which made her feel like she's grasping the hand of an angel.

Too enthralled with Ashe's stunning beauty, she didn't notice the look of recognition and shock that crossed the female's eyes. It was masked after a second, so no one had the chance to notice it.

"It's really pleasurable to meet you." Katarina said, sounding as if her words have an alternative meaning. Her father feigned a cough, while Cassiopeia _'lightly'_ bumped her foot with one of hers.

Surprisingly, no one, not even Ashe, reacted towards it. Instead, Katarina was presented with a ten million dollar smile. It may even a ten _billion_ dollar, if she were to voice out her opinion.

"I can say the same." Ashe answered back to her.

When their handshake lasted longer than any other ordinary handshakes, Cassiopeia decided to intervene and pull Katarina's hand away from the touch of the beautiful other.

"Again, I'm Cassiopeia, but I think I don't need to shake your hand anymore, since my sister here seems to have shook it enough for the two of us."

Ashe chuckled, and Katarina silently swore that her heart just rammed itself against her ribs. The somewhat husky-like way Ashe unintentionally made her chuckle sound nearly fried her train of thought, honestly speaking.

"Please, take a seat." Alkove gestured at the vacant seats around the table as he and Ashe walked back to their places at the end of the table.

Katarina's eyes shamelessly glued itself to Ashe's rather shapely and noticeable rear, to which earned the redhead a hard elbow on the side, courtesy of Cassiopeia.

She flinched at the contact and quietly growled at her sister. "What the fuck, Cass?"

Cassiopeia gave her a pointed look. "Stop staring at the CEO's daughter as if she's something to eat."

"Oh, she's something to eat alright."

"Ahem." Marcus interrupted their hushed conversation, glancing at the free seats and wordlessly telling them to occupy a place for themselves.

Katarina flashed Cassiopeia a sarcastically sweet smile before heading towards a certain chair that caught her eye. Now that she thinks about it now, this meeting isn't really much of a waste of time.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _**THIS**_ _happens when I get reviews after just a few minutes of posting a new chapter! I "hate" you, readers. You're all making me upload chapters that aren't supposed to be uploaded yet! _ (I'm a sucker for reviews, if you haven't noticed it yet._ _xD_ _)_

 _I_ _swear_ _,_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _spoil_ _you_ _readers_ _too_ _much_ _! :P_

 _Anyway! To be honest, I already have an ending figured out for this story, but I'm still thinking of the things to put in the middle._

 _This is where I say that I'm accepting_ _ **'request scenes'**_ _. Scenes that you may want to see happen in this story. Whether it be a location for them to 'get it on' or just a conversation between them about a certain topic, I will consider all of them,_ _since_ _I_ _also_ _do_ _need_ _some_ _help_ _in_ _thinking_ _of_ _ideas_ _. :3_

 _I won't tell whose idea I'll be accepting though, so no one will know what'll happen next, even the ones who requested the idea I'll use. :3_

 _But of course, I will give credit to the ones who requested if I ever use the idea given to me, since he/she is the one who gave the idea in the first place. :)_

 _Also, your requests may prolong the story, so, yeah, if you readers are interested in prolonging it, then send me a message or leave a comment. ^_^_

 **Edited and added note (March 25, Monday, PH Time):**

 _"_ _Not wanting to look like an autistic airhead, Katarina decided to focus her attention on the present."_

An anonymous reader had been gravely offended with me using _'autistic airhead'_ as an _'insult'_ , which wasn't even my intention initially. I offer my apology to others who might have also been offended of it and have officially changed the paragraph. Nonetheless, I will not delete the review and act like it doesn't exist. I've replaced the word 'autistic' and changed it to 'clueless', so hopefully that won't offend anyone anymore.

To the offended anonymous reviewer, I'm really sorry that I had done you wrong. It was never my intention.

Anyway, have a nice day/night, everyone. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT 4**

The conference room was filled with the discussion about the power cores the Winters Enterprise manufactures daily. Alkove explained on how much items are made to the general, while the said man and Cassiopeia occasionally asked some questions here and there either about the product or its process of production.

From time to time, Ashe would say a few words to contribute and give her own added output about the subject before letting the conversation continue its steady flow.

Katarina though...

Currently, Katarina's settled on the chair across Cassiopeia and found at Ashe's left. Her gaze remained utterly focused on the other female situated right beside her, the intensity of her stare enough to probably melt an ordinary ice cube.

Every single time Ashe would speak, her eyes would wander to those perfectly-painted lips that looks like they're begging to be kissed until there's no tomorrow. Whenever Ashe leaned back on her chair, Katarina would trail her eyes downward and direct them to the exposed cleavage the U-shaped neckline of the beauty's dress offered.

In short, she is **gawking** at Ashe.

And while she's doing that, she can't help but feel like she has seen her before, especially those ice crystals called eyes. She just couldn't place it. For a moment, she thought that maybe Ashe was one of the people she had banged in the past, but she swiftly dismissed that thought.

If she had bedded Ashe in the past, then she would have remembered. Besides, she's quite sure that if she and Ashe had sex, she won't be able to settle with just one night's worth of pleasurable ecstasy.

Therefore, Ashe is now her new conquest. Well, when did she ever have a conquest? Ashe is the **second** person she labeled with that kind of _'honor'_.

Why second?

Maybe because Katarina is still targeting the sex goddess at that special strip club. Yes, the _'Ice Queen'_ is her top target.

But!

That doesn't mean she can't have a little _'sideline'_ , right?

Now that she's thinking about the Ice Queen, she couldn't help but compare Ashe to the stripper. Both of them possessed snow-colored hair, a pale complexion and a pair of lips that represented temptation at its finest. And of course, their eyes.

Katarina felt like something clicked in place within her brain.

 _'Those eyes!'_

She brought herself back to reality and, if it was possible, increased the intensity of her gaze on Ashe, who finally decided to turn her head and look towards her directly.

Once both of their eyes met, Katarina almost sucked in a breath. Ashe raised both of her eyebrows at her, a wordless inquiry shining in her eyes. Those blues that stared back at her looked so calm and gentle, nothing like the fierce and daring ones she had looked into last night, but she couldn't help but notice how identical they are to one another.

Katarina went a tad bit rigid when Ashe moved her swivel chair closer to her, her refreshing scent hitting her full force and capturing her with its enchanting fragrance.

Ashe leaned towards her a little, not at all capturing the other three's attention. "Is there something you'd like to ask me, Miss Du Couteau?"

That voice sounded so soft yet alluring at the same time and honestly, it was taking Katarina a lot of effort not to lose her cool composure.

Or drop her panties right then and there.

 _'Are you the Ice Queen?'_ She thought, wanting to ask a question that's now poking at her from the inside.

"No, not really." She settled with a simple reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am." She said, forcing herself to maintain eye contact and not let her gaze drop back to Ashe's cleavage, which is now more visible and perfectly viewable.

"Alright, then."

Ashe shifted on her seat and tossed her hair back and over her shoulder, resting herself on the backrest of her seat. This time, Katarina's gaze went to the now exposed neck that looks like it's tempting her to leave a mark on the flawless skin.

Oh, Katarina is so sure that if she has a dick, then she'd mostly be sporting a boner now.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

All of their attention was directed to the double-doors of the conference room, one of the doors open and the secretary peeking into the room.

"What is it?" Alkove queried.

"Mister Lightshield is in the phone, sir." The secretary reported. "He insists to speak to you about the partnership between his company and yours."

"I'm busy."

"I know, sir, but," The secretary hunched slightly. "He's insisting."

Alkove sighed and was about to stand up and excuse himself, when Ashe beat him to it. His daughter made a gesture for him to not stand as she got on her own two feet.

"I'll speak to him, Father."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm, I'm sure." Ashe murmured an 'excuse me' before making her way out of the room, the clicking and clacking of her black heels echoing in the room as she walked.

Katarina followed Ashe with her gaze, eyes single-mindedly focused on each naturally teasing sway of those hips. As soon as Ashe exited the room and left her sights, she turned to the three and instantly made up a lie to leave the room.

"Mister Winters," She spoke, and almost immediately, Cassiopeia shot her a look that said _'if you say something stupid, you are dead'_. She disregarded it and continued. "Is there a restroom here?"

"Of course, of course." Alkove gestured towards the recently closed door. "Just ask my secretary to direct you to it."

Saying a quickly spoken thanks, she vacated her chair and practically bolted out of the conference room. Once she was outside and had closed the door behind her, she looked at her left and found the secretary, who looks to have just seated herself at her place behind her desk. She turned to her right, a grin almost breaking out when she spotted Ashe just turning around a corner at the end of the hall. In a light and soundless manner, Katarina fleetly trailed after the white haired female.

She went around the corner and saw Ashe walk into a room, which she instantly assumed is her office. Briskly, she made her way to the door and took hold of the knob, carefully turning it until she heard a low click.

Cautiously, she pushed the door open and through the small crack. She watched as Ashe picked up the wireless telephone on her desk, answering the call the secretary transfered to her line.

Ashe paced around her office as she spoke to the caller. When she got tired though, instead of sitting on her desk, she lightly pushed her feet off the floor and settled herself on her glass desk, legs crossing and hiking up the skirt of her dress.

Katarina closed her eyes and closed the door again. She placed her back on the wall beside the doorway, her imagination showing a much _'edited'_ view of what she had just seen. Maybe she **does** have a problem. She's always thinking about sex. Goddamit though. She can't stop envisioning those smooth and long legs wrapped around her waist as she relishes the feeling of Ashe's lips against hers, while her hands would go to town with that rocking body of hers.

Oh, those lips must taste like the finest wine in the whole world.

She feels like if she were to brush her tongue over them to coax them to part for her, she feels like she's going to be drunk with lust and desire. Two things that she'll gladly relieve with the enchanting female.

 _ **Click!**_

Katarina was in too deep with her extremely vivid imagination to notice the door of the office at her right open. All of a sudden, a pale hand shot out of the office and grabbed one of her wrists, practically yanking her into the office and out of her little self-induced daze.

She slightly lost her footing and stumbled into the office as Ashe released her wrist and closed the door with one hand, the other one holding the wireless telephone against her ear.

"What...-" Katarina stopped herself from continuing further when Ashe raised a finger and made a shushing gesture, eyes glancing towards the object she has in hand. The slim digit made quite a nice contrast with the tinted lips that looked oh so kissable.

Feeling a bit embarrassed and clueless at the same time, Katarina decided to look around the office and survey its design. A white L-shaped sofa can be seen at one side, a glass coffee table right in front of it, where a few magazines can be seen stored in the space beneath its top. At the other side, there's this long aquarium filled with various fishes that possessed different shades of colors. Beside the brightly-lit aquarium, a high-tech sound system can be seen, which is also where she traced the wires of the speakers hooked on the walls around the room.

Next to take her interest is the wide desk made purely out of glass. It's the same desk Ashe was previously sitting on just a few moments earlier. The setup on the desk looks so neat and done so perfectly that it somewhat tempted her to poke something out of place just to see if something will happen.

Katarina walked towards the glass desk, glancing at Ashe's direction to see if the other is watching her. Fortunately, Ashe looks to be distracted with the fishes in her aquarium, which gave Katarina a chance to approach the desk and see it in a much closer proximity.

She ran her eyes over the things laid out on top of it. Starting from the white keyboard and ending to the titanium desk lamp.

Katarina was about to walk over to the windows to check the view, but her steps halted once Ashe's cellphone, which is on the desk, lit up, a message notification popping up in the screen.

 **1 New Message**

 **From** : _Sarah_

 **Subject** : _The Abyss_

Both of her eyebrows quirked as soon as she saw the name of the messenger.

"Sarah?" She unawarely voiced out.

 _ **Slam!**_

Katarina jumped a step back as soon as Ashe returned the telephone to its rightful place. She looked up and found Ashe, hand on the desk and leaning slightly to it, her other hand perched on her hips.

"Something I can help you with, Miss Du Couteau?" Ashe asked, her gaze suddenly more ferocious than before. In fact, it looks completely identical to...

 _'The Ice Queen!'_ Katarina practically shouted in her head. Externally though, she just stared at Ashe like a deer caught in headlights.

"Where's the restroom?"

Ashe raised an eyebrow at her before leaning away from her desk. Despite being obvious that the question she asked isn't really what she wants to voice out, Ashe thankfully let the matter go.

"I'll bring you there."

An upbeat tune suddenly started to play and when the two of them traced the origin of the sound, they found themselves staring right at the cellphone beside the keyboard.

At first, Katarina was so ready to say that the sender of the message earlier must just be coincidentally named _'Sarah'_ , but now, when the image of the caller emerged and flashed directly in the screen, the doubt she once had vanished without a pinch of a hitch.

Ashe swiped the small gizmo away and out of her sight, answering the call without breaking their gazes away from each other.

"Sarah, this isn't the time." Ashe said to her phone, her eyes in the borderline level of piercing through Katarina. "I already messaged Ahri about the reservations. Alright, bye."

Once the call ended, Ashe placed her phone back on the desk, screen facing down. As much as Katarina doesn't want to assume, the need to call Ashe out in this too-much-of-a-coincidental situation is too strong.

"You're the Ice Queen!" She finally exclaimed, realization spreading across her face.

Katarina whole-heartedly expected Ashe to deny her claim or maybe even have security escort her out of the premises, which may give her family's meeting with Alkove a possible sour turn and a disastrous result. Instead of any of that though, Ashe merely crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her right leg.

"Your point?"

She blinked owlishly, suddenly empty of words she can utter at the moment. Of all reactions, she honestly didn't expect Ashe to be completely calm about the situation. Seeing that she has nothing to say, Ashe decided to take it upon herself to say something else.

"I expect my glove to be returned next week," Ashe said, her whole demeanor taking a drastic change in just a blink of an eye. It isn't Ashe that's standing right in front of her, it's the Ice Queen. "You better not lose it."

A smirk made its appearance on her face. Finally, a door to get to her to her area of her expertise. She perched her hands on the desk and leaned forward, a gleam of challenge showing so blatantly in her green eyes.

"What's an heiress like you doing at a strip club?" She asked, her smirk threatening to widen significantly.

"It's my life, my decisions." Ashe answered, returning her gaze with equal intensity. "Do you have a problem with that, Miss Du Couteau?"

Katarina scoffed as she pushed herself away from the desk and walked around it. Ashe followed her with her eyes, and she halted once the other female turned a complete 180 degrees. With her new present position, she reached forward placed the tips of her fingers on the cool glass top of the desk. Ashe was forced to move back, until she felt her backside press against the edge of the table.

"Stop with the formalities, my Queen." Leaning forward, her lips hovered just an inch away from Ashe's right ear. "Just call me Katarina."

Ashe visibly stiffened as soon as she gently, oh so gently, bit her delicately soft earlobe. Katarina resisted herself from grinning outright when Ashe made no move in pushing her off.

"You want to play this kind of game?" She heard Ashe whisper out of the blue. "Fine then,"

Katarina reflexively leaned back when Ashe suddenly lifted herself up and got on the desk. But, unlike earlier, instead of crossing her legs, she hooked them behind Katarina's waist and pulled her in, her torso mildly pressed against Ashe. A cool hand reached up and took hold of her chin, giving her no choice in looking away from the storm heading her way.

"Let's play."

Katarina had to steel herself as soon as Ashe pulled her in and began trailing those supple lips over her neck, hands clutching the front of her jacket and giving her no chance in escaping. She pulled back as much as she can and aimed to take Ashe's lips in her captivity, but when she made a move to start a kiss, a finger came in contact with her lips.

"Do you really think it's _that_ easy?"

In the background, the low call of their names echoed in the halls. It may not have reached Katarina's ears, but it sure did reach Ashe's.

Smirking, Ashe pushed Katarina back and hopped off her desk. Completely confused, she raised her head and looked at Ashe as if she had done something mortally sinful.

Coming off as some sort of hungry predator, Ashe strutted towards her, just like how she struts down the stages in the strip club, and cupped Katarina's face. Unknowingly, Katarina backed away reflexively as Ashe approached her. When Ashe had reached her and took hold of her face, her back lightly collided on against the office's door.

"Try you luck next time." Ashe whispered, her lips literally half an inch away from Katarina's.

Katarina desperately wanted to lean forward and engulf those tempting lips until they're swollen, but Ashe's hold on her jaw prevented her from moving even a millimeter of her head.

"Maybe then,"

Her heart nearly broke through and out of her chest, especially when she felt a warm and slick muscle run over her lower lip.

"You'll be more fortunate."

Katarina's eyes widened and she lost her focus, letting Ashe step back and pull her away from the door. As soon as the door swung open, Ashe tugged her out and closed it behind them.

As if in some sort of autopilot mode, Katarina walked alongside Ashe until they reached the entrance of the conference room, which is where Cassiopeia and their fathers are looking for them.

"Ashe," Alkove began. "Where have you been?"

"Katarina, what did you do?" Was Cassiopeia's accusing question.

"I just finished speaking with Mister Lightshield and he said that he's willing to reschedule his meeting with you in two days." Ashe answered her father, while Katarina walked towards her family.

Cassiopeia instantly grabbed one of her elbows and moved the two of them away from the group, letting their father wrap things up. Katarina let her sibling drag her to the waiting area, her feet only halting when Cassiopeia herself stopped and faced her.

"What did you do with the daughter?" Cassiopeia questioned. "Please tell me you didn't try flirting with her."

Katarina blinked, and blinked, and blinked, and blinked.

"Katarina? Are you listening to me?"

She turned away from her sister and looked at her reflection through the titanium cover of the elevator's sliding doors. Her sister's words fell on deaf ears. With one hand, Katarina reached up and was about to stroke her bottom lip. Before her fingertip could touch it though, her own tongue had already began to lick her lower lip.

Regardless of the taste that barely registered in her tastebuds, Katarina felt like she was just poisoned.

And the only cure are Ashe's lips.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Bright multi-colored lights flashed and flickered all over the place and dozens of people, drunk or not, can be seen moving around on the dancefloor. Just like every night, the well-known nightclub, The Abyss, is filled with people wanting to unwind, wanting to get drunk or hoping to get lucky.

At one of the booths at a secluded corner, seven females can be seen occupying the C-shaped cushioned seat. There are already several empty glasses of different shapes that can be found on their table, but all of them doesn't seem to be too drunk. Well, probably not all of them.

Vi is already blatant with her groping towards Caitlyn and Sarah and Ahri are already making-out from their place. This left Caitlyn, Janna, Lux and Ashe to be the only people that has a somewhat clear head. Caitlyn gave up in stopping Vi as the pinkette licked and sucked on her neck, while she took a few sips from her mildly-alcoholic drink.

"Lux and I are going to dance." Janna said as she and the mentioned blonde slipped out from their booth. "Want to join, Ashe?"

Ashe shook her head and showed her empty glass, wordlessly telling them her plans. The two got the message and decided to leave the booth by themselves, blending easily in the crowd of the dancers. She turned her attention to her tablemates and met Caitlyn's gaze, who then noticed her glass.

"Can you watch over for a while?" She asked, eyes flicking to the intoxicated pinkette, who's too busy in the task of licking Caitlyn's neck to notice the conversation.

Caitlyn gave a small nod of her head and a quick wave of a hand before turning towards Vi and finally giving her the attention she's been trying to get for the past few minutes.

Ashe slid off of her seat and headed towards the bar to acquire a refill for her drink, avoiding a couple of drunk patrons on the way. When she got to the bar, the burly bartender, Gragas, instantly took notice of her.

"Ah! Another drink?" He asked, holding one of his hands out.

"The usual, Gragas. I'm not that fond of hangovers."

Gragas laughed and took her glass to make her another drink. Ashe leaned onto the counter and occupied herself with the task of watching the people at the dancefloor.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

In her eyes, the whole building was swirling around in circles, the lights flashing painfully in her eyes and giving her a headache. Cassiopeia, Morgana and Darius watched as Katarina and Draven downed the remaining contents of the bottles they have in their grasps.

"What happened with Katarina?" Morgana asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Honestly, I don't know." Cassiopeia murmured, leaning back on her seat. "She's been out of herself ever since we finished the meeting with Alkove Winters."

"Was the meeting _that_ bad?" Darius asked, drinking half of the liquid in the bottle in his hand after.

Cassiopeia scoffed. "She was too busy ogling at the man's daughter to even notice that there's a meeting."

"I'm going to the bar!" Katarina said in the most drunken way possible as she stumbled off her seat and headed to the bar.

Draven copied her leave, but instead of following her to the direction of the bar, he went towards the dancefloor. The other three assumed that he's probably planning to attempt in picking up a woman for tonight.

Cassiopeia shook her head at her older sister's drunken display. She reached for her drink on the table, only for her eyes to land on Katarina's wallet, which is just beside her glass. All she could do was groan.

Speaking of Katarina...

The redhead managed to weave through the crowd and reach the bar, hands immediately slamming onto the wooden countertop and capturing the bartender's attention.

"A round of tequila." She ordered in a mildly slurred manner, making it quite obvious that she's already drunk.

The bartender shook his head and said, "Sorry, missy, but it looks like you've had your fill."

Katarina let out a groan as she lowered her head on the table top, hiding her face with the assistance of her hair. In spite of being drunk as hell, her mind kept flashing back to the events earlier.

The feeling of lips kissing against her neck, breath grazing over her skin, and of course, the swipe of a poisonous tongue over her bottom lip.

Why else would she drink to get wasted now?

That sex goddess, Ashe...

She's killing her in the most pleasurable way possible.

Every single time she closed her eyes, she can see those soul-piercing blues that threatened to mind-fuck her with a second's worth of gaze.

"Here you go, Ashe!" She heard the bartender say.

 _'Fuck, I'm hearing things...'_ She thought, groaning again as she raised her head from its hiding place.

"Katarina?"

 _'Great, I'm becoming delusional.'_

Turning to her right and to the person who had just called her name, she suddenly became stone cold sober when she caught the sight of the caller.

There she is, the person who has been torturing her for the past few hours.

Ashe gazed at her, surprise, curiosity and amusement all mixed up in one stare. Katarina blinked more than just a few times to try and see if the _'mirage'_ will disappear, but much to her delight, Ashe stayed there, not at all changing.

Due to the female being a few steps away from her, Katarina had to close the distance between them with a couple of stumbles to her direction. Once she got directly in front of Ashe, the other pulled back a bit, especially when the scent of tequila reached her sense of smell.

"You're drunk." Was the words that she heard.

"Hell yeah I am." She said, grinning dopily.

"Are you here with someone?"

"If I said I'm alone," She placed her left elbow on the counter and leaned slightly towards the white haired female. "Are you going to keep me company?"

Ashe half-scoffed at her words, but nonetheless smiling behind the glass she's holding. "Can you be any more creative with your pick-up lines?"

"Creative? You want me to be creative?" She hummed for a moment, trying to think of a pick-up line. In just a few seconds of thinking, she finally thought of a line that's worth saying.

"Are you a canvass?"

An eyebrow was quirked at her. "Why?"

Without any warning at all, she stretched an arm forward and wound it around Ashe's waist, pulling the beautiful female against her.

"Because I'd like to paint myself all over you."

A smile crept up and took over Ashe's lips, and she hid it by drinking from her glass. Katarina chuckled huskily as she watched Ashe sip from her drink before putting it down on the bar. Like a fool tempted with gold, Katarina went along with Ashe's touch as the blue-eyed woman ran a finger up from her clavicle, over her throat and to the underside of her jaw.

"I must admit, that little line of yours deserves at least a small reward."

Cotton-like fingers firmly took hold of her jaw and slowly pulled her in. The music on the club became muffled and her heart's beating filled her ears. Ashe's lips, those appealing red-tinted twins of absolute temptation.

Just a little bit closer...

Closer...

Closer...!

And closer...!

Oh, the hype for the incoming kiss was building up within her and she so badly wanted it all to just explode.

And it did.

Literally.

"Bleh!"

"What...!?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Umm, is it **THAT** obvious what happened next? XD_

 _Well! To be honest, I wasn't planning on posting this yet, but one of my readers was very persistent **AND** convincing. (You know who you are )_

 _Anyway, if I get reviews that are inspiring, you readers **MIGHT** just convince me to upload chapter 5. :P_


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT 5**

If she were to be completely honest, Katarina hates the arrival of the sun every morning, especially when its unwanted light would shine through the window and practically blind her out of her sleep. Releasing a groan, Katarina turned her body until her back faced the large window, the orange rays shining warmly at her bare back.

Since she's suffering from a hangover, she decided to just roll off the bed, dragging the blanket until it fell on the floor, and laggardly made her way to the bathroom.

Once she got inside, she approached the sink and turned the faucet on, gathering some water in her hands and splashing them against her face. Using one hand, she wiped off the remnants of the water on her face and looked up to the mirror directly in front of her.

As she saw her reflection, it made her realize that her bra is missing and she's only wearing a pair of panties. Brushing those facts off, she grabbed the blue toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste at the side. As she brushed her teeth, it never occurred to her that her toothbrush is actually red.

After a minute or two, she finished brushing her teeth and had already cleaned and put the toothbrush back to where she found it. Due to this not being her first hangover in her whole life, she's sort of used to the headache and had already gotten to the point where she manages to passively suppress the pounding to a bearable level.

She stopped at the entrance of the bathroom and looked around the bedroom she had just left a few minutes ago. Now that she's taking her time in auditing the room, she came to her second realization of the day.

She's not in her bedroom.

Well, honestly, that's not much of a shock for her. This isn't really the first time she ended up sleeping at another person's apartment. Although, this is the first time her _'evening partner'_ woke up first before her.

Katarina always wants to wake up first, so she doesn't have to go through with the conversation of her telling the person she just slept with that this is a one time thing and not a long-term kind.

 _'There's a first for everything.'_ She thought as she walked towards the couch at the side and picked up her bra from the top of her clothes, strapping it on before exiting the bedroom.

Why didn't she bother getting her clothes, which are surprisingly folded neatly on the sofa?

It's mostly because of the delicious aroma of food that's coming from, she assumed, the kitchen. She might as well take advantage of the situation, and maybe get one more round of fun before she leaves.

She exited the bedroom and went straight down the hall, passing a few closed doors before she made it to the living room. She found one black L-shaped sofa and a matching loveseat connected to it at one of the ends, a couple of folded blankets and a pillow sitting idly at the center of the two-seater sofa. There's also a flat-screen TV mounted on the wall, a wide coffee table that's almost fully made out of glass and a white fur carpet spread on the polished wooden floor and beneath the couches and table.

Her attention was brought back to her original plan when the scent of bacon reached her nostrils yet again. She rubbed her stomach as it growled quietly, continuing on her way to the kitchen. She passed the front door and finally arrived at her destination.

The sight that greeted her was just oh so arousing.

A woman with her splendid white hair cascading down and over her back and shoulders and donning nothing but a white fitted shirt and a black thong.

Katarina leaned on the doorway and crossed her arms, teeth biting her bottom lip as she used her eyes to roam all over the beauty's back. Her eyes would linger longer at the butt area before it would move back upward again.

 _'I can't believe I actually fucked **that**.'_ She thought, a grin taking over her lips.

In a swift and fluid manner, Ashe turned around and faced her, holding a spatula and a silver pan filled with a calmly sizzling bacon.

"Wipe that grin off your face and eat your breakfast." Ashe said to her, placing three strips of bacon on the lone plate on the kitchen island.

Katarina raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say a little retort, but she was cut off before she could even say a syllable.

"For your information," Ashe raised the steel spatula and pointed it at her. "We did not sleep together."

"Wait, what?" Confusion suddenly took over her. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is what I just stated. We did not, in any means, sleep together."

"Wait a second, you mean... I didn't get to fuck," She then pointed at Ashe's barely-covered rump. " _That_ ass?"

Ashe placed the the spatula and the now empty pan back on the stove, flashing a sarcastic smile at her. "No, you did not."

"Wait, wait, wait," She said, walking towards Ashe. "Didn't we kiss last night? There had to be something that happened between us."

"N...-"

"Or at least tell me I got to grope your ass last night."

Ashe gave her a scrutinizing look as she placed her hands on her hips, unintentionally emphasizing her chest. Katarina couldn't help but spare a glance towards that specific area, since the female in front of her wore no bra beneath the flimsy shirt.

"Yes, something did happen,"

 _'I knew it!'_

She was about to gloat in some way, but Ashe didn't give her a chance to do so, for she added more sentences to her answer.

"But no, you did not kiss me."

"Then, what happened last night?"

What she heard next was an answer she didn't really expect.

"You vomited on me."

"I... did?" Came her unsure answer, too uncertain to become embarrassed.

"Mm-hm." Ashe walked towards the side and took out a pair of eating utensils. "Honestly speaking, I was just about to kiss you, but then, at the last second, you decided to empty the contents of your stomach on my dress."

Oh, how Katarina wanted to give herself a slap on the face and maybe bang her head on the kitchen island as an additional self-punishment for her stupid _'mistake'._

She's been acting like a little idiot for the whole day yesterday ever since hers and Ashe's fluffy exchange at the other's office. When she was finally given a chance to kiss the alluring lips of the sex goddess, her stomach chose to cave in to the alcohol and came to an abrupt decision in making her spill her puke on the said goddess.

"Now," Ashe placed the silverwares on one side of the plate before pushing the circular platter to her direction. "Eat."

Feeling a bit in a daze, she walked towards the island and situated herself on one of the stools. She still didn't want to give up hope in the possible fact that she and Ashe hooked up the previous evening.

"Why am I here at your apartment, then?"

"You passed out after you vomited on me and luckily for you, my conscience wouldn't let me leave you at the bar. Since you never told me if you were alone or not, I took you back here to my apartment."

"Why was I only wearing my panties when I woke up?" Using the fork she's now holding, she pointed the said silverware at Ashe, a mildly accusing look in her eyes. "Did you take advantage of me? Not that I would mind though."

Ashe sighed, rolling her eyes at her. "When we arrived here in my apartment and I was bringing you to my room, you woke up. In your intoxicated state, you thought that we were going have sex, so you began to undress yourself. You passed out on my bed after you took off your bra."

"At least tell me I managed to squeeze your ass."

Ashe smiled, her smile completely insincere and somewhat sarcastic. "No, you did not."

Katarina stabbed one of the strips of bacon and was just about to eat it, when Ashe turned her head back to her and spoke up.

"Aren't you going to at least gargle some water to get rid of your morning breath?" Ashe queried, a mildly disgusted expression on her face.

"I already brushed my teeth." She replied, nonchalantly shrugging.

For the second time, she attempted to devour her bacon.

Only to be stopped when a finger suddenly came between her teeth and lifted the upper part of it, forcing her to open her jaw in an awkward manner.

"You brushed your teeth?" She heard Ashe question her, forefinger and thumb holding her mouth open.

When she spared a glance at Ashe, the other female was leaning over the island just to reach her and unintentionally made herself look even more desirable, especially with her bust mashed against the marble tabletop.

"Uh, yeah, why?" She asked in a funny way.

"What did you use to brush your teeth?"

Her gaze flickered to the alternate doorway of the kitchen. "The toothbrush in the bathroom, what else?"

Ashe hooked a finger behind the upper part of teeth and pulled her closer at the same time Ashe herself leaned in. She heard Ashe perform a small sniff, trying to smell her breath, which now smelled of sweet and fresh peppermint.

The fingers between her teeth disappeared, letting her close her mouth properly. Before she could say or do anything though, a hand hovered in front of her, its fingers promptly flicking forward and hitting her nose.

"Hey!" Katarina dropped her fork on the plate, while one of her hands shot up and held her nose. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You used my toothbrush." Ashe said, sounding and looking exasperated.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you not even disgusted in the very least, knowing that you had used another person's toothbrush?"

"Why would I be?"

"The toothbrush you just used was in my mouth just an hour ago." Ashe told her. "Are you not revolted with that fact?"

"Hey," She flashed a smirk. "That toothbrush isn't the only one that's going to be lucky enough to get in that little mouth of yours."

Sighing loudly, Ashe turned away and walked out of the kitchen, tired in being the target of her pervertedness. Katarina just rubbed away the mild soreness of her nose before she finally started to make a dent on her breakfast, eyes watching and silently enjoying the view Ashe had offered when she exited the kitchen.

In her thoughts, she made a soundless promise that she will soon bang that _'Ashe'_.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The plate and the glass beside it is empty, and so is the kitchen. Katarina walked out of the kitchen, hunger for food totally satisfied. In all her _'evening adventures'_ , she never did have a proper breakfast. Usually, when she sleeps with someone, she's already used to the _'bang and run'_ method. What she had in the past are just a bunch of one night stands she won't be able to recall now.

But now, this is the first time she woke up in someone else's apartment, almost a hundred percent naked, but slept with no one whatsoever.

Her eyes became focused onto the mildly ajar door ahead of her, a glint of mischief shining in her eyes. She picked up her pace and got to the bedroom in no time, soundlessly pushing the door open and leaning her shoulder on the doorway.

Katarina, once again, bit her lower lip, pervertedly observing the beautiful specimen dressing herself in front of her. Ashe had already tossed her towel over a chair and was just finished in slipping on a grey thong, walking towards the dresser at the side and rummaging through its contents to find the matching top undergarment. She rubbed her chin as her eyes practically consumed the sight of that shapely derriere.

"Making a river out of your own drool won't bring my rump closer to you." Ashe commented at the same time she pulled out the bra she was looking for.

"Does the _'No Touching'_ rule still apply here in your apartment?" She inquired, leaving the doorway and stalking towards her person of interest.

"In some way," Ashe clasped her bra securely before looking over her shoulder and meeting her gaze. "Yes, it does."

She chuckled, pressing herself over Ashe's back and perching her hands over the female's hips. She placed her lips against Ashe's right ear, her tongue begging for her to dart out to lick the pale and enticing shell.

"I'm sure you can make an exception."

"Maybe someday,"

Katarina smiled at this answer.

"But not today."

All of the air inside of her left and was forced out of her mouth as Ashe's elbow made contact with her stomach, causing her to take a step back and bend over, hands clutching her stomach as she tried to regain her supply of oxygen.

Ashe turned to her and bent down, until both of their faces were at the same level. The gleam in the white haired vixen's eyes made Katarina furious and completely hot and bothered, and she would have done something about it if her body had obtained the air that was stolen from it sooner than it's doing right now.

"I'm not in the mood right now." A smooth fingertip touched the bottom of her chin and tilted her head up a bit. "I'll be your canvass next time."

 _'What the fuck is she talking about?'_ She thought as she and Ashe slowly left their bent postures, her hands still remaining on her stomach, while Ashe's own placed themselves over her hips.

"Or maybe,"

A smirk.

Yes, that's what stared right back at her.

What stared back at her made her blood boil and made her arousal reach a painstakingly agonizing level.

A fucking smirk.

A smirk that she wants to wipe off with her own lips.

" _You_ can be _my_ canvass."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Countless people, all strangers to one another, walked past each other, bustling along the streets to go to work and get to the destinations they have in mind. At a cozy cafe, Caitlyn sipped on her tea, while beside her is Vi, who's wearing a pair of aviator shades and is currently drinking a cup of coffee as black as death itself.

"I told you not to drink so much." Caitlyn lightly lectured, putting her tea down on the table.

"Please, Cupcake. Don't scold me now." Vi groaned quietly, two fingers rubbing one side of her temple.

Caitlyn sighed and was about to pick up the newspaper beside her tea, when she noticed her friend slash past roommate crossing the road and heading towards the entrance of the cafe.

"Oh, Ashe is here."

"Ashe?" Vi glanced at the direction Caitlyn's attention is focused at. "Didn't she leave with someone last night?"

"Well, not real...-"

"Good for her." Vi stated, grinning a bit. "It's about time she starts hooking up with other people."

"You know very well why she doesn't like sleeping around like you used to do." Caitlyn reminded, her look saying it all to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, family name, shit like that."

"And please, don't bring up the one night stand subject now. You of all people know that I don't prefer hearing your past adventures in the sheets with a couple of strumpets."

Vi smiled. "Aww, you still get jealous over that?"

"Vi..." Caitlyn warningly said.

"Don't worry, Cupcake. Like I said, stick with me and I'll make you feel like you're the only girl in the world." Vi said, clicking her tongue at her.

Caitlyn blushed lightly and picked up her cup of tea, drinking from it to hide her colored cheeks. While Vi decided to focus her attention on her cellphone, Caitlyn used the opportunity to look for her friend again.

She found Ashe standing in front of the cashier, ordering her own cup of coffee, Caitlyn assumed. The more she looked at her friend though, the more she noticed that the redhead beside Ashe looks to be standing closer to her than any other usual stranger.

The red haired female seems to be with Ashe. Caitlyn came to that conclusion mostly because of the moment when Ashe herself turned to face the yet to be named stranger to ask a question, or maybe exchange a few words.

When the cashier gave them their order, further confirming to Caitlyn that the other female is her friend's company, Ashe began to lead her to their table. Obviously, Ashe had already spotted her and Vi when they had entered the cafe.

"Good morning, Caitlyn, Vi." Ashe greeted them.

Caitlyn nodded her head and greeted her friend back, gesturing at the chair beside her for Ashe to occupy. Before doing so though, Ashe shifted slightly and gestured to her companion.

"This is Katarina Du Couteau."

"We fucked." Was the blunt additional _'introduction'_.

Ashe sighed and sat herself on the free chair beside Caitlyn. "No, we didn't. She vomited on me before passing out. I brought her home out of pity."

"Hey," Vi ushered Katarina to sit on the chair at her left, which the other accepted in a second. "You're Talon's sister, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

As the pinkette and the redhead became absorbed in their chat, the other two started a quiet conversation between themselves.

"Did you actually sleep with her?" Caitlyn asked, causing Ashe to suppress a sigh.

"No, Cait, I didn't. I really did just bring her back home with me because she passed out."

"Let me take a guess, your conscience?"

Ashe hummed as she nodded once and took a sip from her coffee. Caitlyn decided to just let go of the subject, taking her tea to take a sip of her own. But then, Ashe abruptly added another statement.

"She's also the same client I gave my glove to."

Caitlyn nearly spat out the tea in her mouth in the most ungraceful way possible. Fortunately, especially for Vi and Katarina, she didn't end up spitting the lukewarm liquid all over them. Instead, she forced herself to swallow it all before giving her friend a look that clearly asked if she's insane.

Clearing her throat, Caitlyn stood up, grabbed one of Ashe's wrist and excused themselves from the table. After saying that they need to go to the restroom, Caitlyn gave Ashe the brief opportunity to put her cup of coffee down before practically yanking the blue-eyed female off of her seat and towards the ladies' room. After a bit of dragging, the two friends were finally inside the restroom.

"Have you lost your marbles, Ashe?" She asked with incredulity. "You can't just befriend a client. The risk of knowing your...-"

"She already knows." Ashe replied, not at all alarmed or affected.

Caitlyn blinked. "How?"

"Let's just say that it was a set of coincidental events that led her to discover who I am."

"What are you going to do about it now?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean _'nothing'_?"

"Well, not really nothing, I guess."

"Don't tell me you're planning to keep her around." Caitlyn said, frowning.

Unlike the reaction she expected, which consists of Ashe becoming angry or going in some sort of denial, Ashe just fell silent and casted her gaze away from her.

"Ashe..." Caitlyn sighed and exasperatedly asked, "Why?"

It took Ashe more than just a few of seconds to say a reply, but she eventually did voice out her answer.

"She called me beautiful."

Caitlyn stared at her friend as if the other female had literally just lost her marbles in that very moment. She blinked once, twice, thrice. Many more blinks passed before she managed to find the next set of words to say.

"That's it?"

"Listen, Cait. You won't understand. Being called beautiful..." Ashe turned to the mirror and inspected her reflection half-heartedly. "It's a compliment I've never heard from anyone else."

Caitlyn held back a scoff. "That's a tad bit difficult for me to believe, love. What, with your face and body...-"

"Precisely." Ashe cut her off, turning back to her. "It's always my body. I've heard the compliment _'hot'_ and _'sexy'_ so many times that I've lost count. Most of the clients I had in the past called me many names such as whore, slut, harlot and many more nicknames related to what I've said."

"Ashe, you never told any of us you're affected with the name-calling of the clients."

"I don't have much of a problem with that, Cait. When I became a stripper, I already expected to hear those little names. Remember the time when one of my clients' wife and daughters showed up and interrupted a private show?"

"Of course I remember. It's quite hard to forget, after all."

"The woman and her daughters called me a _'homewrecker'_."

"Ashe, you do know that you have no fault in that. It's not like you forced your client to choose you."

"I know that. The fact is, Caitlyn, Katarina is the only person that has looked at me differently."

"Aren't you being too naive? There's also a great possibility that she had just coincidentally said the word _'beautiful'_. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I have."

"Then, think of the risks now."

"I already did that." Ashe let out a breath. "I just want to try, alright? Give her a chance."

"Give her a chance to what, Ashe? To have her way with you? To bed you?"

"It always starts there."

"Caitlyn," Ashe lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "I want to give her a chance. If it'll only involve sex, then fine, that's it. But...-"

"But what, Ashe? What happens when you develop feelings for her?"

"I don't easily fall in love, Cait."

"Yes, but in this certain scenario, that statement of yours will soon be your downfall. You're going to use Katarina as an outlet for your emotions. Vi became my outlet when I met her, and honestly, I was, and still am, thankful that her view to me is mutual." She looked at Ashe, her concern gleaming her own eyes. "What about Katarina?"

Ashe's gaze was focused on the glossy table top of the sinks, not wanting to look into Caitlyn's eyes.

"What are you to her?"

Eyes closing, Ashe replied in silence, while her answer rang clear in her mind.

 _'An object of lust.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe smiled and waved goodbye as Vi drove away on her motorcycle, Caitlyn seated on the fair space behind her. She and Katarina watched as the pair disappeared from their line of sights before they walked towards the opposite direction down the sidewalk.

"I'll hail you a cab to get you back to your house. Here, take this." She pulled out a few bills from her wallet and handed it to Katarina. "I'm sure that's more than enough to get you home."

Katarina accepted the money, caught off-guard for a moment. "What about you?"

"I still have to pick up some groceries, since I'm running low in my apartment." She said, hailing a cab with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, alright."

Ashe grabbed the door handle of the backseat and opened the cab's door for Katarina. She was just about to face the other female, when the said person suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned in to steal a kiss. She swiftly turned her face away, only giving Katarina the small satisfaction from successfully landing a kiss on her cheek.

"Tease." Katarina murmured, her devilish smirk returning to her lips.

A sweet and sarcastic smile, once again, appeared right on her lips. "Return my glove to me and we'll see if you really have earned the right to place those lips of yours over mine."

"Like I said, tease." Chuckling, Katarina took her arm away and faced the cab. "See you soon, _Your Highness_."

Caitlyn's words echoed in her head as she watched Katarina step off the elevated ground of the sidewalk. Either she can let it end with the little tease she had showed, or add an even fluffier move. If she does decide on the latter, it will somehow seal the path she'll walk down on in the future.

A path where nothing will exist between her and Katarina but flirtatious teasing and meaningless sex.

Katarina soundlessly gasped as Ashe clasped a hand over her left shoulder, soft and divine lips latching onto her pulse and teeth gently digging into her neck.

"I'll be waiting, Miss Du Couteau."

Lightly, Ashe pushed the redhead into the backseat and closed the door, ordering the cab driver to drive away. As she watched the yellow vehicle go down the road, she can't help but think of one question.

Did she choose the right decision?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well! Like I've told you, readers, this story starts off with lust and sex before the emotional stuff and yadda, yadda, yadda. Totally different from my other Frozen Lotus stories. :3_

 _Truthfully speaking, I'm also going to use this story to test out my writing skills in the steamy scenes, sooo, yeah. Once you finish reading a steamy scene, could you rate it or something? I really want to improve my skills in that area. :3_

 _Probably in **Act 6** or **7** , there'll be some steamy scenes, still thinking, since **Act 6 is still in progres** s, so no matter how much you readers tell me you need more, you all have to wait for me to finish the next chapter. :3_

 _I dedicate this chapter to you, **GMP1000**! I love you so much for giving me your overflowing support! Even going as far as paying me even though you don't need to. Really, I never thought this story of mine is actually worth something. 3_

 _Any suggestions of scenes you readers want to see and read? Leave a review or message me. If possible, I'll find a way to incorporate it into the story._

 _If you readers just want to leave a compliment, constructive criticism or a flame, then feel free to review or message me. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT 6**

The huge speakers scattered all around the nightclub boomed with every bass beat, filling the whole building with its vibrations and music perfect for dancing. There are two nightclubs famous in the enormous city of Valoran, the Rift and the Abyss. The joint being described now is the Rift, which tops the Abyss in just half a level in the popularity board.

Various booths can be seen scattered around the ground floor, while the VIP booths can be found at the second floor. The people with reputation and of course, money, can be sometimes seen mingling there with more _'refined'_ boys and girls. Katarina and her friends are already well-known in these two clubs, since she and her siblings usually plan on going clubbing either every once or twice a week.

For the past couple of days, Katarina has been going back to either the two top nightclubs of the city just to find a distraction until the day of her meeting with Ashe comes rolling in, which is tomorrow. Honestly, if she were to be fully specific, it's in a few hours, due to the fact that it's far past midnight already. Her search for a distraction proved to be futile though.

Unfortunately, every single time someone catches her eye, her flame of interest gets snuffed out in a heartbeat. She couldn't bring herself to approach and flirt around with another potential one night stand of hers.

How can she?

Every time she thinks of sex, she can only think of Ashe. No matter how much effort she puts into it, her imagination can _never_ do justice in mimicking Ashe's beauty and appeal. She's actually tempted to just drive to the mentioned female's apartment, knock on her door and get it on with her like it's the last day of her life.

Katarina groaned and decided to vacate the booth she's situated at, leaving her half-finished drink on the table. The bouncer standing by at the staircase merely nodded his head at her, which she returned with a lazy wave of a hand.

Well, she has two stress-relievers.

The top one from those two is sex, obviously. The other one is getting on her motorcycle and drive around the streets of Valoran to pass the time.

On her way to the exit, she ignored the lust-filled looks she got from the men and women she passed, not at all interested in hooking up with any of them. Exiting the building, she walked towards her parked two-wheeler vehicle at the motorcycle parking just beside the sidewalk directly in front of the club. In less than a minute, she was on the road and weaved through the light traffic without any difficulties.

The bright lights she passed overhead escaped her notice, just like the direction of her drive. It's completely normal for her to space out with her sense of direction, but she's still fully aware with the vehicles around her. Minutes, or maybe hours, passed. She came to a halt just beside a sidewalk, tires screeching as they came to an abrupt stop.

Is it normal to be in her current location right now?

Turning off the engine and taking the key out of the ignition, she raised her head and audited the building at her right. All the lights are turned off, which totally makes sense, since it's 2 o'clock in the early morning.

She felt like some sort of stalker as she dismounted herself from her motorcycle, took off her black helmet and settled on leaning on it as she gaze at one of the windows of the room at the top floor. Groaning quietly, she rubbed a hand over her eyes as she thought of her situation. Here she is, all wound up around Ashe's finger tighter than any other out there.

Too out of herself, she didn't take notice of the cab that stopped behind her, dropping off a passenger before driving away. The said passenger seemed to recognize her immediately, approaching her and giving her shoulder a tap.

"Hey,"

Katarina almost jumped back, whipping her gaze to her right and making eye contact with hues she can never be able to forget.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Ashe asked her, pushing her hands in the pockets of her trench coat.

"Long story." She replied, taking a step towards Ashe after. "In summary though, I can't really get you out of my head."

Ashe scoffed good-naturedly at her, turning away and heading to the entrance of the apartment building. When she followed, helmet in hand, she heard no objection, so she assumed that Ashe doesn't mind her coming with her.

At first, there was no conversation between them. They waited for the elevator, which wasn't long, and when they stepped in and the elevator's doors slid close, Ashe banished the silence without taking her eyes off the buttons of the lift.

"Couldn't you have waited at least another day?" Ashe asked her. "You _are_ going back to the club tomorrow, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said, smiling a bit as she imagined the possible turnouts.

"The only thing I will offer you tonight is a glass of water, nothing more, nothing less."

 _ **Ding!**_

Katarina trailed closely behind Ashe as the blue-eyed female led her to her apartment. Shamelessly, she let her eyes become stuck on Ashe's rear, regardless of the fact that the trench coat obscured it more than an ordinary jeans does.

"Can I ask something?"

"Hmm?" Ashe hummed back, pulling out the keys of her unit and inserting it into its rightful slot.

Katarina decided to walk in after Ashe and lightly kicking the door behind her first, continuing with her questions once she and Ashe walked into the kitchen.

"When I come back to the club to get my little show, is that it?"

Shrugging off her coat, Ashe placed it on the kitchen island before heading to the refrigerator. "What's it?"

"Is that it?" She repeated, leaning on the island and placing her helmet beside the coat. "No special treatments? No extra _'shows'_?"

Ashe laughed to herself as modestly as possible, filling one glass with water for Katarina. "We'll see, Du Couteau. We'll see..."

"I can actually see already." She replied, eyeing Ashe's rump, which is now in a much clearer view. What, with the coat discarded and those tight jeans hugging her shapely rear like a second skin, how can she prevent herself from staring?

A glass of clear and cool water was slid to her across the marble top.

"You have no shame at all." Ashe said in a manner that seemingly showed how she's used to Katarina's open perverted attitude.

"I just want you to know my intentions."

"Oh, I can see it clearly. Can even _feel_ it, honestly." After storing the pitcher of water back in the fridge, Ashe copied her by leaning on the island as well. "Wait a few more hours and I'll make try my best to make it all worth it."

"Believe me," She smirked behind the glass of water she raised up to her lips' level. "You don't have to try."

"Hmm."

She gulped the water down and placed the glass back on the table. When Ashe made a move to walk past her to walk her out of the apartment, she took this opportunity with her lust's greed. Clasping a hand around Ashe's left wrist, she tugged the white haired female to the side before pushing her back and pinning her up against the wall beside the doorway they walked through earlier.

When Ashe's free hand positioned itself to push her back, Katarina took it in her clutches in a breath's worth of time. She pinned both of Ashe's wrists together above her head, while her face hovered directly in front of the enchanting beauty.

"Kata...-"

"Oh, shut up." She half-heartedly shushed, her smirk returning to her lips. "Don't worry, I won't touch those lips of yours just yet, because when I do that, then me kissing you will just be the very _beginning_."

She lowered her face and took a whiff of the scent radiating from Ashe's neck. There's a faint scent of sweat, but it's easily overpowered by a much refreshing fragrance.

"Hey," She looked into Ashe's eyes, mischief gleaming in her emeralds. "Do you taste as good as you smell?"

"Do you actually expect me to answer that?" Ashe questioned her back, her struggling now nowhere to be found or felt.

"You don't have to say anything, to be honest. Your body..." Katarina broke their eye contact and inched towards Ashe's neck. "...will do all the talking."

"Ungh..." Ashe sounded out quietly as soon as she felt Katarina's warm tongue touch her skin and pass over her own pulse.

"Salty... Sweet..." Katarina moved her head and flicked her tongue against Ashe's right earlobe. "So damn _irresistible_."

Using one hand to restrain both of Ashe's wrists, she trailed her right hand down, fingertips stroking downward and palm brushing oh so slowly against Ashe's chest and stomach. Once it passed the midriff area, four of her fingers slipped into the waistband of the jeans, thumb tapping in a simple rhythm against the metal button holding the jeans close.

With her hold around on the waistband, she pulled Ashe against her, while she kept those wrists of hers still glued against the drywall. When she tugged her closer, she managed to cause Ashe to softly gasp at the contact of their chests against each other.

"Where had the Queen gone to?" She murmured teasingly, an ounce of mockery hinting her little question. "Her subject is absolutely desperate to serve her."

"Is this your form of revenge for what I did to you last week? For teasing you?" Ashe asked, successfully keeping her voice from trembling and sounding breathless.

"I don't know... Is it?" She chuckled in her usual husky manner.

Her lips began to move down, brushing against her collarbone and tongue occasionally poking out to taste the skin. Her grip on Ashe's wrists loosened, and when it did, Ashe pulled her wrists free. Instead of pushing Katarina back though, Ashe maneuvered her head and buried her face into Katarina's neck, lips sucking pleasurably on the side of the redhead's neck.

Katarina whispered a curse word as she offered more of her neck to Ashe, who feasted on it with the methods of hungrily sucking and eminently licking. She mildly shivered as Ashe trailed her tongue from her neck to the spot below her right ear.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

She wanted to groan out loud in disapproval when she heard those whispered words, but she held herself back by setting her own mind to the thought of all the wait being worth every agonizing second. Katarina pulled away from Ashe with the strength that can match any Godlike being out there, both of them seemingly breathless with their intense teasing.

"You're a sadist, you know that."

"I'm not quite like that." The teasing beauty said to her, breathing regained. Ashe took her helmet from the table before leading her out of the kitchen and to the front door. "I'm merely building you up,"

She gave Ashe a questioning look as she walked and stopped at the doorway, waiting for an answer.

"So when the time comes that you go down..."

She can swear to all her dead ancestors, be them good or evil, that her very own heart nearly stopped its beating and become as still as her whole body when Ashe completed her sentence. She released a low and muffled _'oof!'_ when Ashe lightly pushed her helmet into her hands, eyes intently boring into hers.

"...you go down on me."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina's wide-eyed expression was the last thing Ashe saw before she closed the door and placed her back against the wood. She waited until she heard the quiet footsteps of her guest, the low sounds fading in a short span of time.

She secured the locks, one chain and one at the knob, and pushed herself off of the door, heading back into the kitchen to retrieve her coat. After swiping it from the kitchen island, she made her way to the bedroom.

Throughout her walk across her apartment and into the bedroom, she could feel herself feeling absolutely warmer than the usual. It's as if the chilly evening isn't affecting her at all.

She stored her coat in its rightful place, and after doing so, she began to undress herself. Each and every removal of a clothing of hers, Ashe expected to feel the cold temperature of her surroundings, instead she still felt warm.

Shoes removed and clothes thrown into the hamper, she walked towards her bathroom bearing no coverage whatsoever. When she got under the shower and turned it on, she let the warm water drench her hair a bit before her feeling of being warm reached the next level.

Ashe loves taking steamy showers, for they relax her, especially after a tiring and busy day. Right now though, it felt like she was torturing herself with every second under the shower's supposedly relaxing rain. The glass walls of the shower had already moistened when she turned the shower off, taking a moment to get her mind back on the right track.

She closed her eyes as she thought of the only reason why she's feeling like this. She placed her left hand against a tiled wall, while her right moved downward and slipped between her thighs.

Ashe softly gasped as soon as her fingertips touched her lower lips, which is wet with her arousal. Biting her bottom lip, she leaned on the wall for support as she slid a finger inside of her. Quiet and suppressed moans can be heard echoing around the whole bathroom as Ashe teased herself with a single digit of hers.

"Mmm..." She hummed in pleasure as she let another finger join the first one, her pace of thrusting them in and out of her faster than her pace a mere second ago. "Ah..."

She pressed most of herself against the wall to, not only maintain her balance, but to also let her imagination take over her train of thought. The cool tiles may be a nice contradiction to her body, but when her creative brain consumed her whole thinking, she can only moan at the scenario that came into mind.

As if she had already felt it in the past, she imagined that Katarina was pinning her against the wall, and instead of her fingers doing the pleasuring, it's Katarina's. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as her fingers' thrusting quickened significantly.

Her mind made her think on what would Katarina do if she was actually there with her, teasing her like always, increasing her heart rate and pleasuring her with pure sexual fervor. The scene is too much and it brings her much deeper in her haze of lust.

Breathing noticeably unsteady, her body trembled and the beating organ within her chest was pounding loudly in her ears. She was already bringing herself closer to her climax and was about to reach another level when...!

She stopped.

Yes, she literally just halted her self-pleasuring.

Ashe groaned and retracted her fingers out of her core, her right hand's other fingers stained with a bit of her extracts and the two slim digits that were inside of her a moment ago blanketed completely with a sheen of her arousal.

Cursing in her thoughts, she pushed herself off the wall and turned the shower back on with her clean hand. Instead of the usually soothing water, Ashe sentenced herself to stand beneath countless and continuous drops of the bone-chilling rain the shower produced.

She let the water wash her own essence away from her hand before she began to clean her whole body. It took a while, but the need to satisfy her desires were finally washed out of her system.

This isn't her first time doing such deed, but she felt like if she were to reach her point of release, she's going to want more than just a one-time climax, especially when the arousing thought of a certain green-eyed female, who wants to do things perfectly similar to what she's doing to herself now, swimming in her head.

She brushed her hair back and looked up to the shower, eyes closed as she envisioned the possible scenarios that may happen in or out of the strip club.

One thing's for sure, all those scenarios involve her and Katarina, and to be honest, it doesn't matter who's at the top and who's at the bottom.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Disappointment swirled inside of her as she stepped out of view and into the coverage of the backstage's walls and curtains. She had just finished her performance onstage and now, she and her friends will have to prepare for Special Time.

Throughout her whole routine under the spotlight and dozens of leering gazes, her eyes roamed around the crowd, looking for the woman that had kept her awake and made her restless a couple of hours ago. She barely had any sleep. Probably just an hour or two before she had to get up and do her usual and everyday routine, something she doesn't want to skip.

Ashe had not seen Katarina in the crowd, which is the sole reason why she feels so down right now. She expected that Katarina would be one of the spectators of her performance, but when the redhead was nowhere to be found, she had to push back her disappointment and continue on with her dance routine.

"Ashe," A familiar voice called out in a low volume.

She turned to the caller and found Sarah approaching her with a martini glass in hand and her usual smirk-like smile on her face.

"Sarah?"

"Your client's already in your Special Time room."

"What?" She looked at Sarah confusedly. "Aren't I supposed to be the one to bring my client there?"

Sarah sighed half-heartedly. "The client is quite persistent and insisted to wait there for you instead."

She sighed as she shook her head. Usually, when they encounter clients as persistent as the one Sarah had just mentioned to her, it means the client could either be a snobby businessman or the typical old pervert that gets kicked out within a minute.

The thought of having an old man sneaking a squeeze made her groan quietly as she waved Sarah off and muttered something about tending to the client. Too distracted with her mood, she didn't notice the mischief twinkling in Sarah's eyes. If she had only focused and looked closer, she would have noticed that something is definitely off.

She passed through a not so crowded part of the main area, avoiding a slap on the ass twice in the process of her walk. When reached the door of her private room, she could only hope that the client isn't as worse as she expects it to be. Strutting into the room and closing the door behind her, she raised her gaze to see her client for the night.

Much to her surprise, she found a red haired vixen lounging on the couch and twirling a white mask with a finger, the hand toying with the item covered by a white mesh glove that looks too familiar for Ashe not to forget.

Katarina smirked at her. "Hey there, beautiful."

That nickname again...

Ashe felt her heart skip in her chest, while her lips parted ever so slightly as she released a quiet breath. She composed herself within a second though. She crossed her arms in front of her and shifted her weight on one leg, which made her physical assets stand out more than it already is.

"Where were you?" She questioned, mildly narrowing her eyes.

"What," Katarina looked at her with a gleam of amusement. "Did you really think I'd miss your dance number _and_ this private show?"

" _Where_ were you?" She repeated, now looking at Katarina with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was with Sarah during your routine, and honestly, her spot in the club gave me a great view of you dancing."

She uncrossed her arms and perched a hand on her right hip, while she audited Katarina with a scrutinizing look. The other's emeralds were running up and down her barely clad body, which is only covered by a set of bright red lingerie.

Knowing her current pose is triggering Katarina's carnal desires, she flashed a smirk of her own to the redhead, whose eyes still can't get enough of her body. Truthfully, if she were to be asked, the darkening and intensifying gaze was beginning to affect her and the heat inside of her began to flare up.

"Pick a song." She said, offering a smile that can be interpreted in various ways.

"With pleasure." Katarina replied, shifting on the couch and resisting the urge to squirm slightly.

"May I ask," Ashe climbed up the stage, holding onto the pole and leaning on it, which made her look like as if she was posing to tempt Katarina even more. "Do you think red suits me?"

Katarina looked up from the tablet she has in hand and looked at her with a suggestive smile. "Why are you asking?"

Despite the fact that there's still no song playing, Ashe placed her back against the pole and slid downward, her legs parting as she moved down. Katarina's eyes widened visibly, gulping quietly to herself as her eyes flickered to a certain part of Ashe's. The reaction Ashe got made her internally smirk in triumph.

"I plan on wearing it tonight,"

"To... Tonight?" Katarina asked, blinking faster than usual.

She smiled sweetly.

"In bed."

The song Katarina chose acted as some sort of trigger between them. The lights dimmed and the song's bass and beat flooded the room. A few seconds passed with Ashe just swinging around the pole and grinding against it, spiking up more of Katarina's lust for her body. She didn't wait for the call for a much closer service, taking matters into her own hands.

Just like last time, she pushed Katarina back until the redhead was pressed against the cushions completely. She ran her hands over Katarina's arms, perched and ground herself around her lap and placed her lips against Katarina's right ear.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me now." She whispered in a purposely breathless manner, sounding as she was already doing something with her client.

A clear groan of distress reached her hearing, the sound coming from none other than Katarina, whose nails now threatened to rip the leather cover of the couch. She hummed teasingly into Katarina's ear, while she trailed a hand over Katarina's torso, sensually palming past the breasts of the red haired female.

"Can we..." Katarina cleared her throat in an attempt to banish the shakiness of her voice. "Can we skip to the part where I get to take you home with me?"

Ashe chuckled and pulled back, still moving her hips in a circular motion as she cupped Katarina's face with both of her hands. She let her face hover over Katarina's own, leaving only two inches between them.

"Just like how you take your playthings home?"

"Oh no, Your Highness," Katarina jerked her hips upward, surprising her a bit with the sudden movement. "You're going to be the first to lay with me on my bed."

They may be words of lust, but Ashe couldn't stop but feel her heart swell with an unidentified warmth. She snapped back to full attention when Katarina spoke again.

"Could you lift yourself up for a second?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not at all expecting the sudden change of topic and out of the blue request. Her mistake here is that she just obeyed and didn't really think it all through. She followed what Katarina asked of her, and when she did, the redhead shifted beneath her before saying, "Sit back down."

Ashe nearly lost her balance when she found herself sitting over a single leg, the other leg not between her thighs anymore. She gasped when Katarina jerked her leg up, causing her to gasp as she bounced once on the leather-covered leg.

"Go on, Your Majesty." Katarina encouraged with a grin. "Grind against me."

Katarina has not broken any rule, even now that she's asking Ashe to grind on her is not crossing the line. She had not touched Ashe with her hands and she is merely asking the dancer to move over her leg.

Ashe bit her lower lip and clasped her hands over Katarina's shoulders. Experimentally, she thrusted her hips forward once, her teeth digging into her lip as she prevented herself from disregarding the jolt of pleasure that struck her. Katarina noticed it though, which made the redhead smirk in satisfaction.

"Don't be shy."

Closing her eyes, she started to move her hips back and forth, officially humping Katarina's leg. Due to her eyes being shut, she didn't notice the grin Katarina currently wore on her face as she watched her hump her without any shame.

"To be honest, I'd rather grind against you, but," Katarina sighed with feigned dramatics. "I guess this'll do."

Ashe couldn't help herself. Her heat began to become warmer and her underwear was becoming damper with each hump. All she could do was raised her head up and let out a moan, her hips picking up its pace in humping. Katarina aided her in achieving her pleasure by moving her leg opposite of each each thrust her hips made, which sent her more and more to her peak.

"I can feel you becoming wetter, Ashe..." Katarina whispered, dropping the nicknames as she teased her. "Take note, I'm wearing _leather_ pants."

The teasing quirks of the redhead was annoying and irritating at the same time, which is rather confusing, but Ashe couldn't bring herself to care as much as she actually should.

"K-Kata...-!" She leaned forward and hid her face in Katarina's neck, her breath brushing over the skin of the other female's throat. "Mmm...!"

Katarina's grin disappeared when she felt Ashe bite down on her neck, which sent a sensation up her neck and a rush of arousal between her legs. Ashe's hands left Katarina's shoulders, both burying themselves in the red tresses of the assassin, pulling and fisting at the strands and nails scratching against the Du Couteu's scalp.

"Fucking hell..." Katarina breathed out, while Ashe sucked on the skin of the redhead's neck in a manner that will surely leave a mark.

Katarina arched her back as Ashe greatly increased her pace in humping. Ashe was slowly becoming loss and consumed by her lust, her hands shoving Katarina back more and frenzily trying to bring herself to her point of ecstasy.

"Damn it, Ashe...!" Katarina grunted, already feeling the wetness seep through the thin fabric of Ashe's underwear. "Just let me touch you...!"

Ashe's heart was already erratic, her whole self hot and bothered, hints of perspiration forming over her skin, regardless of the air-conditioning and mind more than half controlled by her sexual needs. She parted her lips open to finally give in and let Katarina do whatever she desires to her body, and she could tell that Katarina is desperate for some attention in return.

Smooth hands took Katarina's face and forced the two of them to meet each other's gaze again, both of their irises shrouded with absolute lust for each other's body.

"You want to touch me?"

Katarina pursed her lips and nodded. She let out a breath before pulling Katarina forward and aiming to finally initiate the kiss the two of them, mostly Katarina, have been waiting for.

 _ **Click!**_

 _ **Slam!**_

The unexpected slam of the door caused the pair to jump. Ashe yelped as she fell off Katarina's lap and landed on the fur carpet, while Katarina whipped her head to the now open doorway.

Sarah stood there at the entrance, smiling innocently at them.

"What the fuck, Fortune?" Katarina snarled, glaring at the manager of Special Time, who returned her glare by keeping the smile on her face.

"Time's up." Sarah approached them, took off the fur coat she's wearing and draped it over Ashe. "Your free private show is done."

Ashe instantly knew Sarah has sprouted the fruits of suspicion. She tugged on the coat and kept it closed around herself, obscuring most of her body from the two around her.

"Unlike the usually _paid_ private shows, the free kinds only get you **one** dance from the stripper." Sarah explained, offering a hand for Ashe to take.

She avoided Katarina's gaze as she accepted the offered hand, getting up to her feet and turning to face the direction of the door immediately. When she was about to walk past Sarah, the said female abruptly spoke.

"We'll be talking later on, darling."

Ashe just kept silent and gave a nod as reply, proceeding on exiting the room. She spared a look over her shoulder and met Katarina's eyes with her own. With that one look, they both presented to each other how much they crave for one another. Breaking their gaze, she continued on taking her leave.

Right now, Ashe just decided to focus in changing her underwear before Sarah, or any of her friends, see the stain she had surely left on the red fabric. As she walked down the hall to make her way to the dressing room, she rubbed her face with one hand. She exerted a great amount of effort in clearing her mind, vanquishing all the traces of lustful thoughts in her head.

In some way, she was thankful Sarah had came in and ruined everything before things had became more heated than it already was. Ashe couldn't imagine how Sarah would react if she had come in while she and Katarina were in the midst of ravishing each other.

At the back of her head, she can already hear what Caitlyn would say once she tells her.

Yes, she plans on telling Caitlyn about all of this. If not tonight, then she'll spare some time tomorrow to drop by at their apartment and tell her personally.

Although, she has a feeling Caitlyn will only warn her and scold her for all of this.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina scratched the back of her head as she got up from the couch and followed Sarah out of the private room. No conversation took place, not until they reached Sarah's VIP lounge did the mentioned female decided to talk.

"Ashe and Caitlyn already told me about your knowledge about them. Specifically, her."

"And?"

"To be completely frank, I know it isn't my business if Ashe wants to fuck you or not," Sarah bluntly stated. "But as long as she's here, she is my responsibility. Not only that, but she is also a friend of mine."

"Just get to the point." She said,

Sarah crossed her arms, silently pushing back the annoyance she developed towards Katarina's attitude in that moment. "If you hurt her, Du Couteau, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. My words may be the typical kind of warning, but know that I mean every syllable of it."

Obviously seeing the seriousness behind the threat, Katarina straightened up and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Understood, Fortune."

"Great then," Sarah flashed an unexpected smile, her demeanor morphing to the complete opposite of the one just a second ago. "Go wait at the parking lot. Ashe will meet you there."

"Why can't I wait for her here?" She asked, internally wanting to just go grab Ashe and carry her to her motorcycle.

"It's because I said so." Was the arrogant reply she received.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey, readers! I recently updated my two stories, so as soon as I finished this part, I decided to upload it. __

 _Things are about to get steamier, and the second part of the steaminess shall begin in the next chapter! ;)_

 _Oh, and um, I'm going to say it now that this story can possibly contain a few sex toys in the future chapters. There won't be any of those in the next chapter though, since I'll be making either Ashe, Katarina or both of them, be more 'resourceful' in their session._

 _Anyway, that's that for now. Feel free to leave a review about what you think about this little chappy. __


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT 7**

She is this close. _This_ close in breaking the speed limit as her sports bike sped down the asphalt road in blinding speed. Since she has _'special cargo'_ riding with her, she had to tie her red hair up in a pony tail and tuck it under her jacket to prevent it from whipping back.

Ashe, who occupied the space behind her and is pressed up against her back, currently wore her helmet, which obscured her whole head. The only thing Katarina, or the possible onlookers, can see are Ashe's eyes and the trail of white hair at the back portion of the helmet.

Due to the speed she's going, Katarina can feel Ashe unconsciously tighten her hold around her waist every single time she performed a skidding turn or a sudden swerve.

Since her family's estate is farther than Ashe's apartment, Katarina made the choice for the two of them to decide on the apartment. As she stomped on the brakes, the wheels squealed loudly and left its mark on the road before stopping completely.

"Someone's eager." She heard Ashe's murmured say, letting the said female get off first as she turned off the engine, dismounting herself from the two-wheeler transport afterwards.

"Obviously." She said, grabbing one of Ashe's wrists.

While they were waiting for the elevator, Katarina was so tempted to slam Ashe against the nearest wall and have her with her in that very moment, especially since the helmet was already off and hid no detail from Ashe's breathtaking face.

 _ **Ding!**_

Ashe abruptly, but quietly, gasped as soon as she pushed her in the lift. Before Ashe could even recover her balance completely, Katarina quickly pushed their designated floor's button, then pinned her up against a wall of the elevator. She moved Ashe's hair away from that perfectly vulnerable neck and attached her lips against it, sucking on the pale skin with an intention to leave a mark of her claim.

The sounds of approval Ashe released encouraged her greatly. In her peripherals, she can see Ashe struggling to keep her grasp on the helmet she's holding, while behind her head, she can feel Ashe bury her fingers in her hair, messing up the once neat ponytail and causing the hair tie to slip off its original placing.

Katarina closed her eyes and detached her lips with a loud pop, her tongue coming out to play and lick upward. Ashe shuddered against her as soon as her tongue reached her ear, teasing it with flicks and long licks.

While her left hand is clasped over the untouched side of Ashe's neck, her right trailed down until it reached the simple knot of the warm trench coat. With a simple tug, the knot became undone and the coat fell open and revealed more of Ashe's body, which is now only covered with a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and a simple white henley shirt.

She snaked her hand under Ashe's shirt, her palm stroking the firm and flat stomach underneath. The feel of the skin against her palm was so addicting, the smoothness wordlessly telling her to caress every inch of Ashe's skin.

The mildly ragged breathing she can hear from the pinned female was turning her on even more, which made her leather pants a tad bit uncomfortable. Each small pant or low gasp Ashe would give out, it was locking her into a lustful resolve. She growled into Ashe's ear, earning half of a moan.

"Are you wet, Ashe?" She asked, huskily whispering in the ear against her lips.

She got no reply, immediately knowing that Ashe doesn't want to bow down to her will so easily. She welcomed the defiance though. It wouldn't have been as exciting as she expected it if Ashe were to give in to her dominance without putting up a fight.

Her hand left Ashe's stomach, going down even more. She pinched the zipper that came in contact with her fingers, pulling it down completely before slipping inside the tight jeans. Ashe gasped more audibly as soon as she placed her hand against the already damp underwear beneath the jeans, smirking in return to the response she received.

"I want you to answer me, _Ice Queen_." She said, her middle finger jerking so suddenly against Ashe's still-covered slit. "Are you wet?"

 _ **Ding!**_

Katarina stumbled back a few steps as Ashe pushed her away. She was just about to come forward again, but when Ashe threw her helmet to her all of a sudden, it prevented her from doing so. Ashe dashed past her and went down the hall, heading towards the door of her apartment. Katarina grinned to herself as she jogged after her little minx.

By the time she caught up to Ashe, they were inside her apartment and the trench coat was nowhere to be found. The slam of the door echoed throughout the entire unit and the quick click of the lock never really did register in their minds.

Katarina sucked in breath as Ashe tugged her own white shirt off of her and threw it aside, the low thud of her motorcycle helmet's collision to the floor soundless to their ears. The rather revealing white bra that Ashe has on made her freeze and blatantly stare at Ashe's half-naked torso, mouth mildly agape.

Despite having seen Ashe in skimpier outfits, the fact that Ashe had just taken off a casual clothing and would soon discard all of her clothes, including her underwear, added more effect of temptation towards her. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and half-throatily said the first thing that came into mind.

"Holy fucking shit."

Ashe chuckled to herself before approaching her and jumping into her arms, legs securing themselves around her waist. Her hands instantly shot around and took hold of Ashe's rump, grinning as Ashe held her face.

"Take me to bed, will you?"

Instead of doing what was asked of her, she slammed Ashe up against the nearest wall and kissed around Ashe's chest, tongue flicking out to lick up the exposed skin. Each lick sent shivers up Ashe's spine and every taste inflicted waves of arousal for the two of them.

"Fuck..." She breathlessly whispered. "You taste like Heaven..."

"You've tasted Heaven?"

She licked over Ashe's cleavage before looking up to her and grinned. "I just did."

Finally, she pulled Ashe away from the wall and carried her to the bedroom. While she did so, she and Ashe never broke eye contact. She can feel the softness of beauty's hands, cotton-like palms caressing her cheek, and sometimes, running through her red mane.

Katarina never felt so aroused in her whole life. But, what really captured her attention is how Ashe delicately stroked her cheeks.

Ashe isn't the first person she had carried like this. Every time she did carry someone in this manner, it usually involves her and the one she's carrying wildly making-out and running out of air supply. Never had she found, nor imagined, herself feeling someone's tender touch, especially in the beginning of a heated foreplay.

"You're not as wild as I thought you are." She commented, kicking the bedroom door open.

"Do you prefer a much different side of me?" Ashe asked, licking the pad of her own thumb before bringing it down and brushing it firmly over her lips.

Katarina smirked against the thumb on her lip, parting her lips to lightly suck on it for a moment.

Ashe raised an eyebrow at her. "That gives me an entirely different meaning of _'thumb sucking'_."

"Show me this different side of yours." She told Ashe, slamming the said woman down the bed without disconnecting themselves from each other. " _If_ it exists."

She unwound Ashe's legs from her and stood out of the reach of the white haired goddess. Her hands took off Ashe's shoes and unbuttoned her jeans. Grasping the waistband, she finally peeled it off and uncovered those long legs that she couldn't wait to wrap around her waist again. The pants were thrown aside, and after she got rid of it, she swiftly removed her jacket from herself, her matching leather pants and boots following afterwards.

Left in her cropped top and undergarments, she pounced on Ashe again and made a motion to give her attention to the task of ravishing the neck her lips and tongue have become well-acquainted to. Before she could invade Ashe's neck again, two totally familiar hands taking hold of her face again. She made eye contact with Ashe, silently asking her why she stopped her.

"I think you've waited long enough."

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the right and quirked an eyebrow.

Ashe pulled her in and she followed without resistance.

Katarina's eyes widened as soon as she felt the softest pair of lips that has ever made contact with her own. It lit a flame inside of her that blazed wildly in reaction. It was a simple kiss at first, and when it ended, Ashe was smiling at her, while she stared at her, blinking almost owlishly.

"What?" Ashe asked, humor lacing her voice. "Too much for you?"

"Holy shit, your lips are..."

Katarina decided to leave her words unfinished and just dove back towards those sensational lips. She started another kiss, not even taking more than five seconds to get her tongue inside Ashe's mouth. A wet muscle identical to her own greeted her tongue, intertwining and playing with each other as they exchanged saliva.

"They... are... amazing..." She said between the breaths they took whenever they broke the kiss for as long as a single second. "Just... fucking... perfect..."

Ashe could only release half a chuckle before they both rolled around the bed. Katarina let out a breath as soon as her back was on the mattress and was separated from Ashe's extremely addicting lips.

She watched with an unmoving and single-minded gaze as Ashe moved on top of her. When Ashe raised something up in the air for her to see, she felt like her mouth had gone completely dry.

A white thong dangled from one slim finger, a certain noticeable part of it looking like it had its fill of being soaked with the essence of a woman. Her green eyes darted between the stained undergarment and Ashe, anxiously waiting what's going to happen next.

Ashe smirked at her, stretching the flimsy fabric with two fingers. "You want my different side? Here it is."

"Wha...-"

Katarina's eyes widened to its very extent when Ashe cut her words off by suddenly placing the damp part of the underwear in her mouth. Even if she didn't get it from the direct source, she can still taste the honey that had dripped from Ashe's own womanhood. Ashe leaned over her and cupped her face, smiling when her eyes flickered to the material in her mouth.

"I'm kinkier in this side of mine." Ashe murmured against her gagged mouth. "Shall I continue? Or do you prefer the previous me?"

She made a muffled sound.

"Continue?"

She nodded, which then earned her a vixen-like laugh.

"Just relax and let me do my work, then."

Ashe leaned back and began the whole process of her kinky plan. First, she grabbed the hem of her black cropped top, pulling it up before somehow using it to secure her wrists somewhere to the bed's headboard. Next, Ashe left her on the bed and grabbed the leather pants she had slid off earlier. Using that, her right ankle was tied to one of the bed posts at the foot of the bed. Same thing was done to her left ankle, only difference is that Ashe used her own jeans to tie it to another post.

Katarina couldn't help it, she started to squirm in her restraints, feeling too needy to stay still. The more seconds that passed, the hotter the fire in her loins get.

How can she not get aroused? She's all tied up with a bunch of make-shift restraints and gagged with the underwear Ashe was wearing just a moment ago. Not only that, but Ashe had also removed her strapless bra from her, leaving her in nothing but her black thong. Her whole situation shouts the word _'fuck'_ in complete capitalization.

Ashe climbed back on the bed and settled between her legs, one hand stroking her thigh and the other teasingly running up and down over her already damp and stained underwear. Despite it being black, it looks painstakingly obvious that whatever it's covering is oozing arousal little by little.

"And you think _I'm_ wet?" Ashe asked with lewd amusement. "Katarina, you are _drenched_."

She let out a muffled grunt, trying to move her hips more towards Ashe's finger, which seems to be closer in being considered a futile and rather pitiful attempt. As much as she wants to play along more, her heat can't take it anymore. She feels like her core's going to undergo some sort of meltdown if Ashe doesn't start pleasuring her now.

She turned her head to her right and spat out Ashe's underwear, which is now half-soaked with her own saliva.

"Ashe, damn it...!" She raggedly grunted.

Ashe smiled before leaning down. Katarina felt like a flashes of black and white wisps had appeared right before her own eyes as soon as she felt Ashe push her panties to the side and give her dripping slit a lick.

"O-Oh God..." She breathed out.

When Ashe started to lap at her sex, tongue skillfully licking all the right places to stimulate more of her wetness out of her, her mind was being filled with nothing but the desire to be pleasured. Katarina arched her back when she felt Ashe circle her clit with her tongue, rewarding the white haired female more of her pre-release of essence.

"Ashe..."

Hearing the need that laced her voice, Ashe pulled away and slid two fingers inside of her.

"Ohh...-fuck!" Katarina thrashed lightly as Ashe pumped her fingers in a steady pace. To make it more euphoric, Ashe used her free left hand's thumb and index finger to toy with her clit.

Ashe's expression presented nothing but satisfaction, especially with her knowing that Katarina is sweating and thrashing all because of her ministrations.

Katarina felt Ashe give her lovebud a firm pinch, which caused her to jerk her whole form towards her, before the hand responsible for such reaction trailed up. She moaned when Ashe began to flick and tease one of her nipples, while she kneaded her right breast.

Ashe leaned closer to her, fingers not at all halting with its movements, and began to kiss around her stomach, lips paying more attention to the tattoo she has, before moving upward and kissing through the valley of her breasts. Those lips of hers took an interest on her collarbone, sucking on it and licking whenever she released a moan.

"Ashe..."

"Shh..." Ashe shushed her. "All you need to do is moan and have your release,"

When Ashe said this, Katarina felt her fingers twist inside of her in the process of one thrust, which massively amplified the pleasure it inflicted on her.

"That's all."

The bed slightly rocked, since, not only did Ashe speed up her pace of thrusting, but Katarina also moved her hips just enough to meet each push of those godsend fingers. Ashe stopped touching her and used her hand to cup one side of her face, tilting her head enough for them to look at each other right in the eyes.

"You want your release?"

"Yes..." She breathed out.

Ashe smiled before leaning in and starting a kiss that she controlled. Katarina found herself unable to fight back to the kiss, which deepened to a level she didn't know that existed. It's as if Ashe had completely ensnared her with the physical contact of their lips.

"Go ahead, then." Ashe whispered against her lips. "Cum for me."

Ashe moved her fingers with technique Katarina has never seen, nor experienced, ever before. Something about how Ashe had positioned her fingers and managed to touch everything that could stimulate her orgasm gave Katarina a question she wants answered soon.

Why is Ashe so good at sex?

"Ahhh...-!" Her screams were muffled when Ashe covered her mouth with her own, forcing her, not that she minded, in a kiss that's completely different from the previous one they had.

The kiss she and Ashe is sharing as she came all over Ashe's hand leans more to the _'shallow'_ side. It contains nothing but just lust and the need to sate her arousal, nothing more, nothing less. Unlike the kiss that Ashe instigated earlier, which was so full of emotions and feelings from some sort of different dimension.

She let out a breath in Ashe's mouth as the high of her release faded and gradually lowered her back to reality. Ashe pulled back laid beside her, elbow propped up and head placed over one hand, while she pulled her fingers out of her completely drenched folds.

Katarina stared straight at the ceiling, chest rising and falling as she regained her supply of oxygen and stabilized her breathing pace.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and turned to her right, dark emeralds meeting shimmering sapphires. She licked her lips unconsciously as she watched Ashe clean the same fingers that were inside of her earlier with her own tongue, supple lips wrapping around those digits arousingly.

"Did you?" She asked back, eyes falling on the fingers being cleaned.

"It's always nice to be the dominant one in bed." Ashe replied, winking at her.

"Are you planning on untying me anytime soon or no?"

"If I say no," Ashe gave her lips a light tap with those recently cleaned fingers. "What are you going to do?"

"Listen, as much as I want to have you between my legs all night," She tugged on her wrists' restraint for emphasis. "I want to switch places with you the next round."

Ashe hummed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting up and undoing the ties around her ankles. Katarina waited, resisting the urge to fidget due to lack of patience. Last part of her body that freed were her wrists, and once it was unconstricted, her hands pulled Ashe down the bed, rolling them both around.

"My turn, _Your Highness_." She let Ashe lay there, while she slipped her thong off. Underwear in hand, she tapped her fingers over Ashe's lips.

"I smell revenge." Ashe said, willingly opening her mouth.

"Really?" She placed her underwear in the open mouth of her bedmate. "All I smell is your sex."

Once she finished gagging Ashe, she leaned down and left only a few inches above the blue-eyed female, who stared back at her with a somewhat smug gleam in her eyes.

"Don't spit it out," She murmured. "Not until I say you can."

Ashe hummed again in response, nodding once. Satisfied with the reply, she started to crawl back and south, aiming to find Ashe's pretty pink rose. When she did, she could only lick her lips as she took in the view of Ashe's bare womanhood.

 _'I'm going to fucking enjoy this.'_

She grasped Ashe's hips and pulled her in, pushing her lips against the slick entrance of the dancer. Her tongue was quick to take action, slipping inside and tasting the wetness from within.

 _'Oh fuck, she actually tastes as good as she looks.'_

She savoured all the nectar she could get for the past minute before pulling back and adjusting her position along with Ashe. In just a few seconds, her womanhood was against Ashe's own, their arousal mixing with each other, regardless of the fact that they have yet to begin their scissoring.

Katarina rarely does something like this with her one-night stands. Usually, she and her partner eat each other out, a bit of fingering here and there, and after that, it's done. Only if she's in the mood does she uses this kind of position with her _'sexmate'_.

Tonight, of course, is a very special night.

Here she is, having sex with, probably the hottest woman alive, and the potential heiress of Winters Enterprise.

She began to grind against Ashe, each thrust of her hips causing the bed to rock and move with the motion. She let out a grunt as she pressed herself against Ashe, breathing heavily against the other female's neck.

"Fucking hell, Ashe..." She raggedly exhaled, one hand fisting in the sea of strands. "You're fucking amazing..."

She heard a muffled sound, and when she pulled back, her thrusting still ongoing, she found Ashe flicking her eyes downward, wordlessly asking her for permission to get rid of the material in her mouth.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the sides of Ashe's bra and pulled. A low snap was heard as the hooks behind it broke from its stitches, and when it loosened, she pushed it up and uncovered those round orbs of flesh. When she grabbed them both in her hands to massage them, Ashe moaned through the underwear in her mouth, hands gripping the sheets and eyes closing shut in addition.

Katarina only halted her thrusting when she leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, suckling on it with vim like no other. Unconsciously, as she got lost to the task of sucking, she pinched the twin of it roughly, eliciting a stifled groan of pleasure from the sex goddess writhing beneath her in ecstasy.

When she mentally ordered herself to stop her suckling and finally give Ashe here well-deserved orgasm, she left the nipple alone and raised her head back to Ashe's eye level.

For a moment, she just gazed at Ashe's pleasure-induced expression. Eyes were half-lidded and streams of drool dripped down the corners of her lips, thanks to the make-shift gag she has in her mouth. Oh, how arousingly sightly it is.

She's the one responsible for all of this, and the feeling of knowing such thing is tremendously satisfying.

Katarina took the underwear, which was more than halfway drenched with saliva, and tossed it over her shoulder without a care. She leaned close and licked up all the saliva running down Ashe's jaw, closing her eyes and focusing all of her attention to task of relishing the all the taste she acquired with each long lick.

"Kata...-"

"Cumming?"

"Mm-mm." Ashe nodded, nails clawing on the skin of her back as she neared her peak of pleasure.

Katarina quickened her hips' movement and reached down, flicking and pinching the overly-sensitive nub that's been a tad bit neglected. Finally, Ashe's orgasm came, and along with it is her second release. Katarina's own climax prompted a loud groan from her, hands planting on either side of Ashe's trembling self to keep herself as steady as possible.

She lifted her hips up, the stickiness between her legs more noticeable than earlier. Falling beside Ashe, Katarina had this smile on her face as she and her bedmate regained their breathing, a smile that showed how satisfied she is with what had transpired between them.

"That... was probably... the greatest... sex... I've ever... had." She said between breaths, laughing a little to herself.

"Tired already?"

She turned her head to her right, finding Ashe facing her with a small but challenging smile.

"My ex-girlfriend can last longer than you."

Quirking an eyebrow, she slightly shifted her body to face Ashe more. "Is that a challenge, Winters?"

Twinkling mischief shined in those blue crystals. "Only if you're up for it, Du Couteau."

She grinned.

"Trust me, I'm up for it."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Morning has rolled in and the sun has risen high. A fair amount of fluffy clouds can be seen floating around, decorating the ever-beautiful blue sky. Sunlight shined down on buildings, its rays flooding the apartments through the windows.

In the middle of a certain bedroom, two beautiful women, one with red hair and one with white, can be seen cuddling in their sleep, the female with the white mane comfortably settled in the arms of the redhead.

 _ **Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**_

Katarina groaned quietly and looked over her shoulder, using one hand to shield her eyes from the sun. She closed her eyes before reaching over to the bedside table, turning the buzzing alarm of the digital clock.

After doing so, she resumed her previous position on the bed, which then made her realize that someone, specifically Ashe, is all cooped up in against her, sleeping as peaceful as a little baby.

She mildly grinned at the sight. No one would ever think Ashe is actually a feisty and entrancing stripper from some high-end strip club if they were to see her now.

"Hey," She shook lightly Ashe's shoulder, which successfully brought the female out of her slumber.

"Hmm...?" Ashe responded, lifting her head a bit to look at her with a half-asleep gaze.

"I never expected you to be the cuddling type of person."

Her sentence seemed to have triggered something in Ashe, whose eyes blinked and assumed a much open state.

"Sorry," Ashe muttered as she began to roll away. "Force of habit."

"Force of habit?" She sat up, while Ashe pushed the mess of sheets away and started to get off the bed. "What, you and your ex-girlfriend loved to cuddle?"

"No, I did."

"Oh, so your ex just adjusted for you?"

Ashe, who is already standing up, stretched for a moment before looking over her shoulder and to her.

"Why would Caitlyn adjust? She loves cuddling almost as much as I do."

She stared, eyes wider than the usual. "What?"

Ashe ignored her and approached the dresser at the side, pulling open a few drawers to get some clothes. Katarina abandoned the bed and walked towards Ashe, placing a hand on one edge of the dresser, while she watched Ashe rummage through the folded garments.

"Caitlyn's your ex-girlfriend?"

"Look who's so interested in my love life." Ashe said, her teasing tone lacing her words.

"Can't a girl be curious?"

Ashe chuckled lightly before pulling out a shirt and a pair of jogging shorts, handing it to her, which she accepted with her free hand.

"Caitlyn's my ex-girlfriend, that's all you need to know. Besides," Ashe turned to her and smiled. "Who are you to meddle in my personal life?"

"Your fuck buddy."

"Fuck buddy?" Ashe asked back, amusement in her eyes as she crossed her arms. "You?"

"What, did you really think this is a one-time thing? Some sort of one-night stand?"

"In some way, yes, I did."

"Can't do, Winters. You are _absolutely_ beautiful and I won't be able to last without having you under me at the end of the day."

Ashe rolled her eyes at her but nonetheless, smiled. "Alright then, fine. I'm your fuck buddy. Now,"

First, she was looking right at Ashe, the next, a pair of white panties were thrown directly in front of her face.

"Put some clothes on. I'm going to cook us some breakfast."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey! Next chapter will probably start off with them talking while having breakfast. (I'm still thinking if I should add a "special" kitchen scene, but meh, depends on my mood.)_

 _Okay, I know what some of you are thinking. Why did I choose Caitlyn to be Ashe's ex-girlfriend?_

 _I have two reasons._

 _First, I sort of ship them in some way. (But Vi x Caitlyn is still the ideal pairing)_

 _Second, this fact will be opening another gateway to a path for this story. (And, no, it doesn't involve a love triangle between Katarina, Ashe and Caitlyn)_

 _Anyway! Time to focus back to Million Reasons! :3_

 _'Til next time, readers! __


	8. Chapter 8

**ACT 8**

The whole kitchen was filled with the sound of bacon sizzling on the pan, the mentioned meat's smell swirling around the room, some of it seeping out of the two open doorways of the kitchen. Katarina, seated on one of the stools at the kitchen island, munched on the toast Ashe had prepared for her, eyes, as expected, glued to the white haired female's rump, which is actually only covered with a simple white underwear that did no justice in hiding much.

Ashe had provided her a full set of clothing for breakfast, but of course, she didn't wear all of them. She unintentionally imitated Ashe's choice of clothing, which is just a mere fitted shirt and a pair of panties. None of them seemed to mind each other's state of dress.

What's there to mind anyway?

The sound system set up on one of the counters was playing a song that mostly contained beats filled with bass and the words _'dum dee dum'_ being said in a high-pitched voice over and over again, a few different words being added here and there. Regardless of the song's description, Katarina actually found the song to be nice, especially since Ashe is moving her hips a bit to the beat, just like how she moved one of her feet under the kitchen island. She can tell, Ashe is stopping herself from moving in a full-swing manner, knowing she has an audience behind her.

"You're free to dance, you know." She commented after swallowing the bite of toast she had recently taken.

"What, and give you a show? Oh please," Ashe looked over her shoulder and flashed a smile that can actually be mistaken as a smirk. "You already have breakfast, what more could you want?"

"Another round." She replied with a small grin.

Ashe rolled her eyes at her before turning back to the task of cooking, her body still somehow moving to the music playing in a moderate volume.

"What's your schedule every week?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ashe asked back, not bothering in looking over her shoulder again.

"So I'll know when to come here." She replied like it was the most obvious answer to the question she was asked.

"Monday to Thursday, I leave the apartment either in the exact time of nine o'clock or ten. I usually come back before eight."

"What about during Fridays?"

"I leave as early as I usually do and spend the whole day and night at the strip club."

"Why so early?" She asked with mild curiosity. "Don't you perform at night?"

"I do, but unlike the other dancers, I practice my routines in the same day I perform them."

"What about weekends?"

Ashe was quiet for a moment, contemplating on what to say. After a couple of seconds in doing so, she merely shrugged her shoulders. "Those are my rest days, so it highly depends on my mood whether I spend my day out of the apartment, or stay here and relax."

Katarina thought about the schedule that was given, her curiosity pooping back inside her mind. "What do you do during weekdays? Excluding Friday, that is."

"I'm going to stop you there." Ashe turned the stove off and turned around, pan and spatula in hand. She took the strips of the delectable meat and placed it on Katarina's plate, returning the pan back on the stove afterwards. "What I do during weekdays isn't really something my _'fuck buddy'_ needs to know."

"You're too secretive."

Ashe leaned forward, her chest mashing against the marble top of the island as she and Katarina gazed at each other with a rather intense gaze. "You're my fuck buddy, correct?"

She hummed back in reply, her eyes flicking downward to the exposed cleavage the V-neck shirt Ashe currently wore.

"Then, all you need to know is the likes and dislikes of my body, nothing more, nothing less."

"Hmph." She huffed half-heartedly. "Suit yourself, Winters."

"Finish your breakfast," Ashe said, leaning away and grabbing the toast on her plate. "I'll be leaving in less than an hour."

"I don't suppose there's a round of sex scheduled in a few minutes?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Ashe took a fair-sized bite of the food she has in hand. "Do you fancy shower sex?"

She grinned. "I fancy sex in all its forms."

"Ten minutes, then." Was the only thing Ashe said before the said female focused on eating her breakfast.

Copying Ashe, Katarina turned most of her attention in devouring her morning meal. The anticipation was starting to build within her, every second that passed exciting her more and more. Since she had used the bathroom earlier and had seen what the shower and bathtub looked, she experienced no difficulty in imagining the steamy scenario that's about to happen.

Oh, she can see it already. If Ashe changes her mind about using the shower, she envisioned herself thrusting her fingers inside of Ashe as they both soaked inside the tub filled with water that their arousal has mixed in, the blue-eyed beauty moaning in her mouth as they wildly kissed.

If they were to have sex in the shower like what Ashe plans, she easily saw the possibilities as well. She would push Ashe against the tiled walls, maybe even on the glass wall, as she pleasured her. The image of Ashe's soft breast pressed against the transparent glass made a fair amount of her arousal pool between her legs and most probably stain the white cloth of the borrowed panties she's wearing. Additionally, she imagined Ashe panting against the glass, moistening it with her warm breath, while she would run her tongue all over the tempting back and neck of the white-haired female.

"Oh, I just remembered," Ashe abruptly spoke, breaking her out of her graphic daydream. "I promised to be early today."

"Early?" She asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I forgot that I'll be leaving today earlier than my usual schedule." Ashe leaned away and finished the toast she had in hand. "Sorry, Du Couteau, but I guess we'll have to postpone our activity in the shower to another time."

"Wait, what?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. No, this can't be happening. She was so ready in having sex with Ashe, the wetness between her legs is proof enough, and now, Ashe suddenly cancels on her out of the blue! "You, you can't be serious, right?"

"I'm as serious as how white my hair is." Ashe replied to her, wiping her lips with a hand towel before turning around to wash her hands on the sink.

"You gotta be fucking kidding!" She exasperatedly reacted, groaning loudly.

"Skipping one session won't kill you."

"Yeah, but it's killing me down _there_!"

Ashe sighed and rolled her eyes at her as she dried her hands with the same towel she had used, throwing said item on the table top before crouching out of view, which confused and somehow irritated Katarina.

"What the hell are you doing now?" She asked in a grumble-like manner.

The sound of a stool being moved and screeching against the floor suddenly echoed in the room, but Katarina didn't really pay it much attention, for she's still quite annoyed at the Winters female. She was too engrossed in the task of being irked that she didn't notice the two hands that emerged from under the kitchen island, which slowly reached for the straps of her underwear.

…..!

Katarina slightly jumped as soon as she felt a pair of hands grasp the waistband of her underwear and tug at them. Her head snapped downward and she found Ashe, situated at the hollow bottom of the kitchen island, peering at her with those blue eyes that almost looked like they were shimmering in the shadows the tabletop casted over her.

"What…-"

"Keep eating." Ashe calmly said, hands letting go of the waistband of the panties and deciding on just trailing it over the sides of Katarina's thighs.

"E-eating? How the fuck could I…-"

"Shh!" Ashe sharply hushed her, right hand glazing over her lap before applying pressure against her still-clad sex with two fingers.

Her hips would buck and twitch every once and a while as Ashe rubbed her womanhood through the panties, the cloth gradually becoming damper than it was. The sensual touching was too much for her, which became the sole cause why she can't seem to think straight and continue on with her breakfast, just like what Ashe told her to do.

"Are you going to eat or not?" The mischievous woman queried, her gaze clearly telling that there will be consequences if Katarina doesn't obey.

Still, despite the warning flashing right before her very own eyes, Katarina tried her best to focus enough of her mind to form an understandable question. Before she could do what she intends to do though, Ashe cut her off without even letting her utter a word.

"If you don't, well…" Ashe chuckled quietly, almost huskily, which nearly made her shiver. "You don't want to know."

Katarina bit her lip and willed her right hand to pick up the remaining small piece of her toast. With a trembling hand, she brought it up to her lips and shakily parted them. Even when she took a bite out of it, her teeth had quivered, just like how her jaw is currently doing so.

When she finally took a bite though, she felt her underwear be pushed to the side and a finger intrude in her womanhood. She jumped and gasped, clamping her teeth together immediately after, almost biting her tongue in the process.

She closed her eyes as she chewed her food with great difficulty, feeling Ashe's finger slowly sawing in and out of her wet slit, while the others kept her underwear out of the way. She is so sure that if she were to look down now, she'll see her arousal dripping out of her and on the black leather of the stool's cushion. Now that she thought about such scene, it made her want to release a moan at the lewd sight.

"Is your meal catering to your liking?" Ashe inquired with feigned innocence, the curve on her lips betraying her voice. "I sure am delighted with mine."

"W-What…?" She breathed out, swallowing the chewed food she had in her mouth.

Katarina practically jumped again when she felt Ashe clasp her free hand just below the small of her back, head leaning in and tongue licking at her drenching heat. Her whole mind was about to fall into the clutches of absolute lust, when Ashe suddenly retracted back and settled back to the painfully unhurried thrusting, tongue now nowhere near her aching core.

"You're not eating." Ashe murmured in low sing-song manner, looking up to her and wearing a knowing expression.

"How am I supposed to…-ah!" Her question was cut short when she felt Ashe's finger abruptly bend inside of her and scrape the upper side of her warm walls, causing her own womanhood to twitch in reaction, while she herself yelped

"Come now, Du Couteau," Ashe cooed erotically, finger stroking the same side of her wet cavern in a motion people mostly use when they beckon someone to come towards them. "Eat your breakfast."

"S-Shit, Ashe… I… I can't…"

"You can't?"

"Unngh…" She groaned to herself, nodding her head unsteadily in response.

"Should I stop, then?"

Katarina felt like her own brain had suddenly shouted at her, yelling at her to just suck everything up and eat her damn breakfast. Clearly, her body agreed with her brain, not wanting the sexual pleasure to end so suddenly.

"N-No…" She took a breath and straightened her back as much as she can. Feeling Ashe slowly, oh so slowly, withdraw her finger from inside of her, it gave her the final push she needed to endure. "Keep… going. I'll eat, alright? Just… Don't. Fucking. Stop."

Pleased with her answer, Ashe rewarded her by inserting her middle finger to join the first digit, which nearly made her fall back into the pool of lust that was waiting for her in the back of her mind. In just a few thrusts, Katarina felt Ashe's tongue return and continue with its licking.

With quavering hands, she picked up the bacon on her plate and took a bite out of it, her teeth coming close in biting one of her own fingers in the process. Ashe's hand had returned behind her and because of that, her back was slightly arched and her hips threatened to move and make her squirm on her seat.

"You know," Ashe started against her outer lips, making her shiver, before pulling back. "I wouldn't mind having syrup as an addition to my breakfast menu."

Looking down, Katarina sucked in a breath once she saw a thin string of white connecting Ashe's bottom lip to her very own sex. Ashe noticed where her intense gaze is directed at, slightly grinning for a moment before her tongue darted out and sensually licked up half of the string, the other half falling over on the black leather. Just like what she had expected, the dark-colored leather is visibly stained with her pre-release's extracts.

"Eat, Katarina." Ashe reminded, breaking their eye contact when she pushed her face against the heat between her legs yet again, lips and tongue teasing and toying with her swollen clit.

In her mouth the more than half bacon went as soon as the reminder was said, knowing that an excruciating consequence shall meet her halfway if she were to stop eating.

Excuse her sloppy eating manner though. How could she eat her breakfast without squirming or moaning? Especially since there's this little troublesome, but purely pleasurable, minx eating _her_ out.

She swallowed the bacon, despite it being not fully chewed. Her mouth mildly hung open, breaths and low gasps leaving her as Ashe steadily pleasured her. Katarina gasped when Ashe quickened her thrusting, tongue flicking wildly at her extremely sensitive nub.

"O-Oh…! Oh, shi…-! Ashe!"

The process was repeated over and over again, and every second that passed, the more of her essence puddled under her and over the stool's cushion. If she isn't situated on a stool and was actually standing on her two feet, she would have grabbed Ashe by the head and pushed her womanhood against the other female's face herself. But now, she could only settle on just burying her free and clean hand in Ashe's hair, clenching and unclenching, sometimes nails scraping against the scalp of the blue-eyed vixen.

Moans and yelps of ecstasy echoed throughout the whole apartment, all of the mentioned sounds originating from the Du Couteau being ravaged by the Winters. Katarina is so close in reaching her climax. She just needs a bit of an intense push.

As if Ashe had heard her thoughts, she jumped and screamed out as soon as she felt Ashe suddenly bite her clit and thrust the two fingers inside of her until her outer lips touched Ashe's knuckles. She abruptly lurched forward, right hand slamming down on the towel on the table and gripping it in a death-grip and left hand strongly grasping and pulling on Ashe's hair.

"Ahhhh!" Katarina cried out as she threw her head back, her back arching and stiffening in that posture, while her legs twitched and her hips jerked.

She can still feel Ashe biting and rolling her clit, but gentler than before, fingers, which are still hilted to its very extent, deliberately wriggling inside of her and sending small jolts of carnal sensations throughout her whole self. Not only that, but she can feel her cum spurting out of her core, something her womanhood only does whenever she's been utterly and thoroughly fucked.

When she finally finished passing through her summit of release and loosened her hold on her fuck buddy's mane, Ashe left her lovebud alone and settled on just running her tongue over her vulva over and over again, giving her visibly dripping pussy long-winded licks.

A moment later, the physical contact was lost, hands leaving her and drawing away.

A chuckle.

Katarina, whose hands were back on the table top, opened her eyes and looked down, finding a messily stained part of the leather cushion and the person responsible for her orgasm nowhere to be found.

"Impressive."

She whipped her head up, her eyes landing on one of the most erotic scenes she has ever seen in her entire life.

Ashe standing across from her place and on the other side of the table, licking off the white honey covering half of her right hand, while more of the described essence can be plainly seen layering over most of everything beneath Ashe's cheekbones, traces of her cum trickling over Ashe's chin and trailing down and over her throat and clavicle, which are also stained with the same substance. The V-shaped collar of Ashe's shirt and a small space under it are also wet with, no doubt, the identical fluids mentioned,

"Was it that good?" Ashe asked her, not at all bothered with her current state, as she looked at her with an amused glint in sapphire irises of her eyes.

"Hah… Hah... Hah…" She couldn't say anything, couldn't conjure up an answer, nothing.

The honey-stained femme fatale smiled, internally proud of what she has done. "I'll take that as a yes."

Walking around the table, Ashe stopped just beside her, but her eyes couldn't seem to look back to the other directly. She feels like if she were to do so, she'd become completely aroused again. Ashe leaned in but stopped before making any physical contact, her lips just hovering directly beside her right cheek.

Ashe intently stared at her, the curve on those glistening lips seen through the corner of her eyes.

"Your bacon's getting cold." Ashe pointed out before pressing her lips against her cheek. "I'll be at the bathroom."

With that, Ashe turned away and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Katarina to regain her energy and finally finish her goddamn breakfast.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The only noises that can be heard in the bedroom were the rustling of clothes and quiet footsteps. While Katarina dressed up in a pair of jeans and a shirt Ashe lent her, obscuring the matching underwear set she also borrowed, Ashe herself was crossing the room to get to the closet.

Stopping in front of the closet's door, Ashe turned the knob and pulled it open. She reached in and took out a small black duffel bag, which she slung its strap around her neck before turning away and closing the closet with a light kick of her foot.

She and Katarina left her apartment and rode the elevator down with silence accompanying them at the background. Ashe didn't mind it at all, while the redhead she's with is still recovering from what had happened in the kitchen of her apartment earlier. They had already walked through the lobby and had exited the building, when the two of them stopped at the bottom of the steps and faced each other to finally vanquish the silence.

"Want a ride?" Katarina asked her, nodding her head to the parked motorcycle.

"No, it's fine." She declined. "I'll just hail a cab, like always."

"Do you hate me that much?" Came the humor-laced question.

She chuckled. "It's not like that."

"Why not accept the offer, then?"

"To be frank, I just don't want you to know where I spend most of my week at."

"What," Katarina quirked an eyebrow. "Does it involve a man?"

"Hmm," She thought for a second before nodding. "Actually, yes, it does."

"Should I be worried?

Ashe definitely knows what Katarina means. She's referring to their little… relationship? Honestly, she doesn't know what to call it. Whatever they have, that's what Katarina's describing in her question, to which made her shake her head in reply.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing you should trouble yourself with."

"You sure?" Katarina asked, still not fully convinced with her answer.

"Yes, I'm sure." She walked near the edge of the sidewalk and waved a hand for a public transport. Once she saw that one of the yellow vehicles was headed her way, she turned back to Katarina, pulling out her cellphone from her coat's pocket and offering it to the redhead. "Your number."

"Is this the new way in asking someone's number?" Katarina asked in a teasing tone, but nonetheless, took the gadget from her to type in her number. While typing her number in, Katarina decided to ask her, "Are we going to see each other tonight?"

Ashe took the phone back after the green-eyed female was finished saving her number, raising an eyebrow and putting on a rather playful smile. "You miss me already?"

"I miss your ass. Literally."

In her peripherals, she saw a cab stop, the driver looking at them and waiting to be acknowledged. Seeing that she needs to take her leave, she decided to wrap things up. She let her body react naturally in the moment, her whole self moving out of pure habit. She gently cupped Katarina's cheek and placed a tender kiss on the other side as a form of farewell, which then caught Katarina in surprise.

"I'll call you once I'm on my way home."

Not noticing the stunned expression of the other female, Ashe turned around and opened the door at the back passenger seat of the cab, pulling out a pair of black aviator sunglasses she wore in an instant. She slipped in and close the door after her, giving Katarina a single wave of goodbye before the car started to move.

"Where to, miss?" The driver inquired as he drove.

"Zaun Avenue, please."

The driver did a double-take at her through the rearview mirror. "Zaun Avenue?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

The man seemed to be confused with her destination but decided to keep to himself. He also found her extremely familiar, but again, he didn't bother pushing his luck in asking questions he has no right to query.

Ashe unzipped one of the pockets of her duffel and pulled out a hair tie, using the stretchy object to tie her white hair up in a messy bun. As soon as she finished, she unzipped the main compartment of the bag and pulled out an expensive-looking golden blonde wig inside a zip-lock case. She took it out and removed the thin net bundling the wig together, storing the net in the plastic, which she stuffed back inside her little bag.

Within a minute, Ashe showed not a single strand of white hair, beautiful and lustrous blonde tresses replacing her original hair.

The driver was curious about why she covered her own gorgeous mane with a different one, but, for the third time, he forced himself not to mind his passenger.

Ashe just watched the vaguely familiar buildings they passed. After half an hour, the once pristine and fancy-looking buildings and skyscrapers were replaced by old apartments with peeling paint jobs and rundown buildings decorated with graffiti and looks to have seen better and cleaner days.

The cab abruptly halted.

"This is the far as I can go, miss. Sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you." She paid for the ride and exited the cab. The driver told her to be careful on her way before making a U-turn and speeding back towards the direction they came from.

She arranged the strap on her shoulder before walking down the grungy sidewalk, looking totally out of place in the poor part of the city. Regardless of merely wearing casual clothes that's covered with a simple navy blue coat, she still somehow stuck out in the shabby environment like a sore thumb.

Ahead of her, there were a group of men dressed in clothes that made it painstakingly obvious that they're a member of a vicious gang, or at least something close to that. Any other woman would have turned around and hightailed it out of there, but not Ashe. She isn't really the most typical female most people usually see.

One of the men, most would assume that he's the leader, which he is, got off the wall he was leaning to and grinned as Ashe looked his way. Instead of proceeding on her way, she stopped right in front of the group and smiled back to the leader.

"Morning." The leader, who has a reasonable amount of facial hair and a pair of amiable-looking jade eyes, greeted her as he approached, one hand in his pocket, the other dangling at his side. His strong-featured and rugged looks contradicted with the earnest appearance of his eyes and attitude, the attitude specifically reserved for a handful of people, Ashe included.

"Good morning to you too, Trynd." She returned to him with a kindhearted smile.

A bunch of catcalls and whistles originated from behind Tryndamere, but when the man looked over his shoulder and shot his cohorts a sharp look, they all piped down and cowered under their head's daunting glare.

"Have some respect, boys. This is Ashe I'm talking to." Tryndamere practically growled at them.

Quiet mutters and murmurs of apologies sounded from the men, all of them directed to the only lady that actually dared to acknowledge them. Ashe smiled at them and reassured them that it was fine before Tryndamere gestured for her to walk down the sidewalk with him.

"Thank you for that."

"Heh, someone's gotta teach those idiots some respect anyway."

"I noticed you have a new member." She began, making small-talk.

Tryndamere nodded. "Yeah, but he's still a bit of a pussy. Still gotta whip him to shape."

"Don't be too hard on them."

"You're too kind, Ashe. Seriously. I mean, those men just catcalled you earlier."

"They're men." She stated almost in an instant.

"Ouch. Is that an insult?"

She chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, why so early today? You usually arrive at least…" Tryndamere took a quick look at his wristwatch. "…thirty minutes from now. What's the occasion?"

"I promised Braum I'd help with today's new stock of delivery." She then nudged Tryndamere with her elbow. "I heard the strawberry-flavored _Poro Snax_ will be back in the shelves."

"Really?" For a moment, Tryndamere's eyes lit up, looking almost like an excited child.

"Mm-hm. If I recall correctly, last time we had eaten that was when we were ten years old."

"You need a helping hand, then? I'm more than willing to lend my help."

She playfully narrowed her eyes at him. " _Tryndamere Helkein_ , don't you dare steal."

"What? I was just planning on sneaking out one box."

Ashe crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Alright, alright. I intended to get two."

Her look didn't lighten.

"Okay, five! There, you happy?"

"Not really." She sighed. "Trynd, you have your own money. Use them, please?"

Tryndamere huffed. "Fine."

In the midst of their conversation, they finally arrived to the place where Ashe spends most of her time in a week.

 _Hearth's Store._

A convenience store owned by a hulking but forthcoming and welcoming man that goes by the name _Braum Hearth_ , a gentle giant that Ashe and Tryndamere have known ever since they could walk.

The two of them walked through the entrance as the sliding doors opened for them, feeling completely at home as they entered the shop they've always hung around when they were young. The owner of the store can be seen walking through the door leading to the backroom, carrying five heavy-looking boxes effortlessly into the main area of the store.

"Ah! Ashe! Tryndamere!" His warm and deep voice booming inside the store, grinning at the pair that had just turned up.

"Hey, Braum." Both of them greeted with their own waves of their hands and tone of voice.

"Here to help with deliveries?" Braum asked them, setting the boxes down on the counter near the cash register.

"Like I promised." Ashe said, flashing a smile.

"Trynd, you heard about _Poro Snax_ delivery?"

The said man nodded, giving a bit of an effort in not looking too enthusiastic, but the child-like gleam in his eyes and the excitement in his voice betrayed him. "The strawberries are back?"

"Yes!" Braum grabbed the box cutter from the side and cut one of the sealed boxes open. He pulled out a pack with the words 'Poro Snax! Strawberry Flavor' printed on the cover of it. "Here, on the house."

Ashe resisted to giggle at how childish her long-time friend looked and just proceeded to the backroom to give her assistance. As she walked past Braum, Tryndamere's elated thanks to the older man reaching her ears, she couldn't help but smile, not because of the rather comical situation, but because of everything.

The entire environment, the comfortable and relaxing vibe the shop gave off that she has gotten so used to, the tremendous familiarity she felt whenever she looked around…

She had always seen this store as her second home. Her apartment at the well-off part of the city isn't even counted as a home for her. It's a place to stay in, yes, but she can't really call it as a meaningful home. Even the Winters family estate? No, that's not her home. It's just a place where she was put in without her having a say, a place where she spent at least half of her life in.

What's her first home?

As she exited the supply room and approached the open truck parked behind the store, her eyes drifted to the motel down the road, the neon sign that says _'Snoozers'_ still turned on, despite the sun already shining.

That's where she spent ten years of her life.

That's where she met Tryndamere.

 _That's_ her home.

"Nostalgic, princess?"

She smiled at the familiar nickname, the same nickname her mother used to call her.

"A bit." She admitted with a small shrug, turning to show her smile to Braum, who had joined her.

"You miss her, yes?"

Her smile didn't leave her lips, but it did become saddened, while she lowered her gaze to the ground. She felt Braum place a hand over her shoulder and pull her in, letting her lean on his large figure. If someone were to see them now, most people would assume that they were a father and a daughter having a bittersweet moment together.

"I do." She answered, her voice sounding a little disheartened. She looked up to Braum. "Do you think she'd be proud of me?"

"Proud of you? Why, of course! You handle company with Mister Winters, yes? Your mother is proud of you, Braum is sure of that."

The smile on her face visibly lifted. "Thank you, Braum."

"It is no problem, little girl."

Another nickname, one that Braum himself called her before he learned about the nickname her mother usually called her.

Ashe wished she could go back in time, rewind it, so she can make sure she tells her mother that she loves her and that she's absolutely thankful for taking care of her every single day. She had done those two things in the past, yes, but she wanted to tell them over and over again to her mother. She felt like the times she had said all that isn't enough to thank her mother for the sacrifices she has done for her.

Feeling something wet trail over her cheek, she quickly wiped the lone tear away.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Where's Tryndamere?"

"Ah, well," Braum turned to the door leading to the main body of the shop. "He is enjoying snack over there."

"We should probably stock them in the shelves before he eats them all." She lightheartedly joked, walking towards the piled boxes on the trolley.

With the help of the trolley, she managed to also bring in five boxes. Although, the difficulty she displayed while doing so was laughed at by Tryndamere, which earned him a kick on the shin. As she walked back out with the now empty trolley, she smiled to herself, while she ignored Tryndamere's curses, which were actually directed to her.

This store, this neighborhood, the motel nearby…

It's Ashe Winters' home.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey! Now that I'm finished with "Million Reasons", this fic will finally be on top of my list! 😄_

 _I uploaded this now, because I didn't want to risk losing my internet connection without updating this story. 😁_

 _So! How'd you readers like the kitchen scene? Any thoughts? 😜 *wiggles eyebrows*_

 _As you all read and noticed, this chappy showed some bits of Ashe's past, which will be unveiled fully as the story progresses. 😊_

 _Oh, I forgot to credit **GMP1000** in the previous chapter. The idea of Ashe and Katarina using their underwear as gags, it came from him. Sooo, yeah, credits to him. 😁_

 _The kitchen sex scene was a request from my friend, **IvaVampire** (from Wattpad), that's why I decided to make it and incorporate it in the story. 😄_

 _Any request scenes you want? Just comment it down or message me. 😃_

 _By the way, the song playing while Ashe was cooking is titled **"Dum Dee Dum"** by **Keys n Krates**. _


	9. Chapter 9

**ACT 9**

In front of a certain apartment, Katarina still stood on the sidewalk, eyes watching the yellow-colored car until it disappeared from her line of vision. One of her hands reached up and touched the cheek Ashe had kissed, the contact of fingertips making her want to shiver a bit.

The goodbyes she's used to always consisted of just mere waves, a farewell that she and her family usually uses, and the other form involved lustful lip-locking, which is the typical sendoff she and the women she had slept with regularly gave each other.

Ashe's parting bid to her though, it made her feel oddly unusual. Approaching her two-wheeler vehicle, she placed her hands on the seat for a moment as she thought about the recent peculiar act. To most people, it may mean nothing much, but to her, she felt so… out of herself. She feels like she has to figure out something but couldn't, because in her eyes, there's nothing to comprehend.

Maybe she's just not used to the relatively gentle valediction.

She scratched the back of her head for a few seconds out of slight stress, mounting her motorcycle and pulling her key out of her pocket afterwards. She can probably do a lot more thinking at her family's mansion, since she does get hit with ideas and answers whenever she lounged at the manor's living room.

Halfway on her way back home, she came to a realization that she had actually forgotten and ended up leaving her helmet at Ashe's apartment. She didn't think much of it though, since she and Ashe will be seeing each other soon enough, if not tonight.

After she parked her sports bike in the garage beside her brother's own two-wheeler, she made her way inside of the estate. Unsurprisingly, she found Cassiopeia at the living area, whole body occupying the sofa that's supposedly able to fit three, or maybe at least four, persons.

Her green-haired sibling didn't bother greeting her when she walked in, deciding in just bending her legs and retracting them enough to vacate a space for her to sit on. She accepted the wordless invitation and plopped herself on the freshly cleared out seat, letting out a soft breath of relaxation.

"I had the chef cook you some breakfast." Cassiopeia said without turning away from the particularly large flat-screen television in front of them. "You can go get it in the kitchen. Have them heat it up or whatever."

"Already had breakfast, Cass."

"Stopped for drive-thru?"

"Nope."

Cassiopeia now looked mildly intrigued as she took her eyes away from the TV. "Where'd you have breakfast, then?"

Katarina opened her mouth to tell her sister that it was Ashe that had cooked for her, since she slept with the pale-skinned beauty, but she managed to catch her words before it could pour out of her mouth. She realized that, if her sister, or worse, her father, finds out about her being in a 'purely for sex' relationship with Ashe, the daughter of the current trade partner their father's dealing with, she would surely get roasted on a spit, get run over by all of the cars in their garage, resurrected and will go through the whole process for a cycle that will probably last a whole lifetime, specifically her lifetime.

"There's this new girl I'm fucking and I think she's a keeper… for now, that is."

"Give her a couple of weeks. I'm sure she'll start asking you to label her as your girlfriend." Cassiopeia said, chuckling to herself.

"Sure, whatever you say, Cass."

"She cooked you breakfast." Her sibling said, adding, "I'm assuming, because you're not barging in at the kitchen and shouting for some food."

"Yeah, she did."

"Aww." Came her sister's feigned reaction. "How thoughtful of her."

"Hmm."

"Are those her clothes you're wearing?"

"Yeah, who else's?"

"Oh, so you're starting to leave clothes at her place? This girl must be _something_."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She sarcastically asked, rolling her eyes at Cassiopeia's teasing.

Her younger sister returned her attention back to the television, where Valoran News is currently showing. The reporters, Draven Nekros and Janna Styrian, spoke about another incident at Zaun Avenue that had transpired last night. A bar fight had ensued in one of the rundown drinking holes that went by the name 'Intoxicate'. The brawl had ended up sending two men in the hospital in the end.

While they watched, Katarina couldn't really see the point of the news. No one cares about whatever happens in the low part of the city, which brings her to the declaration that the news they're watching right now is useless.

Based from what she had heard, most of the residents there, if not all, are a bunch of thugs and hoodlums. The women who lived there were either raped or sold themselves to prostitution. Again, that's another bit of info she hears buzzing around. Also, rumor has it, whenever the people there saw a child, the defenseless kid ends up getting sold into some sort of slavery business, or ends up dead because of their organs being sold to who the hell knows where.

She perched her head in her hand as she distractedly watched the program in front of her, half of her mind wandering to a different direction. A part of her wondered what Ashe is doing as she sat there and viewed the channel the television presented. Speaking of which, Katarina pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it if she received any calls or messages.

Unfortunately, she has gotten neither.

Is it weird that she's actually waiting for Ashe to send at least a text to the point that she doesn't want to let go of her cellphone?

It's not weird, right?

She's just being… expectant.

No harm in that.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

A loud grunt, followed by a short string of profanities, echoed in the more than average-sized convenience store, the noise originating from the counter, where Braum and two certain individuals can be seen. The mentioned pair bickered, while the proprietor of the store hummed a cheerful tune as he arranged the bottles of expensive alcohol displayed on the shelf behind the counter.

Tryndamere, who's topless and has his upper clothing folded beside him, let out another sound, a growl this time, when Ashe pressed the icepack she has in hand on a tender bruise on her friend's back.

"What the fuck, Ashe? That's the fifth time!"

"You know what, I'm trying my best to be gentle in helping you heal your bruises, but since you won't sit still and keep quiet," Ashe stepped back and threw the icepack against Tryndamere's back, causing him to release a pained yell. "Take care of yourself."

Ashe walked away from her friend, a small pout on her lips as she went towards one of the freezers containing different brands and flavors of soda. She took a can of cola from one of the refrigerators and opened it, taking a moderate amount of the bubbly drink before speaking again.

"Why did you start a bar fight in the first place?"

"That is the question." Braum said, seemingly siding with her and not at all minding the fact that she had just taken something without paying for it yet.

Ever since they were little kids, she and Tryndamere always got free food and drinks from Braum's store, the older man treating them as if they were his own children. To be honest, they actually see Braum as a father-figure they're lucky to have.

"Hey! One of them insulted my beard, alright?" Tryndamere huffed in annoyance.

"Seriously?" She looked at her friend with incredulity. "You started an all-out scuffle because of a petty insult about your facial hair?"

"You won't understand. You're a girl."

"Here we go with the feminism." She groaned, irked at Tryndamere's reply.

Braum sighed and decided to intervene. "Now, now, you two, no more fights. Braum does not like arguing."

The two of them glared at each other before letting out their own sighs and murmuring their apologies under their breath. They heard the quiet hiss of the sliding door as it opened for a guy that came in, Braum's greeting sounding all around the store. The newcomer opened his mouth to tell Braum what he wants to buy, but the other two, specifically Ashe and Tryndamere, suddenly spoke up.

"What do you need?" Came the chorused question.

"Alcohol?" Tryndamere pointed at the shelves.

"Cola?" Ashe suggested.

"Cigarettes?" Tryndamere eyed the ones displayed at the counter.

"Condoms?" She proposed, which made the guy, who's at the same age as them, blush profusely and stutter with the words he tried uttering back.

"Ah-ha! Condoms!" Tryndamere shamelessly shouted. "What do you want, flavored or not?"

"There are also multi-colored condoms over there." She mentioned, nodding her head to the direction where the items she described can be found.

"Ashe! Tryndamere!" Braum reprimanded, giving them both a scolding look. "Give young man break, yes? Young man shall choose what he wants to buy."

"Sorry." They both muttered.

The unnamed man, still blushing visibly, approached the counter and grabbed one of the chocolate bars in display, murmuring, "Just this one, Braum."

"Of course." Braum took the chocolate bar to scan the bar code, shooting Ashe and her friend another look. "None of your suggestions were even close."

Now it was hers and Tryndamere's turn to blush in embarrassment, both of them turning away and chuckling quietly to themselves. When the guy finished paying for the sweet treat, he flashed a small smile to them, cheeks still somewhat tinted with some color.

"Thanks, Braum." His eyes then trailed to Ashe, which made his blush return to its much visible state. "B-Bye, Ashe."

"Oh," She turned back to the red-faced fella. "Bye. Enjoy your chocolate bar."

The flushed guy smiled timidly at her, and due to his eyes still glued to her while he walked towards the exit, he ended up slamming towards the sliding doors, which was a second late in opening. Tryndamere covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, Braum shook his head and Ashe couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Feeling totally self-conscious, the guy sputtered out a quick goodbye before exiting the store without running into anything anymore.

"You know," Tryndamere grabbed his shirt and wore it again. "Ever since you began to come here again, all grown up with the boobs and the butt, most of the guys have been crushing on you."

She gave her friend a deadpan expression. "Thank you for the unneeded specifications."

"You're welcome."

"Not quite." Braum joined in, who had the icepack Ashe had thrown at Tryndamere earlier in his grasp. "Both of you still little children, when Anthony had crush on Ashe."

"That was Tony?" Ashe asked with surprise, referring the subject of their conversation with his nickname.

"He's not the only one." Tryndamere then began listing away the names of the men who has a strong liking towards Ashe. "Remember Tommy? Wally? Rolly? Sammy? Andy? Da…-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, we had a lot of friends." Ashe chuckled as she heard the childish nicknames she used to call hers and Tryndamere's childhood playmates.

"They all have a crush on you."

"Well… Too bad."

"Too bad?" Tryndamere and Braum asked in unison.

"I'm not quite interested in them."

"That is fine!" Braum immediately said. "Beauty like you deserve handsome prince charming."

Tryndamere rolled his eyes. "You want her to date one of those prissy weaklings who can get knocked out with one punch?"

"No, no, what I meant to say… is that…" She idled beside Tryndamere, one finger stroking the cool can of soda she still has in her possession. She hasn't told anyone yet, except her friends at the strip club, about her sexuality and preference. Even though she knows the people that has the highest chance in not judging her about the subject are currently standing in front of her, she still felt anxious in telling them.

She had kept her relationship with Caitlyn, which lasted only a few months, a complete secret from everyone else, again, except from their friends at the club. As for her first relationship, the one that she had before she and Caitlyn became a couple, well, she isn't really the type to look back in the past.

"That…?" Her childhood friend made a motion for her to get on with it, looking more than just a bit impatient.

"I don't like… _them_."

Tryndamere looked around, as if there was another explanation, before turning back to Ashe. "That's the same thing you just said."

"No, it isn't. What I really mean to say is…" She took a breath before exhaling. "I don't like **men**."

Braum dropped the icepack.

Tryndamere stared, eyes widening visibly.

She looked elsewhere, not wanting to fully see their expressions. " _That_ is why… it's too… bad…"

Letting her words trail off, she gathered the courage to look directly at the two men with her to gauge their reaction. Tryndamere's mouth is now mildly agape, while Braum just looked at her with a surprised expression and blinked more often than needed.

"Umm…" Braum lightly shook his head to snap himself out of his stupefied state. "That is good news! …I guess?"

"How long have you known?" Tryndamere questioned her, finally recovering from his shock.

"Known that what? I like women?"

"Yes!"

"Truthfully, I always envisioned myself growing up with a husband and have, maybe, two or three children," She admitted. "But when I met my first girlfriend, she showed me enough wonders to completely change my views in relationships."

"In short, you were corrupted." Tryndamere summarized with a straight-face.

"Don't put it like that." She said, frowning at her friend. "I loved my first ex-girlfriend as much as she loved me… at first."

"At first? What does that supposed to mean? And, if you loved her and she loved you, why are you two not together anymore?" Her friend asked her, crossing his arms.

Her eyes wandered, refusing to make eye contact. "She… Well…"

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought."

"Tryndamere!" She hissed, shooting him a glare.

"Then, come on! Tell us!"

She sighed, but nonetheless, "She loved me because I had a striking resemblance to her own first girlfriend. I only found out after I had… done it with her."

Braum and Tryndamere exchanged a long look before turning back to her, the latter asking, "How'd you find out?"

"She said her ex's name in her sleep."

"Ashe…" Braum gave her a sorrowful gaze.

"I'm fine now though!" She immediately said, raising a hand for emphasis. "I've gotten over her, my friend helped me out in doing so."

"How?" Once again, the two spoke in chorus.

"Umm…" She scratched the back of her head, not really knowing if it's a good thing to tell her father-figure and brother-figure about the past happenings in her love life. "She… She offered to…"

Her whole body was filled with nerves and it made her a bit tensed and anxious, especially since she has two pairs of eyes intently looking at her with an expectant gleam.

"…be my rebound."

"Oh…" Was the only thing Tryndamere could say, truly not knowing what to reply to her answer.

"We're not together anymore though. We've broken up a long time already, and she's really happy with her new girlfriend right now. Vi takes good care of her."

"Vi?" Braum queried.

"Mm-hm. She's one of the security in the club I work in."

"You're currently single, then?" Tryndamere inquired from her.

"In… some way, yes, I am."

"In some way?" He asked back with a look that clearly told her that he's not convinced.

"It's complicated, alright?" She said, sighing. "Let's just say that I'm not in a relationship with anyone, okay?"

"Fine."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun had already lowered itself for a long while now, the moon taking its place in the sky. Stars littered the dark but clear sky, but, it's not like Katarina gives a damn about it. She had spent the whole day in the Du Couteau estate, exercising at the mini-gym they have somewhere in the large mansion, going on a sparring session against the self-defense instructor her father had hired for her and her siblings, and many more tasks that she did to pass the day.

Walking down the hall and heading to the main stairway, Katarina had her nose buried in, instead of a book, her cellphone. She was checking her phone's settings, seeing if she has a signal, while she also recalled the moment that she typed her number in Ashe's own phone.

If she does remember correctly, then she made no mistake in the digits she had saved and given.

Then…

Why hasn't Ashe contacted her yet?

It's already half past eight and she hasn't even received a single text, which caused her to internally regret that she hadn't asked for Ashe's contact number in return.

"Katarina," She heard her father call her name.

She was about to respond to her father, when she suddenly received a notification.

 **1 New Message**

"Wait a sec, Dad." She said, continuing her walk.

"Katarina," Her father called again, his voice sounding more urgent than before.

"Yeah, yeah, wait." She scrolled the notification bar down.

"Katarina!"

"Wha…-!" Before she could finish, her right foot, which had went forward to step on a supposedly even ground, ended up stepping on nothing. It was too late for her to realize the consequence she ended up facing for not paying attention to where she's headed.

One second she was walking on an flat and stable floor, the next?

She was rolling down the stairs.

Thuds and short grunts echoed throughout the main hall as the red-haired female tumbled down the carpeted stairs. Yes, there may be a carpet, but that didn't really lessen the pain if a person were to roll over them. Trust Katarina, she's experiencing it now.

Marcus just sighed to himself and watched as his eldest daughter bowled down the stairs like a black and red bowling ball. Once Katarina was just a heap on the floor, but based from her low cursing that indicated that she's awake and is probably somewhat fine but totally sore, Marcus walked over to the railing and looked down on her as he decided to speak.

"I merely wanted to tell you to focus on your path."

"What," She grunted, pushing her face off the cool, polished floor and looking up to her father. "You're going to scold me next?"

"I already think the stairs have reprimanded you enough." Her father said before turning away and proceeding down the hall.

She muttered curses as she pushed herself off the floor with one hand, the other hand still holding her cellphone, which is, thankfully, alive. When she finally got on her two feet, she rolled her neck, kicked her legs out a bit, moved her shoulders in a circular motion and pushed her head left and right for the last stretches.

Pops and crack-like sounds emitted from her as she worked out the kinks. As soon as she finished, she finally opened the message received from the unknown number.

 **Unknown Number** : _Cn I cal u?_

The texting style is obviously not the most understandable and Katarina criticized it in her thoughts. Despite silently insulting the text, she replied with a simple…

 **Katarina** : _Sure_.

She isn't really afraid of prank calls, to be honest. Whenever she received prank calls, she always ends up turning the tables on the prankster.

Her thoughts were interrupted once she heard her phone's ringtone ring clear through the speaker of the gadget. The unknown contact, he or she was calling her. She swiped right and answered the call, placing her phone against her right ear.

"Your texting style sucks." Was the first statement that left her lips.

"Let me offer my apology first, then." Came Ashe's words through the small ear-speaker.

"Ashe?" The sooner the name left her lips, she whipped her head around to see if someone had heard her. After making sure she's alone, she focused her attention back to the female on the line.

"First of everything, the reason behind my poor message is none other than calibration problems. Second, I called to inform you that I'm on my way home."

"Great," She began to make her way to the garage. "Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"You don't need to."

"I want to." She insisted. "Just tell me, where are you?"

Ashe deeply sighed. "Listen. If you so badly want to pick me up, meet me at _Chillz Café_."

"Chillz Café? The one near Grump Street?"

"Mm-hm. I'll meet you there."

Katarina stuffed her phone inside of her pocket as soon as the call ended. She left the mansion soon after the call, hair whipping back as she sped down the road. Due to her helmet being left behind at Ashe's apartment, she was left to settle with a pair of clear motorcycle glasses.

While she drove past countless vehicles and unknown citizens, her mind couldn't help but wander to a certain subject. Hers and Ashe's meeting place, _'Chillz Café'_ , is found down Grump Street. That particular location isn't really a place where she'd expect Ashe to be at.

Why?

It's because it's just a short drive away from Zaun Avenue. Some even say that some of the residents of that avenue can be found loitering around that cafe. Ever since she and her siblings were young, their father had always told them to never come near the low part of the city. It's a dangerous place, based from what their parents had told them.

Regardless of all this, Katarina pushed it all back with ease and focused her whole attention in getting to hers and Ashe's rendezvous point. She couldn't really specify what it is, but the more she closed the distance between her and her destination, the more she became excited.

Whether the excitement is out of lust or something else, she didn't pay much attention to it. After all, the only thing she wants to do right now is to have Ashe writhing and moaning under her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The light aura the cozy little café offered can actually be considered relaxing by most people, only if none of you counts the presence of the gang of dangerous-looking men chattering idly just outside the said joint.

When Tryndamere offered to give Ashe a ride, most of his gang members went along, especially since Ashe offered to buy them a cup of ice coffee each. Braum was fixing up the front parking spaces of his convenience store earlier when some of Tryndamere's men came and lent their assistance. Tryndamere said they only had done it to get on Ashe's good side, but she never really thought much about it.

As a form of thanks for helping her father-figure, she bought them the cool caffeine they all now have in hand. While the gang waited out at the front, Ashe lounged at one of the tables with Tryndamere, both of them drinking their own ice coffee.

Wig gone and stored back inside her bag, Ashe sat there wearing only a black beanie to cover the top of her head and a blue scarf to conceal nearly half of her face.

"Why are we waiting here again?" Tryndamere asked, leaning back on his chair.

"Well, _I'm_ waiting for a friend. You though... What _are_ you doing here, Trynd?" Ashe asked, teasingly adding, "You already have your coffee, what else could you want from me now?"

"I may be a leader of a gang, but that doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman."

"Hmm." Ashe hummed as she drank from her coffee.

"So, who's the friend we're waiting for?"

"Must you know?"

"I'm you childhood friend, so I see myself having the right to know." Tryndamere said in a feigned righteous manner. "What's his name?"

" _Her_ name is Katarina, and that's all you need to know."

"A girl?" Tryndamere seemed to have perked up.

"She's not in the market, Trynd." She stated with a deadpan expression.

"I was just asking."

"Sure you were."

"Wait a second," Tryndamere straightened up again, now flashing a grin at her. "This girl... Is she someone _special_?"

Ashe sighed and leaned back on her chair. "It doesn't really matter, Trynd."

In her peripherals, Ashe spotted an awfully familiar redhead parking her sports bike a fair space away from Tryndamere's men, the mentioned people whistling and catcalling the new arrival.

"She's here." Ashe grabbed her bag from one of the chairs and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tryndamere knows the drill. When someone from the upper city comes in, he and Ashe will be nothing but strangers to one another, at least in the public's eye, that is.

Ashe swiftly left the table and exited the coffee shop, approaching Katarina before the green-eyed female could even dismount from her motorcycle completely. The catcalls didn't stop though.

"Hey." She greeted with a small smile.

"Of all places, Ashe..." Katarina murmured, looking a little uneasy.

"That's why I told you not to pick me up anymore."

"I'm actually glad that I picked you up. Who knows what would have happened to you."

"Worried for your fuck buddy? How sweet of you." Ashe teased lightly as she situated herself behind Katarina.

"I'm just really curious why you chose to meet here instead of somewhere..." Katarina's eyes flicked towards the men, who shamelessly leered at them. "... _decent_."

"Just drive, Katarina."

Katarina half-scoffed. "Gladly."

Soon enough, they were on their way to Ashe's apartment. Ashe had her arms encircled around Katarina's waist, firmly pressing herself against the redhead, who drove like a natural maniac. She has her head laid over Katarina's back, eyes just watching the streetlights they passed distractedly.

What should she expect when they get home?

Nothing much really.

Just sex.

Meaningless and loveless sex.

Ashe attempted to keep her mind from wandering, not wanting to think much deeper than it wants to. Everything she should expect from hers and Katarina's _'relationship'_ is just rounds and rounds of fucking, nothing more.

She can't help but think back when she was a child. Braum may have said that her mother must be proud of her, but she doesn't fully believe it. Her mother had always told her to always treasure her body, to give it only to the person she believes that deserves it, that deserves _her_.

A question remains in her thoughts.

Does Katarina deserve her?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The whole bedroom was filled with gasps and pants coming from the trembling white-haired beauty as the redheaded female fingered her relentlessly. Ashe bit her lower lip as Katarina suckled on one of her nipples, fingers becoming more and more rapid with their thrusting pace.

"Ahh! Katarina...!"

Katarina abandoned her chest and silenced her scream with a hungry kiss, their lips urgently seeking each other's feel and taste. Ashe wound her arms around Katarina, one hand clawing down the redhead's bare back, which elicited a growl from the aggressive female.

Ashe's cries of pleasure remained muffled, for Katarina refused to release her lips in the midst of her orgasm. She squirmed beneath and against Katarina, the other letting her enjoy her climax in the most rapturous way possible.

"Kat..." She breathed against Katarina's lips once the kiss halted and their lips just hovered in front of one another.

"You are just... fucking beautiful." Katarina whispered to her, eyes intently gazing into hers. "You're addicting..."

Ashe pursed her lips when Katarina began to lick and suck around her neck, sending tremors of pleasure throughout her whole body. She hooked a leg around Katarina...

"Ugh..." Came Katarina's constricted grunt of pain.

"Katarina?"

For the past few lust-filled moments, Katarina has been grunting and groaning mostly in pain, usually whenever Ashe would touch a random place around her body. Ashe may have been enraptured by their sex, but the minor details never did escape her attention.

She cupped Katarina's face and lifted it up until their faces were directly in front of each other.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Katarina tried reassuring.

"It's not nothing if you keep being affected with my touches."

"I told you, it's nothing." Katarina tried resuming their session by burying her face back in her neck and licking the underside of her jaw.

Ashe placed one hand on one of Katarina's hips, applying a fair amount of pressure against it. Katarina winced visibly and grunted quietly, just like how she expected she would.

"You're hurt." She pointed out, pushing Katarina off of her.

Katarina loudly sighed in exasperation as she laid beside her, not at all pleased that their next round of lust-sating has been put to a halt. Ashe sat up, eyes skimming over Katarina's nude body. The red-haired female just watched her, feeling totally impatient.

"Well?"

"What happened?" She asked, unfazed at the impatience. She reached forward and placed a hand on one side of Katarina's midriff, causing the said female to flinch when she pressed.

"I fell down the stairs earlier." Katarina muttered, mood not at all lifting.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"But you're sore?"

"Well duh, Winters."

As soon as she turned away to get something from the bedside table's drawer, she heard Katarina let out a groan from behind her. It's clear that Katarina was intending to ignore the soreness of her body through the night. Unfortunately for her, Ashe is too observant in these kinds of matters.

Ashe took out a tube of ointment from the drawer, turning back to Katarina with the little item in hand. "Lie on your stomach."

"Why should I?" Katarina challenged stubbornly.

"The sooner I put this on you, the sooner we can resume our nightly activities."

Katarina huffed before following her instructions, muttering complaints under her breath as she did. Hands underneath and head perched over a plush pillow, Katarina waited for her to get on with whatever she intends to do with a ghost of a scowl on her face.

Ashe uncapped the tube and squirted out a small amount of ointment on one of her palms, placing the tube down before rubbing her palms together afterwards. Her hands were soon over Katarina's back, roaming all over the naked body, occasionally pressing over the much tender spots she discovered throughout the process.

While Ashe did all of this, her brain conjured up a memory she had made in her childhood. When she was seven years old, she remembered applying the same ointment on her mother's back. Her mother had just finished with a 'client' and her back had become sore because of the client's handling.

Not only did she put the healing ointment on, but she also massaged her mother, especially when she found out about her mother's muscles being tensed.

Just like how Katarina's muscles are right now.

Ashe clasped her hand over Katarina's shoulders, rolling them as she pressed her thumb down. She heard Katarina sound out a satisfied hum, mumbling at how relaxing it was for her when she had done that.

Smiling to herself, Ashe's arousal died down easily as she began to give Katarina a full-body massage. The moans of satisfaction that left Katarina's lips made it obvious that her gentle but firm touches are soothing her bedmate.

Without anyone's notice, a whole hour had passed. Ashe never got tired in unwinding the knots she found in Katarina's tensed body, finding the deed of massaging somewhat relaxing for herself. She may not be the one at the receiving end, but it did gave her a different yet calming kind of vibe.

"Katarina?" She called out quietly, taking her hands away and watching as Katarina breathed calmly.

When no response came, she leaned in and brushed the red strands away from Katarina's face, smiling again when a peaceful face was unveiled. She stroked Katarina's cheek, her smile becoming slightly more pronounced when the other leaned in to her touch, regardless of being already asleep.

"What am I to you?" Ashe asked the sleeping redhead in a quiet whisper. "Can all of this become something more than just... _sex_?"

Ashe closed her eyes and scolded herself internally for feeling a bit delusional, pulling away from the slumbering female. She grabbed the tube and placed it on the bedside table, laying down the bed after.

Staring at the plain ceiling of her bedroom, Ashe began to recall her childhood in her mind. The act released all of the tension in her body, but she always pays a price every time she reminisced.

 _Seven year old Ashe sat on a vacant parking space at the Snoozers Motel, playing with a handmade ragdoll her mother had given her a few years ago. Across her, seven year old Tryndamere toyed with an old superhero action figure and a little toy car._

 _A muffled cry came from the motel unit behind her. While Tryndamere ignored it, Ashe took her gaze away from her doll and looked over her shoulder, gaze lingering on the curtain-covered window of the unit._

 _"Is Aunt Avarosa with a man again?" Tryndamere asked, which took her attention away from the motel room._

 _"Uh-huh." Ashe nodded, arranging the blue dress her doll is wearing. "I have to get some condoms from Braum's again."_

 _"Tell me about it." Tryndamere huffed. "I just got some for Dad last week, and when I checked his drawer this morning, it looks like I need to get some more later."_

 _Two seven year olds, conversing about getting condoms for their parents, it's a sight that no one sees everyday._

 _The two of them stood up and placed their toys on a nearby rust-coated bench before they began their short walk to Hearth's Store. The sliding doors opened for them as soon as they arrived at the convenience store, the owner of the shop, who's in the middle of stacking shelves, turned to them, smiling as he caught sight of the young duo._

 _"Hi, Braum!" They both greeted, giving the tall man their own waves._

 _"Ashe! Tryndamere!" Braum greeted back with a wide smile. "What can I get for you two? Ice Cream? Chocolate? Poro Snax?"_

 _"Condoms." She and Tryndamere said in unison._

 _"And maybe a bit of Poro Snax." Tryndamere added with a sheepish grin._

 _Braum sighed, mostly because of the first item they came for. He stood up and grabbed two boxes of what they asked for in the first place. He handed it to them, which, in return, made them eye the unfamiliar packaging._

 _"Isn't this too expensive for Mommy?" Ashe asked curiously. "I don't think she can afford this."_

 _"Yeah, my Dad, too." Tryndamere agreed, also looking and sounding curious._

 _"Do not worry. These are for free." Braum reassured them, messing their hair up at the same time. "Tell them Braum gives it to them for free. Alright?"_

 _"Okay. Thank you, Braum!"_

 _The two of them turned away and left the store, but not before Braum gave them one pack of Poro Snax each of course. They both munched on their snacks as they walked back to the motel, box of condoms tucked securely under their arms._

 _"Do you think Mommy's finished?" She asked Tryndamere as they walked into the parking area of the motel._

 _"Yep." As Tryndamere said this, he nodded his head forward._

 _Ashe looked towards a specific unit, the door of it opening. A man exited the motel room, arranging the buckle of his belt in the process._

 _"I'll be back again next week, Avarosa." The man said before he walked towards one of the motorbikes parked nearby._

 _A woman with platinum blonde hair walked out, dressed in nothing but a thick white robe and a pair of worn out slippers. The woman looked around and once her turquoise-colored eyes landed on Ashe, a sincere smile appeared on her face._

 _"Mommy!" Ashe ran towards the blonde with a bright smile._

 _The woman, Avarosa, crouched down to her height, giving her a warm hug._

 _"Did you enjoy playing with Tryndamere?"_

 _"Mm-hm. Oh, and," Ashe pulled back and gave her mother the package. "I got you this."_

 _Avarosa's eyes widened. "Oh, Ashe... Princess, this is too expensive. And how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to get me these kinds of things."_

 _"It's for free. Braum said so. Besides, you're already running out of condoms."_

 _Avarosa tutted and lightly tapped a finger over Ashe's lips. "No, no, don't say that."_

 _Ashe mildly blushed. "Sorry."_

 _"I'm just going to change the sheets and take a shower. After that, I'll cook us some lunch. Let's say... Spaghetti? How does that sound?"_

 _She nodded enthusiastically. "Yay! Spaghetti!"_

 _Avarosa chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm, but her chuckle was cut short when Ashe had abruptly hugged her and touched a tender spot somewhere on her body. When the older female winced, Ashe pulled back, obviously noticing the reaction._

 _"Mommy?" Her blue eyes shimmered with worry for her mother._

 _"I'm fine, Princess." Avarosa reassured, giving her a kiss on the forehead._

 _"But you're not." She pouted. "You're lying to me again."_

 _"Alright, fine," Her mother lightly sighed and finally forfeited. "My back is a bit sore and my shoulders feel like they're knotted."_

 _"Say no more." Ashe smiled as she pulled her mother towards one of the armchairs in the unit. She had her mother settle first before putting a chair behind the seat her parent's seated at. She stood on the chair, tube of ointment in hand. "Okay, show me your back."_

 _Avarosa just sighed and followed her instructions, revealing her bare back to her daughter. Ashe spread some ointment first before she began to massage her mother, who hummed in appreciation every now and then._

 _Braum had given her and Tryndamere the **'sex talk'** when they were only six years old. With the line of work their parents are in, they needed to know before they attempt in doing anything stupid._

 _For Ashe, this is the least she could do for her mother. While her mother sleeps around with men in exchange for money for them both to get by everyday, Ashe can only do so much to help her mother._

 _At night, her mother would sing to her as she cradled her until she falls asleep. Sometimes though, she fakes her slumber. Whenever she did do that, she would hear her mother cry ever so quietly as she prayed for them both and her future._

 _Ashe wanted to hear her mother pray for herself, for her own well-being, but her mother always mentioned her first in her prayers._

 _"Mommy, I want to make a promise." Ashe abruptly said._

 _"A promise?"_

 _"Mm-hm!" She stopped massaging and jumped down from the chair she stood on, going around and climbing onto her mother's lap immediately after._

 _"And what is that promise, my beautiful princess?" Avarosa asked her, giving her stomach a little tickle._

 _She giggled for a moment before she took her mother's hands into her smaller ones, looking up to the woman that has always taken care of her._

 _"I promise that when I grow up, it's going to be my turn to take care of you. As in, when I grow up, all you have to do is sit and look pretty!"_

 _Avarosa lightly laughed and hugged her back, tickling her in the process. Giggles and laughter flooded out of her as her mother playfully tickled her._

 _"I'll hold you to it then, my princess."_

Ashe is smiling, but tears slowly ran down the corners of her eyes.

The price she has to pay are her tears.

She covered her mouth to muffle the suppressed sobs and whimpers that escaped her lips.

In the end, her promise was failed to be kept, for the person she gave that promise to is not with her anymore.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _More of Ashe's past has been revealed! :D_

 _That moment when you cry over your own story because of your vivid imagination. Damn it! TT_TT_

 _Anyway, the next chapter will start first with Katarina waking up in the morning. A small time skip will probably happen (just two weeks, don't worry). The chapter will most probably center around Katarina again and her thoughts about her 'relationship' with Ashe. :3_

 _I'll probably try to add as much jealousy as I can between the two characters, but hey, don't expect much! I don't wanna disappoint! O.O_

 _I'll also try to incorporate a few ideas you readers have requested and suggested, sooo, MAYBE you might see an idea/request of yours make it here to the story._

 _This update is sort of my late blowout for my birthday (would have probably uploaded this in the same day as my birthday, but it was still incomplete :P), so I hope you readers liked it! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**ACT 10**

For the first time in forever, when Katarina woke up, her whole body felt so loose and relaxed, not a single tensed muscle present to be felt. She's still lying on her stomach, most of her face snuggled up to a soft pillow that possessed the lingering scent of the owner of the bed she's on.

Katarina stayed in her position, eyes blinking. She brought a slightly fisted hand and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before slipping it back under the pillow.

Last night, she and Ashe only had two rounds of sex, one for each other's release. Katarina honestly didn't mean to fall asleep in the middle of Ashe's massage, but the tranquility and relaxation the blue-eyed female's touch had given her was just too much for her to not succumb to her slumber.

She blankly stared at the vacant space beside her, sheets mildly crumpled and wrinkled, which indicated that Ashe had indeed slept there. Katarina abandoned her pillow and rolled towards the other one, the one that Ashe had laid her head on overnight, messily tangling the blanket around her nude body.

Almost immediately, she sighed as she took in the refreshing fragrance the plush cushion offered. Katarina smiled unconsciously, eyes drifting close as she softly inhaled.

Ashe Winters, a woman with tresses that looks as pure and white as snow itself, eyes that possess the same hue of the sky itself, skin nearly as pale as a vampire's, light pink lips that looks ever so kissable...

She is a mystery.

A beautiful enigma.

Katarina rolled again until she was lying on her back, sitting up and grabbing Ashe's pillow from its place. She placed it on her lap, stroking the pillow case with a nail.

Ashe displayed unfiltered worry last night for her, which confused her. She hadn't expected the concern, and she certainly didn't expect the tender loving care it came with. The moment confused her immensely. No matter how hard she tried in ignoring it, she couldn't bring herself to disregard it.

Shaking her head, she placed the pillow back and decided to vacate the bed. When she did, she noticed a complete set of clothes on the loveseat at one of the corners of the room, neatly folded and waiting to be taken by hers truly. She approached the sofa, eyes landing on the folded paper on top of the clothes.

 _Your breakfast is in the kitchen. Lock the apartment before you leave._

 **\- Ashe**

"You're too thoughtful, Winters."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina exited the apartment's kitchen, ham and cheese sandwich in hand. She took a bite from the sandwich, chewing quietly as she walked around the living room. Her eyes distractedly darted from one furniture after another, taking in the minor details of the room with ease. In the end, her eyes landed on one of the tables against the wall, where framed pictures and an old ragdoll can be seen displayed.

She approached the table, her free hand reaching for one of the framed pictures. Bringing the frame up close, she curiously audited the image it encased. It showed a little girl and a boy, probably in the ages of six or seven, smiling as they played with a bunch of old toys laid out in front of them. Katarina didn't need to guess who the girl is. The hair color gave the identity away so easily.

She placed it back down and took the picture next to it. This one showed Ashe, who's probably in the age of eight when the photo was taken, in the arms of a woman that clearly looks to be her mother. The only difference they have is the eye and hair color. Other than those two, Ashe is practically the spitting image of her mother.

The next picture she took in her grasp is a rather bittersweet one. The framed image in her hand showed Ashe, who looks to be between sixteen to eighteen years old, sitting on a picnic mat, while she looks to be telling a story to the tombstone in front of her.

Katarina left the pictures alone, her gaze briefly lingering on the ragdoll before she fully walked away. While she made her way back to the kitchen, she found herself unable to stop in thinking about the photographs she had seen.

It feels like the moment she laid her eyes on those pictures, a door had opened within her.

An option, to be exact.

Should she explore and know Ashe's past, regardless of the nature of their relationship?

Or, should she just leave it at that?

Let the door close on its own?

Katarina washed her hands after she finished with her sandwich, eyes distractedly watching her hands move beneath the faucet's opening. Turning the water off, she decided to choose wordlessly.

 _'She's just my fuck buddy...'_

She looked at the table where the pictures are through the doorway of the kitchen.

 _'Why should I care?'_

At the back of her thoughts though, there's this part of her that refused to refer to Ashe with that label.

Deep inside, she knows.

Knows what, you wonder?

A piece of Katarina herself knows that Ashe deserves _more_ than what she has with her right now.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It's been two weeks

ever since Katarina and Ashe's _'just sex'_ relationship had started. If not every night, every other night, Katarina would always go to Ashe's apartment to do the naughty, seemingly yearning for Ashe's touch and body.

She couldn't get enough of it. Every single time their bodies touched, she became more and more entranced with Ashe. Every kiss they shared, whether they be slow and sensual or wild and frenzied, it felt like she was gradually being poisoned with allure.

Being _'in a relationship'_ for a fair amount of time, Katarina still knows nothing personal about Ashe. The only thing she knows is that navy blue is Ashe's favorite color, due to the fact that the white-haired female mostly wore clothes with that specific color scheme.

Surprisingly, especially for her, Ashe has somehow discovered some of her likes and dislikes, not only of her body, but also of her usual everyday actions. Most of them are little things, to be honest.

Ashe seemed to have noticed how she prefers sunny-side up eggs instead of scrambled, how she wants her toast to be softer than usual, how she likes the scent of roses and many more.

The moments between her and Ashe are unforgettable, but what has her always thinking is how Ashe knows how to make her sleep with an _exceptional_ massage. It's something Ashe gave her whenever she feels tired, stressed or tensed, and every session of it is absolutely blissful.

Also, Ashe has been applying the same healing ointment all over her body for the past few days, which made the bruises around her body disappear. The knowledge that Ashe is actually taking care of her somewhat scared Katarina, but she makes an effort in disregarding all of it.

She may now know what to make Ashe squirm and moan, but when it comes to non-sexual acts, she's as clueless as she can get, yet Ashe never did say a word about it. Katarina assumed that she's not asking anything about it mainly due to the fact that getting to know each other's interests and whatnots aren't included in their type of relationship.

But, why is she thinking about all of this now?

It's a question she can't answer.

For now, that is.

"Hey, Kata." Cassiopeia greeted as she walked inside the dining room to join her for breakfast.

She merely glanced at her sister, continuing in shoveling a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"You've been sporting marks on that neck of yours rather often," Cassiopeia mentioned, eyeing the hickey found near Katarina's pulse. "Did that come from another one-night stand, or is that from the same girl you've been sleeping with lately?"

Katarina swallowed her food before questioning, "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious."

"You're rarely curious about my personal business." She pointed out, narrowing her eyes at her sibling. "What're you getting at, Cass?"

"I'm just wondering if it's almost time for you to decide in bringing someone over to introduce as your girlfriend. After all, you have _never_ been in a relationship with anyone ever since you were born. All you do is bang and run."

"Well, that _is_ my usual way. I don't really like limiting myself to only one option."

Cassiopeia sighed, but nonetheless dismissed it. "Anyway, Father is currently at his study, arranging the paperworks for the business deal between the government and Winters Enterprise."

"And I should care why?"

"We don't expect you to, but Father did tell me to ask you to behave today."

"What am I, five? And why should I?"

"Alkove Winters and his daughter, Ashe, will personally be visiting today to speak with Father and I about the terms and the contract, so no funny business, Kata."

Katarina nearly dropped her spoon when excitement suddenly sprouted within her after hearing Cassiopeia's words. The endless possibilities that passed through her mind made her want to grin, all of them involving her and Ashe doing lewd things in her family's very own estate.

"Kata?" Cassiopeia called for her attention, since she uttered and showed no response to her warning.

"What time are they going to arrive?"

"Around four of five in the afternoon." Once again, her sister narrowed her eyes at her. "You seem excited."

Her grin finally broke out. "I am."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe and her father are always as silent as a mute whenever they're reading something, especially if that something is a contract, or maybe paperwork, that involves the family company. Just like right now, she and her father are currently reviewing the documents they're going to have signed later on by General Du Couteau, while they both sat at the backseat of a car.

Ashe spent most of the morning and early afternoon at Zaun Avenue, leaving Hearth's Store one hour before her father had a driver pick her up at her apartment. Even her father doesn't know where she spends most of her weeks. All he knows is that Ashe is always at her apartment during weekends and every Friday, she's at Fortune's Treasure, the well-known strip club for the rich. But, unlike those two, he knows nothing about her trips to the lower city.

Alkove never did approve of Ashe's choice in entering that kind of employment, but he knows that he has no right to make Ashe's decisions for her. If what Ashe wants is to work as some special stripper, then he could only stay quiet and not mention to anyone about such knowledge.

"Thank you for accompanying me again, Ashe." Alkove thanked, taking his eyes off the folder he has in hand and directing them to his daughter. "This deal will benefit our company greatly, and I'm thankful that you're willing to assist me in closing it."

"It's not a problem, Father." Ashe replied, gaze remaining stuck on the document she has in hand.

Ashe knew that her father doesn't know what to say to her to make her somehow open up to him. She and her father aren't really the closest in the family, regardless of him being the main reason why she officially has the name _'Winters'_. Alkove is her father, yes, but he never really knew her the way Avarosa did.

"It's your mother's birthday next week." Alkove mentioned, awaiting her reaction to his words.

"I know."

"It'll also be _your_ birthday."

It's true. She has the same birthday as her mother, which is why it's an impossibility for her to forget about such occasion.

"I don't think this is the appropriate time to discuss personal matters." She said, turning to look at her father briefly. "I think we should focus on the task at hand, instead of burning time with casual chatter."

Her father sighed, but relented in the end. Once he refocused back to the folder in his hand, Ashe copied his actions immediately after. She knows her father is trying as much as he can to build their father-daughter relationship, but Ashe couldn't bring herself to just let that happen.

She felt the car halt, followed by the driver's notification to them that they have finally arrived at the Du Couteau residence. She gave her father the document she was reviewing and waited until the driver opened the door before she stepped out of the vehicle, Alkove following after her.

A butler stood at the bottom of the staircase at the front of the entrance of the mansion, bowing in greeting and speaking only when they approached.

"Mister Winters, Miss Winters," The butler greeted. "General Du Couteau is expecting you both. Please, this way."

As they walked through the front doors of the manor, the first thing that caught Ashe's eye, instead of the beautiful and grand chandelier, was the carpeted staircase that she assumed where Katarina had tumbled down two weeks ago.

"Follow me please." The butler led them into a room, where they found three of the mansion's residents situated around a rectangular table.

The patriarch of the Du Couteau family sat at one end of the table, the chairs at the right vacant, probably reserved for Ashe and her father. Across those vacant seats is where the two Du Couteau sisters can be found seated at.

She and Katarina instantly met each other's gazes, but she quickly broke her stare away, not wanting to trigger any suspicions of any sort. They all exchanged greetings and formalities, and after those were finished, the talk about business started immediately.

Ashe spoke first for her and her father. She began listing out the possible outcomes if the General were to agree on their terms and accept the deal, all the while she answered Cassiopeia's questions. The moment she finished her part in the introduction, Alkove took over from there.

As she watched her father take Marcus and Cassiopeia's undivided attention, she felt something rub against her legs, which are currently crossed. She didn't have to look under the table to know who's responsible for it. She ignored it, paying it not an inch of attention.

Katarina, the perpetrator of the act, used one foot to uncross her legs. Ashe felt her left foot be pushed up until the heel of her shoe quietly made contact with the floor. Nobody minded the quiet click of the heel, except for a certain pair.

Ashe finally gave Katarina the attention she sought for, eyeing the redhead with a narrowed look. Under the table, Katarina slipped her right slipper off before she stretched her leg out again.

Nearly jumping in surprise at the contact, Ashe felt Katarina slide her foot past her fitted pencil skirt and between her legs. She attempted closing her thighs to deny Katarina her plans, but the green-eyed female already anticipated that action from her.

Ashe stiffened on her seat once she felt Katarina suddenly thrust her foot forward, toe pushing against her clit above her thong.

She regretted sitting across Katarina.

With immense difficulty, she prevented herself from squirming on her seat as Katarina began teasing her with one foot, toe moving up and down against her covered heat, which slowly began to make her aroused as seconds passed.

Ashe clenched her teeth before forcing her thighs close, shooting Katarina a pointed look that demanded her to stop her ministrations. Instead of stopping immediately, Katarina flicked her gaze to the right and towards the door, hinting to Ashe what she wants to do.

Being as inconspicuous as she can, Ashe withdrew her phone from her skirt's lone pocket. She turned and kept her gaze on Cassiopeia, who seems to be asking a question to her father, before using only her peripherals to type up a message, which she sent to the mischievous redhead.

Katarina thankfully retracted her foot away from her, but the damage is done. Ashe can already feel the wetness that will surely stain her underwear. The red-haired female took out her phone from her jacket's pocket, taking her lustful gaze away from her only to read the text she sent.

 **Ashe** : _Not now._

The silent scoff Katarina let out made Ashe want to give herself a slap. Of course Katarina won't just stop. There's always a catch if she wants her to stop completely.

 **Katarina** : _One round, at the bathroom down the hall._

 **Ashe** : _No._

 **Katarina** : _I won't stop until you say yes._

To make a point, Ashe felt Katarina slither her foot between her thighs again before she could even do anything about it. Katarina's movements are more aggressive, her thong becoming damper with each minute that passed.

Obviously, Katarina's stubbornness isn't easily subdued.

Inside, Ashe wanted nothing more but to moan, but outside, her composure remained, only her eyes giving away the struggle she's currently feeling.

 **Katarina** : _I won't stop until you say yes._

The re-sent message popped below the first one, emphasizing the point Katarina wants to get across. Damning everything to Hell in that moment, Ashe decided to put an end to the madness she's becoming sexually frustrated with.

"Excuse me," Ashe abruptly spoke, capturing everyone's attention. "May I use the bathroom?"

Without even directly looking, she took notice of the twitch Katarina's lips had done, probably wanting to curve up into a triumphant smirk. Thankfully, Ashe's request is reasonable, so it didn't trigger any suspicions whatsoever.

"Of course," Marcus nodded, turning to Katarina after. "Katarina, if you will."

Successfully, Katarina concealed her smirk with a casual expression. "With pleasure, Father."

Ashe walked towards the door first, Katarina trailing closely behind her. The redhead opened the door forher though. As she walked through the doorway and past Katarina, a low murmur reached her ears.

"With _pleasure_ indeed."

The two of them headed down the hall, passing by a couple of house staff, which prevented Katarina from doing anything with her. She can feel the heated gaze from her companion, knowing Katarina's as aroused, or maybe more, as she is.

Arriving at the bathroom, again, Katarina pulled the door open for her. She saw Katarina lick her lips before she walked inside. The door was closed and locked, and next thing Ashe knew, she was pushed against the nearest tiled wall and her lips were taken by Katarina's eager ones.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Ashe questioned once she pushed Katarina back and began undoing the buttons of her blouse.

Katarina chuckled as she tugged her shirt off of her head and started to unbutton her jeans. "Waiting doesn't exist when I'm with you."

Ashe had only completed in unfastening the buttons of her top when Katarina decided that removing her pants can wait. She could merely stare in a daze as she responded to the kiss Katarina instigated.

Katarina's words somehow affected her. She had never heard anyone say that to her, especially with the amount of lust and passion the redhead had embedded it with. She felt her heart thump audibly in her ears once she heard the statement. It took quite an effort in her part to focus back to the main act in hand.

She couldn't figure out why she felt like she does right now, but once Katarina abandoned her lips and decided to show her interest to her neck by the act of sucking, she forced herself to shut out her rational side and let her own consciousness succumb to lust.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey, everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. School just started two days ago and I've been busy for the past few weeks in arranging a few things, sooo, yeah, that's why the update was delayed. :3_

 _I know, it's shorter than the others, but like I said, school has started. Hopefully, all of you understand the struggle. :P_

 _To make it up to you all, I'll put their bathroom scene in the next chapter. Oh, and the jealousy will be shown in the next chapter as well. :)_

 _Anyway, any thoughts you'd like to say? Feel free to do so. I'll make sure to read them all. :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**ACT 11**

One hand gripped the edge of the marble bathtub, while the other was loosely clasped over the owner's parted lips, where low moans and withheld groans emitted and quietly echoed in the bathroom.

Ashe, who's currently perched on the side of the tub, has her legs spread open for the sexually excited redhead presently feasting on her extremely stimulated sex, who obviously took advantage of the opportunity given to her.

Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, yet the nonexistent flames made Ashe feel as if she was being filled with sexual insanity that only Katarina is able to give her.

"K-Kat..." She whimpered as low as she can manage.

She can't afford to be too vocal now, especially since the possibility of someone overhearing is looming over them. Eyes being closed, all of her attention and senses intently focused on the sensations being caused by the red-haired female.

Katarina left her womanhood and move upward, either licking or kissing her way up until their lips connected with one another. Ashe's hands loosened its clutch on whatever it is she grasped, fingers becoming buried in the once neatly combed mane of her sex partner.

"I just can't get enough of you..." Katarina whispered after they ended their latest kiss with one another.

Ashe stretched her head to the side, offering more of her neck to Katarina, who hooked a hand over her nape and pulled her closer, mashing her lips against her smooth neck. She can feel the redhead's tongue darting out from time to time, licking at her pulse.

Her body was overtaken by a shudder, especially when she felt a few drops of saliva trickling down and over her collarbone, no doubt originating from the person currently ravaging her neck.

"Kat..." She breathed out. "Don't... Don't make a mess... of me..."

Smirking, Katarina moved up and nipped at her earlobe, teeth grazing against the soft flesh teasingly. The hand situated between her thighs moved its fingers faster than before, digits massaging her from the inside, while her thumb flicked and toyed with her highly-sensitive lovebud, which, of course, pushed her to the edge.

"But, Ashe..." A husky chuckle reached her hearing, nearly making her shudder. "All I want is to fuck you up."

Ashe gasped, while the scream that almost left her lips was cut off, all thanks to Katarina, who took it upon herself to silence her with her own lips. Her eyes closed once again, while she savoured the feeling of Katarina's tongue dominating her fiercely.

Katarina hummed and stifled her little laugh as they kissed, exchanging saliva without an inch of care in the world around them.

She doesn't know how much time they had taken in the bathroom with their little session, but as soon as Katarina finished giving her the orgasm that blew her mind yet again, the two of them instantly began to dress. Before she had ended up sitting on the side of the tub, she had already given Katarina her own release, which is half the reason why Katarina settled in kneeling on the floor, since her legs needed to recuperate.

"We'll get in trouble if we perform more risks like these in the future." She said, pulling her underwear back up to where it rightfully belongs.

Katarina half-scoffed as she pulled her own panties up, and along with it are her pants. She started buttoning it as soon as it was up to her waist. "It's worth the risk, trust me."

"You're acting like a hormonal teenager."

"Is it my fault you have a nice ass?"

"Leave my butt out of this."

Katarina chuckled. "Alright, Winters. We better hurry up. They might suspect something if we don't return soon."

"My point exactly."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Luck shined down upon them when they had returned to rejoin the meeting. None of the three seemed to have suspected a thing, putting them in the clear.

For now.

The meeting is coming to a close now, which made Katarina think. She wants to speak with Ashe about something. It's a matter that involves their _'relationship'_ , which she wishes to make even steamier than it already is.

By steamier, she specifically means kinkier.

Since Ashe is a stripper, a high-class one at that, she wants to ask if the blue-eyed beauty is willing to include a few _'tools'_ in their sessions. The choices they have are nearly endless, and the countless possibilities each sex toy can give greatly excited Katarina.

While Marcus and Cassiopeia led the way to the front door of the estate with Alkove walking between them, Ashe and Katarina lagged a fair distance behind the trio, enough for them to have their own quiet conversation.

"Do you have any plans once you leave?" Katarina asked, looking at Ashe at the corner of her eyes.

"Going home," Ashe replied, glancing at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Let's have dinner." She said, as if Ashe has no choice but to accept.

"Where did this sudden dinner date come from?" Ashe asked her back with a small amused smile. "I admit, I didn't expect it."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"About this relationship of ours." She answered. "I want to add a few things in its package."

"What a term you use." Ashe shook her head, scoffing mutely to herself. "Pick me up at my apartment, then."

"I'll be there."

She surely won't miss it. She would consider herself crazy if she ends up not showing.

Katarina stood at the side, detached from the group as her father and sister bid their goodbye to the departing pair. When hers and Ashe's gaze met, she gave a nod and flashed a smirk only the female Winters saw. The gleam in those ice-like hues was enough of a response for her.

Once their guests finally departed from the Du Couteau manor, Katarina immediately rushed up the staircase and to her bedroom. The moment she got inside and pushed the door close behind her, she dashed towards her closet and tossed its wooden doors open. Hastily, she began preparing herself for her romantic rendezvous with her...

All of her movements ceased, the shirt she had recently took off dangling at her side as she held it with one hand.

What can she call Ashe?

Will she forever remain to be tagged as no one but her fuck buddy?

Oddly enough, she felt weird. Referring to Ashe with that kind of label made an unidentified feeling swirl in the pit of her stomach, which made her feel awfully unusual with herself.

Here she is again, thinking about hers and Ashe's _'relationship'_ with one another.

Walking away from her open closet, she approached the mirror standing just beside the door leading to her personal bathroom.

She looked at her half-naked self through the mirror, her reflection being presented to her with not an ounce of blur. She took a step forward and closer to the mirror, her eyes boring intently into the completely similar emeralds staring right back at her.

For a moment, her mind immensely worked.

 _'What does she see in me?'_ She asked herself, gaze unwavering from her own reflected stare.

Her curiosity's hunger pleading to be sated by hers truly.

It's rather hard to believe that someone like her actually deserves to be connected to Ashe in some way. Whether it be sexual or not, she still questioned it.

Once again, she came up empty-handed. No answer popped inside her mind, no reply was given, nothing.

Katarina couldn't see what's worth it about her.

She returned to her closet, tossing her shirt in the hamper she walked past. While she searched for a suitable attire for her evening outing, she let her thoughts wander into random directions. Few minutes later, she was finally dressed and ready to go. She left her room and made her way to the front door, holding a jacket and her keys.

Unfortunately, she just can't obtain a clean escape.

"Going somewhere?"

Katarina rolled her eyes before turning around and facing the speaker, meeting another pair of green eyes and an irking casual smirk.

"What's it to you?" She questioned back, scowling.

Cassiopeia nonchalantly shrugged, stepping forward. "Curiosity."

"Can I ask?" She sardonically quipped. "Why are you so interested in my personal life right now?"

"Again, curiosity." Came Cassiopeia's repeated answer.

Katarina scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning away and intending to walk out of the house without saying anything else. Before she could get the front door within her reach though, a hand abruptly clutched her right wrist in a firm grip.

"Wasn't your little session enough?"

Body freezing and becoming completely still, Cassiopeia's knowing question served as some sort of brake for Katarina. She kept rewinding the inquiry in her thoughts, making sure she heard correctly.

When she still refused to face her sibling, the younger female decided to tug at her wrist until her form was spun halfway, perfectly enough for her eyes to meet her sister's gaze.

"You just can't stop yourself, can you?" Cassiopeia continued her somewhat harmless 'interrogation'. "Of all people, Katarina, you decide to fool around with the daughter of our father's business partner."

Katarina, already knowing she's been caught red-handed, forcefully pulled her wrist away from Cassiopeia's grip, snarling lowly. "It's none of...-"

"It's _entirely_ my business." Cassiopeia interrupted. "Father asked me to make sure that this business deal smooth, and what you're doing right now is going to give it more than just a few bumps!"

"That won't happen." She grunted.

"How are you so sure? Because you're sleeping with the CEO's daughter? Because you have a _'man on the inside'_?"

Katarina scoffed again, which visibly irritated Cassiopeia.

"Where is this relationship of yours even going?" Cassiopeia asked her, exasperated.

"It's not going anywhere." She _'reassured'_ , which didn't really put Cassiopeia at ease.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"We're just fucking."

"As if that's better!" Cassiopeia practically shouted at her. "Katarina, if you become the reason why this deal doesn't come through..."

"Trust me, this won't affect anything."

Cassiopeia clearly has more to say, but Katarina made a fast retreat by waving her hand and leaving the house with haste, not wanting to stick around for the whole interview.

The green-haired Du Couteau could only watch as her older sibling drove out of their garage with her beloved motorcycle, contemplating if she should tell someone about her new discovery.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina clearly remembers that she asked Ashe out on a date...

So why is she and the said female walking into a nightclub?

That is simply because Katarina feels a bit tensed with what had happened between her and Cassiopeia earlier, and now, she needs a drink to ease herself a bit.

When she asked Ashe if they could change their plans for the evening, the Winters beauty merely shrugged and agreed without question.

The colorful lights can be seen painting the whole dimly lit club and people, who may or may not be drunk, danced at the center, not at all caring that some of their dance partners are strangers.

Katarina turned and made her way towards the bar, her date following closely. Behind her, Ashe tilted her head in wonder, sensing that something seems to be bothering her. She occupied one of the stools, while Ashe situated herself on the vacant place beside her, gaze still focused on her with curiosity.

With a wave of a hand and a nearly inaudible order, the bartender left them to prepare Katarina's request. Ashe, on the other hand, stared rather fondly at Katarina, amused with her behavior.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Ashe inquired, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Maybe I can put your mind at ease."

Katarina resisted the urge to scoff at her date, straightening up a bit before turning to finally fully audit Ashe's appearance for the evening. She isn't really in the mood to talk about her problem with her sister.

"Those jeans look good on you." She complimented somewhat half-heartedly, though her eyes roamed around Ashe's denim-covered legs with obvious interest.

Seeing that Katarina has no intention in telling her what's pestering her anytime soon, Ashe decided to just go along with her avoidance and let the conversation flow naturally.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Ashe responded, smiling after a swift scan of Katarina's own outfit.

Their conversation trailed for a moment, the two of them watching the dancing people with mild interest. After a few seconds of doing so though, Ashe chose the option in continuing it.

"Well, since we're in a nightclub," Ashe turned and made eye contact with her. "Are you interested in joining me for a dance?"

Katarina stared at Ashe for a fair amount of time, looking directly into those suggestive blues. She shook her head, saying, "I'm fine with just watching you move those hips of yours."

Ashe's smile clearly presented how she would love to give her a show. A show that she'll most probably enjoy. The blue-eyed female got off her stool and leaned towards her, giving her an electrifying kiss on the cheek, those perfect lips feeling quite divine against her skin, before naturally strutting towards the dancefloor.

Katarina followed Ashe with her eyes, body shifting until she moved her elbows back and placed them on the polished surface of the bar. With a slightly lust-darkened gaze, Katarina let herself become distracted and utterly enchanted by Ashe, who has began dancing and moving with the loud music's beat.

The problem that once fleeted in her mind vanished as she watched Ashe seduce her without exerting much of an effort. Each sway of those tempting hips, each move those slim arms made and each lock of hair that flew with the momentum...

She has never felt so captivated in all her life, and it made her think.

Watching Ashe now, knowing how entranced she is with the Winters female, feeling this stirring within her, it's something she can't just brush off.

This feeling within her...

Possessiveness.

Katarina toyed with the word in her head, unawarely biting her lower lip, while she intently eyed her sex partner.

Only for her view of her own goddess become blocked.

"What the...-"

By an unnamed, not so interesting and rather mediocre female.

"Hey there," The stranger greeted, the expression on her face blatantly showing what her intentions are. "Are you with somebody right now?"

Katarina couldn't help but be amused with the unknown female's attempt in picking her up for a one night stand. The curve that appeared on her lips was misinterpreted, which ended up encouraging the female.

"If not," The club-goer pressed herself against Katarina, smiling as their bodies made contact. "How about we take this to the restroom?"

Katarina chuckled as she shook her head, not really knowing what to say about the entertaining situation. Oddly enough, she isn't feeling aroused at all, regardless of the fact that the still unnamed female is practically grinding herself against her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

In a flash, her eyes left the stranger and focused towards the white-haired dancer now leaning on the bar, a sarcastic smile on those red-tinted lips.

Katarina is most definitely not a moron. The blistering storm in the icy gaze staring right back at her clearly showed jealousy, said word being written with complete capitalization. The opportunity was found too great by Katarina herself, and so, she decided, instead of clearing things up, to tease her date.

"What if I am?"

Katarina has made various mistakes in all her time of existence, and apparently the little question she asked is one of them. It's a form of a joke, yes, but unfortunately for her, Ashe didn't take it too lightly.

"I'll take my leave, then."

Katarina's teasing expression abruptly vanquished the moment Ashe spun around and headed towards the exit, not uttering anything else but her notification of her intention in departing.

"Hey!" She called out, but her voice was drowned out by the club's bass-filled music. Either that, or Ashe chose to ignore her completely.

"Ashe!"

The Winters gave no sign in responding.

"Shit..."

Katarina pushed the pathetic seductress away from her and jumped off her stool, chasing after Ashe and disregarding the calls of the bartender, who had just finished preparing her order, behind her.

"Ashe!"

A few seconds after Ashe exited the club, Katarina followed immediately. Once outside, Katarina's eyes instantly landed on her date, who approached one of the bikers parked at the front of the nightclub. From the looks of the man and how his companions seem to look at him, he must be the head of their group.

"Hey, Ashe!" Her call turned into a snarl. She quickly neared Ashe and took hold of one of her wrists, pulling her back and a step away from the rugged-looking biker leader before she could say anything. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question." Ashe stated ever so casually, unaffected with the biker's gaze, which is glued on the two of them. "You shouldn't have left your little companion, since she already seemed to be ready for a night with you."

"Okay, where is this coming from?" She asked half-sarcastically.

"Katarina," Ashe crossed her arms and shifted her weight on her right leg. "Whatever we have is simple. I'm here and you're with me simply because you want sex."

Ashe trailed off for a second though, her eyes flickering towards the biker, who still has his eyes stuck on them. Although his jade-colored gaze didn't harbor any lust, it scrutinized the two of them nonetheless.

"Since you found another outlet for your lust for the evening, why should I stay?"

Instead of answering Ashe's question, Katarina pulled and leaned in, leaving an inch or two between her and Ashe's face.

"What are you _really_ doing?"

The situation confused her, the direction of their conversation baffled her, everything just annoyed Katarina. She can't just let all of it go without getting one clear answer.

"Knowing my place." Was Ashe's blunt answer.

She didn't expect it though. Of all things to say, Ashe's reply was none of the things Katarina expected to hear. Everything was going so well, but Katarina just had to ruin it all.

"Why are you jealous, then?" Katarina finally asked, grasp remaining firm around Ashe's wrist.

"Good night, Katarina."

Ashe tugged her wrist out of her hold, turning to the waiting biker and mounting the two-wheeler vehicle. Katarina could only stare as the engine of the motorcycle roared to life.

A blazing feeling emitted from within her as she watched Ashe wrap her arms around the man's waist from behind. Oh, how she wholly wanted to snatch Ashe off the motorcycle and hold her against herself, keep her from being near the dangerous-looking male.

Katarina turned away from the road and scratched her head, suddenly infuriated with her self.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Talk about drama." Tryndamere commented as he and Ashe sat at the front of the convenience store they both know and love, the two of them holding small cups of instant coffee they just bought.

Ashe sighed and took a sip from her cup. "Reality is catching up."

"That girl... Is she the reason why you refer to your relationship status as _'It's complicated'_?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, not really, but the way you spoke to her earlier, hmm..." Tryndamere hummed and lightly shook his head. "I gotta ask... What is your relationship with her?"

Once again, she sighed. "You might get angry."

Tryndamere lightly laughed to himself. "Oh come on, Ashe, I'm your childhood friend. I won't get...-"

"She's my fuck buddy."

Tryndamere's eyes widened, his jaw nearly becoming agape. "...-what the fuck, Ashe? Are you serious?"

"See? You're angry." Ashe said, half-knowingly.

"No, no, I'm not angry! I'm...! I'm just... stressed." Honestly, Tryndamere doesn't know what to say or do to disguise his actual feeling towards Ashe's sudden revelation. "Listen, I'll... Let's continue."

Ashe waited for her friend to recover from his little shock, enjoying her warm drink for a couple of minutes before she continued.

"She's supposed to be nothing to me. I shouldn't care about her, or about who she wants to sleep with, since we can sleep with anyone else."

"Why were you jealous, then?" Tryndamere, who had calmed down, looked at her, confused.

Ashe placed her cup down the ground and ran her hands through her hair, feeling completely unusual with the uneven beating of her heart. The reason why she chose to put her cup down is because she would have probably crushed it, mainly due to the fact that just by the thought of having someone touch Katarina...

Feeling weirdly numb, Ashe grabbed the cup of coffee again.

"I don't want her with anyone else."

Just like that, she squeezed the cup out of its original structure. Tryndamere's eyes widened yet again as he watched the brown liquid seep out of the cup's edges, burning Ashe's right hand.

"Ashe!"

She can feel the scorching touch of the caffeine all over her right hand, but she remained unaffected with it. She let the cup go, letting the reshaped object bounce once before rolling away from them.

"I need to end it."

Ashe blankly stared at her injured hand, which Tryndamere started to wipe and wrap with his handkerchief.

"End what?"

"Everything."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina pushed herself off the steel wall, exiting the elevator and heading towards Ashe's apartment unit. She stopped in front of the door she's been so familiar with, leaning on the doorway and knocking.

"Ashe?" She called out. "You in there?"

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Hey, Ashe!"

No reply.

"Ashe!"

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Come on, Ashe!"

She tried knocking for at least a minute or two before stopping and just groaning. She placed her back against the door and rubbed her face with a palm.

If only she didn't tease Ashe earlier, maybe they wouldn't be in this situation right now. _She_ wouldn't be in this stupid predicament right now.

What makes it all weird is that she doesn't feel right about hers and Ashe's current status.

They're presently in a fight, right?

Can she call it a fight?

Do fuck buddies fight like this?

Katarina slightly ruffled her hair, a tad bit annoyed that she couldn't figure out everything that's happening right now.

"She's not home yet?"

Katarina turned to the direction where she came from, her greens making eye contact with somewhat identical hues. The tint is the same, but the owner is different.

"And I was hoping to speak with her." The woman, she possesses long, braided white hair and square-rimmed eyeglasses. "Do you know Ashe?"

Katarina raised an eyebrow, standing straight. "Yeah, I do."

The yet to be named female smiled. "Since you know where she lives, I'm assuming you're a close friend of hers."

"What's it to you?"

A chuckle was given before the woman walked towards her and offered a hand.

"Lissandra Winters," She introduced, smiling. "I'm Ashe's sister."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx** **xxxxx**

 **Author's** **Note** : _Hey, everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating in a long while. School has been hectic and I haven't been able to type due to lack of free time. TT_TT_

 _I'm_ _hoping that all of you readers haven't and won't abandon this story. :)_

 _And_ _, I know I promised a show of jealousy here and there, but I ended up changing plans. I only showed a tiny bit of Ashe's jealousy, which will, of course, trigger everything. :3_

 _Till_ _next update, everyone! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**ACT 12**

The light chime of the blue smartphone filled the quiet room, the gadget's screen lighting up and flashing the current time of the day. A low creak emitted from the bed in the middle of the room as its occupant opened her eyes and stretched over the sheets, rubbing her eyes afterwards.

Once most of her sleep was banished, Ashe reached for her phone and turned the alarm off. After doing so, she sat up and looked around the room. Her gaze ended up focusing on one of the corners of the room, where worn-out but clean rubber playmats for children can be seen. Her eyes then trailed to the old dollhouse at one side of the mats, the miniature houses placed against the wall and looking neatly kept.

It's been a long while ever since she sat on those mats and played with her childhood toys, the very memory of it making her smile a bit.

 ** _Buzz! Buzz!_**

Head snapping downward, she brought her cellphone up near her face and checked the reason of the vibration. She quirked an eyebrow at the message she received and opened.

 **Katarina** : _Why didn't you come home?_

 _'How does she know?'_ She asked herself, eyebrows knitting slightly in confusion.

 **Ashe** : _How do you know I didn't come back to my apartment?_

Instead of receiving a reply to her own response, a call suddenly came in, which belongs to the redhead she was just exchanging text messages with.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Came Katarina's growl-like question. Despite the supposedly threatening tone, Ashe still heard the hints of worry lacing the caller's words.

"Does it matter?" She asked oh so casually as she got off the bed, heading towards the small bathroom.

Katarina snarled in irritation, annoyed at Ashe's insouciant way of speaking. "Damn it, Ashe. Where are you?"

"You wouldn't want to know, believe me."

Ashe ended the call and put it in silent, tossing the little gizmo on the bed before slipping inside the bathroom to take a shower.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina held herself back from screaming in frustration as she stomped out of the elevator, pulling on her hair a bit before just tossing her red tresses back and away from her face.

Last night, after she and Lissandra spoke for a short while, she literally camped outside Ashe's apartment. She waited for her sex partner the whole night until she just fell asleep on her own, back against the locked door, which is the main reason why she's sporting a backache right now.

"Not even single text message... Who does she think she is? She didn't even call or whatever..." She grumbled, exiting the the apartment and pulling her cellphone back out of her pocket. With just a few taps, she placed the gadget against her ear and waited for the person she's calling to pick up.

"Katarina?"

"Tal, are you still at work?"

"About to exit my office, why?"

"I need a favor."

Her brother sighed. "I'm turning my computer back on. What do you need?"

"I want you to give me the current location of the person I called before you."

"This better be important, Katarina."

"Send me the address once you find it." The last thing she heard was the sound of her sibling typing, ending the call without bidding a proper goodbye.

She had just boarded her sports bike and started its engine, when she received what she asked for from Talon. Withdrawing her phone from her pocket again, she checked the address her brother sent, and along with it is a simple "Be careful." message.

Confusion filled her once she read Ashe's present location.

"What the hell is she doing _there_?"

In just twenty minutes, Katarina was officially driving in Zaun Avenue, catching the eyes of the people walking by and idling at the side. As she drove, she couldn't help but think of the reasons why Ashe is currently in this rundown part of the city.

Her eyes darted left and right, looking for a familiar hair color.

It didn't take long.

Katarina stomped on the brakes, her motorcycle screeching to a halt. Thankfully, cars aren't really that common in Zaun Avenue. Eyes, which are directed to the front face of a convenience store, widened the moment her attention was captured by a casually walking Winters that merely donned a pair of light blue denim shorts, a white V-neck shirt and plain blue flip-flops, her white hair tied in a high ponytail.

The redhead needed to blink for a few times for her brain to finally register that the person she's looking at is actually Ashe.

Why does she need a moment?

Well...

Why does Ashe have to look so ravishing in casual clothes anyway?

Blinking once more, Katarina revved the engine of her vehicle before driving after Ashe, who already crossed the street and was nearing a motel that seems to go by the name 'Snoozers'.

When she reached the motel and stopped just beside the neon sign, she watched as Ashe headed towards one of the units of the building. Quickly turning the engine off, Katarina kicked the stand of the two-wheeler before dismounting and running after the white-haired beauty.

Before Ashe could take hold of the doorknob of her unit with her injured, and not to mention bandaged, hand, Katarina grabbed her shoulder and lightly but swiftly spun her around. Ashe slightly jumped and nearly yelped out loud in surprise once her blue eyes met Katarina's green ones.

"Katarina!?" Ashe said her name with absolute disbelief, looking at her with a surprised look. "What are you do...-! How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways." She replied without missing a beat.

"I think this is called invasion of privacy. Stalking, to be specific."

"I don't give a damn."

Ashe huffed, eyeing her with no trust whatsoever. "What do you want, then?"

Katarina stared...

...before suddenly pushing Ashe against the closed door and placing her lips over the blue-eyed female's. Ashe almost dropped the plastic she's holding, which contains a small carton of eggs she just bought from Braum's store.

"Kat...-!" She didn't let her name be finished, taking Ashe's lips yet again before it could properly form any audible words.

"Sorry..." She breathed out, which just gave Ashe a second or two to get some air, their lips connecting again. She snatched the bag away from Ashe's hand, dropping it to the bench beside them. Once the bag was out of Ashe's reach, Katarina clutched the doorknob and twisted it.

Ashe gasped into their kiss when she felt herself fall back, only for Katarina to catch her by wrapping an arm around her waist and burying her other hand in Ashe's hair.

For the second time, Katarina caught Ashe off-guard by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her in her arms. Automatically, Ashe clasped her hands together over Katarina's nape, breathing uneven as her ice-like eyes gazed up to her carrier.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ashe asked her, chest rising and falling.

"Apologizing." She answered in the simplest way possible, falling onto the bed with Ashe.

As soon as they got on the bed though, Ashe pulled her to the side, both of them rolling until the Winters female was on top, straddling her waist and looking arousingly dominant.

Katarina expected Ashe to lean down and dominate her lips like how she's dominating her body, but disappointment hit her hard when Ashe left her present position and abandoned the bed.

"What...-"

"If I remember correctly," Ashe began, her breathing somewhat steadier than before as she arranged the hiked up hem of her shirt. "Apologizing isn't this enjoyable."

"Ashe...-"

"If all you want is another round in the sheets...-"

"Yes." Katarina nodded, pushing herself off the bed and standing back up. "Yeah, you're right, I want to have sex with you."

Ashe took her gaze away, looking like she's about to sigh.

"But right now, I want to have sex with you as a form of apology." She clarified out of the blue.

Successfully, she captured Ashe's attention again, who now looked at her like she was becoming delusional.

"I don't say sorry as much as other people do, I don't bring flowers or chocolates or whatever, I don't do any of that."

"I'm not asking you to do any of those." Ashe stated with an unconvinced expression.

"I know that!" She half-growled, her face becoming a bit red without her control. "That's why I'm apologizing to you the way I know how!"

"Through sex?"

"Well, yeah, what else?"

The two of them just stared at each other for a long moment, and each second that passed made Katarina anxious. She knows Ashe can kick her out anytime. Much to her surprise though...

"I need to speak with you about something important."

"About what?"

Ashe released a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose with her bandaged fingers, which in turn made Katarina finally take notice of its state. She clearly remembers that Ashe's hand was absolutely fine the previous day. Katarina took a step forward and carefully grabbed Ashe's bandaged hand, which in turn, cut off what Ashe meant to tell her in the first place.

"What happened?" She queried, eyeing the bandages with an intense gaze.

"It's nothing." Ashe tried to quickly dismiss.

"The hell it's nothing." Katarina ignored Ashe's attempt in ending her inquiry. "Who did this to you?"

"It was me, okay? Don't...-"

"Did you...?"

Ashe stared back at her for a moment, eyes widening when she suddenly realized the reason Katarina is currently thinking about. The Winters snatched her bandaged hand away, and Katarina could only let her, for she might hurt her if she were to grip it in protest.

"I didn't try to slit my wrist, if that's what you're thinking!" Ashe immediately told her, looking at her with incredulity.

Somehow, her words made Katarina's chest feel a little less tighter. Breathing out a breath of relief, Katarina nodded in understanding.

"I thought you..." Again, she trailed off with her words.

"Clearly." Ashe sighed, shaking her head as she turned away.

For a moment, Katarina just watched as Ashe opened the door of her unit and retrieved the carton of eggs she had bought, closing the door afterwards.

"I'll be nice and let you stay for breakfast. After that, let's talk, then you can take your leave."

Katarina stayed quiet, closely spectated Ashe, who moved towards the tiny kitchen space with obvious familiarity. The way Ashe interacted with her surroundings somewhat confused her.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked, brushing off her observation.

Ashe stopped and settled in placing the carton of eggs on the small counter, going around and approaching Katarina.

"It concerns this... _predicament_ of ours."

"Predicament?"

"There's no better word to describe it, don't you think so?" Ashe remarked, leaning on the nearest wall. "I can't really consider it a relationship when all we do is sleep with each other whenever we want."

"Is there something wrong with how I pleasure you?"

"It's not that." Ashe said, shaking her head. "In fact, you're exceptional in bed."

"Thank you."

"But what I really need to talk to you about is...-"

"I know, I know," Katarina cut off dismissively. "Our little predica...-"

Katarina sounded and looked not at all worried about what Ashe is meaning to say, still looking carefree and relaxed with the whole conversation.

So, when Ashe chose to interrupt her with an unexpected statement, all of her words abruptly halted in her throat.

"I want to end this."

Those simple five words froze Katarina into a stand still, her eyes gradually filling up with shock, her heart nearly stopping before its pace began to become faster and faster.

"What?"

"What you heard was what I said, Katarina. I think I don't need to...-"

"No, wait," Katarina took a step forward, while Ashe detached herself from the wall and straightened up. "Seriously, where is this coming from?"

"Kat...-"

"Listen. I know what I did last night was a really dick move...-"

"It was." Ashe muttered under her breath.

"-and I apologize! Okay? I never intended to sleep with that girl anyway! But," Katarina shook her head to try and get rid of the nerves that's creeping up on her. She felt like she's going to have an anxiety attack of some sort. "Please. Please tell me this is just your little jealousy talking right now."

Ashe deeply sighed. "What happened last night opened my eyes, Katarina. You can't do anything about it."

"Opened your eyes to what!?" Katarina sounded she was about to become hysterical, or at least something close to that.

"To the fact that what we have is nothing!" Ashe finally snapped, face morphing into a scowl-like frown. "All we have is lust! That's it! Nothing else!"

Katarina so badly wanted to throw her hands up in frustration. She can feel her anger beginning to boil in her blood, rapidly nearing the point where she busts her cap.

"What's so wrong about that?" She asked back, extremely exasperated.

Her question was rewarded with an incredulous look.

" **Everything** is wrong about that!"

Katarina turned away, hands brushing her hair back before covering her face as a futile attempt to calm herself down.

"Katarina, why can't you just accept that I want to end this?" Ashe questioned, somewhat confused with her reactions. "Last night is solid proof that you can easily replace me. Judging by your performances in every session of ours and how flirtatious you can be, it won't take you long to find someone that would be willing to...-"

"Stop, just stop." She started to say, shaking her head.

"-be your fuck buddy. I'm not that irreplaceable, Katarina."

"Yes, you are." She grunted out.

"You're being irrational." Ashe pointed out. "You can easily go into a nightclub and walk out with a partner for the evening. Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because!" Katarina spun around and gripped Ashe's shoulders. "I don't want to fuck anyone but you!"

"You can't just say that. You _don't_ own me, Katarina. No one does."

"I fucking know that! But, that doesn't change the fact that I don't want anyone to fuck but you! Alright? So, don't...-!"

"Katarina!" Ashe held her face, and when she did, Katarina realized that she was trembling. Trembling because of her anger maybe? "I'm not some woman you can go to just to have sex with. I'm no whore."

Katarina searched Ashe's eyes for any hope she can hang onto.

She saw it...

Unfortunately, she doesn't know enough for her to decipher it, which is why, her answer to what Ashe just said is completely wrong.

"Isn't that what you are right now?"

 ** _SLAP!_**

Ashe stepped back and away from her reach, gazing at her with utter disbelief. Pale hands clenching into fists, lips mildly quivering and eyes becoming glassy with tears, Ashe spoke in a crestfallen tone.

"I always thought you were different from the others. Something that kept me from ending this sooner... Something that made me doubt the decision I'm making right now... But I guess I was wrong."

Katarina couldn't raise her head. All she could do was stare at the old carpeted floor, not possessing the courage to look up and meet Ashe's brokenhearted stare. The stinging emitting from her recently struck cheek barely even registered in her mind.

"You're the same as everyone else." Ashe practically whispered, her voice shaky. "And I can't believe I was beginning to love you."

Green eyes widened. Katarina snapped her head up and met Ashe's heart-wrenching gaze.

"...what...?"

Ashe pursed her lips in a tight but quavering line before shaking her head and turning herself away.

"Just get out..."

"Ashe..."

"Please..." Ashe pleaded in a quiet whisper. "You're the last person I want to see right now."

Katarina didn't want to leave, but Ashe was wordlessly begging her. The way her shoulders shook slightly as she cried, Katarina felt like her chest was clenching and tightening in the most painful way possible as she forced herself to face away from Ashe's weeping self. Each step she took towards the door, it pierced her very heart.

The moment she opened the door, she came face to face with the same man from the previous night.

"I can hear the princess crying." Tryndamere said, eyeing her with a narrowed gaze.

Katarina shouldered past him, gritting out, "What kind of princess is a stripper?"

It's her stupid pride that's talking. Deep inside her, she had to wonder where it's coming from now. Yet again, she received a reply she's never prepared for.

"A very damaged one."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I ditched my responsibilities just to complete this chapter, so you readers better have enjoyed it! XD_

 _I know, it's rather short. It didn't even pass 3000 words. -_-"_

 _Nonetheless, do tell me what readers think about it. :)_

 _Next chapter will be about Katarina trying to figure out what to do with her life. With Cassiopeia's help of course! :D_

 _I've been thinking, and I know some of you are already expecting the sequel of "Million Reasons" once I finish this one, so I just want to say it now that it might get delayed. :3_

 _I really want to write a different story that involves a different pairing. These are my choices: (just so you all know)_

 _"True Love" by P!nk (Vi x Caitlyn) (AU/Modern)_

 _"Skin" by Rag'n'Bone Man (Vi x Caitlyn)_

 _"The Cure" by Lady Gaga (Leona x Diana)_

 _Remember, everyone, there's a reason why the stories are named after songs. ;)_

 _I'm sure all of you have spotted and read the title of this story within this chapter, so always be prepared when you read a story with countless possibilities waiting to be written. :P_


	13. Chapter 13

**ACT 13**

The only sound that can be heard in the wide bedroom is the quiet hum of the air conditioner and the muffled tweeting of the birds outside the house. At the center of the room, a black and red king-size bed is placed, and laying on top of it is a dazed redhead.

Emerald eyes blankly stared straight at the ceiling of the room. For the first time in her whole life, Katarina feels so empty. Even when her mother had left them and chose to live a life that they were unfortunately not included in, she didn't feel this frozen. Currently, she felt like she's some sort of empty shell, waiting for the time to let her fade away in a contradicting chaotic peace.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

She merely blinked and kept her stare straight, ignoring the fact that the door of her bedroom opened soon after the three knocks. In all honesty, she doesn't even care if her little visitor is a serial killer. Thankfully though, it wasn't a murderer.

Cassiopeia idled at the doorway for a moment, a bit surprised that Katarina hasn't shoved the door close at her face. The younger Du Couteau decided to step inside the room, closing the door behind her. Cassiopeia stopped just at the foot of the bed, placing her weight on one leg and crossing her arms as she audited Katarina's present state.

"It feels like it was just the other day that I caught you having sex with our father's business partner's daughter." Cassiopeia then feigned a shocked expression. "Oh, wait, it _was_ just the other day."

"What do you want, Cass?" Katarina asked in a toneless voice.

Cassiopeia quirked an eyebrow, finding her behavior rather unusual. "Well, right now, I want to know why you chose to stay here in your room and decided to settle in having air for breakfast and lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sure you aren't." Cassiopeia sarcastically snorted in return. She sat just a hand away from Katarina's feet, leaning on her right hand, which she used as some sort of stand. "How are you and Winters?"

Just by the mention of Ashe, Katarina flinched, remembering what the mentioned female had looked like before she had left the motel. Of course Cassiopeia noticed the reaction in no time.

"Katarina, what did you do?" Cassiopeia immediately questioned, eyeing her with a mild glare.

Instead of answering, Katarina covered her eyes with her forearm and asked back, "I need to ask you something."

Cassiopeia felt like Katarina's trying to dodge her question, but she properly responded back to her older sibling's question nonetheless. "What is it?"

"What's it like to love someone?" There's no reason why Katarina should beat around the bush, so she decided to be straightforward with her question.

Her sister raised an eyebrow at her for the second time. "Are you seriously going to ask me about that?"

"Just tell me what it feels like." Katarina muttered, finally sitting up on the bed.

"What is this, therapy?"

Katarina stared.

Cassiopeia sighed, seeing Katarina is actually a hundred percent serious with her query. "I'm going to base my answer from my relationship with Shauna right now."

"Just answer the question."

"For me, loving Shauna is as good as it gets. Whenever I feel lonely or just plain bored, I have her to keep myself occupied. I know that whenever I need someone, she's just one call away."

"Isn't it constricting?" She asked, expectantly gazing at her sister.

"Constricting?" Cassiopeia made a confused expression. "How?"

"That you can only have just one."

In less than a minute, Cassiopeia successfully managed to piece everything together. Too quick, if someone were to ask Katarina herself.

"Did you develop feelings for Ashe Winters?"

Katarina averted her eyes from Cassiopeia, turning her gaze elsewhere as she replied with, "I don't know."

"I thought you two had some sort of _'just sex'_ kind of relationship." Cassiopeia said, confused.

"It was just supposed to be like that, but..." Katarina let out a breath, feeling frustrated with herself. "She started to take care of me."

"Take care of you how?"

Katarina felt her own sorrow wash over her, when she recalled one of hers and Ashe's evening activity. "At the same night when I fell down the stairs, in the middle of our session, she stopped everything because I kept getting hurt whenever she touched me."

"You were sore." Cassiopeia stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"When we stopped, she had me lie on my stomach and rubbed this lotion all over my body. She even massaged me to the point that I fell asleep in the middle of it."

"Is that it?" Despite of Cassiopeia's question, Katarina knows her sister is expecting more.

Katarina still refused to meet Cassiopeia's gaze. "She started noticing a few little things about what I like and what I don't."

Cassiopeia tilted her head. "So you're starving yourself because you feel like Winters is falling in love with you?"

Katarina sighed as she laid back down. "Was."

"Was?" Came the return baffled question.

"Not anymore."

"Winters was falling in love with you?"

She nodded, emptily staring at the ceiling again.

"What's with the past tense?"

"I..." Katarina pursed her lips. She doesn't want to admit her mistake out loud due to her moronic pride, but deep inside, she knows she has to admit it sooner or later. "...called her a whore."

Cassiopeia blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

"Two things." Cassiopeia began, looking like she was torn between acting positively or negatively. "One, were you talking to a mirror when you said that? Two, why in God's name would you call our business partner's daughter a whore?"

"To answer your first question, no, I wasn't." Katarina gritted out, glaring at Cassiopeia from her place. "Second... You probably won't believe me if I told you."

"I actually want to know why, believe it or not." Cassiopeia said in a rather sardonic manner. "I can consider Winters as a flirt, since she agreed in having a _'relationship'_ with you, but I don't really see her as whore material."

Katarina pushed herself back up in a seated position again, engaging eye contact with her green-haired sibling.

"She's a stripper."

Cassiopeia stared at her, blinking in silence for a few times before she gathered herself again and managed to find her voice for the second time.

"What makes you say that?"

"That's because she's one of the special strippers in the club Talon visits every week!" She snapped, her patience running away from her. "I met her there!"

Instead of backing off from Katarina's sudden burst, Cassiopeia just shifted on her place on the bed before saying, "Start from the top."

Katarina didn't really know why, but as soon as Cassiopeia said that, she immediately started telling her younger sister about everything that had happened between her and the beautiful center of her mind's attention. Of course she left out the explicit details about hers and Ashe's sessions with one another.

When she finished saying everything her sister asked to hear, the only response she heard at first is...

"You, my dear sister, are a bitch."

One of her eyes threatened to twitch.

"How encouraging." She grunted out, glaring yet again.

"It's true, isn't it?" Cassiopeia returned with a mildly smug expression. "You don't even know Winters in a deep level, but you decided to give her a label that clearly doesn't fit her."

"I just told you, she's a stripper!"

"So?" Cassiopeia shrugged. "I know how to pole dance. Does that mean I'm a whore as well?"

"She's a daughter of a successful businessman! Why does she need to work as a stripper?"

"Maybe because she's not part of that family."

Katarina shot her sister a completely crazy look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, a few years ago, there was a rumour that circulated around that Ashe Winters is a daughter from a mistress. The eldest daughter, Lissandra, she's the child of Alkove Winters' to his first and late wife Leandra. Ashe is the second born, who was then followed by Sejuani after a year of her birth."

"How does that say that Ashe is a child from a mistress?"

"She and her two sisters may have pale skin and blue eyes just like their father, but Lissandra and Sejuani possess other facial features similar to their mothers, while Ashe's own features doesn't match her said-to-be mother, Serylda, or her father's at all."

Cassiopeia's words started to make Katarina think. She remembered the ragdoll she had seen in Ashe's apartment and the framed pictures.

"Some people theorized that Alkove had impregnated someone before his marriage with Serylda, but the theory was never confirmed and eventually lost the public's interest."

"Her mother's dead." Katarina whispered under her breath, realization gradually taking over her.

"Dead? Who?" Cassiopeia asked, not fully hearing what she just said.

"She was at the motel because..." Katarina's eyes widened, especially when she remembered the little play area she noticed at one of the corners of the motel unit. "...that's where she used to live."

"Who? Ashe?"

That's why Ashe's apartment looked so... colorless. The only emotional touch in her apartment were the pictures and the ragdoll. Other than those things, the apartment looked like it's just for display. All of this also explains why Ashe moved so familiarly around the motel room, so carefree when she walked around Zaun Avenue.

"Fuck..." Guilt suddenly filled her to the very brim. "Fuck! I need to go!"

"Where are you going?" Cassiopeia questioned, watching as she practically launched herself off the bed and rushed towards her closet to change out of her sleepwear.

"I need to talk to her!" Katarina grunted as she kicked her shorts away from her ankles. "I fucked up!"

Cassiopeia stood up from her place on the bed and left the room, not bothering in excusing herself knowing Katarina wouldn't even give a damn about it. Finally, Katarina has began acknowledging her emotions. Cassiopeia never thought she'd see the day that her older sister would become so confused with herself because of one person.

Honestly, she's glad that everything was going good.

Why was?

She was just about to walk into the living room, when Talon stepped out of the said room. Their eyes instantly met.

"You look troubled." Cassiopeia casually pointed out.

"You're about to be once you see the news." Talon said, glancing to the open doorway.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on." Talon grabbed one of Cassiopeia's wrist and pulled her inside the living room, stopping only when they were both standing in front of the flat-screen TV.

Just like what Talon wants her to do, Cassiopeia watched the report being shown through the wide screen.

A gasp.

Cassiopeia covered her mouth in shock as she watched.

"We need to tell Katarina!"

A second after she said that...

 ** _SLAM!_**

Talking and Cassiopeia whipped their heads to the direction of the front door, where the loud slam came from. It doesn't take a genius to know who just exited the mansion.

"Katarina!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Tryndamere stretched as he walked out of a bar. Last night, after he had comforted Ashe, who asked for some privacy after, he went to a bar and played a few rounds of cards with some of his gang members. Of course there was drinking here and there, which is why he ended up passing out.

He felt a bit ashamed, since he promised to himself that he'd check on his childhood friend again that night. He then figured that maybe he can redeem himself by visiting her now before heading straight to his own motel unit.

Much to his surprise, when he caught the sight of the motel, he spotted a bunch of news vans parked around it, reporters and cameramen idling around.

"Who the fuck...?" Tryndamere instantly knew why they're here. His mind instantly conjured up Katarina's image. "That little bitch..."

Before he could proceed towards the motel...

"Tryndamere!"

He snapped his gaze to the direction of the caller, only to find Braum ushering him to come near from his place at the front of the convenience store.

Without hesitation, Tryndamere crossed the street and trailed after Braum into the store, his eyes flicking towards the _'CLOSED'_ sign taped on one of the sliding doors.

"What the hell is happening at Snoozers?" He asked the older man, who then sighed deeply.

Braum looked up to the TV hooked at one of the corners of the room near the counter, a frown on his face. "See for yourself."

Tryndamere looked towards the television, his fists clenching as he watched the recorded video the news is playing to its audience. It took all of his self-control not to lose his cool right then and there.

"Where is she?" He asked, ready to charge into the motel and carry his friend out of the media's attention.

"Over there."

Tryndamere followed Braum's gaze, his own eyes landing on the opposite side of the store. There, at one of the corners of the room and sitting just beside a slightly opened refrigerator is Ashe herself, wearing only a navy blue nightshirt and a brown jacket that clearly belongs to Braum. He began approaching his curled up friend, also noticing that Ashe isn't even wearing any type of footwear at all.

"Hey..." He greeted half-heartedly.

"Braum snuck me out of the motel through the bathroom window." Ashe said, not at all bothered with the coolness seeping out of the ajar door of the refrigerator she's leaning on. Actually, if he remembers correctly, Ashe loves the cold. "I think my slippers fell in the toilet."

Tryndamere shook his head at Ashe's attempt in showing a bit of humor in the situation they're in. He took a step forward and sat beside her, leaning back against the wall.

"How are you holding up?"

"Hanging on." Ashe replies with a not so energetic fist pump.

"That's good to hear, I guess."

It's quite clear that Ashe isn't really in the mood to involve herself in a conversation but is just too polite to say so. Tryndamere pulled his music player out, along with it is his dark green earphones, from one of his pocket.

"Music?" He offered to the Winters beside him.

Ashe smiled, appreciating the gesture. She took the items from Tryndamere's hand. "Thank you."

Regardless of her smile not reaching her eyes, it was enough for Tryndamere. He murmured an 'excuse me' before standing up and heading back to Braum, leaving Ashe to the privacy she wordlessly asked for.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe let herself be lost in the music that filled her ears, placing the music player down on her lap before she picked up her cellphone, which was hidden in her lap. She raised the gadget to her eye level and opened it, reading the messages she just received.

 **Sarah** : _Where are you? Do you want us to come over?_

 **Ahri** : _Ashe, where are you? Please reply._

 **Lux** : _We're worried, Ashe. Where are you right now? We want to help._

 **Janna** : _Ashe, are you alright? Where are you? Please reply back._

 **Caitlyn** : _Vi and I are coming over. I know you're at Braum's._

 **Vi** : _What Cupcake said. :P_

Ashe smiled at the messages. Even though they were sent by different people in different times, they all looked like they were connected in one message thread. Vi's message managed to bring out a small silent chuckle from her, and for that she's thankful to have a friend like the rambunctious pinkette.

She placed her phone down beside the music player after locking the screen, hugging her knees to herself as she blankly stared at the polished floor.

Yesterday, when Katarina left, her tears may have fallen, but she stopped it as soon as she acquired enough strength in doing so. She was too focused in feeling hollow from within to keep on doing such thing. She felt too devoid to muster up the energy to cry more tears. All the hurt she felt in her chest, the feeling when her heart shattered and pierced her from the inside, she unconsciously shoved it in a case and pushed the said case in a corner for her to never look at again.

Ashe can already imagine what Caitlyn would say. She'll probably scold her, tell her the typical "I told you so.", the usual works. But, Caitlyn isn't really the most typical woman she has ever met.

When she and Caitlyn were together, she had told everything to the midnight-haired female, which is why Caitlyn knows where she is right now. She doesn't really doubt that Vi may even know her past as well. Vi is, after all, Caitlyn's girlfriend.

Since she received Caitlyn and Vi's messages half an hour ago, it didn't surprise her that the said pair entered her peripheral vision after three or four songs passed. She pulled the earbuds by its wires, looking up to the person standing in front of her.

Caitlyn stood in front of her, a worried gleam in her own blue eyes. Ashe smiled, but it wasn't a happy kind. In fact, the curve on her lips showed Caitlyn how hurt she feels.

"You can say _'I told you so'_ now." Ashe said with a cracking voice before tears she didn't know she was holding began falling.

Caitlyn's eyes shined with tears as she crouched down and took Ashe in her arms, who didn't hesitate to bury her face in her shoulder.

"Cry it out." Caitlyn whispered, holding her tightly. "Don't keep it in."

And cry she did.

The case she thought she could ignore was too weak, for it just bursted open as soon as Caitlyn gave it the opportunity it needed.

The whole store was engulfed with silence, Ashe's muffled cries being the only sound that reached the ears of the people present in the vicinity.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina idled on her motorcycle, watching just a block away from the motel, which is now crowded with various news vans. The parking lot of the motel has reporters practically crawling around, which utterly confused her.

Why are the reporters there?

Why are they even at Zaun Avenue in the first place?

 ** _Buzz! Buzz!_**

She hasn't been answering her phone, knowing it's just her sister who's calling. But, it looks like Cassiopeia decided to settle in texting her. Withdrawing her phone from her pocket, she checked the message her sibling sent her.

Surprisingly, it came from her other sibling.

 **Talon** : _Check the news. NOW._

Talon rarely messages her, which confused her.

What's so special about the news anyway?

Is it more important than Ashe right now?

Seeing that there's no way for her to get to Ashe's motel unit, she decided to go to her browser and check the news.

A minute or two later...

Katarina wanted to do nothing but crush her phone in that very moment, especially when her eyes skimmed over the main captions.

 **"Potential heiress of the Winters Corporation, Daughter of a Mistress?"**

 **"Winters Corporation heiress gets 'Down and Dirty'?"**

 **"Ashe Winters, a Woman of the Street?"**

Below these headlines is a video, which Katarina quickly pressed play to see what proof the news has gathered. When the video began playing, Katarina was frozen in shock.

It's a video of her driving after Ashe when she saw her heading to the motel. Not only that, but the camera also captured the moment when she pushed Ashe against her motel unit's door and kissing her. The scene lasted until she carried Ashe into the room and disappeared from the camera's sights.

"What the fuck is this!?" She growled in anger, furiously slamming a fist down on her motorcycle's front.

 ** _Clack!_**

Katarina nearly jumped when she heard something fall from her motorbike. Looking away from her phone's screen and down to the ground, her eyes zeroed in on a small black object that looks to be the one that fell. She reached down and picked it up, examining it up close.

It's a camera.

Based from its bad fall though, its lenses shattered. But, the tiny red light was still dimly blinking. Katarina pushed one of the small buttons, which then turned off the gadget completely.

"It was being filmed..."

Someone, she doesn't know who, had intended to expose Ashe's private life, and this person clearly aimed to destroy Ashe's reputation. It infuriated Katarina. Even though she isn't really one to blame for the video, she still felt like she's responsible for the entire video.

"Ashe..."

She exited the Browser application and went to the Dialer, calling Ashe's cellphone number. She knows that there's a huge chance that Ashe won't pick up and she was beginning to lose hope when the fifth ring passed.

Shockingly, the call came through.

Before the person could say anything though, Katarina decided to speak first.

"It wasn't me! I swear it!" Katarina defended herself immediately. "I just saw the news and... Ashe... Let me talk to you. I need to talk to you. I just... I'm going to sound pathetic but... I want to hug you right now."

Katarina felt weird, especially somewhere in her stomach area, when she said the last line. She meant it though. All she wants to do right now is to wrap her arms around Ashe, inhale the cool scent of the beautiful woman and just have them both stay in that position.

 ** _Click!_**

Katarina bit her bottom lip as she looked at her phone's screen.

 _'CALL ENDED'_

She should have expected it. Why would Ashe talk to her right no...-!

 **Ashe** : _Hearth's Store_

"Hearth's Store?" She read the message she received aloud, blinking. As she blinked, she was trying to tell herself that the text is actually real and not an illusion her mind made up.

She raised her head and quickly scanned her surroundings, her eyes instantly landing on the convenience store at her left. Not wasting another moment, she revved her motorcycle's engine and drove towards the parking lot of the store.

As soon as she took the key out of its ignition and kicked the stand of her two-wheeler vehicle, she rapidly made her way towards the entrance. She disregarded the _'CLOSED'_ sign, stepping through the sliding doors.

Katarina froze.

Four pairs of eyes were intently focused on her, one of them, the jade-colored one showing hate towards her, while the other three looked at her with different expressions.

"Ashe messaged you, didn't she?" Caitlyn asked her, keeping herself calm.

"She did." She replied, almost dumbly.

"I've never hit a girl before," The familiar rugged man, Tryndamere, started. "But to you, I can definitely make an exception."

Katarina just gave Tryndamere a brief look before returning her attention back to Caitlyn. "Can I talk to her?"

"It sort of depends, ya know." Vi said, pushing her hands in her pockets.

"What do you intend to discuss with her?" Caitlyn questioned, slightly narrowing her eyes at her.

Katarina honestly doesn't know where to start. Should she start with the news? With her apology? Maybe with the unaccustomed feelings that swims inside of her every single time that she thinks about Ashe?

"Everything." Was her answer, finally letting go of her strong façade. A pleading expression replaced it, showing how desperate she feels in that very moment. "I just need to talk to her."

"About the video you leaked?" Tryndamere grunted out.

"You're blaming me?" She gave him a disbelieving look. "I didn't even know about the video until my brother told me to watch the news!"

Katarina desperately hoped that Caitlyn will believe her. Based from what she's seeing, it looks like she's the one who's calling the shots around here right now.

Caitlyn scrutinized her for a couple of more seconds before saying, "As much as I prefer to have you stay away from her, she's going to need closure once she decides to officially end everything between you both."

Tryndamere snarled at the side in protest, but other than that, there was no more objections with Caitlyn's indirect decision. It seems like she was correct about Caitlyn being the shotcaller.

"Go down this aisle," Caitlyn pointed at one of aisles. "Then go right."

Katarina nodded in thanks before walking down the specified aisle, her heart picking up as she neared the end of it. She can still feel the eyes of the four behind her, but she made an effort in brushing it all off. Caitlyn's words somehow haunted her though.

Does Ashe really don't want anything to do with her anymore when they entirely dissolve whatever they have? The answer to that question deeply frightened Katarina to the point of making her hands tremble in reaction. When she got to the end, she turned to the right just like what Caitlyn instructed.

Her heart nearly went crazy, especially when she laid her eyes on the person responsible for her unintended hunger strike earlier. Each step she took sent her heart to a frenzied ride, which told her in that moment...

That it's Ashe it beats for.

Ashe's eyes are closed and her legs are against her torso, earphones and cellphone idling right beside her and a neutral facial expression occupying beautiful porcelain-like face.

Katarina slowly stepped towards Ashe, crouching slowly in front of the calm and clueless female. Hesitantly, she started to reach forward, hand leisurely closing the gap between Ashe's face and her fingertips.

Just when she was about to stroke Ashe's cheek...

"You were right,"

Her hand stilled.

"I _am_ a whore."

Eyes fluttered open, causing Katarina to become as unmoving as a stone statue. When hers and Ashe's gaze met, the guilt inside of her intensified to the highest level.

"Everyone in the city believes it." Ashe told her. "I may be the only one that doesn't."

Katarina retracted her hand as she kneeled in front of Ashe, placing both of her hands on her lap while she lowered her head in shame.

 _'Speak, damn it!'_ She shouted at herself in her thoughts.

"Ashe..."

"If you've come to apologize, please don't." Ashe said, voice mildly faltering for a moment. "I don't think I can appear any more of a charity work than I do now."

Her fists clenched. Ashe thinks so lowly of herself all because of her. Ashe was once in a high pedestal Katarina could only gaze upon, but after Ashe decided to step down to her level just for her, when it was time for the goddess to return to her rightful place, she felt like she just stabbed her in the back with the sharpest blade ever known to mankind.

"Why do you look at yourself like that?" She questioned, head still bowed. "You're more than you think you are."

"Even if you do think so, it will never change anyone else's view of me."

"Ashe... I..."

"You should leave before the media discovers you're here. No one knows that you're the person with me in the video. Your slate is clean."

"Ashe..."

Ashe lowered her stare onto her lap. "If all you can say is my name, then please, just leave."

"Is it true?" She asked all of a sudden.

"What is?"

"That you were falling in love with me."

Ashe looked back to her, eyes looking glassy. "I love caring for you. I love cooking for you, talking with you, sleeping with you, holding you... I love you."

Katarina raised her head in a heartbeat, showing Ashe the tears that had soundlessly began running down and over her face.

"Do you still do?"

Ashe stared at her for a long moment, and it made her heart become nervous. She doesn't know what reaction she'll show once she hears Ashe's answer to her question. Each second that passed with silence as her close company made her heart feel like it's on the edge of exploding.

"Do you think you deserve it?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _This is NOT an update frenzy, just so you all know. :P_

 _Anyway, I know you readers hate the cliffhanger, but at least I updated, right? XD_

 _To the readers that left reviews, I love you all! I read them all and it is actually the reason why I managed to type up this chapter and finished it earlier than the expected time. :3_

 _Keep those reviews coming! They effin' motive me! :D_

 _To those who are wondering why I chose Vayne to be Cassiopeia's love interest, that's because of the influence of UnknownToMe11's story._

 _Based from the feedback I got from the previous chapter, Leona x Diana will probably be the next story I'll release. :)_

 _Oh, and I kinda forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the Leona x Diana story is AU/Modern, soooo, yeah. :3_

 _Till next time my beloved readers! ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**ACT 14**

Katarina nearly choked on her own breath as soon as the question reached her sense of hearing. It was soon followed with her own deafening heartbeat, the organ in her ribcage becoming frantic. Ashe just had to ask that question. The answer in her mind can never be morphed into a lie, which is what made her chest ache.

This is it.

She's going to lose Ashe in the very moment that's about to follow.

Without any of her control, her tears began to flow continuously as she started taking in shaky breaths and restrained sobs.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

Once her response left her, she suddenly broke down. She honestly doesn't know. Doesn't know why she started to cry out loud, not caring if she looked like the most pathetic being in the world, feeling like she's in her lowest point, painfully suffering from within.

Everything is all too confusing for her.

In her whole life, she never imagined herself to look so vulnerable in front of someone, let alone someone who she labeled as her fuck buddy.

But no, Ashe is truly more than the tag she assigned to her. She isn't a mere object Katarina can freely use just to satisfy her carnal desire.

Staring straight to Ashe, tears showed not a single sign in stopping, the pain in her chest searing, she truly does not know what to do anymore.

"I'm... I'm not supposed to be the one... that's crying... But... Goddammit, Ashe! I don't want to lose you! I...! I don't know why I feel like this, why I'm reacting like this, but fuck..."

She covered her eyes with one hand as continued to cry in her palm, teeth clenching and unclenching.

"I don't how to do these kinds of things. And I... I just... I just want you to teach me... Because I never felt like this in my entire life until I met you."

Katarina couldn't bring herself to lower her hand, fearing that she will see the possible look of pity Ashe may be giving her in that instant. She can feel Ashe's gaze focused on her, but still she refused to look up and meet it.

When more than a couple of seconds passed without receiving any verbal responses from the Winters in front of her, Katarina can feel the hope she's holding on slipping out of her grasp. The prospect of her and Ashe still being together in the future is already a blur, and it's becoming bleaker and bleaker.

Identical to a touch of a being that was sent down from Heaven itself, Katarina felt a soft hand gently cup her cheek. She stilled for a brief moment before lifting her head from its bowed position, hand parting from her eyes and emeralds into ceruleans.

"You are completely unfair." Ashe told her, her own eyes shimmering with tears she is currently holding back.

Katarina wordlessly gazed at her, lips slightly parted.

"Like what you just said, it should be me who's crying." Ashe momentarily pursed her lips before continuing, "But you should know that you have the right cry as well."

Again, Katarina could only stare, unable to conjure up any words she can say in that moment.

"My tears can wait. It's rather obvious..." Ashe smiled in a way that brought comfort within Katarina. "...that yours cannot."

Katarina, vocabulary still empty of words, tried to turn away, mostly due to the shame she felt. Shame that she brought upon herself once Ashe made an effort in consoling her. It's supposed to be the other way around, something she told herself in her thoughts.

Her attempts in looking away ended up in vain, for Ashe denied her such action.

"The fact that you're shedding those tears for me, it only means one thing."

Her body followed like an obedient pet when Ashe pulled her forward with the hand holding the side of her face, until she was on all fours, body hovering above Ashe's and face probably two inches away from the blue-eyed woman.

"You deserve it." Ashe cupped her face with both hands, pulling her closer until their lips were a breath away from each other. "Just don't take it for granted."

Her mind needed a moment as long as a few blinks of her eyes when she heard those words leaving the white-haired beauty in front of her. It made her feel like she was in a dream and her mind had conjured up those words ever so randomly to make her think everything is going to be alright.

Finally, after so many internal self-reassurances, Katarina acquired her mental library of words and managed to succeed in forming a short reply but meaningful reply.

"I won't." She practically whispered. "All I ask of you is...-"

Her eyes could only widen once her lips were taken under the captivity of Ashe's, the gesture immediately sending sensations she thought she never would experience again and much more. The kiss wasn't like their feverish and overexcited exchanges whenever they're both eager to sate each other's lust. It's innocent enough for Ashe to end easily and for Katarina to recover from quickly.

Believe Katarina, she eminently desired to deepen it, but she knows her place and chose to stay nearly completely still for the time being. Ashe is the leader in the situation they're in, while she is a mere follower.

"...a second chance." Katarina finished in a quiet whisper.

Ashe opened her eyes and gazed deeply into Katarina's own.

"You already have it."

...

...

...

...

...

"As much I dislike the idea of Ashe forgiving and accepting you again,"

Both Katarina and Ashe snapped their heads to the direction where the speaker's voice came from, seeing Caitlyn standing at one of the ends of the aisle, arms crossed and sporting a disapproving look.

"We still have the media flocking around at the motel."

"Yeah," Vi walked into their sights, leaning on one of the shelves. "With them not leaving, Ashe doesn't have anywhere to stay at. I'm willing to bet tons of cash that there's more of them at Ashe's apartment downtown. Probably crawling around over there."

"Nonsense." Caitlyn contradicted her lover. "She can stay with us."

"Umm, Cupcake, if you don't remember, we renovated the guest room...-"

"She can stay with me." Katarina abruptly volunteered, looking between the two standing females.

As she expected, the look Caitlyn gave her said everything but approval. Obviously, the latter objects with her volunteered offer. Then again, it's not like Caitlyn will be the one who decides where Ashe will be staying at.

"I'll stay with her." Ashe said, almost murmuring her answer as she obliviously strokes the outline of Katarina's jaw with her fingertips. The move almost made the redhead shudder in a form of reflexive response.

"Ashe." Caitlyn uttered the four letter name with a tone of disfavor. "You will not."

"Yes, I will." Ashe defiantly, but calmly, stated back, gazing at her friend with eyes filled with her determination in having her way. "This is my decision."

Caitlyn lightly huffed, not at all happy with Ashe's decision. Nonetheless, she placed her hands on her hips and said, "The next time you come crying to me, I will not hesitate in telling you those four little words."

"She won't." Katarina reassured. "I'll take care of her."

When she said this, she turned to Caitlyn and presented to her an earnest expression, which was returned with a cold stare. It didn't escape her notice though when Ashe returned her eyes to her once she said those words.

Caitlyn still looked reluctant with the idea, but it's quite clear that she's outvoted. Sighing and slightly shaking her head, the Winters' friend surrendered.

"Fine. If that's your decision, so be it."

As soon as Caitlyn said this, Vi withdrew a paper bag from behind her back, handing it to her girlfriend, who then passed it to Ashe. Katarina pulled back and sat beside Ashe on the floor, while the said female took a peek inside the given pack.

Katarina's green eyes couldn't help themselves though. It trailed away from Ashe's face and went downward, especially when the movement of Ashe stretching her right leg out captured her attention. The oversize jacket is too open to conceal the nightshirt, and her eyes lingered at Ashe's exposed cleavage before it continued to descend further south, hoping to take a moment to view the legs that she had felt more than a couple of times wrapped around her waist.

"Ahem!" Came an intentionally audible feigned cough.

All of the attention of the Du Couteau redhead was torn away from Ashe, her eyes turning and landing on the origin of the contrived cough, who turns out to be, unsurprisingly, Caitlyn. Behind the mentioned woman is Vi, who grinned to herself as a form of reaction towards the situation.

Katarina suddenly felt her fill of embarrassment practically full, regardless of her looking away and managing on maintaining the mildly apathetic expression on her face. Katarina succeeded. It somehow proved that only Ashe can have an effect on her. An effect enough for her to shift her moods and her exterior facial appearance.

"I should probably change now." Ashe spoke in general, sparing glances at the three women around her.

Katarina nodded and got up, helping Ashe in standing on her own feet soon after, which left a familiar mobile phone, a music player and a pair of earphones on the polished floor. She decided to step aside once Caitlyn placed a hand on Ashe's back and began leading her away, undoubtedly escorting her to wherever she's going to change.

"I'll be waiting." Katarina murmured as Ashe was about to walk past her.

Ashe offered a small smile in return. "I won't be long."

She nodded, silently watching as Ashe walked away with Caitlyn and towards the backroom. Katarina waited until the pair was out of her sights before bending down and picking up the three items that were forgotten on the floor.

When she was in the process of standing back up to her full height, she expected to see Vi's grinning face again, so she was definitely surprised when her eyes looked into a pair of orbs that's a lighter shade than her own emeralds.

The music player and the earbuds were snatched out of her grasp, and to be honest, it actually looks like the man in front of her was internally deciding if Ashe's cellphone should also be taken away from the redhead herself.

"Let's talk." The jade-eyed man said, obviously not giving her any choices.

"You sure we're just going to talk?" Maybe it's Katarina's method in showing her own type of dominance. She may not be a guy with a manhood between her legs, but she sure does know more than just a thing or two about asserting her power.

"If it were up to me, I'd tie you to my own bike and drag you around the whole city." Tryndamere said in a threatening manner. "Unfortunately, Ashe _actually_ likes you, so yes, a talk is what we're only going to do."

Not troubling herself in prolonging the little battle between her and Tryndamere, she decided to just nod and follow Tryndamere out of the convenience store. Frankly, Katarina expected to be ambushed by a bunch of goons once she stepped foot out of the building, but much to her surprise, Tryndamere merely led her to a place at the sidewalk where they can see the media-crowded motel a fair distance away from their point.

"I'll be straight with you." Tryndamere began as he pushed the two gadgets inside his pocket. "Braum and I have known Ashe longer than anyone else out there, so we know what makes her smile and what makes her frown. And you, Du Couteau, are one of those two things."

Katarina kept her silence, knowing Tryndamere isn't finished. She settled in spectating the commotion at the motel with mild interest as she waited.

"In fact, you're worse."

"Worse?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Ever since Ashe agreed to have a crazy relationship with you, she has been switching from smiling and laughing to moping and crying. The last two things aren't really a great sight to see. So, this brings me to the point where I ask a specific question." Tryndamere moved his body until it faced her halfway. "What are your plans with Ashe?"

"Plans?"

"Things you want to do with her in the future **_or_ ** her very own future. I'm sure you already know that Ashe isn't like those typical women you see." Tryndamere then hostilely narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not planning on just getting back with her just for her body, are you?"

Instead of hysterically defending herself, something the general population would do in that situation, Katarina shook her head as she lowered her gaze to the grungy road.

"She's more than that. That much I know, at least."

"Who is she to you, then?"

Katarina stared blankly at the dirty puddle a small space away from her.

"Someone I need."

"Need is a little bit of an exaggeration, don't you think so?"

She shook her head again. "Every time I think of her, yeah, I always remember the times that we had sex…-"

Tryndamere's eye twitched for a split-second.

"…-but I also remember the moments when she took care of me." Katarina's lips unconsciously curved upward. "She massaged me whenever my body's sore, she used to cook breakfast for me before we leave her apartment… She somehow knows what I want without even asking."

Tryndamere half-scoffed, but smiled when a pleasant memory of him and Ashe cooking when they were still so young came into mind. "She's like that, yeah…"

"She… makes me feel things…" Her hand wandered up until it settled over her beating heart. "Things that I'm not really familiar with."

"She's like that." Tryndamere repeated what he said, but this time, he said this specific set of words with a tone that made it clear that he wholly knows what Katarina's describing. "Ashe Winters, a woman who lost everything, makes other people feel like they actually have everything."

"Lost everything?" She asked in confusion, eyebrows furrowing as she redirected her eyes back to Tryndamere. "What are you talking about? She has you, has that big guy at the store, Caitlyn, Vi, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ashe's everything isn't us." Tryndamere said with a shake of his head. "It's her mother."

Ashe's mother, a certain character that Katarina has never brought up to the child of the stated woman.

"Right now, although I feel a little jealous, to be honest, but you're Ashe's everything." Tryndamere told her, sounding almost like he's grumbling.

Katarina's eyes widened from those words.

Her?

She's Ashe's everything?

That sounds too good to be true for her to just accept and believe.

"That doesn't make sense." Katarina laughed sardonically. "Trying to butter me up won't really get you any benefits."

"I'm not buttering you up." Tryndamere half-snarled. "It's the truth."

"Oh really? You expect me to believe that Ashe actually sees me as some sort of core part of her life? That I'm some center of hers?"

"Yes." Was the blunt answer of the black-haired man.

She wanted to scoff. "Like I said, no sense. Total bullshit."

"Why do you think she massages you?" Tryndamere questioned out of the blue. "Why do you think she cooks for you? Takes care of you? Practically did everything for you?"

"I don't know!" Katarina answered, sounding defensive.

"Exactly!" Tryndamere scowled. "Those are the things Ashe did for her mother when she was still alive!"

"…" Katarina's eyes trailed to the side.

"When her mother died because of a bad illness, Ashe felt like she didn't do enough for her, felt like she didn't take care of her mother properly. It's the main reason why she puts everyone else first before her, because she doesn't want to have another 'repeat' of what had happened. Everyone's care and well-being comes first before hers."

Katarina avoided Tryndamere's scrutinizing gaze, looking almost everywhere but his direction.

"Including yours."

Her words ran away from her yet again, leaving her wordless. All she could do was look down to the ground and silently recall everything Ashe had done for her and how she was in such good hands the entire time she was with her.

"Which is why I'm here to tell you to never, **_ever_** , hurt her again."

It took a long moment of silence.

...

...

...

...

...

"Tryndamere?"

Tryndamere turned around and instantly flashed a smile, waving at his approaching childhood friend. Katarina though, she lifted her head up in a slow speed before uttering two simple, but meaningful, words.

"I promise."

Just as Ashe reached them, Katarina spun around to fully face the blue-eyed Winters. She found Ashe donning a plain violet shirt slash hoodie, worn-out jeans and a pair of matching violet sneakers.

"Be careful." Tryndamere bid to his friend, giving Ashe a hug.

Katarina let the two have their moment, Tryndamere's words still loitering in her head. From a small distance away from them, she spotted Vi starting up her own motorcycle, Caitlyn getting ready to wear the amethyst-colored helmet the pinkette gave her.

Of course the two lovers didn't depart without Caitlyn giving Katarina herself a warning glare.

Tryndamere had already pulled away and was on the way back to the store, when Ashe touched her right arm. Once she felt the light contact, her gaze snapped towards the owner of the touch.

"Katarina?" Ashe stared at her with those crystal-like eyes, her heart thudding inside her chest ever so suddenly. "Should we go now?"

She just fixed her eyes on Ashe, not daring in removing her attention from the picturesque beauty.

"Katarina?"

Eliminating the space between them, Katarina inched towards Ashe and engulfed her in her arms, eyes closing as she buried half of her face in Ashe's hair. Ashe could only blink in confusion.

"Let's go." Her whispered words may have been a tad bit anticlimactic, but the way she voiced them out was enough to send Ashe's heart racing.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Saying that the staff in the Du Couteau estate was surprised is an understatement. When Katarina arrived with Ashe, the maids and butlers that greeted them and they eventually passed had either looks or gleams of surprise, especially when they saw Ashe's choice of clothing and their firmly intertwined hands.

Ashe mutely allowed Katarina to lead her through the manor, letting the feeling of contentment freely swirl inside of her. Just by focusing her attention solely on their locked hands, it made her forget about her reputation being destroyed as they breathe.

After a few minutes of walking around the second floor of the mansion, their steps halted in front of a black door that's adorned with red tribal markings designing the wooden panel.

"Where do you want to sleep in, my bedroom or a guest room?" Katarina inquired, turning around to look at her.

Ashe gave Katarina's hand a squeeze. "I prefer to sleep with you. If it's alright, that is."

She was unaware with the way Katarina had gulped quietly after she said that. If she had noticed it, she doesn't really have to think twice just to know what Katarina may or may not be thinking.

"It's fine with me." Katarina murmured, facing the door and twisting the knob. The red-haired female pulled Ashe into the room with her, pushing the door close before walking towards the king-size bed.

The two women perched themselves on the foot of the bed, their hands slowly slipping away from each other. Ashe opted in folding her hands on her lap, while Katarina just placed her own on either side of herself.

There have been no exchange after they left the store, the only interaction they had ever since they departed was the conversation they just had about what room Ashe prefers to sleep in. Since Katarina still seems to be distracted with a matter she's pondering about in her mind, Ashe chose to take this as a chance to inspect Katarina.

For the past hours that she spent crying, sulking and contemplating with her life decisions, Ashe realized that she actually missed Katarina, despite the fact that the Du Couteau is the one responsible for the mentioned three.

Her eyes started skimming over Katarina's whole form.

What? Katarina isn't the only one allowed to ogle at someone she has an interest in.

Ashe is the same as her. Her sense of sight explored Katarina's clothed body, taking a few mental shots to store in her memory. When she saw a moderate portion of Katarina's midriff tattoo, it took more than just a small amount of self-control to not bite her lip right then and there.

If Katarina is aroused by her sight, then the same thing can happen to Ashe, only difference here is that Katarina isn't as discreet at gawking like Ashe is.

But today though, Katarina caught her red-handed.

"Ashe?"

Ashe's head rapidly raised, eyes snapping back to Katarina's face. "Hmm?"

"Are you… checking me out?"

Blushing, and already knowing there's no use in concealing an already exposed fact, Ashe nodded timidly, too flustered to even reply verbally. Even though she was the one who was caught in the act, Katarina herself modeled her own blush, feeling a relatively flattered.

"You're not the only one who has the right to do such thing." Ashe defended as she shifted until her body was facing forward instead of pointing at Katarina's direction. "Admittedly, you're an attractive woman."

"Thanks, I guess." Katarina mumbled, still sporting the color on her cheeks.

"Katarina, may I ask?"

"Go ahead."

"How do you plan on explaining this?" She asked, glancing between her lap and Katarina. "To your family, you know."

"Oh, umm," Katarina looked a little sheepish now. "I'll talk with my siblings first, then I'll probably bring it up to my father after I'm through with them. Hopefully, he doesn't throw some fit or something."

"If me staying here is too much trouble for you, I can always live with Caitlyn and Vi for the time being." She stated. "I wouldn't want to cause any dilemma between you and your family."

Surprisingly, when she looked towards Katarina, she found the redhead gazing at her with what seems to be a pleading look.

"Please don't do that." Katarina said all of a sudden.

"Do what?"

"See yourself as just a problem for someone. For me."

"Isn't that what I am?" Ashe said in a faint volume, lowering her gaze back to her lap. "Haven't really seen myself more than just a burden to the people around me."

She almost jumped when Katarina reached towards her and took one of her hands. This gesture drove her to face the instigator of the act, her eyes meeting Katarina's again.

"You're more than that. Believe me, you are."

"Kat…-"

"It wasn't your fault." The Du Couteau promptly cut off, tone serious and holding no lie.

"What are you…?"

"Your mother's death."

Her hand twitched in Katarina's grasp, her posture became rigid and her lips refused to form any words and ended up settling in trembling.

"I may not have been there when you were a kid, but if what your friend told me is true, then you did everything that you can to help your mother."

"If I took care…-"

"You did."

She smiled sarcastically. "No, I didn't."

"You did and you know it." Katarina insisted. "Ashe, you…-"

"You wouldn't understand!" She suddenly snapped, tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she glared. "When you were seven years old, were you buying condoms to make sure your mother doesn't get pregnant while she does her work? Whenever you tried sleeping at night when you were young, did you ever hear your mother cry and sound so desperate while she prayed? Did you ever feel like a heavy burden to someone? Like it was you that held them down?"

Katarina just looked at her, unable to think of what to say.

"If I wasn't born, then my mother wouldn't have lived half of her life as a prostitute! She sold her body just to clothe me! To feed me! To make sure I stayed healthy while she suffered quietly!" Clear tears were running down her face, but she could care less in attempting on stopping them from falling. "Do you still think you can understand what I feel?"

"No," Katarina answered. "I won't understand it."

Ashe let out a breath as she broke their eye contact.

"My mother left when I was six years old." Katarina smiled woefully. "That's why I won't understand."

"…" Ashe couldn't piece out any words she can say. After what she recently said and what Katarina just told her, it was too much for her brain to process immediately. Instead, she decided to let her eyes wander downward and nowhere near Katarina's face.

She stood up, and as if Katarina sensed what she intended on doing, the red-haired female instantly stood up and wound her arms around Ashe's waist, holding her from behind. Ashe still felt like Katarina could never comprehend everything she had went through, so when she started struggling in the other woman's hold, more tears fell from her eyes.

"Katarina!"

Katarina said nothing, still keeping her arms securely clasped around her.

"Let me go!"

Again, Katarina voiced out not a single syllable.

"Kata…-!"

"Make me understand, then."

She froze, tensing in the redhead's clutches. Behind her, Katarina closed her eyes and lightly nuzzled her face in her neck, breathing steady.

"Just don't leave." Katarina softly whispered. "I don't want this feeling inside me to disappear. It's something that only comes out when you're with me."

Ashe stayed in her unmoving stature for a few more seconds before her entire body slackened and leaned back against Katarina, who presented no complaints in holding most of her weight. She can feel herself become exhausted, emotionally and physically.

When Katarina changed her hold on her and decided to lift her up in her arms, she showed no more protest. She felt like all her energy was depleted nearly to the fullest, so she let herself be carried back to the bed.

Once she was laid on the bed, she could feel a great degree of warmth when Katarina joined her and rested beside her, pulling her close and ensuring she's enveloped in her arms as they lied down on the soft bed.

"Don't leave." She heard Katarina's whispered plea.

Still finding herself incapable in forming together a verbal reply, Ashe decided to answer back by returning the embrace and moving herself closer until there was space between them.

The response was more than enough for Katarina.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey, everyone! I finished this chapter for all of you, especially those who reviewed! I love you, my readers! *_

 _Next chapter will probably show how Katarina will handle her family's reaction. Still thinking if I should squeeze in a little date between her and Ashe in it, but maybe it's still too soon? Maybe it should be at Act 16? Opinions, readers? I would really like to hear them. :)_

 _By the way, to those who also read my one-shot stories, I just want to say that I'll be releasing a Katarina x Ashe one-shot. It's like, 40% - 50% finished, so a little more work and it shall be uploaded! :D_

 _And, no, it's not the requested (Male) Katarina x Ashe. :3_

 _The one-shot I'll be releasing is a piece I wrote in a notebook when I was at school and not listening to the lecture being given. Cellphones aren't really allowed during classes. :P_

 _Oh, and a little warning. It contains the tag **"Futanari"** , soooo, yeah. Read it if you want, or not. :3_

 _You can even flame it if you're not in to those kinds of things. It would be better to just not read it if you don't like it. You know, to not have an excuse to flame it and all. xD_


	15. Chapter 15

**ACT 15**

Hand brushing back white strands, eyes only focused on the sleeping woman in her arms and letting herself become accustomed with the unfamiliar feelings from within, Katarina has never been out of her element in that moment. Yet, with Ashe in her arms, she feels like she can stay still for what seems like forever.

It's rather cliché, yes, but Katarina could care less about such label.

She adjusted herself and Ashe a bit until the latter was laying on top of her. Ashe, who remained asleep, merely shifted on top of her in her slumber, arms, which are currently around her neck, tightened their hold around her, causing Ashe to unconsciously snuggle closer to her.

Katarina froze for a moment before she gradually became used to the new position of the other woman on top of her. She reciprocated the action, left hand perched over the back of Ashe's head and right hand rubbing over the said female's back.

It didn't take long for Ashe to fall asleep, which left Katarina somewhat alone with her thoughts. After hearing everything what Ashe had told her about her past, it could only make her think, especially from every aspect she has ever thought of.

 _'I don't want to lose this.'_ She thought, right hand gripping the back of Ashe's hoodie. _'I don't want her to leave me.'_

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

She became utterly still, her arms around her lover tightening a little bit in reaction. She stayed quiet, while she waited for the knocker to speak up, stiffening even more when Ashe started to shift in her hold again.

"Katarina?" Came Cassiopeia's voice.

Katarina's mind began to go haywire. Clearly, she can't just move rapidly or shout back to Cassiopeia, since it'll risk the chance of her disturbing Ashe out of her sleep. These things left her to think about what's going to happen next.

Cassiopeia will see them.

The two of them together in bed.

Yes, they may be clothed, but their current position isn't really as appropriate as their state of dress.

Once she heard the creak of her door after the click of its knob, all she could do was wait for the inevitable and let her sister see her now.

...

...

...

"Kat...-"

Just as she expected, Cassiopeia abruptly silenced herself once she laid her eyes on her sister and their unexpected guest.

Once Katarina's eyes locked with Cassiopeia's, she settled on raising a hand up, wordlessly acknowledging Cassiopeia and many more unspoken response to her entry.

Thankfully, Cassiopeia chose to stay quiet and settled with a plain nod.

Carefully, Katarina started removing the napping Winters on her, and once she did got Ashe off of her, the said female unconsciously took a pillow and held it against herself, breathing in the scent it emitted.

With her natural skill of stealth, Katarina left the bed and made her way to her younger sibling, who exited the room the moment she was half a meter away from the door. She walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her, before turning to fully face the waiting family member.

"Is she here for help?" Cassiopeia asked, knowing what's happening with the public and they're reaction about Ashe's so called 'scandal'.

"I'm actually hoping she is." Katarina muttered, walking down the hall.

Cassiopeia copied her and walked alongside her older sister. "What do you mean?"

"Help is probably the last thing she has in mind." She said with a shake of her head.

"You're not making any sense right now."

She sighed. "Listen. She's here because I told her she can stay with me for the time being, especially since practically everyone out there is looking for her to probably question her to death."

"She has nowhere to go?"

"Her friend offered."

"Out of curiosity, why didn't she go there then?"

"Like I told you, I told her to stay here with me. I was the one who offered our home, alright?"

Cassiopeia nodded in understanding, following it with, "You told me she's a stripper, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then, is it true about her being a…" The younger Du Couteau let her question trail off.

"No." Katarina deeply growled, glaring at her sibling. Cassiopeia instantly raised her hands in surrender, silently telling her she means no offense whatsoever.

"Well, I have no problems with her staying with us. Talon's opinion will surely be mutual to mine on this one."

"Great. That's two problems off the board."

"But," Cassiopeia placed a hand over Katarina's shoulder at the same time they halted their walk. The two of them made eye contact, the older female waiting for the younger to continue. "It's father you should worry about."

"I can reason with him." Katarina countered.

"If I recall correctly, you and father don't really mix well together." Cassiopeia crossed her arms. "How do you propose on handling him and his questions?"

"I'm not going to back down on this one, Cass." Katarina's determination gleamed in her eyes, a kind of fortitude that the other Du Couteau has never seen shine in her sibling's eyes. "I'll do everything for Ashe. At this point…"

Katarina looks down to her hands, sighing and shoulders slacking.

"My everything is the least I could do for her."

"You make it sound like no one has given her anything."

"…"

Cassiopeia's expression was overtaken by a hint of blues. "I'm sorry."

Katarina shook her head. "Don't tell that to me. Don't tell it to Ashe, too. Pity is the last thing she needs right now."

"What has Winters gone through that has affected you so much?"

She pushed the sigh back that nearly left her lips. "A lot, Cass. Believe me, she told me everything. Or, maybe it was just a glimpse of it. I hope it was."

Cassiopeia watched as Katarina's face morphed into a melancholic and grief-filled expression.

"I can't imagine what I'll feel and how she felt if there's more to what she had told me."

"It must be some past." Cassiopeia softly commented.

"For God's sake, Cass," Katarina started in an exasperated tone. "She was buying condoms for her mother when she was seven years old! What kind of kid has a childhood like that? Nobody probably! Nobody but… but her."

"Was her mother…? You know…"

Again, she shook her head. "No."

"Then, why?"

"Based from everything she told me… Her mother is the best mother a daughter could ever have."

Now, it was Cassiopeia's turn to sigh. "Just by hearing these vague details from you, it's already pulling on my heartstrings."

"The feeling I had was worst."

"I'll help, then."

She raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"There's such a thing called sympathy, Katarina. You can't stop that."

Katarina back down, this time, to her feet, as she contemplated upon what she's going to do with her father. She needs to convince him in this. Well, now that she thinks about it, she can't really move much now, because if her father were to find out about Ashe living with them, specifically, with her, then there's a great possibility for the news to reach the patriarch of the Winters household.

She needs to talk to Ashe first, then she can finally discuss everything with her father.

"What time does father come home again?"

"Six or seven o'clock." Cassiopeia then checked her wristwatch. "You have two to three hours until then."

Katarina nodded before turning away and heading back to her bedroom. Cassiopeia trailed after her.

"Wait a minute, where are you…-"

"I need to talk to Ashe about this."

"What can Talon and I do for her for the time being?"

Katarina stopped in front of her door, hand grasping the knob when she directed her head back to Cassiopeia.

"If you can, bring her something to eat. It's better for the staff not to get too involved with this. They're wise enough not to meddle with family affairs and blab about this to our father."

"Is that it?"

Reaching inside her pocket and withdrawing a hand-size gadget, she handed the cracked, but still operational, camera to her green-haired sister.

"Have Talon trace the signal of the camera's video receiver."

"Does it involve the video in the news?"

"Completely, yes."

"Leave it to us, then."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Back plopped against the pillows of the wide bed, Ashe hugged a pillow against her chest. Beside her, the violet hoodie can be seen, messily folded, which means she's wearing nothing but a black sports bra Caitlyn lent her earlier.

The hoodie, which is actually thicker than the usual hoodies normally found out there, is too thick, therefore making it too warm for Ashe's taste.

She thought it would be inapt for her to just lie on someone else's bed wearing nothing but a bra, but she thought Katarina wouldn't think so ill of her for doing such thing. Basing from all the times that the redhead had seen her naked, being in a sports bra and a pair of jeans can actually be considered modest.

Ashe held the pillow tighter, softly inhaling the rose-scented cushion with each breath she took. She truly doesn't know where hers and Katarina's relationship is gonna go from the point they're in right now, but she still has more than just a flicker of faith within her. One of the main reasons why there's a glimmer of hope in the horizon is the fact that she's on Katarina's bed and is actually not wild sex with the mentioned redhead.

Admittedly, she has grown quite fond of hers and Katarina's rousing and considerably enlivening sessions with one another.

She bit her lip when she remembered the time when she and Katarina had done it practically all over the living room at her apartment. She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the somewhat stimulating memory, not wanting to become excited now.

When Katarina had gotten her off of her, she had actually been pulled out of her sleep. The only reason why Katarina didn't know about it is because she chose not to say anything and just pretended to still be unconscious.

She needed time to think by herself, and now, she has it.

Trying to find a comfort by the act of hugging the red pillow, Ashe quietly thought about how her family is reacting now about the scandal she caused. She can easily envision her father's disappointed face and her younger sister and stepmother's furious looks. Lissandra will probably sport the same look as their father's. After all, it's their family business being damaged right now.

Sighing quietly, Ashe knows she needs to face her family and the consequences that may come her way, especially with all the attention the news has been acquiring with her so called scandal.

 ** _Click!_**

Her thoughts vanished as soon as she heard the quiet sound of the knob of the door being turned. She raised her head, not bothering on attempting in correcting her wardrobe. The attempt would only be futile, anyway.

Katarina walked into the room, turning her attention away from the person she seems to be interacting with just a second ago. Once the redhead did redirect her attention to a different direction, their eyes instantly found each other and locked into a calm staring contest.

…..

…..

…..

"You're awake." Katarina uttered after a brief moment of silence, closing the door behind her.

Ashe responded back with a noiseless nod, watching Katarina walk towards her with a half-intense gaze. As if it was scripted, the two of them voiced out the same question at the same time.

"Can we talk?"

The pair firmly pursed their lips together, blushing lightly at the unintended chorus they had done. Ashe was the one to gather the courage to speak first after though.

"It's about my family." Ashe informed the other female, before querying, "What about you? What do you wish to discuss with me?"

Katarina rubbed her nape as she approached the bed, sitting at Ashe's left. "Actually, it's the same thing."

"Your family?"

"Not exactly. It's actually both yours and mine."

"The issue, then? Your father's reaction about my stay and my family's once they discover I'm here, am I right?"

"Pretty much." Katarina couldn't really think of another response to what she just said. It was already spot-on, so she had no more to add.

"I'm thinking of heading back to my family's estate." Ashe began. "Talk to my family, mainly my father, about the media breakdown I caused."

"It wasn't your fault."

"How would you know?"

"Earlier, when I came for you, I found a camera hooked on my motorcycle. It may be the exact reason why the video at the motel was leaked." Katarina, who looks a tad bit guilty, continued. "Someone out there knows about us and took advantage of it."

"Where is it now?" She asked, eyes unconsciously searching Katarina's form for the mentioned item.

"I gave it to my sister to give to our brother. He can track the signal, I'm sure."

"You don't need to put so much effort in salvaging my reputation. It's already ruined." She told Katarina with a sad smile. "That, and I have no interest in the public's opinion to begin with."

"Still," She was, in fact, a little surprised when Katarina reached forward and held one of her hands. "The person who did this can't just get away with it. You may not want to catch them, but I do."

She needs to ask. "Why?"

Ashe, despite the moments she and Katarina shared recently, couldn't understand why the woman in front of her is putting so much effort in taking down a person that doesn't even concern her in the beginning.

Katarina scooted closer to her, answering, "It's the least I could do."

She stared.

…..

…..

…..

Ashe took her hand away from Katarina's grasp and caressed the other's cheek.

"Everything you do is not the least."

"But…-"

"The fact you're doing this in the first place," Ashe let the pillow fall from her embrace and used both of her hands to hold Katarina's face. "It's the best thing you could do."

Katarina briefly closed her eyes once Ashe's lips came in contact with the tip her nose, those soft lips making her nose somewhat tingle and her cheeks ever so warm and lightly painted red.

At first, Katarina and Ashe only stared at each other, but as the seconds passed, the Du Couteau's eyes wandered downward, especially when she noticed that the violet sleeves that are supposed to cover Ashe's arms are missing.

But, as soon as Katarina's gaze landed on Ashe's barely covered torso and the open view of her cleavage, she blushed madly and whipped her gaze back up, pulling her head away as an addition to her flustered reaction.

Ashe's blush made its appearance after Katarina's own warmed her cheeks. It was obvious why Katarina is silently flushed right now.

"Sorry." Katarina apologized, knowing she was caught looking at Ashe's cleavage. Even though it was basically a glance, Katarina still felt like she had brashly ogled at Ashe for more than just a couple of minutes.

"It's fine." Ashe assured. "It's entirely understandable, especially with my current state. It may actually be my fault, to be honest."

"No, no, I'm…-" Katarina closed her mouth and cut herself off once she saw Ashe looking at her with a gaze that undoubtedly told her that she's not the one at fault.

"To return to our conversation," Ashe leaned back enough for her and Katarina to possess a fair amount of space between themselves. "I need to speak with my family. Perhaps it's crucial to do so."

"I'll drive you, if you want."

"Katarina, you've already done enough."

"Please, Ashe." Katarina said with a look that resembled a small plea.

"You've already done enough."

A shake of a head was given to her. "No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"Ashe, face it. No matter how many times you try and tell me that it's enough, it will never be enough for me."

"Katarina, you're being too hard on yourself, and not to mention, stubborn, right now."

"Why can't you just accept that _I'm_ not enough for you?"

Ashe's eyes widened only to the point of it being noticeable to her conversation partner. Initially, Katarina was confused as to why her eyes would widen, but when she realized what she had said, she found herself pressing her lips close and blushing yet again. Katarina sighed in the end.

"I'm just hoping you wouldn't realize it."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

One moment they were somewhat bickering with how they're not for each other, the next, their lips were mingling with one another in a sensually gentle manner. Lips locked and tongues placidly tussling, the two females could only hear their increasing rate of heartbeats in their ears, each beat quite deafening for them.

Head leaning back and eyes slowly opening, Ashe gazed at the redhead with slightly half-lidded eyes, hands already clasped together over the said woman's nape. Katarina pursed her lips only for a moment before her arms pulled Ashe in for an embrace.

"Please," Katarina began in a whisper. "Let me do what I can."

Ashe softly sighed and returned the embrace.

"You're so… stubborn."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The green sports car quietly came to a halt in front of the Winters estate, the two passengers of the vehicle eyeing the mansion with wary eyes. Both of them, especially the one who possessed blue eyes, has their hearts thudding in their chests, feeling absolutely anxious.

Katarina borrowed Cassiopeia's car, so she could bring Ashe to her family's residence without risking the possibility of being spotted on their way to the place where they are now. It was surprising that there aren't any media scattered throughout the area, but the pair eventually figured that the reporters and cameramen must have desired to keep their jobs instead of being reported for harassment by the Winters themselves.

"I can go with you, if you want." Katarina said, still not thinking that Ashe's idea is a good one. Going inside all alone, Katarina's fearing that Ashe may not come back out due to various reasons her mind has created.

Ashe shook her head at her offer. "I need to do this alone. You might get caught in a much complicated predicament if you were to accompany me."

"Ashe," Their eyes made contact as soon as Katarina gathered the courage to hold one of the white-haired female's hands, her grip seemingly firm. "You don't have to face everything all alone."

"It's much better this way."

"No, it's not."

"Just," Ashe enveloped Katarina's hand with both of her own, a smile that didn't reach her eyes showing on her face. "Just be here in the end."

Katarina gazed into Ashe's eyes, looking for any doubts that she may use to get her to agree in letting her come with. But, she found none.

"All I ask of you now is to be here when everything comes down." She then felt Ashe's hands twitch. "I just… I just need _someone_ to run to when the time comes."

She pulled her hand away, and instead, she engulfed Ashe's hands with hers. "I'll be here."

Ashe looked at her, eyes searching for reassurances. As the moment of confrontation neared, Katarina knows that everything is catching up to Ashe, which may be the reason why she's becoming so unsure of what she's about to do.

"You told me once that you want to build me up, so I can fall back down to you. This may not be the same as what you meant, but now, you've been built up by other people." She reached up and stroked Ashe's cheek. "You know you're about to fall, and you should also know that when you do, _I_ will be there at the very bottom to catch you."

Ashe's eyes watered, heart being tugged by the emotion in those words uttered to her. "Kat…"

Katarina smiled as she wiped the tear that ran down Ashe's face with her thumb. She can never think of the most perfect time to say it. It might give Ashe the strength and courage she needs, and maybe… It'll finally show her that she deserves nothing but the best of everything.

"Because I…-"

Apparently, Ashe had no patience in that moment, for she placed her lips over Katarina's and cut her off before she could finish. Katarina was too shocked to even respond, actually. The softness on her lips was too heart-stopping for her. When Ashe pulled away, she herself wiped her own tears away.

"I love you, too… For a while now, honestly."

Visibly, Katarina perked up at those words, but she wasn't given the opportunity to say or do anything more, since Ashe already exited the car and had just closed the door when she started to form the first word she intended to say.

She watched until Ashe was inside the estate, only then she allowed herself to take her gaze away from that specific direction. Settling back against her seat, she let her hands slide off the steering wheel as she began thinking about the most recent happenings.

…..

…..

…..

Katarina placed a hand over her face and began shaking her head, smiling, or maybe grinning, to herself as she shook her head and tried calming herself down in the process. She can feel her cheeks become warm. It's an uncharacteristic reaction from her, but hell, she can't stop it.

Just the thought of knowing Ashe is in love with her, it made her face grow warmer and warmer by the minute. In fact, it was beginning to irritate her and make her smile at the same time. Reactions may contradict, but she couldn't help herself.

Katarina has literally become a blushing schoolgirl of some sort.

"Is love really this… weird?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Walking into the Winters estate was like entering a place disguised as Heaven but is actually Hell. The staff greeted her, but the way they looked at her made it obvious that they've watched the news and that they know everything that has spread throughout the city.

Ashe decided to keep to herself for now. She came here for her family, no one else.

"Miss Ashe," A butler approached her, bowing in greeting towards her. "Master Alkove is at his office."

"Has he…?"

The butler nodded, sadness gleaming in his eyes. "Yes, Miss."

 ** _Riiing!_**

Hers and the man's eyes turned to the telephone just a short distance away from them, which began ringing over and over again.

"The telephone has been ringing for the past few hours." The butler informed, avoiding Ashe's eyes now. "The whole family knows, Miss."

Ashe turned away and proceeded towards the office, mumbling a quiet goodbye to the butler. She's not that surprised. Of course her family would immediately know, why wouldn't they? Their business partners probably began calling as soon as they saw the name 'Winters' in the news.

She had hoped that her trip to her father's office would take long, but unfortunately, hope did not slow the time enough for her. Next thing she knew, she was opening the door to her own personal Hell.

Closing the door behind her, her eyes calmly darted between her stepmother, her sisters and finally, her father.

She had forgotten to knock earlier, so when she entered, she caught her family in the middle of an argument, based from what it looks like. Well, she had a hard time thinking that it's actually considered arguing, since her stepmother was yelling and Sejuani was adding a few snide remarks. Surprisingly, when she had come in, she heard Lissandra actually attempting to defend her.

"Ashe," Lissandra spoke first. "Finally, you're here."

" _You!_ " Serylda pointed an accusing finger at her. "You have ruined this family for the last time!"

"Our father took you in out of pity after your whore mother died," Sejuani also supported her mother's anger. "And this is how you repay him? Repay _us_!?"

"I owe nothing of a sort to you or Serylda." Ashe replied with narrowed eyes. "The only people I remember that actually treated me well is father and Lissandra. If there is anyone I owe in this household, it's them."

"Let us end this discussion, please." Alkove said in a commanding but still somewhat polite manner.

"I can hardly refer to this as a discussion." Lissandra commented from one side of the room, arms crossing. "I've been defending Ashe for the past hour, while Serylda and Sejuani has been belittling her."

"I appreciate it, sister." Ashe stepped nearer to her older half-sibling, but she kept her eyes trained on the other two family members that focused their glares on her. She kept her face calm and void of any emotions that may show weakness. "But, it looks like I will have to stand up for myself now."

"What do you hope to gain from her, Lissandra?" Sejuani questioned, gesturing at Ashe. "She is nothing but a _cock-holster_! A low-life _prostitute_!"

"Sejuani, enough!" Alkove shouted, slamming a palm down the wooden desk and shooting a warning look towards his youngest daughter's direction.

Silence may be soundless, but it actually felt like it echoed throughout the whole office. The tension is so thick that anyone can cut it with a knife, so when the silence settled after a few minutes of it being kept, Alkove chose to address the situation like how a patriarch of a family should.

"I would like to speak with Ashe alone."

Sejuani's eyes widened in disbelief at their father's request. When she opened her mouth to say a protest though, Lissandra cut her off.

"I'm quite sure you heard our father, Sejuani." Lissandra abruptly interrupted. "He clearly said alone."

Despite the fact that the interference of the eldest Winters daughter, the youngest decided to back off with her anger and slightly wounded pride.

"Let us leave." Lissandra gestured towards the door, ushering Serylda and her daughter to walk out of the room first. The two females gave Alkove, Lissandra, and most especially, Ashe, their own versions of a death glare before finally doing what Alkove told them to do from the first place.

Ashe made sure she's out of the way when her stepmother and half-siblings went towards the door, keeping her face blank as she gave them a short moment's worth of staring. Next person to pass her was Lissandra, who stopped beside her to murmur a few words.

"I take that you can handle yourself from this point?"

She gave a simple nod a quiet thanks to the older female, keeping her eyes downcast after doing so. Lissandra accepted the wordless answer and continued on her way. Once she heard the click of the door, she gathered all the courage she can get to finally look up to her father.

All her life, she always did make her father proud. Let it be her accomplishments and awards she received in various ceremonies in school, or the business deals she sealed for the family business, Ashe has made Alkove an extremely proud father. But now, she can easily imagine the disappointed look on the man's face.

So, when she looked up, all she saw on her father's face was the look of sorrow.

Not for the company…

But for her.

For a moment, the expression made her speechless. She couldn't think of any words to say about it for a while, but eventually, she found enough to utter something.

"I'm sorry." Were the words that left her.

Alkove shook his head. "Don't apologize. Please, you don't have any reason to."

"But, I do." She insisted. "The business…-"

"Will be fine." Her father finished for her. "I already have Lissandra helping with damage control. Everything will be fine in a few days."

"The news…"

"I don't have much concerns with the news." Alkove stood up from his chair behind the desk. He approached Ashe and led her to one of the couches at the side. They both occupied the black sofa before they continued with their talk. "To be honest, I'm more concerned about what the video showed me."

Ashe bit her lip and lowered her gaze to her lap, fingers twiddling. "What about it?"

"Two things." Her father said with two raised fingers. "One, I'm a tad bit confused as to why you're still staying at that place? And two... Well, I'm actually confused with this as well."

Ashe remained quiet, while Alkove cleared his throat.

"I'd like to ask a relatively personal question. That is, if you don't mind."

She sighed. "Is it about the person involved with me?"

"Person? In the video? Yes, that's it."

"I'm sorry, father, but you're acting as if this is much important than the problem that I caused for you and Lissandra." She reacted, not at all believing that her father is much more troubled with her sexuality rather than the issue going around the city. "I actually expected you to scold me. Be disappointed in me. At least something that is moderately close to that."

"Ashe, dear," Alkove sighed. "You've gone through so much. I don't think it would be fair if I were to hold this against you."

She mildly fidgeted. "I'm not used to this kind of reaction, especially when it comes to our family business."

Alkove laid a hand on her shoulder, offering a smile of reassurance. "You deserve a break for once in your life, Ashe. Everyone does."

She was out of any vocal replies, so she ended up just throwing her arms around her father and hugging him. The surprise sound her father made her smile and she could only tighten her hold around him.

"Thank you, Father." She mumbled as she held Alkove close to her.

Honestly, Alkove had not expected this. He was so used to Ashe being so detached from him that the last time he remembered her hugging him was the time when she was maybe nine or ten, and it was during her mother's funeral that time.

In fact, this affectionate gesture made him feel a little awkward.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way," Alkove started, somewhat uneasy. "Can we speak about the girl now? And your, ehem… _preference_?"

Ashe couldn't stop the quiet groan that left her lips once she pulled away and ended the hug. "Where do you want me to start?"

"When did you know that you prefer women rather than men?"

She came to the estate to talk about the issue, yet here she is, speaking to her father about her love life.

"Ever since I met my ex-girlfriend in my last year in college." Ashe muttered lowly.

"How did you meet her? What was her name?"

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her father, who sounded more like a detective questioning a murder suspect instead of a parent casually discussing their child's personal life.

"She was my professor and her name's not relev…-"

" _Professor_!?" Alkove's eyes widened. "You had a relationship with your…-!"

"Father, it's done, alright?" Ashe cut off. "That was three years ago, so you don't have to look back so far in the past. Please, let us move on to the next topic."

Alkove still looked hesitant, but he relented after a couple of seconds of thinking. "Fine."

"What's your next question?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice calm and controlled.

"Her name." Her father said. "The name of the person you're involved with. Who is she?"

Ashe took a breath, not really knowing if she should say who the redhead in the video is. Ultimately though, she was left with no choice, for lying will get her nowhere and may just have her dig her own grave.

"You already know her." She answered.

"And she is…?"

"Katarina Du Couteau."

Alkove actually choked on his own breath for a moment as soon as he heard the name, instantly knowing who that name belongs to.

"You're in a relationship with the Grand General's eldest daughter?" Alkove asked in surprise.

"She's actually just outside." She murmured, almost whispered. "She drove me here."

"What, if I may ask, is she doing here?"

"One of the reasons why I came here is that I want to tell you I'll be staying at the Du Couteau manor for the time being, so don't worry about me."

"You're going to stay? With her? With them?"

"Katarina offered, Father. The motel is obviously not the right place for me right now, and my apartment is under the same label."

"Ashe, you can stay here."

"Father, I've made my decision. Please, all I ask of you is to respect it."

Everything is going smooth, right? Ashe is hoping the absence of a problem on her side can be maintained. She knows that if her father were to say no, her return reply will immediately show in her eyes, if not her whole face.

"Ashe…"

"Father, please."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lissandra walked away from the office door and parted from the current matriarch of the Winters family and her youngest half-sister, heading down the hall leading to the front entrance of the estate.

While walking, she withdrew her cellphone from her pocket, swiftly dialing a friend of hers. In just the second ring, the person being called picked up the phone.

"Lissandra?"

"Camille," Lissandra let a small smile curve on her lips as she caught sight of the front door. "Tremendous work with the video."

"Based from the news, I assume the video is satisfactory for the public?"

"Undeniably so."

"What about the partnership?"

"Father has put me in charge of mostly everything. Do not worry yourself. In fact, the contract is already prepared to be signed tomorrow. Ready yourself."

"All this for a little record? I should give you even more."

"Honestly, I could not thank you enough for your assistance."

A velvety chuckle came from the other line. "A simple dinner for the evening will suffice."

"That can be arranged." She replied, her smile threatening to turn into a smirk. "I'll see you soon, dearest."

"I look forward, darling."

Once she ended the call and stored her phone back in her pocket, she envisioned herself sitting inside the main office of Winters Enterprise, her lover lending her great aid in their future business deals.

"Oh, Ashe…" She spoke under her breath as a butler opened the front door for her. She finally smirked when saw the parked vehicle in front of the mansion. "Thanks to you and Du Couteau, I will finally receive what's rightfully mine."

With those quietly stated words, Lissandra walked towards the black vehicle one of the household drivers have just drove out of the garage, her icy blue eyes meeting the green crystals of the redhead inside the sports car.

 _'I only have you to thank, Du Couteau.'_

She flashed a wicked smile at the direction of the general's daughter, which earned her a baffled look from the latter.

 _'My plans would not have come to fruition without you.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _What? Did you guys really think Lissandra is on Ashe's side? :P_

 _I thought of pairing Lissandra up with Camille because of their Program skins, sooo, yeah, don't judge me. :3_

 _Well! I'd like to know what you readers think about this chapter, and maybe a suggestion about who Ashe's ex-girlfriend is. The most suggested champion will be her ex-girlfriend. If none of you really care, then, okay, I can always remove this certain detail in this story. That's fine with me. :3_

 _Oh, and which would you readers prefer to have me write: (The one preferred by most readers will be the next story AFTER **Diana x Leona** and **Vi x Caitlyn** :D)_

 _ **\- Mermaid Ashe x Warrior Princess Katarina** (inspired by  Disney's Little Mermaid)_

 _ **\- Ghost Ashe x Modern Katarina** (inspired by  Skylar Grey's song "Haunted")_

 _ **\- Military/Government Captain Ashe x Pirate Katarina** (sort of inspired by  Assassin's Creed: Black Flag)_

 _Take your pick, readers! ^o^_


	16. Chapter 16

**ACT 16**

The sigh that impended to leave the female Winters was nearly acted out due to the fact that her father's concerned words for her isn't showing any hints of ceasing any time soon. Ashe could only shake her head at her father's questions about Katarina.

"Father, please." Ashe started, finally cutting her father's rant-like questions. "She can take care of me."

"Take care of you?" Her father asked, voice full of doubt and disbelief. "Are you entirely certain of that?"

"Yes." Came her nearly flat-toned answer.

"Ashe," Her father sighed. "I'm just worried for you."

Ashe had to hold back her own sigh again. The whole situation was finally dawning to her father. Yes, he might not be raving about it like the typical character expected in this type of story, but it's in his nature to do such thing. Deep inside her, she's actually more than just a tad bit happy that her father has become so troubled for her. It showed how much her paternal parent cares for her. More than she expected, that's for sure.

"I just want you to trust her, father. Trust her like how _I_ do."

Her words seemed to have calmed the man, who gave her a look that showed that he has finally surrendered and conceded in their little debate. He nodded, taking her hands and planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"I trust your judgment, my dear. If you trust this woman, then I have no choice but to accept it. After all," He smiled slightly. "This is your life, not mine. It's certainly not mine to control."

She smiled back. It may not have reached her eyes, but it was enough to serve as a reply.

"It's becoming late." Her father mentioned, clearing his throat as he broke their gaze. "Are you sure you don't prefer staying here? Maybe at least for the night?"

"Can you endure the fact that I'll be sharing my bedroom with Katarina?"

"Of course." Her father replied in an instant. "She can sleep on one of the couch…-"

"On my _bed_ , father." Ashe clarified. "She'll be in bed _with_ me."

"Why do you make matters even more difficult for your father, hmm?"

Ashe let out a quiet chuckle. "Father, you have to come to terms that I'm a grown woman, and that I will make decision that you may or may not approve."

"And your decision is to come with her back to her abode?"

Since her father has said it all, Ashe settled in simply nodding at her father. Another sigh reached her ears, but it wasn't as troubled as the previous one. When her father stood up and smoothened the front of his mildly wrinkled top, she copied his former action and left the couch as well.

"Well then," Alkove cleared his throat. "It seems to me that the only action I can do now is escort you back to your… _partner_."

The struggle her father's encountering nearly made the whole situation comical for Ashe. Entertaining, even, but still, she placed a comforting hand over her father's shoulder. She just couldn't help but feel amused, since Alkove can't even refer to Katarina with a much specific label.

"I appreciate it, father."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, her nerves preventing her from relaxing herself. There are two things that can happen any moment now. Either Ashe exits the house and boards her car again, or a house staff replaces the said female's presence by asking her to leave the property.

She shook her head, leaning her forehead over the steering wheel. She closed her eyes and calmed herself quietly. The stare and smirk Lissandra gave her a few minutes ago gave her a small shudder, but she managed to push the memory away and focus on the present and the possible scenarios that involve the future.

Withdrawing her phone from her pocket, she checked the time.

 **7:24 PM**

She pursed her lips before placing her phone on the dashboard, laying back on her seat afterwards. Her patience was running thin, not because she desired nothing but to hightail it out of there, but because of the anticipation welling inside of her.

Let's say all goes well with Ashe's father and family, what about _her_ father?

The General isn't really the easiest person to converse with. Even though this man is her father and she's tougher than the usual women out there, Katarina couldn't help but feel a little nervous about that probable confrontation.

After thinking of that certain problem, another one came her way.

Where does she and Ashe start now?

They're not really in the most romantic situation any couple can find themselves in, that's for sure.

Can they even call themselves a couple?

Each other's significant other?

Katarina was too absorbed in the task of pondering about such questions that she failed to notice the approaching pair, which is the main reason why she half-jumped when a couple of taps against the glass surprised her out of her thoughts.

Whipping her gaze to the window of the passenger seat, her eyes met blue orbs that she's grown so accustomed in gazing into. But, before she could appreciate the beauty of such hue, her attention was taken by the man that stood beside the owner of the striking eyes.

Almost instantly, Katarina unlocked her door and stepped out of the car. Once outside, she closed the door and walked around, a little slower than usual, moving towards the duo waiting for her at the other side of the car.

Her heart picked up out of apprehension, especially when her eyes met the rather intimidating gaze of the father of the woman she has been intimate with for more than she could keep count with her fingers. Obviously, this man knows something about her and Ashe.

"Du Couteau." Unlike the way Alkove had greeted her when they had those business meetings, his voice is much colder and harsher. There's not even a single touch of kindness in his voice.

"Mister Winters." She greeted back in a formal tone, bowing her head.

"I know this is sudden," Ashe started, somewhat decreasing the tension between the two. "And I apologize."

"No need." She replied without breaking her gaze with the patriarch of the Winters family. "It's fine."

"Is it?" Alkove questioned back, face remaining stoic.

"It is." She _'reassured'_ in return, resisting the want to smile in a mocking manner.

Ashe, sensing the possible consequences if she were to not step in completely, decided to do just that, taking a step forward and holding one of Katarina's hands. The moment they were in her grasp, she turned back to her father. It's as if she was presenting what her father should expect in the future.

"We'll be going."

Katarina broke the staring contest she entered and directed her eyes to hers and Ashe's interlocked fingers, her heart suddenly becoming faster its already irregular pace. When she felt her cheeks become warm, she instantly snapped her gaze away and turned it to one of the front wheels of the car beside her. Regardless of the darkness of the sky and their surroundings, Alkove spotted the color that appeared on the redhead's cheeks, which caused him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Drive safe." Was the only thing Alkove said after his daughter's words.

Katarina nearly didn't hear the bid, but when she did, she raised her head and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Keep my daughter safe, Du Couteau." Alkove said, eyes narrowing. "Or else you'll have me as your enemy."

"Understood."

After Alkove gave Ashe a kiss on the forehead and finally let her climb into the car, Katarina wasted no more time in joining her and driving out of the private property. She said nothing as Ashe waved through the window. Even when they were out of the neighborhood, she still uttered nothing, actually not finding any words to say that's worth hearing.

"Katarina?"

She almost jumped at the sudden voice that spoke up, but she easily calmed her heart down, when she realized who it was that spoke.

"Yeah?" She asked back, glancing at the woman seated at her right.

She felt a hand settle over her right one, which firmly clutched the stick shift, and instead of stiffening from the touch, she relaxed her actually rigid shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Her whole self slackened, a sigh leaving her. "Ashe, _please_."

Ashe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Please what?"

"Please don't ask me that question again."

"…Why?"

Katarina sighed again, the car stopping and coming to a halt as soon as the stoplight turned red. She shifted on her seat until she faced Ashe, her rather intense gaze actually making Ashe squirm a little on the inside.

"From now on, try not to ask that question, alright? You've used it too much."

"Used it too much?"

"It's time for _other_ people to ask you that." She clarified, placing a hand over the closed compartment between their seats. "It's time for **_me_** to ask you that."

"Katarina, you don't have t…-"

…..!

Ashe's eyes widened, while Katarina's lips stopped her words from coming out and be voiced. She didn't even get the chance to lift her hands up, they remained frozen on her lap. Katarina broke the kiss, but didn't immediately pull away. She hovered directly in front of Ashe's face, warm breath caressing.

"Are you alright?" Katarina asked, and due to her type of voice, in the huskiest whisper Ashe has ever heard with her very own ears.

Ashe gulped lowly. In all honesty in the universe, the whisper is admittedly arousing.

"Not anymore."

Instead of being unsatisfied with Ashe's answer, Katarina felt a rush go through her whole self, especially when she picked up on what Ashe means with her response. Her face became a bit red, but she remained nearly against Ashe, who didn't dare lean away from her.

 ** _Beep! Beep!_**

The annoyed honking of the cars behind them brought them both back to reality. Katarina pulled back and tried her best to focus on the task of getting back to her family's estate. Silence, once again, accompanied them as she drove, but Katarina wasn't uncomfortable. Just with Ashe's presence, she feels awfully calm and completely soothed.

So, when they arrived back to the Du Couteau estate, Katarina didn't expect to suddenly feel nervous, especially when she spotted Talon standing right outside the front door, waiting for their return.

After turning the engine off and helping Ashe out of the car, the two of them swiftly climbed the front steps and stopped just in front of her adoptive brother. Katarina hadn't even said anything, when Talon broke the silence.

"Father's inside." He informed them. "And he's wondering where you are, since you weren't here for dinner."

"Does he already know?"

Talon shook his head. "Not yet. For now, all he wants to know is where you were during dinnertime."

Katarina turned to Ashe, who wore a look of anxiety for what's about to come. She took one of the Winters' hands with one of her own, offering a squeeze of reassurance.

"I'm going to tell him."

"About what?" Somewhat surprisingly, it was Ashe who asked this question.

"About us." Katarina answered, turning to face Ashe directly. "What else?"

"It's just…" Ashe sighed and looked away. "There will be questions."

"Questions?" At the background, Talon took the opportunity to wordlessly excuse himself by leaving without uttering anything, slipping back inside the estate and letting the pair of females to speak with one another in their own privacy.

"Katarina, I know you're confident in succeeding in convincing your father in letting me stay here with you, but…" Ashe sighed quietly. "I can't help but have my doubts."

"You're afraid that I won't succeed?"

"It's not exactly that."

"Then, what is it?"

"What are we, Katarina?" Ashe asked her, catching her off-guard. "When your father asks that, what are you going to say?"

"Ashe, I…-"

"You may have told me that I'm the one you need, and I truly do hold genuine feelings for you… Your father will surely require you to give a reason why you want me to stay in the same residence as you. Katarina, what will you say?"

"What else is there to say?" Katarina stepped towards Ashe and embraced her, holding her tight against her. "I need my home, don't I? You of all people should know that home is where the heart is, and _my_ heart is with you."

Ashe, after a short moment of remaining tensed, eventually relaxed in her arms and returned the hug without any more doubts in her mind, eyes drifting close as she reveled in the warmth given to her by the beautiful redhead.

…..

…..

…..

"You got that line from a movie, didn't you?"

"…Was it _that_ tasteless?"

A chuckle. "No, I think it was rather cute."

"I'm anything but cute."

"You're everything to me." Ashe returned to her, not really knowing how much her words actually affected Katarina, especially after the said female recalled her conversation with Tryndamere. "That includes you being cute."

Nearly unconsciously, Katarina's hold around the white-haired woman increased, while her heart thudded inside her ribcage in what felt like a pounding drum.

"So I've been told."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Marcus Du Couteau stood by one of the windows at the living room, watching the little exchange involving her daughter and one of his business's partners own child. He took a quiet sip from his mug of coffee, maintaining a blank face as he turned away from the scene.

Sitting on the armchair solely bought for him, he rubbed his temple with two fingers, while his gaze trailed to the wedding picture above the fireplace. The image was so large and the frame was made out of pure gold that it can never be missed by anyone who's inside the room.

At one point, Marcus felt at ease whenever he looked at the picture, but now, all he felt was anger and irritation. Internally, he asked himself why he even had it made, especially since the woman with him in the picture isn't even there anymore.

His free hand clenched into a fist as he recalled the last memory he had with his wife.

Well, _ex-wife_ , to be more specific.

He can still remember the time when he forced her to leave. He had been so foolish that time, and now, he's too prideful to even admit that he was the one at fault.

Marcus was, and still is, attracted to _Emilia Evaine LeBlanc_ the moment he met her, but due to his marriage with Katarina and Cassiopeia's mother, he was prohibited to make any sort of move towards the CEO of the Black Rose without causing a scandal. When his neglecting and coldness towards his wife had succeeded in having the said woman drift apart from him, he took this as a chance to end it all.

He didn't permit her to bring their daughters though. The fact that he had also stripped the woman of all her assets and any form of financials, he made it clear that she won't be able to give their daughters the life they deserved.

Katarina was six years old that time and had cried so much, shedding tears even in the moment when she was attempting to stop her mother from going through the door, only to be yanked away by Marcus himself.

Talon was at the same age as Katarina and had taken their mother's departure from the household in complete silence, but Marcus knows how much he had changed in his adoptive son's eyes. Regardless though, Talon never spoke up about the matter, and for that, he was silently thankful. About Cassiopeia, who was five years old, she had hidden behind Talon and watched with him in silence as everything transpired beyond their control.

Despite all of Marcus' efforts, in the end, LeBlanc had declined his feelings for her and had told him that she had already planned on giving her heart to someone, and unfortunately, that someone isn't him.

Now, he doesn't have anything but his children. In some way, he does regret taking his wife for granted. Again, he's too prideful to admit that he is to blame. He doesn't even know where his ex-wife is and what has happened to her. He couldn't care any less though.

For now, he will deal with what his daughter will be presenting to him, rather than think too much about the past and stress himself about such matter.

"Father?" Came Katarina's call from just outside the living room.

"In here." He called back, directing his gaze to the open archway, where his eldest soon stepped through with her companion.

He pretended not to have noticed the two's interlocked fingers, standing up from his chair and arranging the already-loosened tie of his.

"Miss Winters," He greeted formally. Ashe was looking at him a tad bit warily, and he instantly understands why. She must already expect him to know what has happened and what's still being presented in the news. Marcus is no caveman, so of course he has already heard and seen what all the commotion is about. But, he pretended to be clueless. "This is a sudden visit, I must say."

Marcus was not at all surprised when Ashe was interrupted before she could even start by his daughter.

"She's not visiting." Katarina stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is she doing here, then?"

"She'll be staying here. With me, and at my bedroom."

Her wording can be considered a little poor, especially with the situation at hand, but Katarina won't be able to take it back. She'll stand by it though. Whatever reaction her father will display now, she'll take it.

"She'll be staying here, hmm…" Marcus eyed his daughter's companion with a critical stare before refocusing them back to his child. "I probably should have expected that."

"You expected this?" Katarina asked, confused and surprised.

"Mm-hm." Marcus drank from his coffee as he turned away and looked back up to the wedding portrait. "It was inevitable for you to gather all that misplaced courage of yours to acquire the audacity to finally bring home a whore with you."

Ashe's face morphed into an expression of shock, while Katarina's fluctuated between distress and bewilderment at the words of the man she refers to as her father.

"What did you say?" Katarina questioned from behind him, words layered with anger.

"I have to say though," Marcus smiled sarcastically behind the mug of coffee a small distance away from his lips. "At least you chose someone who has a level in society. Well, that level probably won't last any longer than it already has."

The stomps that echoed in the room and the call of his daughter's name was muffled in his ears. His eyes, which looked over and past the coffee mug in front of him and towards the calm flames of the fireplace, abruptly left its original focus once he was forcefully spun around and punched across the face.

"Bastard!"

Glass shattering, lukewarm liquid spilling on the carpet and a low grunt coming from the general himself, Marcus found his back pinned against the frame of the fireplace, two hands tightly clutching his collar and being glared at by his own daughter with unadulterated hatred and fury.

"What the fuck, huh?" Katarina gritted out. "We _barely_ even speak to each other, and now that we do, _that's_ what you say to me? That I brought a _'whore'_ home? Is that it, _father_?"

"…" He met Katarina's inflamed gaze with his own blank and steely stare, not even putting up an effort in prying her hands away from him.

"She's no whore."

"And you expect me to believe that you've never, not even once, have labeled her with such term?"

Katarina visibly flinched at his words, struck from within by his words. "She's… She's different!"

"How can you be so sure?" Marcus returned, face still unwavering from its stony state.

"Because I am!" Katarina shouted at her father in completely rage. "She's more than what you think of her!"

"Katarina, calm down." Ashe attempted to extinguish the maddened flame inside the redhead, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Your father's words, they're…-"

"They're bullshit, that's what they are." Katarina grunted out, tightening her grip on her father's collar. "She's going to stay here. Whether you like it or not, I don't really give a fuck."

"Katarina…" Ashe didn't yield in soothing the blazing fire she calls Katarina. Thankfully though, Katarina finally gave in and let herself be pulled back by the other female, rather reluctantly, actually.

"Come on, Ashe." Katarina stormed out of the living room, expecting that Ashe will follow immediately. Unfortunately, it escaped her attention that Ashe stayed just a short space in front of Marcus.

"Do not worry yourself, sir." Ashe spoke with all the formality she could show. "I know where I belong."

"You know your place, then." Marcus murmured, looking unfazed with what had just happened.

"More than anyone would expect."

He can see that his words had affected her, and he knew in that moment that he has succeeded in inflicting his harm. Before he could somewhat celebrate his little victory, Ashe silenced him with the smile that appeared on her lips, which is far from being described as virtuous.

"Unfortunately for you, in my eyes, I see myself standing alongside your daughter. And, based from what she's done for me," The glint in those blue orbs made Marcus nearly fidget under its scrutinizing gaze. "She agrees with my view wholeheartedly."

With all of that said, Ashe turned away and left him in his own solitude. A minute or two after Ashe finally trailed after Katarina, Marcus took his leave as well, knowing a staff will clean up the mess his daughter made. Making his way to the master chambers, he ended up being in deep thought. He has no reason to degrade the CEO's daughter, but he felt this need to _share_ the pain with someone else.

Why must someone smile, while he frowns?

Why must someone's heart, let it be his own child's or someone else's, experience phenomenal wonders while his own heart throbs and stings with its fragmented pieces?

He will have none of it.

Call him a sadist, maybe he is, but he will not keep this agony inside of him.

He will spread it.

Even if it means destroying the splintered relationship he has with his eldest daughter.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Definite humiliation.

Indeed that's what Katarina feels, especially due to what had occurred just a couple of minutes ago. Her own self was harming her, mostly because of what her father had pointed out about her referring to Ashe with the horrendous name. It's a vulgar term that doesn't even come close to the white-haired woman.

Pacing, Katarina kept giving Ashe quick glances. She wanted to see if there any negativity she'll receive from the said female. Ashe feigned the fact that she actually notices the hurried looks Katarina kept sparing at her direction.

What Katarina had done was completely unexpected.

Normally, Katarina would probably be panicking the shit out of herself, but every single time she recalled what her father had said about Ashe, she couldn't bring herself to actually feel an ounce of guilt towards her actions.

"Katarina, you didn't have to do that." Ashe finally said, looking up and locking Katarina in her gaze. "He's your father, and you shouldn't have…-"

"I don't care, Ashe." She harshly said, but didn't break eye contact.

"You should. He's your father."

"Ashe," Katarina approached her and leaned down, hands perched on either side of hers and eyes intently boring into one another's. "He's _just_ my father. You're…-"

"No one." Ashe smiled, obviously, not out of happiness.

"Ashe." She said with a certain degree of threatening. "Fucking shut up about that."

"Do you really think that putting me first because no one has ever done such thing for me will make me feel any lighter?"

"What do you want me to do? Give you a throne and a crown and call you _'Queen'_?" Katarina sarcastically asked, scoffing as she stepped back and shook her head.

"Katarina," Ashe stood up, which, of course, captured her attention. "I want someone to put me first because they _want_ to, not because they think they _need_ to."

"What's the difference?" Was her sarcastic retort.

"Katarina!" Ashe snapped.

"You're yelling at me now?"

Her eye roll was put to a stop once she felt Ashe clutch one of her wrists and tug on it to fully acquire her attention.

"Imagine what I feel, knowing that **_I'm_** the reason why you and your father are quarrelling… All of this is happening because of me, and it's becoming worse because of **_me_**."

Katarina sighed out loud, snatching her wrist away. Before Ashe could even expect the next movement between the two of them, Katarina had literally shoved her back. Just like what she intended, Ashe ended up sitting back down the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry." She grunted out, sounding as if she was snarling. Her apology didn't even sound sincere, but that detail didn't really hold any importance for Ashe in that moment.

Ashe looked up to her with a fairly puzzled gaze, but she couldn't ask any clarity for the situation.

No, Katarina will not give her that chance.

A gasp left Ashe's lips the moment Katarina straddled her lap all of a sudden, hands yanking her hoodie off of her before she could even exhale. Katarina pushed the half-naked female down her bed and buried her face at the side of the Winters' face, lips pressing against Ashe's left ear.

"Remember when I told you that I don't know how to love?" She whispered huskily. "You have no idea how much I want to know, how much I want to show…"

"…" Surprisingly, Ashe said nothing and presented no such resistance.

"You're so quiet." Katarina mumbled, one hand holding Ashe's chin and thumb stroking those soft lips of hers.

Those words of hers snapped Ashe out of the trance she had induced her in for a moment. When Ashe gathered her much focused train of thought, she began squirming beneath her.

"Katarina, this isn't the time to do this…" Ashe said in a mutter, timidly attempting to push her off.

She internally scoffed at the feeble tries. Taking hold of the hem of her shirt, she easily took them off and discarded it somewhere in the room. She undid the button of her pants and opened its zipper before leaving it and leaning down, kissing Ashe without any warnings at all.

"Which makes this much more perfect for us." She finished Ashe's nearly forgotten opposition.

"K-Katarina…!" Ashe gasped once she managed to get ahold of the redhead's shoulders and push her back enough to disconnect their lips from each other. "You're actually serious about this!?"

Katarina leaned down, fighting Ashe's weak attempt in keeping her face from coming close to her own.

"Fucking serious."

Without waiting any more words from the pinned down female underneath her, Katarina easily took Ashe's lips with hers again. In her thoughts, she made it her own little goal to make Ashe breathless, let it be form just simply kissing or to an all-out session of spit-exchanging and tongue-dancing.

The protests and moralistic side of Ashe was either ignored or the two had already abandoned her, for her hands slipped from Katarina's shoulders to the back of her head, grasping the red tresses in a firm grip and using it to deepen their kiss.

As their make-out continued, so did their task of undressing each other. Their progress in that department was easily completed within a couple of minutes. Zippers were undone, clasps were practically broken, pants and shirts were thrown aside, and nothing didn't suffer the fate of being stripped from its wearers.

The two women eventually moved around the bed, and in the process of all the sexual engagement between them, they both ended up at the center of the bed. Of course Katarina refused to surrender the upper position, therefore securing Ashe beneath her with her own naked body.

"Kat…" Ashe respired unevenly, turning her face away and breaking their needy make-out. She didn't totally deny Katarina though. Tilting her head back, she drifted her eyes close as she offered her neck to Katarina, who immediately took an interest on her throat.

Katarina exhaled, breath making Ashe shiver once it caressed her skin. The released breath was replaced with a quiet moan, which was caused by the Du Couteau's lips, which are now clasped over her throat, sucking and affectionately kissing it.

Small amounts of saliva were left on every spot Katarina's lips would touch, for her sucking turned a bit aggressively. Not only that, but her tongue made a habit in peeking out and licking at the skin to acquire its taste.

In time, Katarina moved downward, holding the sides of Ashe's stomach as she kissed her way to the south. Like she planned, she stopped at Ashe's breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth and suckling it vehemently. She loved the outcome of her excited action.

Ashe let out a moan that echoed throughout the bedroom, back arching and unconsciously pushing her bosom to Katarina.

…..!

Jumping, Ashe supplied Katarina's ears an endearing yelp that made the redhead smile, knowing the bite she gave the sensitive nub in her mouth was the main cause of it.

"I'm loving…" Katarina released the nipple and licked Ashe's cleavage. "…the sounds that you make."

"Katarina…" Ashe shakily called her name, faintly ushering her to come back up to her eye level.

To be honest, Katarina's arousal wanted nothing more but to proceed further with her little _'journey´_ to Ashe's most possibly moist slit, but she chose to follow the request. Crawling back up, but not without firmly groping one of Ashe's boobs with one hand, Katarina pushed back the smirk that wanted to show as she looked at Ashe's face, which showed how much the mentioned woman had difficulties in forming coherent words.

"What is it?" Katarina inquired, steadily kneading one of Ashe's breast with her right hand.

"Do I really seem like…" Ashe silently swallowed, expression becoming forlorn, while her lips quivered. "A whore?"

Katarina's heart thudded in her ribcage ever so suddenly, chest aching as soon as she found herself looking into eyes layered with clear glass that looks ready to be shattered into crystal drops. She put a stop to her bold fondling and used her right hand to grab Ashe's left leg, hooking it on her hip, while her left went up and caressed Ashe's cheeks. The latter returned the gesture by cupping her face with both of her hands, eyes preparing to water.

With a small shake of her head, she leaned down and pulled Ashe in for a kiss she hope would reassure the other female. Ashe's eyes gradually drifted shut, responding back with as much emotion she could feel swirling inside of her body and coursing all over her system. Her trembling hands clutched Katarina's hair.

Katarina hoped that the kiss would suffice as a start of her answer, knowing she's not one for the type of tacky romance. She deepened the kiss and put even more passion that she possessed the moment she felt one of Ashe's tears graze her cheek, wanting to stop those precious diamonds from being shed. Her tongue invaded the blue-eyed woman's mouth with gentleness that contrasted with her usual rough actions when it comes to their sexual acts in the sheets… Or somewhere that has a flat-surface.

"Ashe," She whispered as she pulled back, her arousal increasing a tad bit once she saw Ashe looking so breathless. "Believe me, if you _are_ a whore, you'd be the _worst_ whore I've ever known and met."

The Winters gasped when Katarina abruptly rolled them around and switched their positions, not at all expecting the sudden change. Ashe's hands ended up perching onto either sides of Katarina's head, while she found herself reflexively reacting and straddling the redhead by the waist.

"Lately, I've always been the one that's been taking what I want." Katarina rubbed her hands over Ashe's hips and the small of her back, palms gliding over the smooth skin that leisurely began to become warmer as the sex-filled seconds ticked by. "You can get your turn today."

Ashe looked at her with a silent question shining in her eyes, not really expecting that Katarina Du Couteau actually has a much softer and gentler side when it comes to sex. Katarina herself has made the point of her favoring the method of doing it hard and rough quite clear to Ashe throughout their previous hookups with one another.

Although, Ashe, of course, didn't give Katarina a chance to complain about her own skills in the bedroom. Truth be told, she showed the Du Couteau that she's more than capable in keeping up with her sexual drive when it comes to the two of them copulating wherever they end up undressing each other completely.

"How do you like it to do it, then?" Ashe asked, right hand moving off the mattress and trailing over Katarina's shoulder before continuing its way over the redhead's arm. Her other hand copied its twin's action and slid over the other arm on its way to the hand.

Katarina slowed her efforts in delicately massaging Ashe's sides, letting the white-haired female take hold of her hands and place them over her rear.

"You decide." She replied, fingers unhurriedly kneading the soft flesh of Ashe's well-rounded rump.

"What if…" Ashe leaned down, mashing her chest against Katarina's, which almost coaxed a small moan from the green-eyed woman. "…I just want to lay down with you?"

For a moment, Katarina became as stiff as a board beneath the Winters that asked such difficult question, but eventually, she realized that it wasn't really a problematic question. Just by gazing into Ashe's expecting stare, her mind immediately brought into thought the main reason why she chose to pursue Ashe.

She didn't go back to Zaun Avenue just to get her _fuck buddy_ back. No, she came back because she wanted to ease the ache of her heart and to finally have someone to reside in it and keep it like it's their own.

Ashe was, and still is, the person she decided on filling that role she never knew would exist in her life.

Just like what she always did say to her younger sister, she's the one that had stuck with the _'bang and run'_ routine. She never expected that she'd give all of that freedom for one woman.

Well, from the beginning, she never even expected to meet a potential heiress that turns out to be a professional stripper and get in a _'fuck buddy relationship'_ with that specific person. The fact that the _'relationship'_ ultimately evolved into something deeper and meaningful, well, Katarina can only smile back at Ashe now.

A yelp reached her ears as soon as she made an unexpected shift with their position again. Ashe fell back to the mattress, but instead of pinning her down the sheets again, Katarina pulled Ashe in and hugged her as if she was a human-size teddy bear.

"Good night, then." Katarina murmured against the woman's pale nape, provoking Ashe into shuddering at the warm breath over the back of her neck.

"You're…" Ashe blinked, not at all expecting the turn of events. "You're actually fine with my suggestion?"

"Yeah." She muttered, making her hold around the female's waist firmer.

"I… didn't expect it."

"I'm not all sex, Ashe." She sensed straight away that Ashe was about to utter an objection to her statement, so she swiftly followed it up with another sentence. "When it comes to you, that is."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Katarina?"

"Hmm?"

"How long are you going to keep this act up?"

Instead of being offended that Ashe doesn't actually believe that she feels more than just lust for her or just plainly defending herself, Katarina smiled against Ashe's nape before giving it a nice and innocent, little kiss.

"When will you ever start trusting me?"

"When the moon turns yellow and the sun turns white."

Katarina grinned, and this time, she stretched her neck enough to lay a kiss over Ashe's cheek.

"I better call the sun and moon, then."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _That's that for now, people! ^^_

 _Sorry for taking a while with this update. School doesn't give me any breaks. :3_

 _So, tell me what you readers think about this one and what you all expect in the next chapter. Hopefully, this chapter was enough to make up for the time that I've been quiet. :P_

 _By the way, Government Captain Ashe x Pirate Katarina won the voting, so, yeah, just sayin'. :3_


	17. Chapter 17

**ACT 17**

The blanket rustled softly as the sun poured through the large window from one side of the bedroom, its bright rays hitting the face of one of the once slumbering redhead on the bed. A grunt left Katarina's lips the moment the sunlight struck her, body shifting underneath her bedmate's arm.

To be completely straightforward, Katarina had forgotten about her bedmate and why she's lightly being held against the gesture of sitting up. She turned her attention to the woman practically clasped on her left side. The sun's shine gradually crept up on the still sleeping female, who buried her face against Katarina's side once the warmth of the sun reached her eyes. The redhead pushed back the urge to be tickled at the gesture, her body nearly squirming in reaction.

"Ashe?" She murmured, only for the said woman snuggle herself closer to her. The action made her smile, followed by a single word that departed from her lips. "Cute."

...

...

...

"Are you talking to me or a mirror?" Came a muffled question.

She laughed in a scoff-like manner, scooping Ashe up until the Winters was laying over her as if she's the bed itself. Ashe didn't give any objections towards her act in moving her over herself, arms lazily encircling around Katarina soon after she was finished being positioned.

"Did I wake you up?"

Ashe shook her head, which is nestled against her neck. "Not really. I've been awake for the past hour."

"That long?" She raised her eyebrows unconsciously in question.

"Mm-hm." Ashe slightly nodded. "Someone called."

"On your phone?"

Again, Ashe hummed. "It was Janna's girlfriend."

Katarina's eyebrows furrowed. "Janna, as in Janna Styrian?"

A hum, yet again.

"The reporter of Valoran News?"

This time, a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Katarina asked with a pout she unknowingly donned.

"I completely forgot that you don't know who I work with on a regular basis." Ashe answered, suppressing another chuckle.

"Wait," When Katarina made a move to sit up, Ashe moved herself away, only returning to the Du Couteau once Katarina propped her back up and onto the cushioned headboard. "You're telling me that one of the most famous people in Valoran is a stripper like you?"

Ashe looked at her with amusement in her eyes before saying, "Just because that particular pattern has been becoming rather frequent doesn't mean all well-known and wealthy women are strippers, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, and I thought it was a trend I was missing out on."

...!

"Ow!" She yelped when Ashe gave her a hard poke on the side.

"Very funny."

She huffed and adjusted her hold around her bedmate before starting, "Back to the original topic, why'd your friend's girlfriend call you?"

"We know each other way back."

"How long are we talking about here?"

"I've known her ever since I was in college." Ashe explained with a smile and a shake of her head. Before their conversation could proceed further, Ashe raised an eyebrow at her. "I think I may have caught the whiff of jealousy's scent. Specifically, yours."

"What? Pfft!" She scoffed and shook her head in addition. "As if I have something to be jealous about."

"Which you don't."

"Which I don't, yeah."

The amusement seemed to have taken an interest on Ashe, since it just came back. "Listen, Katarina. All she wants is to talk to me. See if I'm doing fine and if I'm coping well with everything that's happening."

"How thoughtful." Katarina muttered.

"You can come with me, you know."

"Oh, I'll definitely be coming with you."

"And I have no objections with that."

"You better not." Again, Katarina muttered under her breath.

Ashe smiled and embraced her, taking in the moment and her scent. "We should get something to eat first,"

As if on cue...

 _ **Grumble!**_

Katarina's face reddened gradually once she heard the call of her stomach, begging for nourishments. Ashe released a chuckle the moment she heard it, keeping her hold around the redhead firmly closed and secured.

"Before you decide on eating me." Ashe finished, swiftly placing a kiss on the valley of Katarina's breast.

...

...

...

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, if you ask me."

A sigh.

"Of course you'd say that."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Breakfast went off without much of a disturbance. Cassiopeia got along well with Ashe throughout the meal, and Talon was quite friendly with her. Thankfully, the head of the house wasn't present, for General Du Couteau himself had left the house in an awfully early hour.

Katarina was actually hesitant at first with the whole breakfast thing, but the news about her father leaving early calmed her nerves. She isn't really in the mood for another round of confrontation with her father. The man had clearly showed his dislike towards Ashe, which increased her determination in having her lover and parent not at all cross each other's path as much as possible.

"What are your plans now?" Cassiopeia asked Ashe, which brought Katarina's entire attention back to the ongoing conversation.

"With all the commotion happening with the press, I intend on keeping myself away from the public's eye." Ashe answered. "It would probably take a long while before I can show my face in the public without being ambushed."

"Well, the press _is_ having a field day with the so called scandal of your family."

"I'm planning on leaving the city for a couple of months."

Now _that_ got Katarina's attention.

"Excuse me?" Katarina abruptly joined in, looking at Ashe with a raised eyebrow and a questioning stare.

Ashe practically looked everywhere but the redhead, instantly knowing that she had triggered something from within. "I've just been thinking, and I thought that it may be best to do so."

"I've already said it, didn't I?" Katarina told the blue-eyed woman. "You're staying here with me. The press wouldn't even think of looking for you here."

"Kata...-" Cassiopeia was cut off when the said female raised a hand directly at her face.

"No one knows that I was the one with you at the video. You even said it yourself."

"Katarina...-" Just like Cassiopeia, Talon was silence, only difference is that their older sister flipped him her middle finger.

"In the first place, do you really think I'm just going to let you go? Just like that?" Katarina scowled. "Over my dead body, Winters."

It's true though. After the things they've done with one another and hardships they struggled to conquer, Katarina possessed no intention in letting Ashe slip through her grasp for the second time. But before Katarina's thoughts towards the matter became cheesier and cornier than it already is...

"Katarina, would you let us finish?" Talon suddenly cut in and asked in an irked tone, face blank but eyes shining with annoyance.

A profanity almost left her lips, but her adoptive sibling's irritated stare was enough for her to stop herself. She settled on keeping her scowl intact, while she kept her stare stuck on the only Winters in the room.

"To be frank," Cassiopeia began. "Talon and I already had a room prepared for Ashe. Specifically, the one down the hall from yours, so she can have her own space at least."

"Then what's the talk with leaving the city?"

Ashe placed a hand over one of Katarina's. "It was just a thought. I've just been thinking out loud."

"There's no need to leave the city, alright?" She returned the gesture by taking Ashe's hand and giving it a squeeze. "You're staying."

"Clingy much." Cassiopeia muttered from the side.

Chuckling and shaking her head, Ashe pulled Katarina in and brushed her lips against the woman's cheek. "You should focus on finishing your breakfast. We still have to meet with a friend of mine, remember?"

Katarina's face was colored with pink the moment Ashe's lips touched her cheek. She tried maintaining her scowl, but she was too... pleased with the action and the sensation it brought with it, causing her to fail. At the corner of her line of sight, she saw Cassiopeia grin teasingly, while Talon rolled his eyes at the scene before him.

In an attempt to fix her 'damaged' reputation towards her siblings, she put on a petulant expression and pulled herself away, and along with her was the hand that was intertwined with Ashe's own. She grumbled for a moment before she started consuming her meal, keeping her eyes glued to her plate.

Cassiopeia surely won't let her live this down.

Why do people blush anyway?

Hell, why does _she_ blush?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The black sports car slid in smoothly between a concrete wall and another vehicle that belongs to the much more average side of society. Both of the passengers exited the car simultaneously, the doors closing after one another. Two beeps sounded throughout the underground parking lot as its red-haired driver pushed the lock button from its key.

"It was quite nice of your brother to lend us his car." Ashe commented, giving the onyx transport a glance over her shoulder as they walked away from it.

"In some way, he and Cass seem to care about you." Katarina mentioned, quietly recalling how Talon had volunteered his own car earlier.

"I'm indebted to your family."

"You're not," Ashe didn't eve get a chance to argue, for Katarina continued her words immediately. "And let's leave it at that."

The pair didn't wait long for the elevator and once they stepped inside, Katarina felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her, while Ashe just observed the elevator's unchanged appearance with a fond look.

"It feels like it was just yesterday," Katarina began, sighing as she remembered her first time riding the lift they're currently in. "I was boarding this elevator, keeping my excitement in seeing a certain someone contained."

Ashe took her eyes away from the buttons at the side, redirecting them until they landed on her companion. "Were you really that excited?"

"In what? Seeing you?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, yeah." Shifting her posture, she cleared her throat and nodded in addition t her response. "I never had a moment where I wasn't so... impatient in seeing you."

"Do I actually mean that much to you?"

Katarina smiled, showing only to Ashe the curve that overtook her lips. "More than you can imagine."

 _ **Ding!**_

"Believe me."

As if they had planned it, both of their facial expressions morphed into a stoic form the moment the elevator's doors slid open. Ashe pushed up the sunglasses she wore, further concealing her eyes, while she also fixed the black beanie that concealed most of her hair. The remaining long tresses where hidden beneath the white trench coat she borrowed from Cassiopeia.

Two typically-dressed businessmen passed them and entered the elevator as soon as they vacated it, not at all recognizing Ashe. Seeing that her attire is successful in hiding her identity, she and Katarina proceeded towards the backroom without less worries.

When they got the entrance of the hall leading to the Special Time rooms, they found Sarah standing there, seemingly waiting for their arrival. The woman smiled and took Ashe in for a hug the second the Winters was in her reach.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Sarah said, smile mildly widening. "Are you okay with Du Couteau here?"

"I've been fine, yes." Ashe answered, smiling back as she pulled away. "Katarina has been taking care of me."

"That's strange, since that's not what Caitlyn had told me." Sarah said in a feigned clueless manner, acting as if the mentioned redhead isn't present at all.

Katarina took in a breath and exhaled, keeping herself calm for hers and Ashe's sake. She's not in her territory and it's a solid fact that she has no right in making a fuss about what Sarah was saying, especially after what had happened between her and Ashe.

"Nevertheless," Sarah ushered them to follow her. "Come. They're waiting for you at my office."

The daughter of the establishment's owner merely led them to another elevator, one that's only used by only a couple of selected individuals, before leaving Ashe to find the office herself. The pair used the exclusive lift to get to the second floor, where Sarah's office can be found.

"Nice to see myself not suffering from Miss Fortune's wrath." Katarina muttered, scratching the back of her head for a moment as the elevator moved upward.

"Sarah's just being a friend." Ashe explained with a little smile, giving Katarina's right hand a light bump.

"I know."

 _ **Ding!**_

"So," Katarina started as they stepped out and headed down a hall. "Who's _they_? Your friends?"

"It's most probably just Janna and her girlfriend. It's still work hours, after all." Ashe told her, removing the beanie and the sunglasses she had on.

Katarina pursed her lips in contemplation, eyebrows furrowing as she analyzed the way Ashe spoke, especially when it came to Janna and her frequently cited lover. The way Ashe referred to Janna's significant other, it bothered her. It felt like she's somehow missing something.

"Katarina?" Her attention snapped to attention as soon as she heard Ashe say her name. When she took notice of her surroundings, she realized that they finally arrived at the front of the office. She gave Ashe a nod, wordlessly telling her that she's somewhat prepared.

 _ **Click!**_

The very moment Katarina entered the office after Ashe, she felt like Hell had suddenly blew its flames at her and burned her to the core. Her emeralds immediately found themselves looking into intimidating copper-colored eyes that belongs to no other person but her rival in the past. When she finished the last two years of college in Valoran University, she had, and still does, despised one of her schoolmates. A particular individual that she always butted heads with and competed against. One that she significantly enjoyed defeating, let it be a physical sports competition or academic.

 **Fiora Laurent**.

Katarina's hands immediately clenched into fists, glaring at Fiora with pure hatred. Ashe and Janna didn't seem to notice the tension when they greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries, but when it came to the part where Fiora extends her own greeting...

"Ashe," Fiora smiled at Ashe and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, eyes keeping its contact with Katarina's. "It's quite nice to see you again."

Holding back a snarl, Katarina approached and pulled Ashe back as calmly as she can manage. Fiora, of course, took notice of the gesture, but nonetheless, let the Winters go. The Laurent, as expected, acknowledged her presence.

"Why, Du Couteau," Fiora flashed a smile, showing off a set of pearl white teeth. "It's a surprise to see you again."

"Again?" Ashe and Janna asked in unison, looking between the two dominant women.

Fiora chuckled. "Yes, again. You see, Du Couteau here was my rival back in college. Judging from the glare she's giving me now, I think the status between us has not changed."

"Fuck you." Katarina growled out.

"Kat," Ashe held her arm with a half-surprised and half-confused expression on her face. "Don't be mean."

What Ashe got in return was a look of incredulity. Katarina couldn't believe that Ashe actually wants her to be nice to the Laurent. She'd rather kill herself before she even acts polite towards the French woman.

"Now, Ashe," Fiora spoke up. "I'm curious as to why you even know her. Are you two friends?"

"We're more than that, Laurent." Katarina gritted out.

"Oh?"

"Fiora, please." Janna tried stopping what was about to happen, only for her attempt to fail.

"Why do you even need to know?" The redhead questioned, nails digging in her palm as she clenched her fists tighter than it already is. "You're no one to her."

"No one?" Now Fiora looked amused. "She did not tell you, then?"

"Fiora, don't." Ashe made her own effort in putting a stop to the inevitable. "Please."

"Tell me what?" The question was more directed to Ashe rather than Fiora, and it made the blue-eyed female's nerves become tense. "Ashe, what is she saying?"

"I..." Ashe looked away, feeling to weak to look at her straight. "I thought you didn't need to know. I never knew that you both actually...-"

"Ashe, tell me!"

The fear became noticeable, for Ashe had jumped when Katarina had yelled. Janna now looked horrified with what's happening, while Fiora raised an eyebrow. Katarina has an extremely short amount of patience, and

"It's..." Ashe's eyes became glassy, just like how it looked a day or two ago. "It's Fiora..."

Tired of the dodging of questions and the avoidance of the situation, Fiora chose to answer Katarina's question herself. In a smug way, to be specific.

"I was her first lover, Du Couteau."

Katarina's entire self became rigid once Fiora gave her the answer she asked for, eyes frozen on Ashe, who built up the courage to look at her with tears so close in being shed.

"Katarina, I..."

She turned away, eyes looking everywhere but the three women behind her. The feeling of being suffocated, it's back and it was choking the air out of her. Its hold was tight and it disabled her from thinking rationally.

Were all of this planned?

Did Fiora actually stage all of this?

Just like the things she had done that made Katarina not want to look back on her college life?

To what?

To see her cry?

If that's the reason, then the Laurent had won.

Tears that she could not control came and fell from her eyes, some falling on the floor, while some trailed down her face. She felt like the world was spinning and she wanted it all to end. All of these twists, all of these problems, all of these feelings...

"Katarina..."

The woman she fell in love with...

Was she just an illusion?

"Katarina, please...-"

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as she pulled and stepped away from Ashe's outstretched hand. "Don't you _EVER_ touch me."

"Katarina..." A tear left Ashe's right eye, then her left. More drops followed after those two. "Please..."

"I was so stupid!" Katarina yelled at Ashe. "For a moment, Ashe! For a moment, you made me _believe_ that you actually loved me!"

" _I do!_ " Ashe returned in a desperate tone. "I do love you!"

"Bullshit!" Katarina lunged forward and clutched Ashe by the neck, causing the Winters to literally choke on the next word she intended to say. "You're bullshitting me!"

"Katarina!" Fiora and Janna finally intervened and came forward. At first, the two didn't join in on the verbal argument, but of course, physical contact is a different story. Fiora pushed her back, while Janna pulled Ashe away from her.

"I already know, but you're still lying to me!" Katarina thrashed in Fiora's hold, now glaring at the woman she gave her heart to. "Fucking lying to me!"

"Katarina!" Ashe cried out her name, not even caring that the said redhead had just choked her a moment ago. She fought against Janna's hold, wanting to reach for Katarina. "It was never like that!"

"It had _ALWAYS_ been like that! Stop lying!" Katarina returned furiously as Fiora dragged her towards the door.

"I'm not lying! Katarina, please! Believe me!"

"Like hell am I going to believe you again!"

"Du Couteau!" Fiora slammed her against the wall beside the door, holding her by the collar of her jacket. "Halt your struggles and...-!"

Fiora didn't manage to finish, for Katarina had abruptly shoved her back. Regardless though, she readied herself from the possibility of another lunge from the enraged female. Katarina merely gave Fiora a brief glare before she refocused her angered gaze on Ashe, who still squirmed in Janna's hold.

"I don't ever... want to see your face again." Katarina declared, completely livid towards the white-haired woman. The tough mask fell after that declaration though. More tears came. "I thought you were real... What _we_ had... What we _fucking_ had, Ashe!"

"Du Couteau!" Fiora called for her attention. "Listen to reason. Just this once! You are being irrational and it's hurting not only Ashe but you as well!"

Katarina stared at Fiora as she cried, shaking her head as she put up no effort in acting tough. "It was all just a lie..."

"Kata..."

Her eyes moved away from her rival and landed back to Ashe, who looks so close in collapsing on the floor. Maybe she would have already if it weren't for Janna.

"That's what you were."

Grabbing the knob of the door, she threw it open and left the office. Her name echoed throughout the whole hall, maybe even the entire building, as Ashe cried out for her to come back.

She can feel her heart throbbing, searing, shattering. The pain was even worse than before. The agony was too much for her. It was killing her from the inside and it HURT.

Katarina exited the building without her brother's car. She looked around the moderately crowded sidewalk, her world spinning once again. She shook her head and broke out into a sprint to the direction where her house is at, wanting run.

To literally run away from her problems.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Janna already let her go and she ran, but when the elevator opened, Katarina was not there. When she got in and the doors closed, her back had hit the wall and she gripped her hair, teeth clenching. It was a mistake to not inform Katarina about who they were meeting, and now, she's paying the price it came with it.

Everything was her fault.

Yes, _everything_ was her fault.

That's something she absolutely believes.

Ashe Winters brings nothing but a storm of disasters and problems to whoever cares for her, a statement she believes with her whole being.

She's already confident that Katarina's not within her reach anymore. Knowing the redhead, she probably sped out of the lot as if it was on fire.

The lights went off and the elevator stopped as soon as Ashe practically punched the emergency shut down button, trapping herself in a cube of solitude. Sliding down to the ground, she clutched her chest and felt the agony that swirled around her heart, twisting and crushing the fragile organ.

Katarina, the person she loves irrevocably, is also the one she had hurt.

Ashe heaved with her uneven breaths, falling forward. One hand caught herself, while the other held her chest in a desperate grip. Her heart, it hurts.

"Katarina..." She whispered breathlessly. "Katarina, please... Kata... Kat..."

A ragged breath.

Ashe collapsed completely and left reality, falling into what felt like a pair of arms that openly greeted her.

Darkness.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _So... Am I pulling another "My Heart Will Go On?" or not? ?_

 _Wouldn't another tragic ending be beautiful? ?_

 _Okay, okay, don't kill me. I'm just riling all of you up. ✌_

 _Or am I? ?_

 _To be honest, I meant to choose Leona as Ashe's first girlfriend, but the Radiant Dawn doesn't really fit the bill on this one. Besides, a lot of you preferred Fiora, and she totally fits the role I gave her. ?_


	18. Chapter 18

**ACT 18**

The music blasted throughout the nightclub, the drunken patrons dancing on the floor with no care who they're even interacting with. At one of the booths at the side, two random but attractive women giggled to themselves as they enjoyed running their hands around a particular redhead, who had them situated on either side of hers.

She pulled her right arm away from one of them and reached forward for another glass of alcohol. She downed everything in the glass, the object landing back on the table with an audible thud. One of the women with her refilled it, picking up the bottle beside it and pouring the strong alcohol with a pleased smile.

Katarina felt like shit. This is the first time in her whole life that she felt like she's lower than shit actually. In fact, she's already at the point where she's at the very bottom, drowning in her own misery and her unwanted confusion.

The situation can be considered petty, honestly. What pissed her off is not really the fact that Fiora's actually Ashe's, but because of her deep grudge against her past rival. Fiora had made her college life a living hell, especially after the... stunt that was pulled on her.

Her hands clenched into tight fists as she imagined her college rival's hands running all over Ashe's body, caressing them, gripping them, clawing at them like she does. All she wanted to do was just...

 _'Ugh...'_ She thought, snarling under her breath.

All she wanted to do was kiss Ashe, claim her and... and just make love to her.

But such was a blurry option now.

"So," The girl at her right spoke up, running a hand under her shirt and over her stomach. "Who are you going to take home with you tonight?"

Katarina shook her head to get rid of the headache that was forming in her head. She stood up and replied in a supposedly flat but came out a little slurred manner, "Whoever."

The two women exchanged looks, while she started getting out of the booth.

"Whoever?" The pair chorused, both looking excited.

"As long as I have someone to fuck."

Katarina didn't know how, but when she got out of the club, she was with one of the girls. The blonde one, to be specific. Her blonde-ness isn't really the eye-pleasing kind. It's obvious that she dyed her hair to acquire the color, and it certainly doesn't suit her.

But hey, as long as Katarina has someone to fuck later, right?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Cassiopeia breathed against the lips of Shauna Vayne, while said woman pulled back afterward and began nipping at her neck. She gripped the raven hair that was brought out of its unique style, occasionally pulling at them.

"Are you sure your father won't be home for a few hours?" Shauna asked, gently scraping her teeth on her left shoulder.

"Ungh... Y-Yes..." Cassiopeia managed to get out before turning her head to face the window.

Only a handful of people knew about Cassiopeia's relationship with the well-known Shauna Vayne, and that actually excludes their parents. On Cassiopeia's side, only her siblings knew, while on Shauna's, only a couple of the close friends have a hold of this information.

If you're wondering where they're doing it, well...

Currently, Cassiopeia is against the curtain of her bedroom window, while Vayne trapped her between it and her own body. Both of them were nearly naked entirely. Shauna was only wearing her bra and panties and Cassiopeia herself was left to settle in wearing merely her own underwear. Obviously, they're taking advantage of the fact that no one in the house will serve as an interruption or a risk to their playtime.

When Cassiopeia moaned and had faced the window, her eyes became slightly wide, especially when she saw her older sister, looking drunk and hammered, exiting from a cab with a little bimbo clasped around one of her arms.

Of course she was able to put two and two together.

"K-Katarina...!" She gasped out, especially when she saw the girl corner her sister against the railing of the front steps and engage in a make-out session with her.

Shauna's eyebrows furrowed, body retracting and staring at Cassiopeia with a confused look. "Katarina? Your sister?"

"N-No!" Cassiopeia blushed, knowing she had literally just ruined the moment by accidentally moaning out her sibling's name, and shook her head before pointing out the window. "There! She's...! She's with someone!"

Shauna directed her gaze to where her love is pointing at, eyebrows knitting together again once she saw the redhead lip-locking with someone other than the Winters woman. If ever someone's wondering, it's an expected fact that Shauna herself would be informed of such knowledge.

"Wait, isn't..."

"Exactly." Before Cassiopeia could fully push her girlfriend off, she stopped and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need to stop Katarina from making a big mistake. Possibly the biggest one she'll make her whole life."

Shauna, knowing what Cassiopeia was referring to, rolled her eyes halfheartedly before stepping back and freeing her girlfriend from the bind she put her in.

"I'll take a shower, then." Shauna murmured, giving Cassiopeia a parting kiss on the neck. "You better be back here once I finish, or else I'm going to retrieve you myself."

Nodding and giving Vayne a quick embrace, Cassiopeia sped towards her dresser to pull out some clothes to cover herself for the upcoming confrontation that will surely determine which direction Katarina's life will go.

Once she was dressed in a pair of jogging shorts and a decent shirt, Cassiopeia sped out of her bedroom and hastily made her way to the staircase. On her way though, she crossed paths with her brother, who looks to have dressed with as much haste as she did.

"It's Katarina." It was a statement, not a question.

"You saw it?"

Talon nodded. "We have to stop her."

The two of them continued on their way to the staircase. Their footsteps echoed down the halls and their forms zoomed past house staffs that were cleaning around the area, some jumping in surprise at their quick movements.

"A source of mine called." Talon started. "Ashe fainted in the elevator at her workplace."

"Source? Fainted? Why?" The confusion that was already in Cassiopeia's worsened as she heard her sibling's words.

"She and Katarina got into a fight because of God knows what and long story short, Ashe fainted in the process of chasing after our sister." Talon shook his head, ignoring Cassiopeia's first question, while he looked absolutely stressed. "What is she doing with her life?"

"Ruining it, if you ask me."

Thuds echoed loudly as Talon and Cassiopeia quickly went down the carpeted steps, skipping one or two steps in the process. Just as they reached the bottom of the steps, the door swung open and Katarina came in with the bimbo she has for the night, swaying in her steps due to all the alcohol she consumed.

"Katarina!" Cassiopeia practically barked at her, glaring, while Talon presented a look of disapproval. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Get out of our way, Cass. Today's not really my greatest day." Katarina grunted, waving them off.

Before Katarina could make an attempt in pushing them out of the way, Talon stepped forward and clutched his older sister's arm in a firm grip.

"What happened, Katarina?" He asked in an awfully dead serious tone. "You know I'm sure that Ashe wouldn't be happy with what you're doing."

"It's always about her, isn't it?" Katarina snarled, now glaring at Talon. "Didn't anyone ever think about me? About _my_ past? About how _I_ feel?"

"Katarina, it's nothing like that." Talon retorted as calmly as he can. "You're not thinking anymore."

Talon resisted the urge to glare, when Katarina gave a scoff in reply to his words. It's not at all new though. The redhead had always been bitchier whenever she's furious while in her intoxicated state.

"Why do you even care about her?" She asked as if Talon's concern is nothing but nonsense. "She's nothing to you."

"She may not be someone in particular to me, but I know for sure that she means the world to _you_. Not only that, but she has gone through so much already. Must you give her something more to cry about? More reasons to make her think as if she's a mistake made by the Gods?"

"Just because her mother was a whore and she had the shittiest childhood, everything has to be about her!?" Came the redhead's furious shout.

 ** _SLAP!_**

The girl with Katarina gasped the moment Cassiopeia moved Talon aside and gave their eldest sibling a hard slap across the face, an expression clearly showing how angered she is with her sister's choice of words.

"I may not know Ashe like you or any of her family members, but one thing is for sure, she doesn't deserve all this crap that you're giving her." Cassiopeia glared intensely at the redhead. "And let's say her mother is a whore... What about it, then? Does that make _her_ a whore herself? A charity case maybe?"

"…" Katarina didn't bother lifting her head to make eye contact. The slap was enough to render her into a much sober and conscious state. Her hold on her evening companion loosened and the latter immediately pulled herself away, bolting out of the mansion as if there was someone that had chased her out. The absence of the woman's presence wasn't noticed or acknowledged. No one really did care about her.

"What you're doing, Katarina… This isn't some crazy ploy that'll make Ashe jealous, no, not even fucking close. It's not even a form of revenge." Stepping forward, Cassiopeia grabbed the front of Katarina's shirt and forced her to look with a strong tug. "Frankly, in my opinion, you're just disrespecting her."

"What Cassiopeia means to say, Katarina," Talon cut in. "Ashe has sincere feelings for you and the behavior you've been displaying… It's unbelievable. Admit it. You overreacted, didn't you?"

Without even bothering in directly looking, the two noticed Katarina's hands clench into fists at her sides. This reaction didn't scare Cassiopeia, who didn't even show any signs of removing her grip on her sister's shirt.

"If you think you can just fuck your way out of this problem like you always do, well, guess what, you _can't_." Cassiopeia emphasized, glaring at Katarina through the red strands over her face. "We're not going to let you."

Katarina's right hand came up and clutched Cassiopeia's right wrist, gripping it tightly that it nearly made the other wince. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your wrist now and fucking punch you on the goddamn face?"

Undaunted, Cassiopeia increased her grip on Katarina's shirt. "Because I'm only stopping you from throwing your happiness away."

Talon remained quiet beside them, ready to interfere if ever his two siblings were to engage into a violent tussle. He may be adopted into the family and has been a Du Couteau for as long as he can remember, but he knows the fight was now between the two biological sisters.

"When was the last time you smiled, Katarina?" Cassiopeia began to question. "When was the last time you felt your heart warm up? Felt the _need_ to see someone? Felt the need to be _with_ that someone?"

"…" Katarina just glared, teeth clenched.

"Well? Tell me!"

The glare in the eldest Du Couteau's eyes slowly faltered as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, her teeth unclenched as her lips began to quiver.

"What Fiora did to you was unforgivable, I know that. Hell, Talon and I still wants to kill her even up to this day. Someone else destroyed your life in the past and we can't do anything about it now, but Katarina, you've managed to rebuild all of it. Don't be your life's own destroyer."

Katarina let go of Cassiopeia's wrist and turned her head away, just in time for her tears to fall behind the cover of her hair. The youngest Du Couteau released her shirt and wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her in a comforting hold.

"It's not too late." Cassiopeia murmured. "You can still fix this."

Katarina shook her head as she held back the sobs that desperately wanted to leave her. "I… I can't."

"Yes, you can." Talon joined in, offering his own comfort by placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You just need to talk to her."

"If only you saw her face…" Katarina said in a broken voice. "Fiora was right. I wasn't listening to reason, I wasn't being rational, I was… I was being a total piece of shit."

"Katarina," Cassiopeia pushed her back enough for their eyes to meet again. "You overreacted. That's it, alright? It's done. All there's left to do now is to clean up the mess."

"Talk to her." Talon said. "Apologize, then talk about everything that had happened."

"And that everything includes what Fiora had done."

Katarina looked at Cassiopeia, and for the first time in their entire lives, her eyes were filled with fear. In all the years that passed and was lived, Katarina never showed any kind of fear to her siblings. She's the most fearless Du Couteau out of all three of them. Seeing the emotion in her eyes clearly showed that she's that vulnerable in that moment.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes. "N-No! I can't! I can't do that..."

"You need to." Cassiopeia and Talon said in unison, the former continuing with, "It's the only way for her to understand and for everything to be fixed."

"What if… What if she…-"

"Katarina," Talon interrupted her. "If Ashe truly loves you, she will understand. Just like how you understood her."

Katarina looked between her siblings, finding nothing but reassurance from the pair. She always found herself starting fights with the two ever since they were children, sometimes she even found herself wishing that she was an only child. Right now though, Katarina never thought she'd feel and be this thankful that her siblings existed.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Rising out of the oblivion she was in, Ashe acquired her consciousness little by little. Once she finally opened her eyes completely, Ashe found herself lying down on a bed and in a room that looks somewhat familiar. Slowly, she started to sit up, only to be assisted by a friend of hers.

"Caitlyn…" She breathed out as the latter smiled and sat beside her once she was in a seated position.

"Are you alright?" Caitlyn asked. "Does your head hurt?"

Ashe took a moment to assess herself before shaking her head, fiddling with the blanket draped over her legs. "I'm fine."

When Caitlyn took notice of Ashe's gaze, which wandered around the room, she took the initiative in explaining. "You fainted at the club. Vi and I took you home, since I knew that you'd probably get angry if we took you to the hospital. Or at least something close to that."

Ashe managed to offer her friend a small smile, grateful that Caitlyn didn't bring her to a medical center. Not only would she consider that an overreaction towards her fainting episode, but that would also be troublesome for her, especially with the heat coming from the media.

"Where's Vi?" She asked, noting that the pinkette is nowhere to be found.

"She went out to buy some take-out." Caitlyn answered. "Why?"

Looking down to her hands, Ashe became lost with her thoughts. She couldn't really think about anything else, not with what had happened a couple of hours ago still being fresh in her mind. The wounds are still bleeding and she can't seem to stop them from doing so.

Katarina hates her now.

Whatever bad blood the woman she loves had with Fiora, it must have been horrific. It triggered something within Katarina and what makes Ashe wanting to cry was because she doesn't even know the reason behind it. She and Katarina have been too busy being absorbed by their lust that she didn't even thought of doing anything else with the woman.

Sometimes Ashe found herself agreeing with what some people say. Maybe she is a whore that cares about nothing but sex. The only thing that stops her from believing that statement is the fact that she loses her control over her heart when it comes to her beloved. It's her heart that tells her that she's in love. It's the reason why she still sees herself as something more than what the public believes she is.

They say a heart symbolizes love.

What do you call the person you deeply care for?

Your love, right?

Ashe pursed her lips, already knowing her tears are about to come and make its appearance.

Without Katarina, without the support and solace her love offers her, what else is her reason to stay? What else is her reason to face the world's shaming judgments? With her scandal still being the talk of the city, Ashe has nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

Yes, her friends are there, offering her their company, their homes, but it's just not right. Ashe knows that deep inside, she would only be a burden for them to carry.

She suddenly found herself remembering the times when she and Sejuani fought in their younger years. Her younger half-sister used to tell her to leave. Sejuani even went as far as suggesting to her the concept of running away, since she's _'unwanted'_ at their abode and that she's only a problem that needs to be dealt with.

Maybe her sister somehow had a point.

Maybe running away was the only solution for her now.

"Ashe?" Caitlyn's voice came through, which made her realize that there's still such a thing as reality.

Oh, her tears were falling. Maybe that's why Caitlyn called her name.

"Caitlyn," Ashe began, ignoring her tears. "Can I ask you and Vi a favor?"

"Of course, anything." Came her friend's immediate answer.

"Can you have Vi get my things from my apartment?"

"What for? You can borrow some of mine while you're here."

"I need to leave, Cait."

With just that short statement, Caitlyn fell silent. Whenever matters get too heated up at the Winters Household, Ashe always told Caitlyn that she wants to leave everything behind and just live her own life. Every time Ashe brought up the idea of leaving Valoran, Caitlyn always convinced her otherwise.

The British woman may not harbor feelings a lover would have for Ashe, but she sees Ashe as a very close friend. Of course she doesn't want to lose contact with her. Yes, they may exchange calls and all, but it's not the same to the feeling of speaking to her friend face to face.

"Ashe, you should think about this first."

"Caitlyn, please." Reaching forward, Ashe held one of Caitlyn's hands. "Don't try to change my mind."

Normally, Caitlyn would persist with her persuading, but seeing the emotion in Ashe's eyes, it was enough for her to stop and just keep her words to herself. It's clear that her friend has made up her mind and this time, it's not in her power to stop it.

Sighing, she started, "Where do you desire to go?"

"To my mother's homeland."

Caitlyn resisted the frown that wanted to take over her face. Ashe's mother came from a prestigious family, but when Avarosa became pregnant, she was disowned by her family. The country where Avarosa used to live is the coldest nation in Runeterra. It's also the farthest nation from Valoran.

"Are you sure?" It was Caitlyn's last attempt in persuading Ashe.

All she got was a pain-filled smile and a shaky nod.

There was no use in trying to sway Ashe anymore. It may seem like Caitlyn gave up so early, but the gaze Ashe showed her, the emotion in her voice… It was enough for Caitlyn to know that convincing her was futile.

Was there really nothing that can stop her?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

No matter how much she wanted to leave the house, Katarina was denied. Her siblings told her to get some rest first, since it was already late. When Talon told her about Ashe fainting, all that was missing was her siblings strapping her somewhere solid, since she desperately wanted to go straight back to the strip club and see if Ashe was alright.

Unfortunately, she couldn't leave. She waited in her bedroom, head laid on a pillow, body underneath a blanket and eyes blankly focused at the window. She probably didn't even move an inch from her place at the bed. It actually felt like she had only took in a breath when she saw the sun rise and finally flood its light inside her rather murky bedroom.

Sluggishly, Katarina lifted her head from the pillow, pushing her hair away from her face in the process. Morning has ultimately come and has now given her the opportunity she dreadfully craves for.

Wanting to at least look a bit decent, Katarina took a quick shower to at least give her nerves, which feels like they're all dead, some life. She donned a simple pair of jeans, a plain, dark red shirt and black and white sneakers she didn't even know she still has. She was brushing her hair in a lackluster manner and looking at her reflection through the mirror. The image that greeted her isn't really the most appealing. The dark shadows underneath her eyes clearly showed how much sleep she got, which is zero.

Taking a shower and brushing her hair in an unhurried pace gave Katarina an opportunity to mull about everything that had transpired a couple of hours ago. She got into a fight with Ashe, which was totally one-sided, since she's the one who did the shouting and the pointing of fingers. Contemplating about it now, it made her feel like an imprudent asshole.

All of it was a total mess because of her, so her siblings have a point about her being the one to clean it all up, and if possible, fix it. She really hoped that everything could still be repaired and that the wounds she had inflicted could still be mended and healed.

When she left the room and went down the main staircase, she spotted her brother just entering the house, wearing some casual shorts and a simple shirt.

"Where'd you go?"

Talon opened his mouth to reply, but when he caught sight of her face, he was stunned for a brief moment. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep."

"Not even a wink, no."

He shook his head before continuing his unsaid answer. "I was at the strip club. Used my spare key and took my car from the parking lot."

"Your key's on top of my dresser." Katarina told him, remembering she had put it there before she took her disheartened ass to her bed. "Was Ashe still there by any chance?

"Sarah said a lot of things, but two things I should tell you now is that Ashe isn't there and that you shouldn't go there until you and Winters are okay."

Katarina sighed. She already expected the Fortune woman to be furious with her, so it wasn't much of a surprise. "I guess that narrows down my search. She's either at her apartment, the motel or her family's home."

"We told you to sleep, Katarina. You need it."

Shaking her head and walking past Talon, Katarina halfheartedly scoffed and made her way to the door.

"I need _her_ more."

The moment she got on her motorcycle and drove out of her garage, she instantly set course for Ashe's apartment. As soon as she reached her destination though, she promptly noticed that the media wasn't anywhere to be found, but there sure are a lot of police patrol on motorcycles passing around the block, which probably explains the lack of news reporters' presence. They most probably got reported for disturbing the peace in the community.

She was just about to enter the building when she recognized the landlord, who's at the entrance and was taping up an _'Apartment Unit For Rent'_ sign. Katarina stopped right beside him and asked, "A unit opened up?"

"Why, yes, my dear. Miss Winters decided to move out and leave her apartment for good." The landlord sighed. "It's so sad that she had to leave."

Before she could utter anything, the old man turned to him and raised a finger at her.

"Now I'm sure you've heard about what the news is telling about Miss Winters."

"Uh, well, yeah, and…-"

"Don't believe a single word they say." The man said, showing that he fully disapproves of the current issue in the news. "Miss Winters is a very kind and respectable woman. What they say in television these days about her is all a bunch of rubbish."

"I know." Katarina momentarily thought about the memory of Ashe sitting on the floor and leaning on a convenience store fridge, all curled up and cocooned inside an oversize jacket. "You said something about her leaving, right?"

"She already left, actually."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Did she say where she's going?"

"Well," The man adjusted his eyeglasses as he recalled his latest memory concerning the Winters lady. "A friend of hers came by and packed her things up. Miss Winters called me after that. She said something about going out of town and catching a flight home, but that's all. She never did say much."

Katarina felt her stomach drop. Feeling her heart significantly increase its beat rate, Katarina whipped her body around and ran towards her motorcycle. Each blink of her eyes, her environment changed around her. One second she's in front of Ashe's apartment, the next, she was looking at the airport from a distance.

Second by second, Katarina became nearer to the airport. It may have felt like it didn't take long, but she knows that it's been more than thirty minutes ever since she left the apartment. The more she thought about time, it frightened her.

For her, in that moment, time is more than just gold. Each tick of time makes the possibility of Ashe having left Valoran already bigger. Once again, Katarina felt like a fool. Everything would not have happened if not for the uncalled reaction of hers.

Ashe was leaving, for what she assumed, her homeland.

Katarina assumed Valoran was her homeland, but apparently, based from the circumstances, she was wrong.

After parking her motorcycle with as much haste as she can show, she ran inside the airport. The exact moment that she stopped in front of the monitors displaying the flight schedules, she felt her hold on hope loosen drastically.

Where _is_ Ashe's homeland?

She began to lose her breath as she abandoned the monitors and frantically looked around, surveying her surroundings with desperation and hoping she'd find the woman her heart is aching for.

"Ashe…" She breathed out, turning her head left and right as she began to move around the airport. One step after another, her pace increased until she was running around, shouting out Ashe's name. Her yells attracted attention from the people around her, curious eyes following her as she continued for her search. "Ashe!"

At one of the runways of the airport though…

A plane turned and began facing the direction where the rest of the runway is laid out and marked, gradually gathering speed as it drove forward. At one of the dozens of windows of the plane, a woman with a black beanie and a navy blue scarf that covered half of her face can be seen laying her head against the window, blue eyes staring blankly at the airport's main building.

Ashe Winters was leaving Valoran, and here she is, saying goodbye to it with a forlorn gaze.

Oh, how much this killed her, knowing that as the aircraft lifted off the ground and went soaring to the sky, she also left the life she thought would finally last her until her last breath.

Meanwhile, back at the airport though, Katarina had stopped at a waiting area, huffing and puffing as she tried steadying her breath. She shook her head, clutching her hair in a tight grip. She refused to accept that Ashe probably left already and that her shouts and cries would never be heard by the Winters herself.

"No… No, no, no, no! She can't be gone…"

"In other news!" Came a voice from one of the mounted televisions. Directing her eyes to the mentioned screen, Katarina found herself watching a news report. "Ashe Winters, a.k.a. daughter of the famous Alkove Winters, has been maintaining her silence ever since her scandal came out. Lately, people are speculating. Could she really be what society claims her to be? Or could she be something much worse?"

 ** _CRASH!_**

The people in the airport either screamed or gasped when the television's screen was suddenly shattered by a chair. All eyes landed on the enraged redhead, who looked oh so ready to murder anyone that approaches her in that very moment.

As expected, it didn't take long for security to come and detain her with a pair of handcuffs. Katarina felt like every ounce of energy was drained out of her. She let herself be led away, wrists all cuffed. She was brought to a room, where she would wait until one of her siblings would come for her.

But as the security guard who she absently gave her sister's number to took his leave, it left her with scattered thoughts and a throbbing heart. She couldn't cry, nor could she utter anything to the air. She remained in a state where she stared indifferently at the grey door of the room across the chair she's on, feeling completely numb.

An entire hour passed with Katarina not at all shifting on her seat. The door opened and the guard from earlier came back, this time, her siblings were with him. Her handcuffs were unlocked, and in her peripherals, she saw Talon speak with what looked like a supervisor.

Cassiopeia approached her, holding her arms once she was freed from her restraints. "Katarina, what happened? Why did you…-"

"She's gone." Were the only words that left her lips before, for the second time, her eyes began to water in front of her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"She's just…"

How many times must she cry and appear weak in front of her siblings?

Katarina honestly didn't know.

"She left."

Cassiopeia didn't need her to repeat anymore. "Did you… Did you at least talk to her?"

More tears came as Katarina faintly shook her head.

"No."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note:** _Hey there, my peeps! :D It's been a long while ever since I've updated and I'm so sorry for that. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence._

 _I'm proud of myself for managing to release this chapter before Hell Week (Quarterly Examinations & Project Deadlines) comes down on me, which is less than a week away, so rest in peace me. :P_

 _Katarina's issue with Fiora will probably be revealed in the next chapter. Also, the next chapter will probably start with what has happened with Ashe at Freljord, sooo, yeah, look forward to it. ^_^_

 _Anyway, I just want to give you readers some details about this story. You see, I've been thinking and I think this story will be ending quite soon. Based from my estimation, I think there's only **three** to **five chapters** left. Either that, or **maybe less** , I don't really know. :3_

 _In short, this story is about to be completed, so, yay! ^0^_

 _After I complete this story, the first chapters of the **Vi x Caitlyn** and **Leona x Diana** stories will be released, and along with it is the Prologue (or Sneak Peek) of **"Bad Things"** , which is the **Government Captain Ashe x Pirate Katarina**. ^_^_

 _ **"Bad Things"** will only contain one chapter until I finish the two mentioned stories._

 _And yes, the title was inspired by **Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello** 's song._

 _Regardless of the story having its title already, it may still change. If you readers have any suggestions for a title more fitting for that story, I'm all ears. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**ACT 19**

Two days.

It's been exactly two days ever since she had left Valoran. Regardless of the sun shining bright and open up in the sky, Freljord was still enveloped with a chill colder than the expected weather. Storing her gloved hands in her coat's pockets, Ashe proceeded out of the hotel she's currently staying at.

Instead of taking any form of transport, she chose to walk to her destination. As she walked around the city, she took notice of how much she heard the name Snowfelt from the people she passed. On her way, she discovered that a man named Avro Snowfelt is actually the mayor of Freljord and that his wife, Rosalie, is the founder of the recognized charity organization in the city.

The news about her scandal seems to not have reached Freljord. Either that, or the people here didn't care much about tales transpiring at the heart of Runeterra. This gave Ashe the opportunity to walk around without needing to hide her face from the public.

Although, she can't help but notice the fact that most of the individuals she passed would either spare her a glance or would blatantly gawk at her. It's as if they saw a ghost, or at least a person that they feel like they've seen before. Ashe did her best to ignore all of them though.

In all honesty, she has never set foot in Freljord. Right now, as her boots quietly made contact with the pavement, it all began to settle inside of her head. She's walking in the same city her mother once lived at. If she remembers correctly, Alkove's father had come to Freljord for a business trip and that's when her parents met. She now wondered if everything would have been different for her mother if Alkove had not come to Freljord in the past with his own father.

Would her mother have met a different man? If she had not went to Valoran, would she have married or stayed as a single parent still? Raised Ashe on her own like she did? They're questions no one would really know.

"Excuse me," Ashe approached an old street vendor. "Do you know where the Rakelstake Estate is located?"

She distinctly remembered her mother mentioning that she once she lived in a large house called Rakelstake Estate. When Ashe was a child, she referred to that location as her mother's castle. After all, she was a mere child that believed that big houses are identical to castles princesses reside in.

"Oh, you mean where the Snowfelts live?"

Ashe didn't really know what to add to her words, so she settled with a nod.

"Why, it's down this street, inside Gelid Subdivisions. It's the big white house. I'm quite sure you can't miss it, little miss."

Smiling and thanking the vendor, Ashe went down the given direction. The vendor was true to his word, for the moment Ashe walked into the subdivision, she instantly caught sight of a large mansion down the main street. She really couldn't miss it.

As she started nearing it, her heart's beating became more and more defined in her ears. She came to Freljord to start a new life, but somehow, despite the heartbreak she's going through, she couldn't live so freely with the possibility of her mother's own parents not knowing what has happened to their daughter. Her mother rarely told her about her grandparents, but what Ashe does know is that Avarosa truly loved her parents, even though they had disowned her when she became pregnant at a young age.

Finally, she halted her steps, stopping right in front of the estate's open yard, which is decorated with various beautiful plants and appealing bushes of flowers. In the midst of this nature, she spotted a few gardeners assisting a woman wearing a checkered handkerchief over her hair, who hummed as she gardened. Even with the head accessory perched on top of her head, the unmistakable platinum blonde hair can still be seen. The color looked utterly familiar to Ashe. It was just like her mother's.

She tried opening her mouth, to try and call out to the gardening woman, but she suddenly lost her voice. Instead of saying anything, Ashe merely stood there, watching as the blonde woman took care of her plants with tender loving care.

The woman turned to her direction and to a plant just a meter away from Ashe's current position, which prompted her to notice the latter's presence. Looking up from the earth and to the unmoving Winters, the trowel she has in hand fell to the ground and left her hand. She took off her gloves and untied the apron she wore, discarding those garments without removing her gaze from the white-haired female.

Step by step, the woman came close to Ashe, who just stared into the much older female's turquoise eyes. Everything about her reminded Ashe of her mother.

"Avarosa?" Whispered the woman, looking at her with tears shining in her eyes.

When she heard her mother's name, Ashe turned away and disconnected her gaze from the woman, feeling like her body was beginning to tremble. She quietly swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "She's my mother."

The woman, Rosalie Snowfelt, held back a sob. Without warning, she went forward and engulfed Ashe in her arms. Ashe remained motionless, letting her grandmother embrace her.

"Oh, Ashe…" Rosalie sobbed. "Avarosa has told us so much about you…"

Her face remained expressionless, but a tear slowly seeped out of her eye and ran down her cheek.

"She… did?"

Rosalie nodded, pulling back and facing her. "She sent letters, telling her father and I about how you looked beautiful… How you took care of her… How you made her the happiest mother alive…"

Her lips mildly quivered as she spoke. "She said that…?"

Nodding, Rosalie smiled through her own tears. "Her letters contained nothing but you, dearest. You're her whole world."

The smile that curved up her lips was hidden when she bowed her head and began to wipe her tears with the sleeve of her coat, recalling her memories with her mother. When she cleaned most of her tears from her face, she raised her head and made eye contact with her grandmother again.

"Is Avarosa here with you?" Rosalie asked her, looking absolutely hopeful as she spared a couple of glances over Ashe's shoulder. "Where is she?"

It took all of her will not to cry again. Somehow, looking at her grandmother and talking about her deceased mother made her so emotional. As if she wasn't feeling so much emotions already. Now that the woman was looking for her late parent, she found another wave of sorrow come over her.

"No… She's… She's already…" Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. "She's passed."

The hope in her grandmother's eyes visibly died down as her words registered in her brain. The hands that held her arms loosened, but it didn't let go.

"She's… She's gone…?"

"She's been gone for fourteen years." She said, looking down as her expression became somber. "I lost her when I was ten years old."

Rosalie gasped, more tears pooling in her eyes. "H-How…?"

"It was a severe illness and it…" Ashe shook her head. "It just took her away from me."

"My baby girl…" Rosalie sadly whispered. "Her… Her letters just stopped and I… Avro and I thought she just cut ties with us."

"I came here to tell you this, because I feel like you have the right to know."

"Oh, darling…"

"I didn't come here to ask for money or anything of that sort, in case that's what you're thinking." Ashe said, clarifying any possible misunderstandings. "I just thought that you should know what happened to my mother."

"Ashe, dearest…-"

"If you'd excuse me, Miss Snowfelt, I still need to go house hunting." Ashe forced herself to offer a smile. "I've recently arrived here in Freljord and I would like to find a residence as soon as possible."

Before Ashe could turn away, Rosalie firmly held her arms, preventing her from moving. She looked at her grandmother with a silent question, who gazed at her with a pleading gaze.

"Don't leave."

"W-What?"

"Avro and I made a mistake when we didn't attempt in finding our daughter when she ran away. We made so many mistakes when it came to our beloved daughter… We're not going to make the same mistakes again." Rosalie said, now regaining some strength as she spoke. "Will you be staying here in Freljord permanently?"

She nodded. "Well, yes, that is my intention."

"Then, stay with us!" Rosalie said. "You're Avarosa's daughter, which makes you our grandchild. You belong here in Rakelstake Estate with us Snowfelts."

"Miss Snowfelt, please, I don't want to impose…-"

"Nonsense! And please, refer to me as your grandmother. There is no need for formalities between us."

"Miss Snowfelt," She began as serious as she is able to do. "I don't think my background would suit your family's."

"What are you talking about? You're Avarosa's daughter, of course you'll…-"

"I'm a stripper, Miss Snowfelt." She bluntly said, silencing the older woman, who then looked at her with wide eyes. Ashe expected that this would be enough for her grandmother to retract her offer. As she continued, her sadness was slowly pulled back into a shell and her indifferent mask was worn. "I work as a stripper at Valoran. It's an occupation that was inspired by my mother's, who worked as a prostitute just for she and I to get by when she was still alive."

If possible, Rosalie's eyes would have become wider than it already is. She could not believe it. Her baby girl, her little princess had sold her own body to men just to survive. Just for her and her daughter to have a life.

"Your husband is the mayor, while you're the founder of a renowned charity organization. I don't think having a granddaughter like me would be good for your reputation."

"Ashe…-"

Noticing that her grandmother's hold on her had loosened, she stepped out of the unsecured grasp and flashed a small smile for the sake of image. "This was the only time that you discovered your daughter is dead, and so, I apologize for your loss. I had not taken care of her the way she needed to be. That is the only reason why I came here and I thank you for giving me time to speak with you. I know you want me to stay to serve as a form of replacement for your late daughter, which is why I will not delay my leave any longer. Accept me for who I am or not, I do not really care. One thing is for certain, I will not be substitute for the daughter you neglected. All I want to say now is that… Mother loved you and Mister Snowfelt so much, even when you both had disowned her. I suppose that is enough to give you and Mister Snowfelt some peace."

Rosalie was not given a chance to say anything, for Ashe had turned away and walked in a rushed pace. Ashe didn't really want to stay any longer. Deep inside her, she feels this flame of anger for her grandparents. If they had not disowned her mother, then maybe she wouldn't have resorted to prostitution just to feed and clothe her own daughter.

Heading on her way, Ashe stuffed her hands back in her pockets and let her feet take her wherever it will bring her. With every step she took, realization sunk in. She now has no one.

Her mother is dead, what she did most probably sealed the fact that she has no more ties with her grandparents, she left her friends at Valoran, and her lover…

Katarina despises her. Heck, the Du Couteau doesn't even want to see her. That's what she said, right? Maybe that's why Ashe didn't bother seeking Katarina out to say goodbye before she boarded the plane.

She doesn't really know how much pain her heart is willing to take. It's already shattered. Must she make its state much worse?

Ashe smiled in pity for herself.

Head bowing down and aimlessly walking around, she eventually ended up at a park where people can be seen happily taking a walk and spending time with one another. She settled on a vacant bench beside a large pond, pulling her phone out and opening her Contacts.

The moment her thumb touched the application's icon, names of her friends and acquaintances popped up. With a blank stare that lasted only a mere moment, Ashe began blocking the numbers one by one. The list of blocked contacts steadily increased and at first it showed that she had no intentions in leaving any contact unblocked, until she took an abrupt stop when it came to a particular number.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Ashe continued her process of blocking, leaving only one contact unaffected.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"You were nearly arrested, Katarina!" Marcus shouted in anger, pacing in front of Katarina, who sat on one of the couches at the living room with her siblings. "I go to this business trip of mine and when I come back, I discover that one of my daughters were nearly jailed for destruction of property!"

"…" The trio stayed quiet, each sporting their own facial expressions. Cassiopeia donned a blank look, Talon showed indifference and finally, Katarina just looked lost.

Ever since Ashe had left and disappeared from the face of Katarina's very own world, she felt like her emotions had taken off as well. Like a typical brokenhearted person, Katarina felt completely numb and empty. It's as if her body is moving because of the sole reason of it being alive.

"Is this all because of that whore of yours!?" Came her father's insensitive question.

Well, that triggered something. Maybe not all of her emotions left, since in that moment, she felt a flame of anger and fury take hold of her and blaze within her supposedly hollow body.

"Leave her out of this." Katarina deeply growled, glaring thousands of daggers at her father. "She has nothing to do with what happened."

"Well, I can't help but notice that ever since she came into your life, you've been getting in more trouble than before." Marcus replied without any fear towards his eldest daughter. "Are you expecting me to seek for a different reason? A different subject to blame for all of this trouble you involve yourself in?"

"You lost your wife years ago because you desired another woman!" Katarina abruptly shouted, standing up and meeting her father's glare with her own threatening gaze. "Are you expecting to lose a daughter now!? If you are, then fuck! I'll go pack my things right now and get the hell out of this hellhole!"

"Katarina." Marcus warned. "Do not test me now."

"Oh no, father, you should be the one watching their words. You think just because you're my father, you can talk shit about my girlfriend!?"

Then came Marcus' scorching reply.

"She's not yours anymore, Katarina." He harshly pointed out, looking at her with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "If I do remember correctly, which I'm quite sure I do, a certain someone drove her out of the city."

…..

…..

…..

 ** _Thud!_**

Marcus grunted and held his jaw, which was the part of his face that his daughter had struck. His daughter sure has a form of fondness in hitting him lately. The eldest of the trio was now being held back by her two siblings, who was truly taken by surprise at the sudden action. Katarina looked absolutely enraged, coming off as some sort of beast wanting to tear someone's throat out with their very claws. Much to the redhead's annoyance though, the general merely shook his head and presented to her a smug face that fueled her fury even more.

"I take that I struck a nerve with my words." Marcus said in a sarcastic manner. "Should I offer you my apologies?"

"Fuck you!" Katarina yelled, only to be pulled back when she attempted to land a kick on her parent. "You're one, big fucking asshole!"

"That I am!" The grand general replied with an equally loud voice as he got back up on his feet and met Katarina's gaze in a much even level. "Watch me take that title to the very heart."

Before Katarina could say anything or her siblings could do something, Marcus raised one finger in front of the former's face.

"I will cancel your credit cards and empty your bank accounts tonight! I will strip you of every mean you'll require to find your darling, little whore."

"Father!" Katarina snarled out, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles have become completely white.

"That's right!" The older man returned with a hint of triumph. "I _am_ your father and what I say is law in this household! Those who live under my roof can do _nothing_ but follow my say!"

Katarina's vision blurred. Her tears. They're the ones responsible for it. She's been crying an awful lot lately and she couldn't help but internally feel oh so weak and pathetic. But in that time, she couldn't show weakness to her father. No, she won't let him have such satisfaction.

"Bastard!"

With a strong tug, she removed her siblings' clutches on her. It took her a great amount of strength not to attack her father and commit murder the second she freed herself. Glaring at Marcus one last time, Katarina spun around and stormed out of the living room and up the stairs to make her way to her sleeping chambers.

It was like a crying scene taken out of those typical dramas. Once Katarina got inside her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, she got on her bed and buried half of her face in the first pillow she took in her arms. The tears that came were absorbed by the covered cushion, its color darkening as it did.

Katarina couldn't believe it. With just a single mistake made on her part, her entire life completely crumbled. She couldn't bring herself to regret meeting Ashe, since all of this began when she and the Winters met. No, she has not an inch of desire in doing so.

Meeting Ashe was the best thing that has ever happened to her. As cliché as that may sound, it's true.

She was once a little, naive sailor, sailing the sea of life on a boat and wandering without a care for the world. But when she crossed paths with Ashe, the latter gave her a purpose. A direction to go to.

Yet, why doesn't she know where to go to now?

Was it because she's powerless?

Katarina mentally nodded her head in answer to that question. Now that her father had taken every resource of hers, she has been rendered disabled in going anywhere far. She wouldn't even be surprised if Marcus was to confiscate her keys to her motorcycle.

Too absorbed with the act of wallowing in self-pity, Talon had no difficulty in entering Katarina's bedroom. He quietly closed the door and approached his sister, gently settling himself beside the redhead.

"Katarina."

Not bothered with her brother's presence, Katarina said her response in a muffled manner, mainly due to the pillow against her lips.

"What the hell do you want?"

Instead of speaking immediately, Talon placed two cards and a thin, rolled bundle of money on the coffee table. Katarina merely glanced at it before going back to staring blankly forward.

"It's Cassiopeia's credit card, one of my bank account's card and the money I recently withdrew." Talon said, referring to the items he once held. "I predict that Father will be asleep once the clock strikes twelve, which gives you a window of opportunity to leave the house."

"..." Regardless of her lack of movement and responses, Katarina was intently listening to her brother's words.

"Be careful." He told her, before standing up and heading back to the door.

...

...

...

"Why?" Came Katarina's barely audible question.

Talon, who was already holding the door handle, stopped and momentarily smiled underneath the shadow of his hair. Instead of replying though, he lightly shook his head and left the bedroom, leaving his sister to figure out the answer by herself. As he went down the hall, he uttered his answer to the air.

"You deserve this much."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It was extremely late. The cold wind would blow occasionally, chilling every person outside their warm homes. It was 2 o'clock in the early morning and Katarina was at the supposedly most dangerous location in the city.

Zaun Avenue.

Katarina had taken a cab to get to the place she's at. Right now, she was standing directly in front of the bar that was involved in the incident that sent two men to the hospital due to a brawl. It's not that she thought Ashe would be here, but what she does know is that the Winters woman has a close friend that may be inside.

It's somewhat considered suicide for a woman to enter this particular bar, especially if they have the body and appeal of a model. The only beauty that has entered the bar and exited it untouched and unscathed was Ashe. Well, at the rate the Du Couteau was going, Katarina would probably be making history.

After making sure her Swiss army knife was safely tuck somewhere around her body and within her reach, Katarina gathered enough courage for her to proceed towards the entrance. The two men at the front instantly took notice of her and gave her a catcall.

"Hey there, lady."

"Looking good, babe."

Hoping her next line would take her to her current goal, she wasted no time in asking a certain question.

"Is Tryndamere inside?"

The pair visibly stilled. Ah, her question seemed to have given the two a form of reality check.

"What's your business with the boss?" One of them asked. "You're not the girl he's usually with."

"If he's in there, tell him Katarina wants to talk." She grunted out, not really desiring to spend any more time in Zaun Avenue, let alone speak with a pair of goons.

The two men exchanged looks before one of them went inside the bar, muttering, "The boss probably got her pregnant."

Katarina turned away and walked towards a nearby streetlight, feeling an urge to roll her eyes at the man's assumption. She has little to no interest for Tryndamere. In fact, she's actually jealous of the man. He knows Ashe more than her, so it makes him closer to her in a much deeper level.

She's desperate.

She wouldn't have come here if she didn't need to, but she does. Tryndamere may be the only one that knows where Ashe is currently at. If not, then maybe Braum? For a moment, she internally asked herself why she didn't go to the bigger man to ask, instead of the gang boss Ashe grew up with.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Came a rough voice from behind her.

Turning around, Katarina found Tryndamere approaching her with an expression that clearly told her that he does not favor her presence at all. She pushed her pride back and kept her jealousy from taking over.

"What do you want, Du Couteau?"

"I have some questions I want to ask."

"I have my own one, actually." Tryndamere interrupted, the scowl he has on his face becoming more emphasized. "Ashe recently blocked me and Braum, which disabled us from calling her. I visited the club she works in and guess what? They're also blocked as well, which brings me to question you, Du Couteau. What. Did. You. Do?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Tryndamere growled. "I'm not in the mood for your games. Tell me what happened, now."

"We had a fight, alright?" She gritted out, teeth threatening clench. It's not that she broke under Tryndamere's pressure, but she just knew that evading his questions and playing dumb would get her nowhere. Pride won't help her now. In fact, that's the least thing she needs. "To be frank, I just found out that left the city."

"What!?"

"I was hoping you'd know where she'd be."

"Even if I _did_ know, why would I tell you? It's bad enough you two fought!"

"Alright! I get it! I'm an asshole!" Katarina shouted back once Tryndamere raised his voice at her. "But this asshole wants to apologize!"

Tryndamere regarded her with a hard glare, wearing an expression that usually made his gang members cower in fear. Katarina showed no signs in being frightened though. She even had the balls to stand her ground.

"I'm already dragging my pride in the muck as we speak and I'm still willing to continue in doing so if it means it'll help me in finding Ashe again." Katarina's tough act slightly wavered. "If you want me to kneel, then I'll…-"

"Shut up." Tryndamere cut off all of a sudden, his glare's intensity lessening. "Despite Ashe not being in Valoran and that you two might not get together again, I'm not suicidal. Ashe will murder me if she were to find out that I made someone she loves kneel in exchange for something."

Katarina felt oddly weird. The peculiar feeling she gets whenever she's referred to as someone Ashe loves. She's still not used to it, that's for sure.

"How do I know that telling you what I know won't make me regret my choice?" The gang boss in front of her asked, crossing his arms.

"You won't."

"That's very reassuring." Came the sarcastic return.

"Can't you just tell me and…-"

"Trust you? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Du Couteau. Trusting you is the least thing I'd do."

"Please, Tryndamere!" She started with the tone of exasperation. "I don't have…-!"

"Freljord."

Katarina shut her mouth immediately once Tryndamere spoke, her brain processing what he said in an instant. She blinked at him. "What?"

"Ashe isn't at the motel, not at her apartment, not with any of her friends, and based from what one of my guys said, she's not at the Winters Estate." Tryndamere told her with an indifferent expression. "The only place I think she'd be at is Freljord."

"Why Freljord?"

"It's the nation where her mother used to live. She had once mentioned that she wanted to visit it one day, but she didn't say when she'd do it. That's the only place I could think of where she could be at now."

Katarina unconsciously touched her pocket where her wallet is. Inside it was everything her siblings gave her. True to his word, her father had indeed emptied her account and had canceled her credit cards. The only source of income she has now was her sibling's. Fortunately, the amount of money they have given her is more than enough for her to get to Freljord.

About to say her thanks, Tryndamere spun around and walked back to the bar before Katarina could do so. It puzzled her for a moment, but what the man said next was enough for her to understand the gesture.

"Save your words for someone who needs to hear them. Don't waste them on me."

Tryndamere gave her a wave of a hand before reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He ushered the men at the entrance to follow him inside, disappearing in Katarina's line of sight once the doors closed behind them.

"Thanks."

Maybe she should give Tryndamere some credit every once and a while.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The rather relaxing smell of caffeine prompted Ashe to take a quiet breath, letting its satisfying scent soothe her. Leaning on one hand and skimming her eyes over a novel she bought at a bookstore, Ashe let herself be entranced and distracted by the book's interesting storyline. It was about a woman who fell in love with a soul that lived in a mirror she had bought from an antique shop.

The unique plotline was enough to take Ashe's mind away from the events that took place in her life. She was planning on starting with a clean slate. Work as a waitress maybe? The job may not be as high-paying as the one she had at Winters Enterprise or at Fortune's Treasure, but it's an occupation that's much more low-key. It'll guarantee her a much peaceful life. She's still thinking though. It's not like she'll be waiting on tables until she can't work anymore.

She took her eyes away from the printed words and let her gaze wander for a moment, her lips smiling as envy filled her. She found two girls that looks to be in their teens. In a passerby's perspective, the two may come off as a pair of best friends just chilling at a coffee shop. Upon a much closer look though, probably anyone can notice how they both held hands and how they both gazed at one another.

Taking her gaze away the duo to provide them their privacy, Ashe returned her attention to her inanimate companion. She could be at her new apartment right now, actually. She had finally found an apartment unit for rent that fits her liking yesterday after she had finished blocking all of her contacts with the exception of one. She had already set up the apartment, but instead of lounging at her apartment and taking its cozy ambience in, she decided to spend her morning at the café her new landlord recommended.

The chime of the bell hanging near the door of the café echoed momentarily as another customer walked in. Ashe was not at all surprised that the shop garnered customers regularly. Their coffee was great and the croissant she was eating earlier was amazing. She was already thinking if she should leave to vacate the booth she's at now, let it be available for others.

Completely engrossed with the story she's reading and with the side task of slipping her wallet inside her little shoulder bag, Ashe didn't notice the person that sat behind her, who looks to be quite tired and relatively drained.

"Your order, miss?" The waiter that approached the newcomer asked with a polite smile.

"Black." Was the blank response of the customer.

"Right away, miss."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The chatter around her nearly gave her a painful headache. Only having a few hours of sleep thanks to the flight to Freljord, Katarina sported a dull throb in her head. Her body was asking for more time to be spent on slumber, but she disregarded it.

Katarina received a couple of looks from the flight attendants and some passengers when she showed that she only had a backpack for trip. Normally, people who would travel from Valoran to Freljord would take at least a single baggage or two. Not her though. She didn't exactly have time to pack either.

The moment she hailed a cab and situated herself at the backseat, she leaned on the one of the car doors and covered her face with a hand, wanting to minimize her interaction with light as little as possible.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Just drop me off at a café." She muttered almost inaudibly, hoping her headache would be gone soon.

Honestly, Katarina wished the drive took longer. She hates the typical taxi smell, but it still provided her a place to get some rest. When the driver stopped at a café that looks to be good enough to suit her taste, she wordlessly paid and exited the yellow vehicle, backpack slung over her right shoulder.

Just by entering the coffee shop and catching a whiff of caffeine, it was enough for the redhead to survive for maybe an hour or two. She was lucky enough to find a vacant booth without much effort, occupying the comfortable seat it offered with gratification. Lying back onto the cushioned backrest, Katarina placed her arm over her eyes and exhaled.

"Your order, miss?" A waiter asked her.

"Black." She said, giving the waiter a lazy wave of dismissal.

Seeing her worn-out state, the waiter felt a bit of pity for her. "Right away, miss."

A few minutes passed before Katarina removed her arm from her face and left her slumped posture. She slightly arranged her position, pulling her cellphone out from her pocket. She gave her siblings a text each, notifying them that she's at Freljord. Instead of keeping her phone back inside her pocket, she opened her contacts and tapped a certain name that easily caught her eye.

Ashe had blocked her father-figure and brother-figure. She had even blocked her friends. Katarina was actually willing to bet that she had also blocked the people in the Winters household. It wouldn't be a surprise to her if her own number was blocked as well. Besides, her number was probably the first one Ashe blocked.

Nonetheless, she tapped the _'Call'_ option, placing the gadget against her right ear and closing her eyes. Her entire self was focused on what she would hear.

Would she hear ringing?

Or would she hear a notification that her number was blocked by the contact she's calling?

 ** _Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

Katarina felt herself hold her breath, while her heart leaped in her chest. She refused to open her eyes, fearing that what's happening was just a product of a daydream.

It was ringing!

Ashe hadn't blocked her!

Her backpack, which was on the edge of her seat, fell to the floor, only to be picked up by a blue-eyed female, whose eyes were focused on her coat's pocket, which is where her vibrating cellphone is stored in. The white-haired woman placed the backpack back to its previous place without looking, attention still focused on the task of withdrawing her phone.

Katarina placed an elbow on the table, sighing as she rubbed her eyelids with her fingers. She didn't even notice the chime of the café's door. She didn't want to open her eyes. The ringing might stop.

Outside the café, the person that had picked up her backpack stood at the sidewalk, while she had her eyes glued to the phone she now had in hand. She sighed and shook her head, shoving the piece of technology back in her coat's pocket before waving a hand at an incoming cab.

Fists clenching, Katarina let out a breath. She placed her phone down and opened her eyes, letting it adjust after being closed for a fair amount of time. The moment her vision cleared was the same moment the woman she's longing for had slipped inside the cab that was hailed.

She pursed her lips and looked out the window, eyes looking a bit glassy.

"Ashe… Where are you?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I am so evil. xD If you're all wondering, yes, it was Ashe that had picked up Katarina's backpack. They were indeed at the same coffee shop. I just didn't let them meet. :P_

 _I know this looks like it's still not about to end, but it is, okay? I'm quite sure a lot of you are really nervous about this not having a happy ending, huh? I won't kill any of them, don't worry 'bout it! xD_

 _But seriously though, I_ _ **am**_ _thinking of giving it a not so happy ending. You know, to be unique! :D_

 _Readers be like, "Yeah, sure, be unique... Bullshit!"_

 _Anyway! I hope you readers spotted the hinted storyline I left in this chapter. It's a possible Frozen Lotus story, which I'm sure you readers found while reading. ;)_

 _I'll probably try to release a one-shot in my League of Legends: One-shots, since I've neglected that for quite a while now. Soooo, you readers will have to wait for the next update maybe longer than expected? I guess it depend on my school load. Hell week may be finished, but that doesn't mean school is, too!_

 _Leave your this on this chappy, yes? (^o^)/_


	20. Chapter 20

**ACT 20**

The cars drove down the roads in moderate speed, while countless people can be seen heading to their destinations on foot. At one of the windows in a hotel found in Freljord, a pair of emerald eyes followed them aimlessly. The owner of those greens was distracted, deeply lost in thought.

Freljord certainly was a huge area to look for a single person. At the back of her mind, there was this form of doubt trying to ignite itself with the situation at hand. Was it possible to find one woman among thousands of citizens she had never met before in her entire life?

Katarina bit her lip out of concern. She's already there, and her siblings even pitched in just to get her where she stood in that moment. She couldn't come home to them with a pathetically tear-stained face and heart still aching and broken to a million pieces.

Obviously, standing there wasn't going to do anything for her. The moment she got her coat on and wrapped a scarf around her neck, she was out of the building in an instant. She was finally going to start her search for Ashe, sincerely hoping that her efforts won't be in vain. As she took her first step towards the direction leading to the park found at the heart of Freljord, Katarina let her determination fuel her entire being.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe smiled to herself as the ducks in the pond feasted on the bits of bread she just threw at them, finding herself entertained by the sight. The smile didn't reach her eyes though. The curve threatened to falter, especially when she thought of the reason why.

Once she finished feeding them and ran out of bread she had in her possession, the ducks quacked a couple of times before swimming away. Ashe buried her hands in her coat's pockets, hunching her shoulders slightly as she took in as much warmth as her coat and scarf offered. She was still getting accustomed to the much colder environment.

"Interesting creatures, aren't they?"

Turning her head to her right, she found a red-haired woman occupying the previously vacant space beside her. She nearly groaned. It's as if fate was toying with her by sending a random stranger that also had the exact same shade of hair as the person she used to sleep with.

"They are." She replied, nodding once.

"They'll eat everything you give them, only to leave once you run out." The redhead sighed and smile, shaking her head lightly. "At least they thanked you, right?"

"They… did?"

"They quacked."

"Oh," Ashe chuckled quietly. "Right."

"You must be new here." The woman said, smiling at her. "I live somewhere around here and I haven't seen you before."

"I recently moved here, yes."

"Welcome to Freljord, then." The lady finally turned her head to make eye contact. Her eyes were on the edge in being considered gold, actually. Ashe couldn't help but feel like she had seen those hues, but from a different person. In fact, the woman's features seemed to be similar to someone she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm Kassandria."

"Ashe." She introduced back, smiling and nodding her head at the other female. "Thank you for the welcome. It's quite nice and rather warm, honestly."

"Well, when my lover had helped me relocate here, I started a new life with her in secret. She was the one who helped me in my time of need. She was also the only person I knew outside my family." Kassandria chuckled. "Oh, my apologies. I wouldn't want to bore you with stories of my life."

Ashe shook her head and smiled. "No, no, it's fine. Truthfully, I'm actually here to do what you had done. To start anew."

"Oh?"

"I just needed to get away. Have a second chance in life where I have a say in how it'll start."

The look of understanding crossed the woman's features before she said, "The life I lived before I ended up here in Freljord was somewhat nice though."

"Somewhat?"

"My children made it worth staying with my past husband." Kassandria said, smiling as she thought of her children, who currently lived with her ex-husband. "I would have taken them with me if I was capable of providing for them. Unfortunately, my ex-husband was not so generous when he ended our marriage, which left me no choice but to leave my children with him."

"Yet you're happy now?" Ashe asked, slightly curious about the woman's answer.

Kassandria smiled, her answer already showing on her face. "Very. Evaine is quite a darling charmer. She's also the savior of my life."

"You're rather lucky." Ashe said, feeling a bit envious of the woman's life. "At least you have a lover who loved you when you were at your worst. Mine just… She doesn't want to see me anymore."

"She left you at your worst?"

"I was still recovering. Healing, even. Before I knew it, I was back down and she wasn't there to pull me back up again." Ashe cleared her throat once she felt it tighten a bit, using her sleeve to quickly wipe a lone tear that managed to slip through its confines. "But isn't that why I'm here? To start a new story of my life? To forget everything?"

"Can you?" Came Kassandria's question.

"Can I what?"

"Can you really start your own beginning? To forget everything that you left behind?"

"…"

"You are merely sweeping your past under a rug. At one point of your life, you'll be forced to remove that rug and you'll find yourself back to the past you tried leaving behind."

"What do you propose I do?" She questioned in a slightly terse manner.

"I'm in no position in saying anything about it, but if I were you, I would make sure to cleanly leave my past instead of leaving shards of myself with it." Was the answer Kassandria gave her. "Such would ensure that it will never pose as a problem for my future."

Ashe stared down to her lap, absently staring at her fingers, which leisurely played with one another. In her peripherals, she can see her newly-acquainted companion patiently waiting for a response of her own. She shook her head at the circumstance she's in.

"I must be desperate." Ashe abruptly said, her statement causing mild confusion for her seatmate.

"What make you say?"

"Here I am in Freljord, listening to a complete stranger's advice and contemplating it, even." Sighing, Ashe turned her gaze back to the swimming ducks at the pond. She and the other female let silence settle for a couple of seconds before she admitted, "I miss her."

"Your lover?"

She wanted to scoff as a form of mockery towards her own pitiful situation. "I don't really know what to call her. Katarina and I never did clearly establish our relationship with one another, if it can be referred to as a relationship in the first place."

"Katarina?" Kassandria said the name with eyes relatively widening and voice shifting into a much surprise tone.

"Yes, that's her name." The Winters then made eye contact with the older redhead. "Do you… know her?"

…..

…..

…..

"No, I don't." Kassandria smiled sheepishly. "The name just sounded nice."

"I figured." Ashe pushed herself up off the bench, facing the woman once she stood on her two feet. "Thank you, Kassandria. Everything that we've spoken about, the advice you've given me, I'll surely remember it."

She was just about to turn away when Kassandria stood up and raised her hand halfway, which prompted her in stopping her departure and waiting for the other to utter what she's about to say.

"But this Katarina person… I may not know what occurred between you both, but maybe…" Kassandria focused her gaze elsewhere as she continued. "…maybe she misses you as well."

"One could only hope." Ashe said with a smile that showed so much to Kassandria once the latter turned back to her. She was hurting, and whatever happened between her and this Katarina person must have been an agonizing tragedy.

Kassandria watched as Ashe nodded her head in goodbye before she began to walk away. The blue-eyed woman was out of earshot when she quietly asked the question that fleeted in her mind the moment she heard a particular name.

"Could my daughter be the one you speak of?"

She was just about to take her own leave, but the red-haired woman stopped once she caught sight of a cellphone left on the bench. She picked the gadget up and looked around, knowing already who the owner is.

Unfortunately, Ashe was nowhere to be found.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina sighed, reaching inside her pocket and taking out her phone. Most of the day has passed and still no sign of Ashe. She was sure she had searched a quarter part of the city. It was difficult. She had no picture to present to the people she asked about Ashe, only managing in describing the woman she's seeking for. Sadly, every person she asked did not know the person occupying her mind.

She stared at her phone's screen, Ashe's contact details displayed for her to see. She wanted to call, but she was both afraid and nervous at the same time. Afraid because Ashe may have just forgotten to block her and has already done so after she attempted calling and nervous because she didn't really know what she could say to Ashe if ever the call comes through.

Instead of pressing the call option, she opened their message thread. Once it occupied the screen though, Katarina's steps halted and her form became still. She would blink. She would breathe. What else could she do?

Oh, right. Type up a message.

Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard that popped up. She didn't know what could say. What could she put in the message that could appeal to the attention of the woman she had hurt? Blinking, she let her fingers tap on the displayed keys on its own.

 **Katarina** : Where are you?

She continued her walk, eyes still focused on her cellphone. A few minutes passed but no reply came. It prompted her to compose another text.

 **Katarina** : Ashe, please. Reply back. If you don't want to, I get it. At least answer my call, please.

 ** _Beep!_**

The redhead nearly dropped her phone when she jumped at the sudden honk of a car. She stepped back to the sidewalk once she realized she was standing in the way of a car, the green color the stoplight showed being the reason why the driver was irked at her blockage. She made her way to a bus stop and sat on the bench, finally dialing Ashe's number.

Much to her shock, the call was picked up within the first ring.

"Ashe!" She immediately called out.

"I'm sorry, but this cell was dropped by the owner."

Disappointment filled Katarina to the very brim. Despite of the voice sounding familiar, she was too distracted by the fact that destiny just had to choose this time for Ashe to lose her phone. It made Katarina run a hand through her hair in frustration and pay no attention to the familiarity of the person's voice. She sighed in distress, momentarily forgetting that there's an unnamed person on the other line.

"Could this be… Katarina?" The stranger asked after hearing her sigh.

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"Well, you see, the owner of this phone and I exchanged a few words before this gadget had slipped out of her pocket."

"You know her, then?"

"Not entirely." The other replied. "We're merely acquaintances."

"But you know her! And…! You know where she is!"

"Not real…-"

"Where are you? As in, right now."

The person pondered for a moment before answering, "Freljord."

"I'm at the right place, then…" Katarina whispered, not being able to contain the small smile that appeared on her face. "She's here…"

"What happened between you two?"

The smile vanished from her lips. She couldn't help but get irritated at the nosiness of the person she's talking to. It's not like this woman had any right to know.

"You don't really need to know that, do you?" Katarina rudely said.

Instead of being offended, the woman smiled from the other line and chuckled. "My apologies. I did not mean to pry."

"Listen. Just give her back the phone if you see her again."

"Understood."

Katarina was just about to hang up, but her entire body froze the moment the woman spoke once more.

"Say hello to Talon and Cassiopeia for me, little darling."

"Wha…-!"

 ** _Click!_**

Katarina pulled the gadget away from her ear and stared at the screen. Thousands of thoughts ran in her head, not knowing if what she heard was true. She let out a breath as she whispered, "Mom…?"

She was still so young when she had last seen her mother. It's been so long that she never thought she'd even hear her voice again. It sounded so familiar and foreign once she heard it. It's contradicting, yes, but she couldn't really describe it with different words.

Was everything going to be like this? Now that she has confirmed that Ashe is really somewhere in Freljord, she just discovered that her mother was at the same location. She honestly didn't know if she should be happy or anxious.

"Hey!"

Whipping her head up, Katarina found a bus stopped right in front of her. She _was_ at the bus stop, after all. The conductor of the bus was looking at her expectantly, wordless asking her with his stare if she was going to get in the bus or not. She stuffed her phone back inside her coat's pocket, internally deciding to call it a day and continue her search again tomorrow.

It would be hard to look for Ashe in Freljord at night anyway, so she might as well save her energy for another search for the upcoming day. The sky was beginning to darken, so it's only right to go back to the hotel she's staying at.

After paying for the fare of the bus ride, Katarina made her way down the little aisle, trying to find a row where there would be no occupant. She's not really in the mood to be flirted with or have any sexual harassments in the first place.

A few seconds of glancing around the rows of seats as she walked, Katarina suddenly stopped. Her heart began to race, her eyes widened and she felt like her legs were about to give out. She deliberately sat on an aisle seat, eyes intently focused on the person sleeping at the window aisle.

Hesitance filled her entire body, while her hands trembled when it slowly moved forward. It was just an inch or two away from the woman's face when she froze and could only let out a breath. She swallowed silently, frightened at the possibility that she may be hallucinating.

"Ashe…?"

As if all of her remaining energy was sucked out of her, Katarina adjusted herself on her seat and laid her back against the backrest. Staring forward and internally composing herself, she took in some air and exhaled. She didn't know if it was from relief or something else. She turned her head to her left, its position enough for her to gaze at her napping seatmate.

Katarina feared Ashe would wake up, especially with how loudly her heart was beating in her ears. She couldn't tell if it was echoing throughout the bus, or if her imagination was playing with her. Encouraging herself through her thoughts, her left hand wandered bit by bit until it had Ashe's right hand in its clutches. Her hold was awfully loose. It's as if she's testing the waters. Testing if Ashe were to abruptly yank her hand away. Once she completely intertwined her fingers with the sleeping female's, she let out a breath-like laugh. It was so quiet, but the expression on her face showed so much delight towards what she had in her grasp.

Lips pursed firmly and tears of joy suppressed completely, Katarina let the feeling of Ashe's presence and her hand's touch take her to a tranquil state. As if the heavens were beginning to rain down its blessings, Ashe shifted from place. Instead of leaning on the window, she moved and leaned most of herself against Katarina's side. Regardless of being unconscious, her body was still drawn by the warmth Katarina's own self offered.

Absolutely feeling peaceful, Katarina looked at the places the bus passed with a fond sensation in her system. The lights mildly entertained her, while her thumb rubbed circles on Ashe's hand. As minutes passed though, her nerves abruptly caught up with her, especially when she remembered the flash drive she has in her pocket.

Yes, she has a flash drive in her pocket right now. She's had it ever since she left her home and decided to fly to Freljord. In the particular piece of hardware was her past and the horror of her college life. She wanted nothing more to do with the content of it, but she deeply hoped that it would be able to explain to Ashe her outburst and hopefully it also gives her the forgiveness she's seeking for.

"Ungh…"

Katarina sucked in a lungful of air the second Ashe stirred in her sleep and released a small groan. Her hand's grip on Ashe's flexed, while she turned herself to face the woman rousing from her sleep. Her heart was thudding and running wild in her chest, wanting so badly to just explode with all the tension and nerves that wracked her body.

The first thing Ashe did when she opened her eyes was gaze out the window to see where she was and what area in the city she's at. She blinked the sleep away little by little. The more she did, the more she regained her senses. Her fingers twitched in Katarina's grasp, which finally made her realize that someone was sitting with her and that this certain individual was holding her hand.

"What…?"

She turned.

…..!

 ** _Thud!_**

"Ow!" Ashe hissed as soon as the back of her head hit the window of the bus.

"Ashe!" Katarina worriedly reacted, concern shining so openly in her eyes.

The Winters bowed her head while she rubbed the spot behind her head with her hands. Katarina instantly missed the warmth of Ashe's hand in her own, but obviously though, there are more pressing matters than what she felt about such detail. Ashe eased the soreness of her head, while her brain threatened to short-circuit as it processed the face she had just laid her eyes on. She felt one hand on her shoulder and another over her hands behind her head.

"Are you alright?" Katarina asked, worry lacing her inquiry.

"Katarina…" Ashe calmed her beating heart, taking a moment to fix her ruffled feathers. She had just come face to face with the woman that claimed to hate her. The same woman her heart yearns for. Of course she couldn't help but jump back in total surprise. "What… What are you doing here?"

The woman in question pulled her hands back as they made eye contact, now presenting an uneasy expression. It became clear to Ashe that the redhead was absolutely anxious. She took her hands away from her head and laid them down, directing her gaze enough for it to land on Katarina's boot-clad feet. She couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes that once stared back at her with all the hate in the world.

Katarina looked down, unable to stare directly like the other woman. "I… I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" Ashe shook her head. "There's nothing for you to say your apologies for. If there's anyone who should apologize, it should be me. Not you."

"I overreacted." Katarina admitted to her, lips pursing yet again. "I freaked out and I… I was unreasonable, irrational, idiotic, you name it. I was a complete and total asshole and I said some shit I really regret."

Ashe practically gaped at Katarina, not at all believing that she was apologizing for what had happened. After all, she did blame herself for every chaotic thing that had happened, so she was caught by surprise with what she's witnessing now.

"When I discovered that Fiora was your ex, I couldn't contain all this anger inside me. I wasn't angry at you, alright? And… I suppose I wasn't angry at Laurent either."

"Then… why?" Was the only thing Ashe whispered, fear welling in her stomach. She was afraid she'd see Katarina's enraged look again. She still couldn't come to terms with what she's hearing.

"I was angry at my past." Katarina reached inside her pocket and fished out the black flash drive, showing it to Ashe. "I never wanted anyone to see this again. If it weren't for my brother's skills in hacking and programming and my sister's assistance, then _it_ would still be out there for everyone to see."

Ashe was confused. What was Katarina describing? What was inside the USB being presented to her?

Katarina could feel her nerves about to hit her full force but she managed to hold it in, but only barely.

"Can we… Can we talk about this in private? I don't really feel comfortable in talking about this in public."

The concern for Katarina within Ashe flared, especially when the latter saw with her very own eyes how the Du Couteau hunched her shoulders as she asked permission. It's as if Katarina was trying to hide herself from anyone that might be looking or eavesdropping. It didn't take long for Ashe to make a decision. Despite not wanting Katarina to discover where she has settled, she ended up deciding on letting her know.

"We can go to my apartment." She said, looking out the window for a moment. "It's three blocks away from where we are now. We can go down the next stop."

Katarina nodded, not being able to form any verbal responses. Much to the redhead's surprise, Ashe made an effort and reached forward, offering a hand to her. She stared at it as if it was from another dimension, her eyes turning upward and looking at Ashe with a silent question. The blue-eyed woman still avoided her gaze, crystals focused low and nowhere near Katarina's face. Her hand was shaking when it touched Ashe's. In fact, Katarina felt like her heart nearly exploded when Ashe enveloped her hands with both of hers and gave it a firm squeeze.

Their entire trip to Ashe's apartment was quiet. No words were exchanged between them. Katarina actually had her eyes intently locked in to hers and Ashe's interlocked fingers, letting the woman lead her to her new residence. Ashe's attention was half-focused on getting them to her apartment, half of it centering on the feeling of their hands linked with one another.

They both entered the apartment unit, the door being pushed closed behind them. The pair settled on the grey L-shaped sofa at the living room, both parties not knowing what to do next. A couple of moments later though, Katarina managed to force herself to continue the conversation they were having at the bus.

"Here…" She murmured, offering the flash drive to Ashe. "It's the reason why I got so angry..."

Ashe took the drive from her, auditing it for a second before looking back to her. The moment their eyes connected with one another, Katarina immediately looked away, pushing back the voice in her head that begged her to make eye contact again and hold it much longer.

She watched Ashe through the corners of her eyes as the white-haired female took the laptop on the coffee table and turned it on, placing the gadget on her lap as it began to start up. While Ashe waited for it to read the flash drive she plugged in, she chose to say something to lessen the relatively tense silence.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again." She said, staring blankly at the screen of her laptop. "You… You ha…-"

"I don't hate you, Ashe." Katarina immediately cut off, disbelief crossing her features. "I would never. Like I told you, I said a lot of things that makes me regret I even said them in the first place. I was controlled by my anger and I hate myself every time I think about it. Right now, I just feel hurt that you didn't say goodbye, but I guess that's my fault as well."

"I just wanted to do what you told me. I didn't want to ruin your life. Your father and you have fought because of me. There's even this possibility that I might wreck your life even more due to your involvement with my scandal." Ashe shifted on her seat in unease. "I don't want to be the reason why your life becomes a complete disaster."

"It was." Katarina bluntly but quietly said, eyes casted downward.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering the question, Katarina nodded her head at the laptop. Ashe turned her attention back to the technology on her lap, opening the drive and the only folder saved in it. Various screenshots taken from different websites and one lone video can be seen displayed in the folder. She double-tapped one image, reading its contents.

Beside her, Katarina tried her best to compose herself and keep herself from losing her grip on her façade. Ashe's expression showed nothing but horror towards the images that presented a bunch of articles about a Valoran University student being involved in a sex video that was leaked within the university's system. Once Ashe closed the images, her eyes were eventually drawn to the video file. Katarina swallowed nervously but spoke up.

"It's only right that you know."

With a trembling finger, Ashe opened the video and played it. Katarina looked away as the video's sounds poured out of the laptop's speakers. It was in a low volume, but she could still hear it. Ashe's face said everything. It was clear how horror-struck she was at that very moment. Her eyes moved downward until they landed on the keys of her laptop. It wasn't even halfway yet, but she couldn't bring herself to watch even more. She was frozen. The sounds were acting like some sort of stun towards her.

Shaking her head furiously, Ashe quickly exited the video and practically slammed her laptop close. She tossed it to the vacant space at her right and shook her head once more, burying her face in her hands and refusing to look at Katarina.

"Ashe…?"

"What happened?" Ashe asked in an awfully quiet whisper, still hiding her face in her hands. Katarina nearly didn't catch it, but she did. "Who did this to you?"

"Fiora and I had this intense rivalry when we were in college." Katarina began, bowing her head and absently fiddling with her fingers. "I had a rumor spread throughout school that she was pregnant with a child she didn't know the father of. I succeeded in humiliating her, but after a year, the rumor died down. I thought she would finally back down, but… karma came down on me hard."

Ashe remained in her current state, still not taking her hands away from her face, but Katarina knew that she was listening.

"I got drunk during a party at campus and I slept with one of girls I met in my drunk state. I didn't know that Fiora actually anticipated that. She had the entire night filmed in secret. They censored the face of the other girl, but they left mine exposed. The following day, I was the talk of the entire university. The video was uploaded in the school website. Guys from campus teased and mocked me by asking if I could give them blowjobs or maybe a quick fuck, girls purposely asked out loud how many people had _'used'_ my body and believe it or not, some professors made inappropriate advances towards me."

Surprisingly, there were no tears. Katarina assumed that she probably shed them all when she was still in college. She sarcastically, but weakly, laughed.

"I finished my remaining college months by being homeschooled by professors my father handpicked for me, while Talon and Cassiopeia made sure every copy of the video and every article about it was erased from every technology there is." Katarina smiled sardonically at her lap. "It will never erase the memories of those who've seen it though."

"…" Ashe was still quiet, only her quiet breathing reaching Katarina's sense of hearing.

"It was my insecurity and anger combined together that made me lose myself when I found out that you and Fiora had a relationship with one another, especially since I know how you take care of the ones you love." Her hands turned into tightly clenched fists. "My jealousy didn't really help at all either. Why does Laurent deserve your love even after she had done that?"

"…" Still, Ashe was silent.

"I can say the same for myself though… I started everything. Life gathered every bit of karma there is and threw it at me. I was afraid that you might be another form of revenge. It's in the past, I know, but I can't help but overthink everything. I was… scared."

"What could you possibly be afraid of?" Ashe finally spoke and asked in a hushed manner. Even now, she still denied Katarina to catch sight of her face.

"I was scared that you're just nothing but a perfect illusion…"

When Ashe began to move, Katarina turned and looked towards her. Her eyes widened when she found tears streaming down the Winters' face, the devastated look on her face crippling Katarina's heart.

"Ashe… Why…-"

"Katarina…"

Katarina stilled when Ashe abruptly threw herself at her and took her in a desperate embrace, tears wetting her top the moment Ashe's face made contact with her chest. She instantly returned the hug, tightly holding Ashe in her arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Ashe sobbed against her chest, shoulders shaking significantly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ashe." Katarina said, trying her best to stop Ashe's weeping. "It's done. My siblings have done what they can and the only person that has a copy of the video is me."

"But…" Ashe pulled back enough to look up to her and make eye contact. "…why keep it, then?"

Katarina bit her lip for a moment before saying, "I guess deep inside, I knew its purpose. I… I showed this to you to make you see who I was. If ever you're going to love me, I want you to love _all_ of me. Just like how I love all of _you_."

Ashe's eyes shined with so much emotion once she said that. Next thing she knew, her lips were taken by the Winters herself. The kiss was like a breath of fresh air. Not only that though, but it also broke down her walls completely. Tears seeped out and started pouring from her eyes as they drifted close, her whole being enraptured by the feel and taste of Ashe's lips.

She felt herself fall back against the cushions of the sofa when Ashe began to climb up her lap. She showed no protest towards the action and wordlessly assisted in having Ashe acquire the position she desires. The second Ashe achieved such, their lips abruptly disconnected from one another. They both intently gazed into each other's eyes, chest lifting unsteadily with their breathing pace.

"Ashe…?"

Katarina held her breath for a moment when Ashe removed her coat and tossed it aside. Once that was out of the way, the black and blue checkered blouse had its buttons undone one by one. Ashe leaned forward and started another kiss when it was completely open, which exposed her normal but still erotic-looking bra to the Du Couteau.

"I've missed you." Ashe whispered against her lips, taking the lead in the kiss before Katarina reply.

"I've… missed you, too." Katarina managed to murmur in between their lips' dance.

Katarina shrugged off her jacket and tossed it aside. Ashe pulled back enough for Katarina to grab the hem of her tank top and remove it from herself. The redhead pulled Ashe back in by grasping her open blouse and tugging on it, making their lips crash with one another yet again.

"No more secrets." Ashe whispered, pulling back enough for them both to gaze into each other's eyes once more.

Katarina smiled and held her closer than ever, banishing any possible space between them in their current position.

"No more secrets."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I got lazy (and ran out of inspiration and motivation) in making one-shots, so I only ended up finishing only half of three one-shots, which landed me to the position of making this chapter. :3 I hope you guys liked it! ^^_

 _By the way, when I said that I planned on giving this a bad ending, dudes, I was just kidding. xD I honestly just wanted to see how you readers would react. Now that you've read this chapter, I'm pretty sure you readers will know how this will end. ;)_

 _Also, what I'm about to say is something I should have mentioned in my previous author's notes but I keep forgetting. :P_

 _For those who think I'm making the storyline too exaggerated, believe me, I'm not. You see, where I'm from and what I've seen, the things that happen in my stories are actually based on some true stories I've seen (and some I've experienced) in my life. I would probably say that my stories are 75% based on true events and 25% imagination._

 _Basically, what I'm trying to say is that my stories have this side that's actually based in real life events._

 _In my entire life, I never thought I'd find myself running under the rain in the middle of night because of a huge family problem, but there I was a few months ago doing just that. :3 Apparently, what we see in movies are actually possible in happening in real life._

 _I was honestly hoping you readers would see this so called 'exaggeration' as a type of bridge that connects the story to reality and make all of you experience what it truly feels. But anyway, I guess that's up to you readers see it like I do and mean to show. ^_^_


	21. Chapter 21

**ACT 21**

The classical music pouring out of the speakers in the office quietly filled the room, the one occupying the leather office chair behind the desk twirling her finger with the tune that reached her ears, while she held the wireless telephone against her ear.

With the occupant of the office facing the wall made out of pure glass and admiring the view it offered her. The door behind her opened and in came a light grey-haired woman with electric blue eyes and a walk that fashion models train for years just to perfect.

"I understand your wariness towards the scandal, but I assure you, it will not affect the status of the corporation." The eldest child of the CEO of Winters Corporation assured the man in the other line.

The chair was spun around and Lissandra merely closed her eyes and let her newly-arrived visitor land a quick but soundless kiss on her lips.

"Yes, Mister Stygian. Your meeting with my father and I will be scheduled as soon as possible." Lissandra said, wanting to wrap up the call now that a certain someone has arrived. "I assure you, the contract will be ready for you once you arrive."

Once she ended the conversation, Lissandra placed the telephone back to the receiver and stood up from her chair. She walked towards the other woman in the room, who was standing at the window and viewing the sight the window presented.

"Camille darling," Lissandra started, leaning on the window and fixing her gaze on her lover. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Can I not visit my heart whenever I miss her?" Camille returned, turning and smirking at her. "How sad."

Lissandra shook her head and decided to return back to her desk, while Camille followed suit. While she sat back on her chair, her girlfriend perched herself on one side of her desk, legs crossing and hiking up the grey skirt of her dress higher than it already was. Of course when the much taller woman looked at it for a moment, Camille couldn't help but smirk at the reaction.

"Has your father decided?"

Lightly groaning, Lissandra shook her head and adjusted the perch of her eyeglasses on her nose. "He's still too worried about Ashe. She just left a note at the door of the estate saying something about leaving. Father's still too preoccupied with it."

The Ferros woman couldn't help but feel and look amused at Lissandra's current state. It's painstakingly obvious that she's being stressed with all the precious time being wasted. Not only that but Sejuani was already trying to find a way how to appeal to their father for _her_ to be the heiress instead of her older sister.

With Ashe literally absent from the scene, the corporation lies in the possibility of it landing in the hands of either of the two remaining sisters present. Camille knows how much Lissandra had always tried besting Ashe when it came to business deals and negotiations in a much less _flashy_ way, unlike Sejuani's aggressive approach, but there was always this skill Ashe shows to potential clients that sways their resolve no matter how strong it is.

It doesn't really help that their father had already opened up to her and Sejuani last night during dinner that he was planning on retiring.

Time was being burned and Lissandra was not liking it one bit.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Regardless of the air conditioning in the bedroom being on, the pair on the bed felt like the sun's rays were shining from all sides. The drops of perspiration can be seen blanketing their unclad bodies, the scent of sex wafting in the air like an addicting perfume for the two lovers.

Katarina was laid on the bed, while Ashe was on top of her, two fingers inside her womanhood. She pulled herself up and enough for her to wrap her arms around Ashe, each ragged breath of hers warmly caressing the Winters' ear. She clawed on Ashe's back once she felt the said woman sucking at her jugular vein in an arousingly aggressive manner. Ashe moaned against her skin but her lips remained attached, wanting to leave another mark on the redhead's body.

"Ashe!" She called out for the umpteenth time as she felt her climax send rushes of pleasure throughout her body. Back arched and chest pressed against her beloved, she couldn't stop herself from digging her nails in her bedmate's shoulders.

While she basked in her release, the sun's glow from outside began to pour in to the room. They had fallen asleep after a couple of love-making the previous night, only for them to wake up with the sky still dark. It didn't stop the two of them from continuing where they left off though, which somehow explains why they're already at it early in the morning.

As Ashe watched her seemingly exhausted lover in the middle of regaining her breath, she couldn't help but smile to herself and shake her head. She gently laid Katarina back on the sheets, red hair splaying messily over a pillow. The redhead looks Chuckling, Ashe wiped the sweat on the redhead's forehead with her forehand, brushing some of the strands to the side and away from the other's face.

"It's only six o'clock in the morning," Ashe mentioned after a swift glance at the bedside clock. "yet it looks like I've sapped out all of your energy."

Katarina half-tiredly shook her head and showed a small smile. "You've sapped out something from me alright."

Whilst she did say that, she moved one of her hands until it touched Ashe's fingers, specifically the ones that were pleasuring her a moment ago. It wasn't hard to understand what she meant and it caused Ashe to smile a much wider version of her little one.

"We're acting like a pair of animals in heat."

"I didn't really notice." Katarina halfheartedly murmured in a sarcastic manner, taking Ashe in her arms before rolling them over. The said woman quietly giggled, getting her own turn in having her hair spread all over a cushion. "Anyone would probably understand."

"You sound confident." Ashe commented, pushing her back enough for her to hover her face over the former, her red hair casting shadows as it fell to the sides of her face.

She released a throaty chuckle that made Ashe shortly bite her lower lip. The fleeting gesture didn't escape her notice though.

"You liked that?"

"Liked what?"

The Du Couteau quirked an eyebrow at Ashe's attempt in playing clueless. "Playing dumb, aren't we?"

The two of them softly laughed with one another after they exchanged a long gaze that made their heart do all kinds of acts they didn't thought were possible. Instead of initiating another round of lust-sating and passion, Katarina let Ashe pull her down until she was laid closely beside the blue-eyed woman.

Ashe nearly laughed at how Katarina became so clingy ever since they've seen and touched each other again. The woman may not be trying to start the umpteenth bed-tussle, but Katarina was in the process of pulling Ashe closer than she already was. The red-haired female only stopped when she had one of her legs draped over her partner's hip.

"Don't you just love it when we have all the time in the world?" Ashe asked in an awfully low volume. It's as if there was someone eavesdropping in their pillow talk. Katarina doesn't mind though. Honestly, Ashe's voice sounded rather… _stimulating_ in that manner of speaking.

Katarina showed her delight towards it with another smile. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because I know you like it when I do."

"Did you pick that up in our past trysts?"

Ashe nodded, a warm look appearing in her eyes as she recalled their previous rendezvous. "I did."

"How do you do that?" Katarina asked, touching the cheek of her sweetheart.

"Do what?"

"Know me."

"Know you how?"

"Exactly." Katarina chuckled again. "We didn't have much talks about our likes and dislikes, yet you know me so well."

"I only know the little things, Katarina." Ashe pointed out, lightly shrugging.

"I want to know you, Ashe."

"You already know me."

"Ashe, I'm serious. I want to know _everything_ about you."

A curve appeared on Ashe's lips again. Katarina closed her eyes for a couple of seconds as her lover pulled her face forward and kissed her lips in a manner much innocent than their previous ones.

"You will." Ashe assured her. "In time, believe me."

"What if I can't wait?"

"Well, you already _do_ know me in some way."

"How?"

"Where's your hand right now?" Came Ashe's question.

Katarina, who used her right arm as an additional pillow, was left to trace her free left arm and see where her only vacant hand was at. The described part of her body froze on its place…

Which was Ashe's uncovered rump.

If she recalls the feeling correctly, while she and Ashe were having their little pillow talk, her hand was lightly squeezing and gently kneading the soft flesh that her beloved calls her buttocks. It still was.

"You like this?" She asked, unable to keep the amusement from lacing her query.

Ashe's cheeks became a bit red, while she nodded and smiled. "I do."

"I guess you're not as innocent as you make me think you are." She teased, grinning for a second before taking her own turn in giving Ashe a little kiss.

After spending some more time with their talk in bed and exchanging a bunch of sweet kisses, the two finally evacuated themselves from the barely covered bed. The furniture's sheets were already falling at one side, a pillow forgotten at the foot of it and half of the blanket was draped onto the floor.

They took a shower together, but nothing steamy really occurred but the make-out they did while standing beneath the warm rain. A couple of minutes later, they ended up moving to the kitchen, where Ashe began to prepare a simple breakfast for two. While Katarina walked around the apartment unit in a pair of jeans and a white sweater she borrowed, Ashe looked more appealing by donning just a navy blue turtleneck and matching blue silk panties.

"I think you forgot your pants at your bedroom." Katarina half-distractedly mentioned, eyes running down the exposed breathtaking sight called legs. "Not that I mind."

Ashe chuckled and didn't bother retrieving herself some lower garments, continuing with the task of whipping up some sunny-side up eggs and a pair of toast for them. "I like walking around this way. It's more _airy._ "

Katarina leaned on a counter as she patiently waited, watching her…

Wait, who was Ashe to her now? Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as the thought crossed her mind all of a sudden.

"Can I ask something?"

"What is it, love?"

Katarina temporarily forgot her question, not expecting the cute pet name Ashe used. The latter noticed her silence and realized what she called her. Chuckling again, the follow up words soon came after.

"It's a little habit I acquired from being with Caitlyn for a fair time." Ashe confessed, showing a brief sheepish smile over her shoulder.

"Oh, well," She shrugged once. "I don't mind it. It's... cute."

"Cute?"

Blushing when she realized what she said, Katarina cleared her throat and decided to bring them back to their original topic.

"Can I officially call you…" Again, she cleared her throat when she felt like something had clogged it. "Call you my… girlfriend?"

The term felt weird in her tongue, especially now that she's using it in a way she meant what she's saying and that she's not faking her sincerity with her inquiry.

"That would be nice."

"Really?" Katarina pushed herself off the counter and moved to the one beside the stove, positioning herself where she's right next to the cooking Winters.

"With everything that we've done and said to one another, I think it would only be right to make everything official between us both." Ashe said, the two of them sharing a little smile. "It would feel like a sin not to, honestly."

Katarina nodded thoughtfully, loving the idea that she and Ashe are completely an item now. It may not be as romantic as how some couples come together, but she can't really blame anyone. She and Ashe weren't really the most normal couple out there.

"Since I came here to not only find you, but I'm wondering if I could get to… _know_ you."

Ashe took the first egg off the pan and placed it on one plate. "My past you mean?"

Wordlessly, she nodded.

Smiling to herself while she cracked another egg, Ashe nodded. "I don't see why I should keep it from you."

Clearing her throat and arranging herself on her place, Katarina said, "Whenever you're ready."

For a couple of seconds, the kitchen was filled with the low sound of sizzling and the quiet clinking of the spatula on the pan as it make contact with the kitchenware. Eventually though, Ashe chose to officially open up the topic she refers to as her past.

"Well, you already know about my mother being a prostitute, so I guess I can skip to my status during my childhood days." Ashe began, which Katarina acknowledged with a single, slow nod. "For me to get a decent education that time, a friend of my mother helped me get into this education program for the poor. It enabled me to go to this little school without my mother paying for any tuition fees. When I reached high school in a much younger age than usual due to being accelerated twice, I applied for a scholarship at Valoran Academy. Just when I was about to tell my mother what I had done, I found out that she collapsed while she was on the way to the store. Thankfully, Tryndamere's father was there to help her."

Katarina bowed her head, already knowing what's going to be told next.

"When I got back to the motel, I discovered that my mother's illness, which she had kept from me, was already in a severe level. We had no funds that time, so she was forced to stay in bed with no expected treatment. I stayed by her side, day and night." Ashe then looked down and turned the stove off, eyes distractedly watching the egg on the pan. "Then just one day, I woke up..."

"…" Katarina unconsciously held her breath, oblivious of the fact that her breathing had stopped for the next moment that was about to come and be done.

A lone tear leaked from Ashe's right eye as she showed a smile that showed no joy at all. "…but she didn't."

Reaching out one hand, Katarina wiped away the tear that threatened to stain Ashe's face. After doing so, she laid a hand over her love's shoulder, which was acknowledged with a touch of another hand. Ashe smiled in thanks to Katarina.

"Tryndamere's father and Braum helped me give mother a funeral. When she died, it surprisingly brought me another parent." Ashe continued. "Father had somehow heard about her demise and decided to find me. When he did, he instantly had the papers arranged and took me back home with him. Lissandra received me well enough, but Sejuani and her mother was not at all pleased with my presence in the household."

"I'm sure they were just jealous." Katarina commented, wrapping and arm around Ashe and turning her around with her, the pan being taken from the stove in the process.

Ashe let out a halfhearted laugh as she took the pan away from the redhead and removed the egg from it, placing it in the other vacant plate. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Of how beautiful you were _and_ still are."

Scoffing lightly, Ashe shook her head and gave Katarina a kiss on the cheek before putting the pan back on the stove, the spatula coming along with it. Not a moment too soon, both of them were settled on a couch at the living room, both facing each other while they held their plates and eating utensils.

"What happened then?"

"My father enrolled me in VA along with my half-siblings. Turned out, I didn't really need the scholarship after all." Ashe smiled lightly. "Year by year went by, and each year that passed rewarded me with one or two more friends. I was already friends with Janna and the others when we all ended up graduating and enrolling in Valoran University. That's where I met Sarah."

Hearing the Fortune woman's name made Katarina briefly think about the threat that was made towards her. Not that she was scared or anything like that, but she had to suppress a small shudder from going through her body. She's quite sure she's going to get an earful from that woman, if not a fistful of violence.

Ashe looked at her seatmate with a somewhat measuring look, wanting to gauge her reaction once she utters her next statement. "I was only a freshman when I met Fiora. She was the newly assigned headmistress of the university."

No exaggerated reactions were given, unlike last time, but Katarina did shift from her place on the sofa. "You two got together immediately?"

The tone Katarina used was stiff and rather clipped, but Ashe understood why. She couldn't blame her, but she was proud that her girlfriend didn't react brazenly like the last time she heard about her being connected to her past rival.

"Not quite…" Ashe murmured, eyes trailing to the side. "Our relationship started when I was in the middle of sophomore year."

"What brought you two together?"

"Honestly…" Ashe's cheeks mildly warmed up. "…I don't even remember anymore. All that I know is the reason why I prefer women now is because of her."

Katarina sighed and surprisingly pouted. The Winters was sure that her lover wasn't aware of it at all. "At least she did something right."

Smiling a little at what the Du Couteau just said, Ashe placed her breakfast on the coffee table before scooting towards Katarina and snuggling herself against the redhead's torso. The warm gesture caught Katarina by surprise, but it didn't take long for her to abandon her breakfast as well and settle in hugging the woman with her.

"A month after I graduated college, Fiora and I ended our relationship due to lack of time we have for one another."

"Is that the only reason why you both broke up?"

"That, and I had no intention in telling her of my plans in becoming a stripper." Ashe lightly shrugged in her arms. "I was still very sensitive with my past that time and I had no plans in letting anyone too close to me. Unfortunately though, Sarah and the others wormed their way into my heart and settled themselves right beside the place I saved for my father and brother-figure."

"What about me?" Katarina asked, looking down to the gorgeous lady she has in her arm's grasp.

"Our love story didn't really start with flowers and chocolates." The blue-eyed woman joked, chuckling to herself. Her words were enough to set a smile on Katarina's face, but it wasn't enough to sate her curiosity. "But yes, you have a special place in my heart as well."

"How did you fall in love with me?" Katarina asked her in a quiet volume, appearing as if she was afraid that if she were to ask loudly, she'd appear… pathetic. Truthfully, she wouldn't care about it, especially if it concerns Ashe, but she just couldn't help herself. Maybe it was some sort of habit?

"At first I fell in love with your touch," Katarina felt Ashe gently run her fingers over her right arm before slowly enveloping her right hand. "It was all just… lust. It was only a sin I enjoyed committing over and over again with you."

Keeping her silence and focusing in locking her gaze on those slim fingers that played with her own, Katarina's entire attention was on her beloved.

"As time passed, I began to crave for your touch. My body had already fallen in love with yours the moment they first made contact with one another, but I made an effort in guarding my heart. I had no intention in letting my heart fall into your hands, yet I found myself failing with my attempts. No sooner than I expected, it wasn't just my body that longed for you. My heart, it was _yearning_ for you."

Ashe sat up and left Katarina's arms, turning and facing her with a rather emotional expression on her face.

"I know it was not your intention at all, but every single time we had sex, you made me feel like no other person has ever made me feel." Katarina leaned back while Ashe moved forward and towards her again, arms loosely wounding around her neck and face hovering just a breath's worth of distance away from her. "You made it seem like you were making love to me…"

Katarina, who eventually registered in her mind her body's current state, realized that her breathing had become quite audible and a tad bit uneven, her heart was practically pounding against her own ribs and her entire self felt warmer than it was a few minutes ago.

"…and I'm sorry." Ashe finished her words with a sincere apology, which confused the hell out of the redhead.

"Wait a minute," Katarina followed when Ashe hid her face from her, hugging her to prevent her from seeing the expression she had on. "What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing for that?"

"Maybe if I didn't tell you that I was falling in love with you, maybe then you wouldn't have to run away from your family and that…-"

"Hold on a moment, Ashe." Firmly but gently, she pried Ashe off of her and left the other no choice but to make eye contact with her. "Stop it with this drama, please. _I_ was the one who started everything."

Ashe wasn't crying, but she was pouting. Apparently, both parties have this habit in unconsciously pouting whenever they're bothered about something.

"I know, I know." Ashe sighed. "I feel a bit idiotic for always blaming myself."

"You should."

She gave her girlfriend a pointed but somewhat friendly look. Katarina nearly laughed, but she settled in just cracking a small smile. Stretching one arm out and offering another embrace to her lover, Katarina patiently waited as she gazed. Ashe relaxed herself and accepted the offer, sinking back in the redhead's arms.

"I should stop overthinking." Ashe spoke against Katarina, the bottom half of her face pressed against the redhead's chest. "This is going to be the death of me."

"Then just stop." Katarina said in a manner that was so close in being considered grumbling.

"Hmm."

They both stayed in their position on the couch, hands either innocently rubbing against the cloth of their clothes or just settled somewhere around the other. Ashe would occasionally shift, but the more she did, the more she snuggled herself against her girlfriend, who then found amusement at the act. As if their rounds of passion wasn't enough, Katarina can clearly see that Ashe missed her. It was a vice-versa kind of thing, honestly.

Thinking back to yesterday, Katarina recalled everything that she had went through the previous day. It didn't really take long for her to remember Ashe's cellphone and how she had confirmed her darling's location. This caused her to decide on changing the direction of the conversation.

"Ashe,"

"Hmm?"

"Where's your phone?"

"Oh," Ashe raised her head from her chest and made eye contact, perching her chin a few inches below her collarbone. "I seem to have lost it yesterday. Fell out of my pocket, I think. Why?"

"When I tried calling you, someone answered it." Katarina admitted, remembering the short call. "Someone familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I think it was my mother."

Ashe's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah. The voice, it really did sound familiar. Not only that but the woman also told me to say hi to my siblings for her. She even called me _'little darling'_."

"Little darling?"

"It's a pet name my mother used to call me in the past." Katarina answered, absently caressing Ashe's backside yet again. The latter doesn't seem to mind though. "She used to call Cassiopeia _'little sweetness'_ and Talon _'baby boo'_."

"Baby boo?" Ashe asked with a little giggle.

Katarina chuckled, knowing why Ashe finds the pet name Talon used to be called humorous. What, with his usually detached and somewhat cold aura, his cute little nickname doesn't really fit into the description.

"Maybe we can go out later." Ashe suggested soon after. "I'll be needing a new phone, and if we're going to go out, then there might be a chance for us to run into your mother if ever she's actually here."

Katarina smiled and nodded. "That'd be nice."

…..

…..

…..

"Put on some pants first though." She followed before abruptly pushing Ashe down and pinning her on the sofa, causing the woman to yelp in surprise. The audible _slap!_ sound echoed in the living room the moment Katarina's hand made contact with Ashe's thighs, grasping them and hooking those perfect legs around her waist before perching her elbows on either side of her girl's shoulders.

Beneath her smirk, Ashe's cheeks became flushed.

"I know that!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Sighing good-naturedly, Ashe could only keep herself settled on the leather seat while she just gazed at Katarina, who gave her a wink before heading to the counter of the coffee shop they're in. Regardless of them only being out and about for an hour, Katarina pulled her into the same coffee shop they had almost crossed paths at.

None of the two really knew about the almost-meeting, but clearly, they didn't need to know.

Outside though, literally just on the other side of the window are two women settled underneath the umbrella their table offered, both nursing their own type of coffee. While the one named Evaine read a newspaper, Kassandria just used the plastic stick to stir her cup of caffeine, looking through the window and gazing at the retreating back of her eldest daughter.

"Who would have known…" Kassandria started, smiling as she watched her daughter wait in the short line of the shop.

"That you'd see your daughter after all these years all grown up?" Evaine asked, lowering the newspaper and raising an eyebrow as she flashed her natural smug smirk. It was how she usually smiled and Kassandria found it very alluring.

"Mm-hm."

Evaine placed the newspaper down on her lap and turned to the direction her tablemate is looking at. "She looks beautiful."

"She is."

"Just like her mother."

Kassandria smiled and turned back to Evaine, who smirked behind the cup of coffee she sipped from.

"She looks so happy." Once again, the once wife of General Du Couteau returned her gaze to her daughter before it slowly wandered to the lady Katarina's with. "Especially whenever she's with her."

Evaine looked towards the described female, whose blue eyes were focused on the daughter of her companion. The unmoving gaze showed no signs in looking away and while LeBlanc observed the younger woman, she couldn't help but say, "I've met her, actually."

"You have?"

"Oh yes," She smiled when she remembered the first time she met Alkove Winters and his three daughters at Winters Enterprise a year or two ago. "She's the most gifted out of all three of daughters of Alkove Winters. Her name is Ashe, if I recall correctly."

Kassandria hummed and nodded.

"Your daughter sure knows how to pick a lady." Evaine shook her head as she chuckled, facing her company. "Darling, don't you have something to give to the young Winters?"

Realization crossed Kassandria's face, her right hand immediately going to one of her front pockets. Not a moment later, she withdrew a phone that rightfully belongs to the white-haired female in the shop. She hesitated for a moment, looking back to the person across her.

"Should I return it now?"

"It's only right." LeBlanc simply replied before bringing the newspaper back up and continuing in reading its contents.

With an audible breath, Kassandria stood up from the table. The time of composure she gave herself felt so short, but there was no turning back, especially since she merely realized that when she was already in the shop and was already standing right in front of Ashe.

The Winters looked at her with a surprised expression the moment their eyes made contact and showed recognition.

"Kassandria?"

"Hello, Ashe." She greeted with a nod and a smile. "I'm quite thankful that I spotted you."

"You are?" Came the surprised question.

"Yes, well, you see," She presented the phone she has in hand. "I think this fell out of your pocket yesterday."

"Oh!" Ashe stood up and accepted the phone, smiling. "Thank you so much. I'm really grateful you're the one who found this."

"It was no trouble. I hope you don't mind, I actually answered one call yesterday."

A look crossed Ashe's face, but it was masked before Kassandria could take notice. "That's no bother, don't worry."

"Alright then."

"You've returned this to me just in time." Ashe told the older woman, glancing down at the gadget that was now in her clutches. "My girlfriend and I are actually out today to buy a new one."

"Your girlfriend is here?"

"Yeah," Abruptly came a different voice from behind. Kassandria nearly jumped, while Ashe almost performed the same reaction. The two had not noticed the person that had come near, but both of them recognized the voice without even needing to completely look. "That's me."

Kassandria slowly turned around and once her nearly gold-colored eyes making contact with emeralds that she knows and remembers with complete clarity. The owner of those beautiful greens took half a step back, caught off-guard with the face that greeted her.

"Mom?" Katarina uttered, her hands dangerously loosening its grips on the coffee cups she has in hand. Ashe instantly took notice of this and immediately stepped towards her, taking the cups away from her and placing them on the table.

Looking at her daughter now, Kassandria couldn't help but tear up a bit at the sight before her. Last time she had seen Katarina, she was so young. But here was that _'young girl'_ , looking like a strong and gorgeous woman that could take on problems head on.

"So you… You were the one I spoke to in the phone?" Katarina asked, an expression of disbelief occupying her face.

"Yes, it was me." Kassandria smiled and wiped away the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Umm… Kassandria?"

The mother and daughter turned and laid their eyes on the pale-skinned beauty with them, waiting for a continuation.

"Would you and your companion like to join us?" Ashe asked, gesturing at the two other vacant seats.

"Companion?" Katarina queried, confused.

"Yes," This time, Katarina actually jumped the second LeBlanc, who had walked inside the shop and had unintentionally snuck behind her, suddenly replied to her question. "I'm _that_ companion."

Katarina, who held her chest while she stepped back towards her lover. "Evaine?"

"Hello, Katarina." Evaine then gestured at one of the free seats. "Kassandria, darling."

"Darling?" Katarina and Ashe unintentionally chorused.

"You both have a lot to discuss, I take?" Ashe smiled and looked between the two redheads, while one in particular ushered her back to her seat.

"If it's alright with you." Kassandria said, a hopeful smile on her face.

Katarina began to think, not really knowing what to do. Honestly, the reaction she's showing wasn't really the most cheerful and happy, but because being energetic in public and about something serious in her life wasn't really part of her character. Regardless though, deep inside she was truly delighted that she met her mother again after all the years that passed.

"I guess… that could work." Katarina said as she settled beside her lover.

Just when all four of them were comfortably seated, an unexpected sound of something vibrating was heard. Three pairs of eyes turned and landed on the only white-haired female in the group, who lightly blushed at the stares as she fished her phone back out again.

Ashe took a short look at the screen, her surprise evident in her eyes. She looked up and smiled sheepishly at her tablemates. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to take this call. It might be urgent."

Excusing herself, Ashe made her way out of the coffee shop. She stood near the entrance, eyes looking at the unidentified number calling her. Ashe had blocked all of her contacts, excluding Katarina's. Whoever this person was must have used a different cell number just to get through her. Despite originally intending on cutting ties, she had already gotten back with Katarina and that she still found herself caring about the people from the city she left. Surprisingly, Sejuani and Serylda are included in that list.

"Hello?" She greeted the caller in a formal tone.

"I know I don't deserve what I'm about to ask, but…" The person from the other line grunted. "…I need your help."

Ashe's entire body was suddenly filled with shock. Nearly stuttering, she continued with absolute disbelief.

"Sejuani?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Honestly, I don't really know what Katarina, Kassandria and LeBlanc will be talking about. xD Anybody have any suggestions so we can get this issue over with? :P_

 _Second, yes, Sejuani's call will help Ashe uncover Lissandra's doings concerning the "scandal" that was released._

 _Any more loose ends I need to tie up? Seriously, please, guys, let me know. There's a possibility I might have forgotten some of them. xD_

 _I just don't want to end this story without everything being resolved. I don't want to rush it to the end, since that would just be pathetic and sad. xD Soooo, help me out? ^u^_


	22. Chapter 22

**ACT 22**

Looking around as if she'd see the person she's speaking with, Ashe tried her best to process the happenings of the present. She couldn't believe she'd hear such words from the person she least expected to hear it from. It was unexpected. Completely. There must be an explanation that would tell her everything. It would be an utter shock if there were none.

"Yes, obviously." Her half-sister answered, the tone used making her think that Sejuani was actually right in front of her, scowling.

"Why did you call? She asked, finding the situation as odd and off as it can possibly be.

"It's complicated." Sejuani replied, before she suddenly grouched out, "And why do I have to explain myself to you?"

Shifting her weight on her right leg and placing her left hand on her hip, she returned with, "You are the one who called first, and last I checked, we aren't really the closest siblings. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

"I know that!" The younger and much hot-headed Winters growled back.

"Then why call?"

"Did you block my number because of what had happened at the house?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one I blocked, sister. Don't feel too special."

"Believe me, I don't."

"Then why call?" Ashe repeated her disregarded question, putting more emphasis.

"I already told you, haven't I? Or were you too deaf to hear such simple words?"

Huffing, Ashe retorted, "If you're just going to insult me through phone call, then goodbye."

 _ **Click!**_

Ashe released a sigh, shaking her head and brushing her hair back. That was an extremely unusual call. Maybe she shouldn't have answered it in the first place. It only added a bunch of bitter touch in her life. She didn't need it. What, with everything happening currently, especially the case concerning Katarina's reunion with her mother already at hand, Ashe didn't need any negativity.

 _ **Buzz! Buzz!**_

It was her again.

Much to Ashe's better judgment…

"What is it do you actually want, Sejuani?" She questioned her sibling, feeling her patience run out faster than usual. "I don't have time to start another childish squabble with you now. I have better things to do."

"Better than knowing the truth about your scandal?"

It's as if the already cold temperature of her surroundings dropped in the lowest level possible. Ashe felt like her blood became frozen in her veins.

She went to Freljord to forget, not only Katarina, but mainly all the scandal's pressure that has been breathing fire down her neck. The former had been resolved already and that she's utterly grateful for it being done and dealt with. She found herself thinking that she'd most probably be letting time pass without much thought of how precious it is if Katarina had not come after her to apologize and rekindle their relationship.

"Sejuani, from where I'm standing now," Ashe turned back to the cafe and looked towards the window, where she can see Katarina speaking with their two new companions. "The scandal is the last thing that could ever ruin everything I have."

"Don't you at least want to put the person that did this to you to their rightful place? Nowhere near the position of being the CEO of the family business?"

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I see finally I have your attention."

Ashe suppressed a groan and the act to roll her eyes. "Sejuani, I don't have time for this. I don't care about the CEO position. Now if you called because of that...-"

"It was Lissandra." Sejuani bluntly interrupted and admitted.

Without letting a single moment pass though, Ashe answered immediately with, "Lissandra has been kind to me ever since we were children. Do you actually expect me to believe you? Or maybe you've forgotten how _'close'_ you and I were for the past years we've been together?"

Sejuani groaned from the other line. "I know how _unreliable_ I may seem to you, but what I'm saying is the truth."

"Why should I believe you?" Ashe questioned before following up with, "And why are you even telling me all of this? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Like I said, I need your help."

"And you thought ruining our sister's image to me would help you acquire my assistance?"

"I heard her discussing a contract with that Ferros woman." Sejuani explained. "They were conversing about a partnership and I'm quite sure you of all people know how much our father despises Ferros Industry."

Ashe wiped her face with a hand in exasperation but nonetheless replied, "Ferros Industry has been a rival of Winters Enterprise ever since the beginning."

"Precisely."

"Sejuani, the more you speak, the more your words sound unbelievable."

"Then it's probably no use to tell you that Lissandra is dating the heiress of Ferros?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Camille?"

"Yes." Sejuani practically sighed, clearly stressed out. "My secretary has been telling me that she's been visiting Lissandra at the office lately."

"And you caught them in the middle of a discussion?"

"I was originally planning on speaking with Lissandra about settling the CEO position when I heard Camille's voice from inside her office."

"Nothing's stopping you from still doing so."

"Except there is, and that person is Camille!"

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" Ashe asked, her exasperation dripping from each word she uttered. "You of all people already know my reputation in the business industry has already gone up in flames. What use am I to you?"

"Don't tell me you don't actually care that it was Lissandra that lit those flames in the first place."

"In some way, I don't." She admitted, once again sparing a glance at her red-haired date.

"Please, Ashe." Came Sejuani's surprising plea. "You're the only person I know who can best Lissandra in this game. It's the reason why she resorted in destroying your reputation instead of fairly competing for the CEO position."

"Sejuani…" Ashe was still somewhat reluctant to help her half-sister. Like she had always said, she and Sejuani were _never_ close, but she never really knew the reason why the said sister always thought so lowly of her. Ever since they started sharing a roof over their heads, Sejuani has been nothing but cruel and unforgiving towards her.

At first, she wanted to blame Serylda for Sejuani's behavior towards her, but as time passed, she found herself abandoning that idea. In the end, she had accepted that Sejuani hated her because of how they're connected to one another and how she's a child of a prostitute.

"Ashe, this isn't just about the position anymore."

"Then what's it about?" She returned. "What else could this _actually_ about?"

"This could be the only chance I can prove to father that I'm trying." Something in Sejuani's voice, it was a detail Ashe couldn't ignore. How her younger half-sister sounded as if this really was her only hope…

As a last attempt to avoid involving herself with her father's family again, Ashe said, "Sejuani, he's our father. _You_ are one of his daughters. You don't have to prove anything to him."

"But I do." Sejuani told her in a shockingly dejected voice. "I really do."

"What make you say so?"

"Ashe, you didn't spend your whole life growing up being compared to someone better than you."

Confusion replaced her tense feeling. "What do you mean?"

For a moment, Sejuani was quiet. If Ashe could not hear her breathing, she probably would have assumed that her sibling had hung up on her. It took a minute or two before Sejuani let out a deep sigh.

"I hate you because of him." Sejuani confessed, which momentarily confused Ashe even further than before. "Before you came, I was already struggling in competing with Lissandra, especially when it came to our academic status. When you began to live with us, it's as if father had forgotten about me. He was so focused on grooming you and Lissandra that he ended up forgetting about me."

Ashe opened her mouth to utter an apology, but she was given no chance, for her half-sibling continued with her confession.

"I tried my hardest and gave it my all. I would present to him a silver trophy, he'd question why I didn't win the gold like how you've done. I'd show him an award, he'd ask why I'm not the highest, yet you are in your class. Ashe, it was hard. Lissandra had already casted a shadow over me that was difficult to get out of. Then you came and I just… I was nothing else but a disappointment to father after."

"Sejuani…."

"That's why I _need_ this. It's my last chance. Please, _sister_ …" Ashe became still once she heard Sejuani _finally_ acknowledge her as her sibling. "This is the only thing I will ever ask from you."

Her eyes drifted close and once it did, she couldn't stop herself from picturing Sejuani's devastated expression. Within a few seconds, Ashe recalled how Sejuani had quarreled with her when they were young. She couldn't help but think of what the younger Winters thought whenever she got compared to her or Lissandra. She was sure that it must have been emotionally painful and knowing Serylda's attitude, the mother probably thought her husband had a point and that Sejuani should strive even more and far greater than she already was doing instead of just encouraging her and supporting her.

"To get this done," She began, eyes opening and the serious expression she rarely wore taking over her gentle and delicate features. "I need you to at least acquire a recording of Lissandra and Camille discussing the partnership they're planning."

"Wait," Sejuani started in a shocked tone. "You're going to help me?"

Ignoring her question, Ashe continued giving her orders with a tone she only used for business negotiations. "Second, is the deal between the Lightshield Corporation sealed yet?"

Sejuani, seeing that Ashe was going to answer her question indirectly, decided to answer all the questions that was asked from her. "No, father failed to seal it in the previous meeting."

"When is the next meeting?"

"Five days from now."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Should I tell father?"

Ashe thought for a moment before answering, "No. Let my arrival surprise him."

"Ashe, what are you planning?"

"Simple. To take the position out of Lissandra's reach."

She wasn't going to do this for revenge against Lissandra.

She was going to do this for Sejuani, as her sister.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina exhaled and uneasily glanced around, trying her hardest to stall until her lover returns to the table and rejoins them. She wasn't really as experienced as Ashe when it comes to small talk. Yes, this was her mother and her parent's close family friend that tabled with her currently, but she couldn't help but feel a tad bit awkward and uneasy.

Ever since her mother was kicked out by their father and had officially ended their marriage, she never heard from the woman ever again. Even LeBlanc, who dropped by at their home practically everyday, had limited her visits to at least once or twice every two to three months. Katarina now saw the reason why.

In front of her, Kassandria had her eyes focused on her, the same honey gold eyes her younger sister possessed gleaming with adoration. LeBlanc though, who had brought hers and her lover's own coffee cups inside the café along with her newspaper, had her copper-colored eyes focused on the printed letters that obscured her view of the younger redhead.

"Katarina," Her mother softly uttered her name the same way she always did when they were younger. "How have you been?"

"Talon's been following father's footsteps and is already considered a high official in the military." Katarina answered. "Cassiopeia's doing well in the Black Rose, but you probably already know that, since you're with the founder of it."

Kassandria nodded thoughtfully and smiled, before saying, "Little darling, I asked how have _you_ been, not little sweetness or baby boo. But thank you. It's nice to know your siblings are well."

Katarina turned away, her cheeks lightly flushing. "I've been fine, mother. Ashe has been making sure of it."

"Ah, yes, the Winters." LeBlanc spoke without removing her eyes from the newspaper. "Both of you have been awfully close lately. Marcus himself told me how he's _immensely_ disappointed at your choice of women."

"Wait," Her eyebrows furrowed as she asked, "you've been in contact with him?"

"Not because I want to." Came the simple reply. "Kassandria and Cassiopeia are the only ones stopping me from burning the bridge that connects your father and I."

Looking towards her mother, the latter nodded and decided to explain the situation herself.

"You see, your father usually turns to Evaine here whenever he has a problem with either his work or the family." Kassandria explained to her eldest child. "In a way, it's the only connection I have that enables me to know yours and your sibling's status."

"Why does he even contact her in the first place?"

Kassandria and LeBlanc exchanged a look before the short-haired woman decided to fold the newspaper and properly join the conversation commencing between the two other females.

"Well, you're a grown woman, so I suppose you can handle _this_ news."

"News?" Her eyes darted between the pair, confused.

"It was like any other day, honestly." LeBlanc began. "During one of the military's contracts with the Black Rose, of course it was your father that served as the former's representative and I as the latter's. At first, all was absolutely professional. Unfortunately, after a few months of working together, the general chose to take a risk in banishing said professionalism."

"What do you mean?"

LeBlanc calmly took a small drink from her coffee before answering, "He attempted to seduce me, darling."

Katarina's eyes visibly widened, which then darted towards her mother with an obvious question gleaming in her gaze. Kassandria's only reply to her wordless question was a smile that asked her to understand the situation that told nothing but the truth.

"W-What?" She shook her head. "He was married to mother that time. Are you saying…?"

This time, it was Kassandria who responded. "Yes, Katarina. Evaine here is the reason why your father decided to annul our marriage. Although she rejected him form the beginning, it didn't stop him from ending what bound him to me."

"To be polite, for the sake of Kassandria honestly, I told Marcus that I would never date him, for he was married to your mother." LeBlanc then turned to her seatmate. "Truthfully, I don't mind the results."

"He thought that if he told Evaine that he was no longer married, she'd finally accept his feelings for her."

Katarina redirected her eyes to LeBlanc. "Did you? Even… once?"

LeBlanc smiled and lightly shook her head. "Never. I had my heart set on another person."

Once she said that, the Black Rose founder reached for her seatmate's right hand and intertwined her left one with it, bringing it up until her lips touched the knuckles of it. An indulgent smile appeared upon those dark purple lips, while a light redness dusted the cheeks of the general's ex-wife.

"I had no intentions in seducing Kassandria in the first place. I always deemed her as the one that I'll never have, for she already had a family of her own. But then," LeBlanc returned her gaze to Katarina as she continued, "your foolish father chose to throw such a precious diamond in the mud. Who else would not take the chance? She was finally free."

For a fair amount of time, she stared at the same woman she always called her _'aunt'_ before she focused her eyes back to her mother. "So you went with her? When father kicked you out, you just went to her?"

Kassandria's eyes trailed down. "Not exactly…"

A mildly exasperated expression took over LeBlanc's face. "I found your mother at one of the homeless shelters the Black Rose usually donates to. Thankfully, I personally took it upon myself to drop the donations off."

Now Katarina looked at her mother with a somewhat horrified gaze. "Mother, why would you…-"

"I didn't want to burden anyone. It's the reason why I didn't demand to take you and your siblings with me when I left." Kassandria confessed in a murmur, still avoiding her daughter's gaze. "I had no means to support myself, so what more if I took you and your siblings? You three would have ended up homeless like I did. It's a sight no mother wants to see, believe me."

"Honestly, it took a great deal of convincing." LeBlanc narrowed her eyes at Kassandria, who now avoided _her_ gaze. "She didn't want to accept my invitation for a proper roof over her head and a decent meal."

"But she eventually went with you?" Katarina asked with a serious look in her eyes, sounding as if her mother was _currently_ homeless.

"Eventually." Came her mother's muttered answer.

LeBlanc rolled her eyes. "I had to contact every homeless shelter in the city and left word to not accommodate her if she came to them after she left the shelter I found her in. I even went as far as sending her image to each one, all the while I had my driver tail your mother wherever she went to make sure nothing harmful happens to her. Let me also point out I was at the backseat the entire time, patiently waiting for your mother to board my vehicle instead of stubbornly trekking the streets with her belongings."

As if she was the mother of her own parent, Katarina turned and gave Kassandria a scolding gaze.

"When she was finally out of options and the sky began to cry, well," LeBlanc now had a triumph and somewhat smug smirk. "She was forced to take shelter in my car."

"I told you, I could have handled myself just fine." Kassandria quietly said, sounding as if she was making excuses.

Katarina couldn't help but see the resemblance between her and her mother. Kassandria's stubbornness sure did match hers.

"Excuses, darling." LeBlanc dismissed with a wave of a hand. "You didn't even have an umbrella with you when the rain poured."

"Did you two immediately started a relationship?" This time, her question was a way to interrogate the pair. She honestly just wanted to know. Besides, after knowing about what her father had originally intended, well, it massively changed the way she looked at her mother ever since the older woman left their family.

"Do you think it's _that_ easy to turn a straight woman? Dear, if you think I accomplished such feat without any difficulty, then I'm flattered."

Kassandria, who somehow reverted back to her much outgoing rather than the slightly shy and flustered demeanor earlier, cleared her throat. "What Evaine means to say is that, no, little darling. It took a whole year before Evaine chose to confess to me and asked permission to court me."

Katarina blinked, not being able to stop herself from being impressed with LeBlanc's patience. "Your patience must be long."

"Believe me, it is." The two chorused without meaning to.

Clearing her throat again, Kassandria decided to close the topic by saying, "To wrap up this particular subject, I've been living here in Freljord with LeBlanc in one of her vacation houses here."

"Then that's the reason why Cassiopeia has been the one mostly handling the affairs concerning the Black Rose." It was more of a voiced out thought rather than a response to what Kassandria said.

LeBlanc hummed and nodded. "I've been waiting until Cassiopeia reaches her next birthday before I officially relinquish my position to her. I'll probably stay as the company's personal consultant, but that's merely it."

"Now, on to other matters," Kassandria started out, intending on opening a different subject to be discussed. "How did you and Ashe meet?"

"Oh…" Katarina shifted on her seat, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Umm, well…"

"We met at a club." All of a sudden, a voice answered from behind the redhead.

Katarina spun on her seat and looked over her shoulder, spotting Ashe, who had went back inside the café and seemed to have just walked into earshot. It looks like the phone call she had taken was finished.

"Oh?" Kassandria's expression showed her curiosity, while LeBlanc remained quiet beside her and not at all parting with her calm and cool façade.

"It was a… _controversial_ meeting." Ashe continued as she took the vacant space beside the two-seater leather seat, giving Katarina a quick greeting-like kiss on the cheek afterwards.

"Controversial?" Once again, the two older women spoke in unison.

"I guess it was, but it's probably not _that_ bad." Apparently, it Katarina's turn to mutter.

"I was a stripper and Katarina was my client." Much to Katarina's discomfort, Ashe chose to proceed with the conversation with complete honesty.

Kassandria had a surprised look on her face but still managed to nod and say," Oh, I, well, that's… nice, I suppose."

"My mother raised me on her own for a couple of years, which forced her to resort to selling her body to provide for my needs. It's my own way of paying tribute to what she had done for me." Ashe confessed, while she took Katarina's hand with one of her own under the table. By the way Katarina clutched it, it's as if the younger Du Couteau was the center of the conversation.

"Admittedly and in my opinion, that's quite honorable." LeBlanc truthfully said, somehow seeing Ashe with more respect than before. "Did your father know about that or no?"

Ashe and LeBlanc had crossed paths in the business industry more than a few times, but they never did stop to converse among themselves and build more than just a relationship between acquaintances.

"No, he didn't, and I honestly prefer that he would never."

"You see, darling," LeBlanc decided to assist Ashe in explaining to Kassandria. "Ashe here is Alkove Winters' chosen heiress to his company. Based from the rumors though, people say she's a child from a mistress."

"Well, mistress or not," Kassandria reached for Ashe's free hand on the table and held it with both of her own. "I am entirely at awe of your mother. She truly loves you."

"Loved would be more accurate." Ashe clarified with a polite smile. "She passed away when I was still young."

Kassandria recovered swiftly and smoothly with truthful words. "I don't think death would change what your mother will always feel for you."

Her words was able to paint a genuine smile on Ashe's face. "Thank you."

"So," LeBlanc cut back in once a moment of silence passed. "You were a stripper and Katarina was your client. Then…?"

"Our relationship didn't really start like the usual ones." Katarina finally spoke again after her long silence.

Somehow, a knowing look crossed Kassandria's gold-like eyes. She and Ashe had a conversation when they were still strangers to one another. The Winters had mentioned to her about how she and Katarina had not labeled their relationship with one another.

"All play, no stay?" LeBlanc guessed, which earned her a pinch on the side from her own lover.

Those four words succeeded in prompting the two younger women in blushing from their place across the table. While Katarina became a loss for words, Ashe still managed to gather some of her vocabulary.

"That's a close answer, yes."

"Long story short, Ashe and I ended up being official a couple of hours ago." Katarina admitted, hoping that it will end the conversation and remove the awkwardness somehow.

"Congratulations, then." LeBlanc uttered with a slightly teasing smile.

"Thanks." Came Katarina's clipped and sarcastic reply.

"However you started it, it doesn't matter." Kassandria finally dispelled most of the uncomfortable atmosphere. "What matters is that you both look happy and content with one another."

"Oh, well," Ashe and Katarina made eye contact, the former smiling and giving the redhead a kiss on the shoulder. "That we are."

"To give dear Katarina a break here," LeBlanc surprisingly took the initiative to change the topic. "Ashe, would you like to hear about your grandparents?"

"Grandparents?" It was Ashe and Katarina's turn to speak in chorus. When they did though, the other two couldn't help but exchange knowing and fond looks. The younger pair absolutely reminded them of, well, them.

"I suppose it would be nice." Ever since Ashe had reunited with Katarina, the idea of living alone and not letting anyone into her life seemed so far now. Maybe knowing about her mother's own parents would somehow be pleasant.

"I'm sure you already know your grandfather is the mayor of Freljord."

Ashe nodded.

"That leaves us to your grandmother." Kassandria shifted on her seat and cleared her throat. "Rosalie Snowfelt's charity, I'm sure you've heard of it?"

"I have."

"It's for homeless people and citizens who need financial help, but her charity mainly focuses on helping single parents in taking care of their children."

The surprise was evident on Ashe's face. "Really?"

"When Avarosa ran away, it made the Snowfelts realize what they lost. Their daughter." LeBlanc replied with a light shrug. "All because they thought ill of her when she was impregnated at such a young age. Lately though, rumors have been spreading."

"And those rumors would be?"

"That Avarosa has come back." Kassandria answered before nodding forward. "Evaine and I assume, _you_ are the Avarosa they're describing."

"I did visit the Rakelstake Estate a few days ago." Ashe confessed. "I briefly spoke with my grandmother. Mainly told her about _my_ mother's death. It confirmed to me that they never really knew what happened to her."

"It might not change anything, but I just wants to say," Kassandria had a sympathetic face on as she said, "Your grandparents have been desperate. The people had seen them at their lowest. It won't change what happened to your mother and what she did to give you a life, but at least know that your grandparents _know_ that they made the biggest mistake in their entire life."

Ashe smiled, but the curve didn't reach her eyes. Katarina of course, noticed it from the side and instantly untangled their fingers from one another, only to snake an arm around Ashe's shoulders and pull her in. The other didn't resist and chose to surrender herself to the pull, half of her face hiding against Katarina's neck.

LeBlanc cleared her throat once she saw the tears that shined in Ashe's eyes.

"Beloved," She called out. "I'll be inspecting one of my company's branches here. Maybe you'd like to accompany me?"

Kassandria instantly got LeBlanc's message and gave a swift reply. "Of course."

By the time the two women stood up, Ashe's had already closed her eyes and kept to herself completely. Katarina decided to be the one to handle the pair and bid goodbye on behalf of her and her silent lover. LeBlanc and Kassandria took their leave after a business card, with both their contact numbers on it, was left and a couple of quiet goodbyes and promises to see each other again were given.

It was a somewhat hasty retreat, but it did give the younger pair of lovers their privacy. Something Katarina was greatly thankful for. As much as it was a joy to see her mother, whom she had not seen ever since she was a little girl, she was far more concerned for her suddenly mute beloved.

"Ashe?" She finally called in a hushed manner after a long moment passed between them.

"I'm sorry." Came a whispered apology.

"Why are you apologizing?" Katarina pulled back a bit, enough for her to lift Ashe's head up a bit until her lover was left with no choice but to open her eyes and look into her own. "You have nothing to say sorry for."

"But I do." Ashe murmured, hand wandering to the tips of her hair and fingers ending up fiddling with them. "This was supposed to be a delightful moment for you, especially since you just reunited with your mother. I just ruined it with how I reacted in the end."

"Ashe, please, stop. You didn't ruin anything,"

"Katarina…-"

Not really knowing how to stop her, Katarina literally used her whole right hand to cover Ashe's lips. Successfully though, she stopped the apologies from leaving the lips of her very own angel. Although, she couldn't ignore the fact that Ashe looked so loveable with half of her face covered and nothing but those bright and endearing blue eyes can be seen.

"Before I remove my hand, I want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong. First of all, it was actually a bit awkward between my mom and I, since we haven't seen each other in years. Second, I'm somewhat glad that you told everything about us to her. Like we both said, no more secrets."

Ashe nodded slowly, those tears just present there because of the fact that they were already there earlier. Honestly, how Katarina was handling her crying in public was making Ashe fall in love with her more and more. Why?

Katarina was _this_ close in panicking.

Why else would she use an entire hand just to shush her?

"Third, your reaction was normal. There was nothing wrong with it. We _were_ talking about your late mother, so it's only natural that you nearly cried. I'm quite sure she and Aunt Evaine understand. Lastly, when I remove my hand, I want nothing more but your lips on mine. Understand? Good."

The moment Katarina did take her hand away, Ashe leaned forward, clasped her hands behind Katarina's head and neck and did what the Du Couteau wanted. Once their lips touched, they immediately got into a slow and sensual dance that they've practically memorized the steps of.

Things were just heating up when Ashe broke away and ended the kiss.

Katarina blinked at her white-haired girlfriend. "Honestly? I didn't expect you'd do the last."

Ashe chuckled to herself before hugging her. "You were panicking."

"Only because you were going to cry."

"And I am grateful for your comfort." Ashe gave her neck a little kiss before pulling away. "I really am."

"Just don't cry again next time? Please?" Katarina blushed as she looked away and rubbed her nape. "I'm not really liking the sight of you crying."

"I should take the crying in the shower, then?"

Katarina narrowed her eyes half-heartedly. "And who says you'll be alone in said shower?"

Ashe could only chuckle again.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Why are we here again?"

In one of the shopping malls in Freljord and specifically in one of the high end clothing stores, Ashe can be seen looking through different types and colors of dresses. After she and Katarina left the café, Ashe told Katarina all about Sejuani and how she was going to help her.

At first, Katarina asked why she would help someone that had always hated her, regardless of the reason of all that hate. In summary though, Katarina ended up letting her go through with what she planned and chose to just support her decision completely.

Looking over the clothing rack she was rifling through currently, Ashe smiled and shook her head at the redhead sitting on a waiting seat.

"You know exactly the reason why."

Katarina sighed. "Well, yeah, but why can't we look at the lingerie stores first before this?"

Ashe momentarily pondered what she would reply before saying, "My lingerie collection is under this store's brand."

For a rather long moment, Katarina recalled all the heart-stopping, absolutely arousing lingerie sets she had seen Ashe wear.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Katarina stood up from the waiting bench, Ashe's eyes following her over the clothing rack. The redhead approached the nearest employee and asked only one question.

"Where can I find the lingerie sets?"

It took half an hour, but Ashe eventually found five dresses that suited her taste for business meetings. She was on her way to the dressing rooms to try them on when she met with Katarina, who was on her way back to her…

With five different and extremely risqué sets of lingerie.

In fairness though, they were all under the shade of navy blue.

"Katarina," Ashe said her lover's name with mild exasperation. "Who is all that for?"

"Who else? I chose them for you."

Sighing, Ashe walked past the redhead and continued her way to the dressing rooms. Of course Katarina immediately followed, racy lingeries still in her grasp. Even though Ashe had swung the thick curtain right in front of Katarina's face, the green-eyed female still followed by pushing it aside before pulling it back close behind her once she was inside.

"Katarina!"

"Can you at least try them on?"

Ashe sighed and ran a hand through her hair out of pure stress before shaking her head and turning away from the redhead to undress herself, wanting to finish trying out the dresses she plans on buying as soon as possible. Katarina decided to put the five sets on the hooks on the wall before settling on the lone stool in the dressing stall they're in.

When Ashe undressed though, she unveiled the silk lingerie set she had on at the moment. Katarina bit her lip, especially when she saw the low-cut bra through the mirror. It honestly looked like it was highly struggling in holding Ashe's chest. Most especially the underwear. With nothing obscuring her view now, Katarina let her eyes feast on the shapely derriere the panties did no justice in covering.

"Enjoying yourself back there?" Ashe asked with a glance over her shoulder as she removed the clothing hanger of one of the dresses.

"Completely, yes."

First thing Ashe tried on was a powder blue dress that was outline with the gold color. Its high-class and elegant appearance exceedingly succeeding in making Ashe look more worth than a company itself. How it hugged her figure just right was _marvelous_.

"You're buying that, right?"

It took a fair amount of effort for Ashe to stop herself from sighing. "Yes, Katarina, I am."

Ashe had just removed the dress and finished returning it back to the hanger when Katarina suddenly spun her around and pushed her against the clear wall across the one with hooks.

"Kat…!"

Katarina firmly held Ashe jaw and lightly forced her lips to meet her own, taking control of everything before Ashe could do anything. There wasn't much resistance from the Winters though. It's not like her struggles would make much of a difference from her girlfriend, who obviously knows a thing or two in making sure their _'target'_ is pinned and immobile.

"Are you naturally this sexy?" Katarina asked against Ashe's lips before taking them under captivity again. To be honest, she wasn't expecting much of a response.

Ashe already had one hand fisted in Katarina's red tresses and Katarina already hooked one of Ashe's legs on her hip when…

 ** _Swish!_**

"Oh my god!" Came the horrified voice of the manager of the store.

Ashe gasped and held Katarina against her, not because she wanted to continue their steamy exchange, but mainly to serve as a coverage to her half-naked form. Unlike her girlfriend, she was only wearing her silk undergarments.

"M-M-Ma'am! T-The t-t-two of you!" The manager, who turns out to be a man, stuttered heavily as soon as he pulled the curtain back close. "If b-both of you d-don't have anything t-to b-b-buy, then please leave t-the store!"

Katarina was given no chance to groan, for Ashe gave her a push before immediately getting dressed. Regardless of the reaction she wanted to give, her cheeks were as flushed as Ashe's. By the time Ashe was dressed back in her clothes, her blue-eyed lover had already taken the dress she tried on and the ones she was _supposed_ to try on.

"Katarina, please," Ashe spoke to her as she made her way to the curtain. "Let's just pay for these and leave."

She sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I guess I can just forget about the lingeries I picked out for you?"

Instead of proceeding on exiting the stall, Ashe stopped and turned to the hooks after two seconds of becoming still. Releasing once again another sigh, Ashe faced the hooks and took one of the lingerie set after a few seconds of auditing them all. She gave said lingerie set to Katarina before leaving her, but not before saying, "I already have the other four."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

With an excited grin stuck on her face, Katarina eagerly trailed after her beloved.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well! I know it's been a **long** time ever since I haven't updated, but here it is! Ta-Da! :D_

 _Okay, this story is FINALLY coming to a close. All there is left to type for the next chapter is how Ashe will help Sejuani in beating Lissandra AND of course how Marcus will receive the poetic justice he deserves. ;)_

 _Just to clear a few things up, I will be adding more of Katarina's thoughts, and maybe Talon and Cassiopeia's, too, about their mother's departure from the household. It won't just end with the thoughts she had about in this chapter._

 _Next chapter will begin with Ashe patching things up with her grandparents before she flies back to the main city with Katarina, Kassandria and of course, LeBlanc! After that, it'll center around her helping Sejuani, then after that, the scene of Marcus meeting Kassandria once again and lastly, when all of that is resolved, a nice and very pleasing moment between the Frozen Lotus pair! ^u^_

 _After the next chapter, I'll **PROBABLY** include another one. An **Epilogue** , to be specific (which will of course contain an ice-melting scene). Looking at you, readers. xD_

 _And after that, I can officially deem "You Don't Own Me" as a finished story! Yay~!_

 _Let's not forget these **readers of mine** that left their reviews that **helped me with their suggestions** for this chappy! :D_

 ** _GasaiKid115_**

 ** _annulus_**

 ** _just another average reader_**

 _Thank you so much, guys! You helped me make this chapter possible. ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

**ACT 23**

After the unexpected reunion involving the two redheads and the little incident at the mall, the two had gone back to their plans in touring Freljord before they that went back home to the Winters' new apartment. Due to Ashe's plan in lending her help to her younger half-sister, she's planning on flying out of Freljord and returning to the city of Valoran first thing in the morning.

Of course she won't be taking the plane alone.

Not only that Katarina will be going with her, but surprisingly, LeBlanc also had a flight scheduled tomorrow. It only took a conversation through the phone between Katarina and Kassandria for the younger redhead to convince her mother to accompany them at their return. In just an hour, they received a message from Kassandria, telling them that LeBlanc had bought them all three of their flight tickets, which saved them the hassle of booking an unforeseen trip to the main city.

Currently, Katarina was sitting at one of the couches in the living room, phone in hand and _Messages_ application open.

 **Katarina** : _I'll be seeing you two soon._

 **Talon** : _Change of plans?_

 **Cassiopeia** : _Did you find Ashe?_

 **Katarina** : _I'm with her right now. And I want to say thanks by the way. Wouldn't have fixed everything without your help._

 **Cassiopeia** : _Did you think that was all for free? You owe us, sister. :P_

 **Talon** : _Cass -_-"_

Katarina stared at the message thread before her, one eyebrow quirking up.

 **Katarina** : _Talon, is that…_

 **Cassiopeia** : _I never thought I'd see the day our dear brother uses an emoji._

…..

…..

…..

 _Talon "Baby Boo" Du Couteau left the conversation._

 **Cassiopeia** : _Well, I better go after him. xD This group message is literally useless now. Watch yourself when you come back. Dad is NOT pleased that you ran away._

Somehow, a smug smirk took over her lips.

 **Katarina** : _Don't worry, I have a trick up my sleeve._

 **Cassiopeia** : _Can that trick make "Baby Boo" cry? :P_

 _I'm kidding. xD_

 _Safe flight, Kata. We'll see you soon._

 _Oh, and I'm glad you found Ashe. ;)_

 _Cassiopeia "Little Sweetness" Du Couteau left the conversation._

Katarina quietly chuckled under her breath as she shook her head at the short conversation she had with her siblings. Standing up from the couch and heading towards the bedroom, she permitted herself to think and somewhat reflect on everything that happened for the past couple of days.

Her relationship with Ashe fell apart completely. As in, _more_ than when they had their first serious problem. Just when all hope was lost, especially when she discovered the person she was looking for had left Valoran, her siblings saw her through and gave her the help she was in desperate need of.

Admittedly, she was powerless beyond her wildest dreams. If her siblings had not done what they had, she wouldn't find herself waking up in the morning a couple of hours ago with Ashe back in her arms and their relationship massively growing in a much deeper level.

It wasn't just about the sex anymore. Yes, sex with Ashe has been _extraordinary_ , Katarina admits that wholeheartedly. What she can also admit is that, she was truly thankful that her relationship with Ashe evolved immensely from the point where it had begun. Sleeping with another woman didn't really sound so appealing in her ears anymore.

Not only all of this, but the unexpected revelation that her mother was at Freljord, oh, how it greatly affected her. All her life ever since her mother had left, she heard nothing from the woman. But then, she ends up discovering that it was all her father's fault? That he _actually_ planned the entire thing?

She couldn't help but think about her younger years with her siblings. The Mother's Day events at their school had always been missed. After all, they had no mother to attend the event with.

Speaking of mothers…

Katarina walked into the bedroom, eyes drifting towards the ajar door of the bathroom connected to it. Step by step that was completely quiet, she approached.

Did Ashe ever spend Mother's Day with her own mom?

Had she lost her before she could do so?

Once she was inside the bathroom, the sound of water hitting the tiles became clearer and slightly louder. She began to undress, while her eyes stared at the moist glass that obscured the naked woman that showered from the other side of it. Clothes in the hamper beside the sink and body unclad entirely, Katarina grasped the small handle and slid the shower door to the side. When she joined her girlfriend in the shower, her feet were instantly wet with water and a few white bubbles had covered its sides.

As her eyes made its way upward, she took the time to worship the body before her. Unlike her body that bore a tattoo on the side of her stomach, Ashe's body had no traces of ink marking her pale skin. All Katarina saw was a porcelain-like figure that no human should own.

Yet here Ashe was.

Based from the little bubbles on the floor and how Ashe's hands were buried in her drenched white hair, it looks like she had just finished rinsing the shampoo away. With just a single step forward and a wordless thanks in her mind to the small space of the shower, Katarina's warm body touched Ashe's slicker ones from behind, the warm shower rain gradually dousing her once dry form and increasing the steam that already covered the glass divider.

A quiet gasp left Ashe's lips but she recovered swiftly. Eyes drifting close and hands coming down until they touched Katarina's own, which were perched on her hips and slowly trailing down to the side of her thighs, Ashe nuzzled her face against the redhead's. Their cheeks were flushed, lips stealing kisses from one another, breaths catching in their throats, hands roaming towards places no other should touch…

It was a _sensation_.

Katarina purposely exhaled on Ashe's neck, which earned her a soft whimper-like response from the Winters herself. The warm temperature of the water immensely increased the arousal within them and Ashe chose not to stop herself in melting in her beloved's arms.

Ashe rested her head on the redhead's shoulder, while the latter sensually brushed her hands over the pale-skinned woman's pelvis. The gesture elicited another soft gasp from Ashe, especially when Katarina's hands reached the heat between her legs.

The Du Couteau's eyes were closed, her lips fixed over her lover's neck. The gentle stroking of Ashe's hand against her nape encouraged her to continue her light kissing. Letting out a breath, Katarina began to steadily give the delicate neck before her steady licks and soft bites. Ashe's teeth dug into her lower lip, trying her hardest not to moan out loud.

Occasionally, Ashe would stand on her toes as she pushed herself back and even closer than she already was to Katarina, the redhead keeping herself still and unmoving from her place. She didn't show any signs of stopping her affections on the neck against her lips, her fingers also teasing the entrance of her beloved.

Instead of Ashe, it was Katarina who moaned. She couldn't keep it in. The feeling of rubbing the warm and utterly moist sex was just _too good_.

In the slowest way possible, Katarina slid one finger inside the tightest folds she has ever touched and tasted. With one finger inside the warm womanhood, her thumb kept teasing until it touched Ashe's sensitive lovebud.

"I take it… that you're… enjoying?" Ashe breathed out, releasing a pant-like laugh.

Katarina hummed deeply, a throaty chuckle leaving her lips. "I should be the one asking you that. After all… you're the one taking _it_."

In a flash, she withdrew her hand out of Ashe's center before pushing her upper body towards the wall, hand around the Winters' waist to keep her feet from moving. Once those hands, the same pair that has the privilege to touch Katarina's own body, were on the white tiles of the wall and Ashe herself was bent forward, Katarina gripped those drenched strands of hair with her left hand, her right's fingers being quickly cleaned by her mouth before pulling back and…

 ** _Slap!_**

"Ohh!" Ashe couldn't stop herself from moaning with that. What Katarina had done was a _solid_ slap on her rump.

Katarina grinned before letting go of her lover's hair and leaning downward, tongue licking from the bottom of Ashe's spine to the very top.

"I'm surprised, Ashe…" Katarina chuckled huskily, left hand snaking forward and groping one of Ashe's breasts, while her right headed for one of her butt cheeks. "You liked that?"

Ashe shut her eyes and her fingers flexed against the wall, teeth clenching. "A-Another…"

Her grin widened slightly.

 ** _Slap!_**

Katarina laughed in satisfaction before she gave Ashe a kiss on the cheek, saying, "I'll be right back."

Miraculously, Ashe managed to bring herself out of her lustful reverie and succeeded in voicing out her confusion. "Where could you possibly…-"

Which was cut short.

"…-ah!"

Katarina had kneeled and pushed her face into Ashe's snatch, passionately prodding the sensitive flower with her tongue.

"Oh, God… Ohh!"

Smiling, Katarina became more aggressive in stimulating more and more of the sweet essence only her lover can give. She literally shoved two fingers inside the dripping slit, thrusting erratically to amplify the arousing sensations.

"Katarina!" Ashe called out for her, hips jerking with every thrust her fingers made.

Even though they were literally under the shower, Ashe could feel the sweat forming all over her upper body, which was mostly out of the rain's reach. She would close her eyes tightly, clench her teeth every now and then, oh, she would do practically _everything_.

"Kat…" She whimpered, her cheek pressed against the tiled wall as she begged for satisfaction.

Hearing the hitching breaths and highly arousing moans, Katarina's pace became more and more aggressive. When she sensed that Ashe was nearing her climax, she halted her services and stood back to her full height. The groan of displeasure that left Ashe's lips was audible and it almost made her laugh. She surely loved teasing her lover.

Once Ashe made a move to voice out her discontent, Katarina grabbed one of her wrists, spun her around, and pulled her against her own body and back directly underneath the shower. She instigated a kiss that Ashe returned in a split-second. Her hair, drenched it as it was already, was unable to evade Ashe's show of annoyance thanks to the orgasm she was mercilessly denied of.

Katarina grinned at her beloved, who clutched her red hair in a somewhat vice grip. "Angry?"

"Irritated." Ashe curtly corrected her, eyes narrowing.

"We can always continue this in bed."

The quiet squeak of the shower handle being turned echoed in their ears the moment Ashe twisted it until the water stopped. Katarina was amusedly gazing at Ashe, who slid the shower door open and stepped out, pulling her along.

"I haven't even shampooed my air." Katarina jokingly said, only to get a towel on the face.

"You can continue your shower tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Came her amusement-laced question. When she removed the towel from her face, she had only caught a glimpse of Ashe, who was walking out of the bathroom, hands busy in drying her white hair, which left no cover for her naked body at all. "You must be _really_ excited."

By the time she exited the bathroom though, her eyes were instantly on the bed, where Ashe was already laid on. The towel that was being used was missing, but Katarina didn't really care. All she had her attention focused on was the fact that Ashe was laying on the bed, legs spread and fingers toying with her very own womanhood.

Katarina bit her lower lip, making eye contact with her girlfriend as she approached, the towel she has in hand falling to the floor and from her grasp. "Fucking hell, Ashe…"

Ashe, who continued her self-service, playfully smiled in return. "If you won't finish your work, then why should I delay my own release?"

"I'm regretting it." Katarina truthfully admitted, trying her best not to make her hastiness be obvious as she climbed the bed. All she wanted was to bury her face between those long legs and let her lips go to town with the tempting sex before her. "Believe me, I am."

"Actions speak louder, lover." Ashe retorted, lips pursing briefly when Katarina touched a spot inside her core that sent a small tingle up her spine.

"Indeed they do." Katarina took Ashe's hands once she was between her legs and brought those wet fingers up to her lips. As she cleaned those digits and tasted the ever-sweet wetness of her beloved, she can hear Ashe moan softly in response.

When she finished though, she released those hands and returned her focus on the throbbing heat of her girlfriend. Before she buried her face between Ashe's thighs, she gave the soft skin of said thighs kisses as light as a feather. Hearing her lover's hitching and uneven breaths, it was _wonderful_.

The night ahead of them, it was surely young, for Katarina had no intentions in letting Ashe get the sleep she had said that she needed for tomorrow.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Who knew waking Ashe up early in the morning was so difficult?

The plane was landing on one of the runways of Valoran Airport but before it did, Katarina had fastened the seatbelt for the sleeping Winters beside her. Looking at her left, she couldn't help but stare at Ashe in amusement.

Surprisingly, Katarina woke up first earlier and was the one that had to drag Ashe off the bed for them not to miss their flight. A quarter of her regretted keeping Ashe awake and screaming in pleasure from the previous night, but the rest of her was proud she had tired her girlfriend out until the latter was in the brink of passing out.

Currently, Ashe was asleep again, thanks to the two hours flight, head leaning on Katarina's left shoulder and lips parted slightly. Katarina's amusement increased significantly when drool began to drip out of the corner of Ashe's lips, the mentioned drop of saliva trailing down until it reached the cloth of her black V-neck shirt.

Instead of being disgusted, Katarina just shook her head and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, unbothered by the _'stain'_ Ashe gave her top clothing. When she turned back to Ashe, she found the drool's amount had increased significantly. Chuckling, Katarina inched her handkerchief forward and wiped the saliva away…

Only for Ashe to suddenly jump out of her slumber.

"We didn't have sex in the shower!" Ashe blurted out all of a sudden, eyes blinking the sleep away in a hasty manner.

Katarina's amusement literally skyrocketed. While some people had to hold back their chuckles and laughs at Ashe's obvious aftershock of sleep, some of them blushed at her words and were overcome by a wave of awkwardness.

Then, it clicked.

Ashe felt her face become red and as hot as what felt like the Sun itself. She covered her face with her hands as she shrunk in her seat, while Katarina wound an arm around her shoulders. With a smirk on her lips, she buried her lower face in the white hair of her lover as she murmured.

"Sure we didn't."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

After the little incident at the plane concerning Ashe's sudden _'denial'_ of their nightly activities, which Katarina was completely unoffended with, the four women parted by pair at the entrance of the airport, where each couple hailed two different cabs.

While LeBlanc intended on dropping her lover off at her mansion in the city, Katarina decided to go with Ashe on her way to Zaun Avenue, where the latter plans on temporarily staying. By now, they were sure the heat concerning Ashe had somehow died down, especially since she's been missing from the media's eye for quite a while.

"I'll be at the coffee shop across the street in an hour." Ashe said to the phone she held against her ear, eyebrows furrowed due to what Sejuani had told her. "I want you to bring your business proposal, the contract you made and a laptop. And yes, these are all necessary, Sejuani... Yes, we must make haste if we plan on outmaneuvering Lissandra. Alright, I'll see you soon."

"It's only ten o'clock," Katarina told her girlfriend once Ashe ended the call. "Why not take a nap at least before you meet with your sister."

"I would, but unfortunately, there has been a drastic change of plans."

"Which is…?"

"The meeting with the Lightshield Corporation has just been moved."

"When is it now?"

"Four hours from now." Ashe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Once we arrive at the motel, I'm just going to change clothes. As soon as I'm finished, I'll be making my way to the company."

"Aren't you at least going to eat?" Katarina asked, genuinely worried for her lover's health. "We didn't have breakfast earlier."

"I'll eat after the meeting."

Katarina wanted to sigh, but she chose to hold it back. She knew that this was Ashe focusing on lending a helping hand to the sibling she never thought she'd get along with. Just for this time, Katarina would let her lack of self-care slide.

"You should've went with Evaine and your mother." Ashe said, locking her phone and turning to make eye contact with the redhead sitting with her at the backseat of the cab. "It would have been less of a hassle for you rather than bringing me to the hotel and to the company before heading back to your family home."

Katarina shrugged, unfazed with the little struggle. "It's worth it. After all, I get to spend time with my most favorite person in the world."

Ashe lightly blushed and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "We'll soon have all the time in the world."

"Soon is _now_ for me." Katarina smiled and nuzzled her head against Ashe's.

A lighthearted sigh left the Winters, but she showed no resistance to the affection of the Du Couteau.

When they did arrive at the motel, Katarina was a tad bit thankful Tryndamere was nowhere to be found. Not only that, but Ashe only took less than thirty minutes to groom and dress herself in an attire fit for a business meeting. Katarina licked her lips unconsciously as she watched Ashe apply the remaining touches for her make-up.

To avoid any possibilities in being worked up with the sight, Katarina decided to look around the motel unit. A couple of seconds later, her attention became fixated on the little play area at one corner of the room. The worn-out, puzzle-shaped rubber mats and the wooden dollhouses had clearly aged throughout the years that had passed. Regardless, Katarina couldn't stop herself from imagining a child version of Ashe playing with the aged toys, and in her delicate grasp would be the ragdoll the redhead had seen at the apartment.

The fictional image she envisioned called upon realization before her. Those green eyes that were once occupied with a fond look became more interested on her shoes, eyebrows knitting together as she deliberated the thought that came into mind.

"I can't get you pregnant." The Du Couteau's words left her before she could think of rephrasing them.

Ashe, who was somewhat surprised with her sudden speech, turned to her, literally just finishing her make-up. She capped the lipstick she had in hand before storing it in the white and gold clutch purse, eyes still focused on the redhead.

"Of course you can't." Ashe said to her, chuckling softly and not recognizing what Katarina meant with her abrupt statement. "We _are_ both women."

"No, Ashe, what I'm trying to say is that if you stay with me…" Katarina sighed and slightly frowned, eyes downcast. "I think you know what I mean."

There weren't any immediate replies coming from Ashe, so Katarina grew more than just a tad bit anxious with what may came next. Although, nearly all of her nerves disappeared once she felt a hand caress her face. When she raised her head along with the motion of the palm against her cheek, Ashe was standing in front of her, smiling warmly and eyes twinkling with affection for her and her only.

"I do now." Ashe murmured. "You shouldn't worry about matters like that. If I had wanted a child, then I would have gone to the orphanage rather than your arms."

Despite feeling a little uneasy with the topic, Katarina could not resist cracking a small smile at her lover's words. Instead of verbally answering in return, she moved forward and embraced the blue-eyed beauty in front of her, a quiet sigh of content leaving her lips.

"Not that I don't want children or anything like that." Ashe followed up when she realized how much she sounded like she somehow disliked children. She pulled back enough to look into Katarina's eyes, a sincere gleam in her own eyes. "We can always adopt if ever you desire in having a child or two."

In some way, now that those words were uttered by Ashe, who is only her _girlfriend_ , Katarina was powerless to evolve her little smile into something brighter and broader.

"We literally became official just recently, so why are we talking about kids?" She asked, her voice laced with humor.

Ashe quirked an eyebrow at her. " _You_ were the one who brought the topic up, not me."

The two of them fondly gazed at each other before they chuckled in unison.

"What made you think about it in the first place?"

Katarina turned her head to the direction of the play area, nodding towards it. "I saw that."

When Ashe traced her gaze, a reminiscent expression took over her face, lips morphing into a meaningful smile. "Ah, I see you've found my _'kingdom'_."

"Kingdom?" Came Katarina's amused question.

"Mm-hm. Since my mother called me princess, I always imagined my toy houses as my kingdom." Ashe then giggled, arms pulling her back into the embrace of her lover. She laid her head on Katarina's shoulder, eyes still set on her childhood play set. She let out a sigh as she recalled the dear memories she made with it.

"You must've been a cute princess."

"Oh, believe me, I was."

Katarina chuckled and gave Ashe's head a kiss.

"We should go." The Winters told her after a full minute of doing nothing but hugging each other. "I wouldn't want to keep Sejuani waiting."

As much as she disliked the idea of breaking their embrace, Katarina chose to not pose any more delays for her lover. A few minutes of walking out of Zaun Avenue, they finally arrived at a point where cabs can be hailed. A comfortably quiet ride later, the yellow transport halted in front of the café where Sejuani can be found occupying and waiting at a table. Just like the given instructions, the younger Winters had brought everything that was requested.

"I'll see you soon." Ashe said, smiling after the goodbye kiss she and Katarina shared. She brushed Katarina's hair back, an encouraging look directed to none other than the red-haired woman. "Good luck with your father."

Lightly scoffing but feeling internally pleased with the luck, Katarina nodded and let Ashe exit the car. At first, she had wanted to open the car door herself, but Ashe stopped her with a lighthearted look that told her she didn't need to do such thing. Once she saw Ashe enter the café, she finally ushered the cab driver to go to her second destination.

When Katarina caught the sight of her family's estate, she let out a breath. Here she was, about to come home after running away. She wasn't returning because she planned on staying. Honestly, she was intending on packing properly and retrieving enough clothes and personal belongings.

Well, packing can certainly wait, especially when she saw a black vehicle parked at front of their driveway. Obviously, LeBlanc and Kassandria had finished dropping their things off at the former's estate and had already transferred from riding a cab to traveling in a private vehicle.

Indeed her possessions can wait, for there was a family reunion about to commence within the Du Couteau household.

The two lovers only exited their vehicle when Katarina herself stepped out of the taxi once it stopped and she had paid the fare. Their words seem to be muted in her ears, but she can feel herself replying to them and presenting herself quite casually.

The more they neared the house's front doors as they walked, the more Katarina recalled the past. How she and her siblings fell into a phrase of depression and rebellion when their mother had left their home. They were still children and they had naively swallowed the lie their father told them.

While Cassiopeia eventually used her depression and morphed it into motivation in making their mother regret leaving them, Talon had rebelled completely. As Cassiopeia strived to be the top of her class and to drown her depression into school work and extracurricular activities, Talon was cutting classes and always became the root of all school brawls.

Katarina? It should be obvious what had happened to her.

At first, yes, she too was as disheartened as her younger sister, but when she reached high school, she started masking her misery by flirting with the people around her, which eventually led to her habit of sleeping around. Even when she met Fiora and had an intense rivalry with her in college, it didn't deter her from sating her lust to hide how unhappy she was.

Yet here her mother was now, about to step through the doors she had once walked through when she left them.

Well, when she was _forced_ to leave them would probably be more accurate.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Are you ready?" Katarina pulled herself out of her thoughts and faced her mother, while LeBlanc knocked on the door. "To see Cass and Talon again?"

Kassandria smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I can barely wait to see them."

"You need not wait, darling." LeBlanc said, her smirk-like smile appearing on her lips again when the door opened. The maid that answered their knocks was completely taken by shock, especially when she saw the general's ex-wife.

"M-Miss Kassandria!?" The maid stuttered, eyes wide. "Y-You're back!"

Kassandria smiled, recognizing the house staff. "Ah, yes, but not permanently."

"If I may ask," LeBlanc started. "Is Marcus home?"

The maid nodded a bit frantically. "He's at the living room right now, speaking with Master Talon and Miss Cassiopeia."

A sweet smile took over the CEO's lips. "If we may."

Again, Katarina exhaled. She, her mother and LeBlanc stepped into the mansion once the maid opened the door for them. LeBlanc asked the maid to only announce her presence and not Katarina's or her mother's. Apparently, the head of the Black Rose wanted the two redhead's arrival to be an absolute surprise.

"General Du Couteau," The maid began when she walked into the living room first. "Miss LeBlanc is here to see you."

At the living room, the expression on the Grand General's face switched from irked to surprise. Cassiopeia and Talon, who were both suffering another lecture from their father, shifted from their seat on the couch, immediately masking the annoyance they felt towards their paternal parent.

"Send her in." Marcus ordered in a firm tone, hands smoothening the front of his shirt.

LeBlanc gestured for Katarina and Kassandria to wait for her signal before they come in and once the two gave their own silent nods, the copper-eyed woman walked into the living room with a greeting smile plastered on her face.

"Evaine," Marcus limited his smile, not wanting to be too obvious to his two children with his attraction for the said woman. "Always a pleasure to see you."

"It's quite nice to see you as well, Marcus." LeBlanc momentarily turned to Talon and Cassiopeia, nodding her head to them as a greeting.

"Aunt Evaine." The two siblings chorused in acknowledgement, also nodding their heads in return.

"I hope none of you minds," The sweet smile returned to her dark lips. "I brought some company with me."

"Oh, I'm sure we…" Marcus trailed off, while the two younger Du Couteau in the living room snapped their attention to the archway of the living room. "…don't mind."

Cassiopeia got up from her seat, Talon copying her action immediately. Marcus though. He was quick to glare at the female that walked into the room.

"Katarina." He coldly said his eldest daughter's name, obviously still angry at her run away stunt.

"Dad." Katarina greeted back in a less harsh manner. "Before anything, I want you to know that I'm not exactly the _'company'_ Aunt Evaine was describing."

All she needed was to side-step to present the woman her father and her siblings have not seen in a long time. Gasps instantly sounded, but she, LeBlanc and the described female remained unaffected.

LeBlanc smiled and stretched a hand out to the person who has become the center of attention. "I'd like to formally introduce you to my wife."

Kassandria blushed at her lover's words, but still took the offered hand. LeBlanc gave the top of it a kiss before turning to Marcus and smiling, internally enjoying the shocked expression on his face. Honestly, even Katarina had some shock on her face. Less than the ones on her sister and brother's face, but still. Yes, she knew LeBlanc was with their mother, but she never really knew that they were _married_!

Cassiopeia was the first one to snap out of the surprised trance that nearly took over everyone. "Mother!"

The second her eyes made eye contact with their maternal parent, tears welled in Cassiopeia's eyes. Kassandria smiled brightly, tears of joy shining in her own eyes as she slipped her hand away from LeBlanc's grasp and opened her arms to her youngest child.

"Little sweetness…"

Immediately, Cassiopeia rushed towards her, tightly wrapping her arms around Kassandria as she released her tears against her shoulder. While Cassiopeia had her moment with their mother, Talon decided to approach Katarina, giving her arm a quick nudge to capture her attention.

"Where did you find her?" Talon asked in a low volume, clearing his throat afterwards.

Katarina nearly rolled her eyes at how much her brother withheld his emotions for the current situation. She knew just by looking at his rigid posture, he genuinely missed their mother and was somehow anxious to finally be able to hug her after so many years had passed. Despite wanting to tease or mock him about it, she chose to take his question seriously and answer it earnestly.

"I didn't. _They_ found me." She replied, nodding towards LeBlanc's direction. "She and Aunt Evaine will explain everything later."

When Cassiopeia finally released their mother, the latter turned to Katarina and Talon. The only son of the family stiffened, especially when his eyes met his mother's teary ones.

"Baby boo…"

…..

…..

…..

Katarina looked away to hide the smile on her face, while Cassiopeia chuckled through her tears. Talon? Well… He was wrapped in their mother's arms. He returned the hug as much as how Cassiopeia had done, for he too had dearly missed Kassandria.

Meanwhile, with LeBlanc and Marcus…

Marcus kept switching between his ex-wife and the woman he's in love with, pure shock still written all over his face. LeBlanc though, she was looking at the little reunion with a smile. She turned and faced the general, smiling and humming innocently.

"Is it not beautiful?" LeBlanc asked him, playing clueless with how devastated he must be feeling. "They've finally been reunited with their mother after so many years of heartache."

"Evaine…" Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder, a look of disbelief in his eyes. "..what about us? What about everything that I had done for you?"

LeBlanc raised an eyebrow at him before sighing and shaking her head at his words. "Oh dear general, when will you ever accept that there was never such a thing as _'us'_? And what are you talking about? What have you ever done for me?"

"I ended my marriage with _her_ for you!" Marcus grasped her shoulders, while his yell called the attention of the trio of siblings and their mother. " _You_ were supposed to marry _me_! Not…-!"

"Not Kassandria?" LeBlanc finished for him, feeling more amused rather than guilty. "Marcus, do you want me to be complete honest with you, hmm?"

"Evaine, this is…-"

"A dream come true for me." LeBlanc once again finished his sentence differently. "Ever since I met Kassandria, I desired to love no one but her, yet much to my misfortune, _you_ were married to her. I had prepared myself to resist and keep my distance from her, but you, Marcus…"

Marcus' hands dropped to his sides, while his gaze fell to the floor. LeBlanc smiled. It was _her_ turn to clutch his shoulders, giving him a light shake.

"It was _you_ who annulled your marriage. It was _you_ who gave me the _chance_ to finally acquire the love of my life." LeBlanc stared at him for a moment, but when he showed no signs in reacting to her words, she released a soft breath as she took her hands away from him. "And for that I thank you. I would not be married to her if you had not casted her out in the first place."

A soft thud sounded when Marcus fell on his knees, his eyes still stuck to the carpeted surface underneath their feet. He was out of words. The plan he had always thought would succeed with him finally getting Evaine, it had just exploded right in front of his face.

LeBlanc though, she felt no remorse for what she had told him. She had made it clear since the very beginning that she had no interest in him, so she deemed it not at all her fault for the heartache he was suffering now. After all, Marcus had not cared for what would happen to Kassandria when he had thrown her out on the streets, so why would Evaine care for what he may be feeling now?

"I call this _'poetic justice'_ ," LeBlanc said, finally smirking down on the man that had uncaringly made her beloved suffer. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Katarina _probably_ would have defended her father if he had received Ashe in a much positive note rather than the disrespectful way he had done. She also didn't forget how he financially cut her off just to prevent her from finding Ashe a few days ago. She may forgive him if he apologized, but she would somehow hold it against him still.

What LeBlanc was bringing down upon him now…

He deserves _all_ of it.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Two folders in hand, Ashe calmly stood inside the elevator with her tense half-sister. Sejuani was clutching the laptop they had used earlier at the café as if it was her lifeline. In truth, the lifeline she currently saw right now as her own is Ashe.

"Are you sure the edits you made would meet father's and the client's expectations?" Sejuani asked in an anxious manner.

Ashe stopped herself from sighing and decided to look at her sibling. "Yes, Sejuani, I'm sure. The contract and proposal you made was already satisfactory. You saw it yourself. I only made minor changes."

"And you're sure that the edits are fitting for this deal?"

This time, Ashe could not hold back her sigh. "They are reasonable and entirely suitable for this business deal."

"But…-"

"Sejuani," She cut off. "I have closed eight out of ten vital business deals for this company with my proposals, and you of all people know that father closed the other two before I knew about it. Meaning, I only need you to trust my judgment and skills for this proposal of yours to get through, especially since Lissandra has her own prepared."

Finally, Sejuani was silenced.

…..

…..

…..

"You didn't have to be so arrogant about your accomplishments." Came the muttered and delayed response.

Ashe looked at her half-sister with a gaze of incredulity. How else could she stop her from panicking? She tried calming her down at first, but it obviously didn't work. Of course she had to resort to laying out her accomplishment, and not because she wanted to brag, but only because it was a sigh that Sejuani should trust her with the upcoming negotiations.

She tossed her hands in the air halfway in surrender, head shaking.

 ** _Ding!_**

Sejuani rushed out the elevator, practically snatching the folders from Ashe's hands. Ashe herself stepped out of the lift casually, proceeding towards the meeting room and intending to wait for her younger half-sister there. Sejuani still had to make another copy for the documents they had worked on earlier, so Ashe took it upon herself to tell their father that she and Sejuani plan on joining the negotiations.

When she walked into the building itself earlier with her sibling, the looks she received from the employees and other people around her were filled with nothing but judgment. Surprisingly, Ashe could not bring herself to care about what they may think of her.

Yes, they may see her as some cheap whore, but if she really was one, then she'd be a whore that's damn good in handling business deals in the most professional way possible. Their father chose her as the top candidate for the CEO position for a reason, and it was certainly not because she can pole dance and arouse men and women with a striptease.

Once she opened the door of the meeting room, she found Alkove engaged in a heated and slightly frantic conversation with Lissandra. It was clear that he was absolutely nervous of the business deal. Sealing it in their favor would definitely and greatly be beneficial for the company.

"Father. Lissandra."

Relief was the only thing that Ashe could see on her father's face and in his eyes, while Lissandra became somewhat rigid from her place as she blankly stared at her approaching form.

"Ashe! You're here!" Alkove blinked, completely caught off guard with her sudden arrival. He recovered in an instant though. He took one of the copies of Lissandra's proposal and offered it to her. "Mister Lightshield will be here in ten minutes. I need you to do a quick review of Lissandra's proposal. I need you to assist her in…-"

"I will not be lending her any of my assistance, Father."

Lissandra slightly narrowed her eyes through the eyeglasses she wore. "Pardon?"

Ashe engaged eye contact with Lissandra as she continued with a mask of a smile. "For this business deal, I intend to work with Sejuani and the proposal _she_ made."

The eldest Winters daughter looked like it had taken all of her self-control to not scoff at the words that were told, especially since their father was present. Alkove was overcome with concern once he heard what Ashe intends to do.

"Ashe, dear, I'm delighted that you and Sejuani are finally making progress with your relationship with one another, but you know that she's not exactly the most skilled in proposals and negotiations."

"I've made my decision." Ashe firmly stated. "In fact, Lissandra can still present her proposal."

"You want to compete against me with Sejuani's proposal?" Lissandra questioned her with humor-laced disbelief. It was evident that Lissandra saw her plans as some sort of foolish joke.

"Yes, and I intent to _win_."

While Alkove seemed to be at a loss for words, Ashe and Lissandra were locked in a heated _glaring_ contest, which was then put to an end when the door opened and Sejuani walked in with their father's secretary.

"Mister Lightshield is here, sir."

Alkove instantly forgot about the debate between his two daughters. He rushed out of the room to greet their potential business partner, his secretary trailing after him, leaving the three half-sisters in one room.

Lissandra crossed her arms and smirked at her younger siblings. "Do you two actually think you can best me with your proposal?"

"Sejuani has been preparing for this business deal, Lissandra." Ashe replied for her and her other sibling. "I advise you to not be too confident."

And Lissandra knew why she shouldn't be. If Ashe believes in Sejuani's proposal, then she would make their client see it in a much favorable view, which will surely best Lissandra's if the latter were to let it happen without trying anything.

"She knows, Lissandra." Sejuani spoke up. "She knows that you're the one who released the video of her scandal."

Unfazed did Lissandra remain. "Are you actually accusing me of such treacherous act, _sister_?"

"Cut the bullshit."

"Your attitude itself speaks for you, Sejuani." Lissandra said, scoffing. "Clearly you are unfit to be this industry's chief executive. And besides, do you have any proof that _I_ was the one responsible for Ashe's scandal?"

"No, she doesn't." Ashe answered, while she accepted the audio recorder Sejuani handed to her from behind. "But what we _do_ have is a different type of evidence."

The play button was pressed…

 ** _"How much longer, Lissandra? My father is growing impatient."_** Just with the voice itself, it was crystal clear that it was Camille Ferros speaking.

 ** _"Let me deal with the negotiations concerning the Lightshield Corporation first."_** There was no doubt that the other speaker involved was Lissandra herself. **_"Once I close that particular deal and with Ashe out of the picture, becoming CEO is utterly near, dearest. You only need to wait for a couple more days."_**

 ** _"And after a few days?"_**

A chuckle.

 ** _"Winters Enterprise and Ferros Industry will officially become business partners."_**

…and the play button was pressed again, stopping the recording this time.

Lissandra's face now held no sentiment. It was blank, yet her emotions showed through the clenched fists at her sides, her long and sharp nails digging painfully in her palms. While Sejuani had a smug smirk on her face, Ashe maintained a neutral expression as she handed the recording back to the former.

"Then you know what I'm capable of." The statement was mostly directed to Ashe.

"I do." Ashe responded back calmly. "My reputation can surely vouch for that claim."

"And you, _sister_ , "This time, it was Sejuani who decided to support the message Ashe means to send. "know what _we_ are currently capable of."

The recorder was briefly raised and waved at her, further irking the oldest among the three of them. Ashe crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the sister she once thought was her friend in the family.

"You've already ruined my image, Lissandra. Meaning, I am not afraid of what you may do to me now. So, if you want to play underhanded games," Ashe's narrowed gaze transformed into a threatening glare. "so be it."

Just like that, the tension vanished, for Alkove had entered the room with Jarvan Lightshield. The three daughters faced the new arrivals, smiles appearing on their faces that could even a human lie detector.

Let the games begin.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Alkove turned away from the elevator and made his way back meeting room, the smile on his face somehow unable to be erased. His daughter, Ashe, had done it again. She had succeeded in closing a business deal with the Lightshield Corporation, and with flying colors nonetheless, with Sejuani's business proposal. And now, he was on his way back to where the meeting took place to finally announce to his daughters who he has chosen to take up his position.

"Ladies," He called for his three daughter's attention once he stepped back inside the room. "I'm sure you three already know why I asked all of you to stay."

"You're officially passing down the company to one of us, correct?" Lissandra responded, which earned her a nod and a smile.

"Yes, precisely." He took a breath before said, "You three have been obviously trying your hardest for this company I've built for us and for that alone, I am entirely thankful. But, there is only one seat for the CEO, and I've now made my final decision on who will succeed my current position in this business of ours."

Before Lissanra, nor Ashe, could talk, Sejuani decided to beat them at it and speak up first. Each word that left her lips were coated with how disheartened she was with the results she predicted and every one of them expected.

"It's still Ashe, isn't it?"

Alkove sighed, hearing how heavy his youngest daughter's voice sounded like. "…yes. I'm sor…-"

Ashe stood up. "Father, you do know I've only closed this business deal because of Sejuani's proposal. I would not have succeeded if…-"

"Ashe, listen. It's _fine_." Sejuani grunted out. "At least you used my proposal."

"And Ashe," Alkove started. "What Sejuani had done was just a _proposal_. It was _you_ who mostly did the negotiating. Yes, she had given significant inputs for a few times throughout the meeting, but still."

"What father means to say is that Sejuani is still inexperienced with negotiations and is not capable of handling a company as huge as ours." Lissandra clarified in a somewhat bitter voice. "Face it, Sejuani. No matter what, father will _never_ give you a chance to prove yourself."

Alkove then looked towards his eldest with a horrified face. "What? Of course I woul-"

"I know that." Was Sejuani's gritted reply. "I've known that ever since he started comparing me to _you_. I've known it ever since he started comparing me to _Ashe_. I've known ever since… ever since I stood behind yours and Ashe's shadows."

"Sejuani…"

"Father, she's right." Ashe desolately agreed. "You've been so focused in finding an heiress that you completely neglected being a father to your own daughters."

The smile on the CEO's face was now gone. A deeply saddened look consumed Alkove, his daughters' words hitting him with full impact. They were absolutely on point with their words. Looking back to what he had done with his family, he treated his daughters like his own employees whenever it came to the involvement of the family business.

"I…"

"I _temporarily_ accept the position, Father."

Alkove snapped his gaze towards Ashe. "Temporarily?"

"For three years, Lissandra and Sejuani will be under my supervision." Ashe told him. "And if they wish, I would offer to train them and teach them how I handle negotiations such as the recent one we closed."

This time, it was Lissandra that looked shocked. Yes, Sejuani was shocked as well, but the eldest Winters was speechless for an entire moment. Was Ashe actually giving her a chance to redeem herself? Even with everything that she had done to her and her reputation?

"After three years, I'll arrange a difficult business deal for them to close with their own proposals. _Fairly_." Ashe glanced at Lissandra when she said the last word. Thankfully, Alkove was too busy sorting out what she had said to notice the small action.

"You'll train us?" Sejuani then gestured to herself, disbelief shining bright in her eyes. "You'll train _me_?"

"Initially, I never had any intention in taking this position from either of you. Therefore, I would have you both compete for it on equal terms."

For a long moment, Lissandra and Sejuani stared at one another, having a wordless conversation.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

A soft and low squeak of the office chair sounded when Lissandra stood up and offered a hand across the table and to Sejuani, who slowly stood up the moment the hand was stretched out.

"May the best Winters win." Lissanda said, face neutral and bitterness nowhere to be found.

Just like that, a look of determination crossed Sejuani's face. She reached for her sister's hand and shook it, nodding once.

Seeing that the issue for the CEO position seemed to have been settled, Alkove cleared his throat and said, "Lissandra, Ashe, may I speak with Sejuani in private?"

The two gave their father a nod before they left the room to grant Alkove's request. Ashe gave Sejuani's arm a light squeeze and a small smile of reassurance, trailing after Lissandra the second she finished her encouraging gestures. Alkove hastily told her to wait and not leave the vicinity immediately until he was done talking to Sejuani and later on, with her about the events of her life that took place for the past couple of days she's been missing.

Ashe thought that when she exited the meeting room, Lissandra would be going straight to her office. Unexpectedly, the said woman turned to her and halted both of their walk. How could she proceed if Lissandra stood in her way to the elevator _and_ the office?

"Apparently, an ace up my sleeve is not enough to steal the position from you." Lissandra began, which prompted a sigh from her.

"Lissand…-"

"My apologies."

Ashe's eyes widened visibly, but Lissandra chose to not acknowledge it, for she spun around and made her way to one of the elevators. Ashe could do nothing but blink at her older half-sister as she followed two steps behind her, thinking and trying to make sure that she had heard her right,

Did Lissandra just apologize to her?

"Lissandra…-" She wasn't allowed to finish.

"I look forward in learning from you… Miss Winters." Lissandra told her with a smirk-like smile practically identical to LeBlanc's. It was the last thing Ashe saw before the elevator slid close. She was just about to get on the other elevator when she remembered that her father wanted to speak with her about everything that had happened for the past few days.

Sighing to herself, Ashe chose to do her waiting at her office.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun had ended up hiding out of sight and letting the moon and stars take over the sky by an hour already, but there were still a lot of employees going in and out of the building of Winter Enterprise. The business was somewhat a 24-hour kind. There were dayshifts and nightshifts.

At the waiting area, a woman with red hair and vibrant green eyes can be seen sipping occasionally from the coffee shake in hand while she waited for the yet to be announced new CEO of the company she's in right now.

As if she was the ray of light within a dark cave, green eyes became single-mindedly focused on the approaching woman that stood out in her line of vision. Lips forming into a grin, Katarina shamelessly let her eyes trail down from the face of her girlfriend down to her body, which was clothed with the powder blue dress they had bought the previous day.

The attire was completely formfitting and left little to for people to imagine what would be found underneath. It was a good thing that Talon allowed her to borrow his car, which was currently parked at the underground parking of the building.

"Have you been here long?" Ashe asked once she was just a few steps away from her.

Katarina stood up from her seat and took one of the hands of the woman she can honestly just gaze at the entire day. "Not really."

Ashe smiled before pulling her in by her hand, lips pecking hers ever so lightly. She blinked at her lover, eyes visibly wide at the public display of affection. Of course Ashe understood the reason behind her surprised look not too long after she presented it.

"It's fine for other people to know." Ashe told her, while Katarina herself began leading them to one of the elevators that would take them to the parking lot, one hand holding one of Ashe's and the other firmly grasping her drink.

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned about Ashe's image to the people around them. "Won't this spark another scandal?"

"Let it go up in flames, then." Came a humor-coated response. "I can't bring myself to care about the media and the public's opinion."

 ** _Ding!_**

"But I care." Katarina seriously said as she and Ashe stepped onto the lift. "I don't really like hearing other people talk shit about you."

Ashe chuckled and wound her arms around her once she finished pushing one of the buttons on the wall. Katarina's face became slightly warm and red when she felt a pair of lips brush against the tip of her nose.

"And that's why I love you."

A grin.

The sound of a cup being dropped and all of its contents spilling at one of the corners of the elevator.

 ** _Thud!_**

Ashe gasped against the lips that practically devoured hers. Nonetheless, her eyes drifted close like Katarina's as the latter pinned her against the cool wall of the elevator and ensnared her lips as if she had no intention in letting her get a proper breath of fresh air.

The rush of passion coursed through their bodies like an electrifying current passing from their lips' touch. Ashe's head was swimming with all the heat Katarina's lips imparted to her very own, hands gripping her hips with the strength as strong as the feelings they have for one another.

 ** _Ding!_**

"Kat…"

And just like that, the breathtaking uproar of yearning between the two women was broken.

Katarina obliged to the unsaid order. She halted the kiss and pulled back and enough for Ashe to remove her back from the steel wall of the elevator. Ashe held her shoulders and had an open smile on her lips, chest rising and falling in a tad bit uneven pace.

"We should continue this in somewhere more private."

Katarina opened her mouth to express her objection, but she stopped herself once a rather wicked idea hatched within her mind. She released her hold on the hips of her beloved and decided to take hold of her hand again, stepping over the puddle of caffeine.

"Fine, if you say so."

As they exited the elevator, she began leading Ashe to where she had parked her brother's car. Each click and clack of Ashe's heels echoed in the parking lot and along with it were their thundering hearts. Their kiss may have ended, but the way Katarina clutched her girlfriend's hand, well… Ashe was obviously convinced that Katarina wouldn't just obediently follow her words.

The significantly hurried walking of the redhead was enough for Ashe to feel suspicious of her own beloved.

"You didn't have to drop your drink like that." Ashe said, making conversation as she and Katarina neared the vehicle parked at one of the corners of the wide parking lot. They walked past various cars, one of them standing out to Ashe momentarily, since it was colored with a glossy coat of sapphire blue and was paired up with silver linings.

"Well, when you say things like that, you can't expect me to hold myself back." Katarina said, shrugging.

Ashe's eyebrows furrowed when they slipped between two cars, one of the vehicles being the one parked at one of the four corners of the lot. When they passed the front doors, Ashe decided to voice out her confusion.

"Katarina, what are you pla…-mmf!"

One minute, her mind was focusing on the confusion that sprouted due to their current location, the next, Ashe found the same pair of lips that withheld lustful hunger for her against her own lips again, which silenced her immediately.

…..!

Ashe quickly wound her arms around Katarina's shoulders, especially when the redhead grabbed her by her rump and lifted her off the ground. Half of herself was absorbed in the act of returning the passionate kiss, while the other half was concentrated in keeping her grasp on Katarina's shoulders.

The Du Couteau grinned against her lips for a moment before she adjusted her hold on her. Those mischievous hands eventually ended up on her thighs, grasping them to keep Ashe from falling out of her arms.

Gasping, Ashe retracted her lips and looked at Katarina with wide and disbelieving eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

That damn grin was back. "You _did_ say somewhere private."

" _This_ is private to you?" Ashe questioned back. "We're in a _public_ parking lot!"

"And _that_ is the thrill of it."

A low metallic thump sounded once Katarina laid her lover over the hood of the car, her grin widening at how horrified her girlfriend seemed to be. She couldn't help but be amused. Why? Maybe the familiar glint in those blue eyes were enough to tell her that Ashe actually found their current act _very_ arousing.

Ashe knew her language. She knew what was _thrilling_ in what they're about to do.

Without breaking eye contact, Katarina's hands moved back and removed Ashe's heels, the footwear falling on the floor with quiet thuds. Immediately after, Katarina leaned down and ignited the fire between their lips again, hands pulling her jacket back until they were sliding off and away from her arms.

Ashe gasped once she felt Katarina suddenly grab her thighs, palms slapping against the skin rather audibly. Despite her protests just a couple of seconds ago, Ashe's hands gripped Katarina's hair in an immensely tight grasp.

At first, it was just a fire between their lips that was slowly spreading in their bodies, but when a few more of those breathtaking moments passed, they felt like they were both blazing with the flames of their thirst for each other's touch.

Ashe surrendered to the flames.

When those long legs that belonged to no other than the Winters herself locked around Katarina's waist, the redhead knew she had finally won.

Katarina's right hand moved upward and grabbed Ashe's hair in the same forceful grip the woman had on her red hair. It didn't stay long there. It and its twin went for the hem of Ashe's dress, clutching it and pulling it up, which wordlessly told Ashe she wanted it gone and off her body.

A pant-like laugh left Ashe's lips, one of her hands pulling Katarina back by her hair. The redhead pulled back and hovered her face over Ashe's, eyes silently asking her.

"If you want my dress off, _work_ it off me."

Katarina grinned. She _loves_ challenges, especially the ones given by Ashe herself.

"Is it back to square one?" She asked in a low murmur. Ashe knew what she meant. Their first meeting. How much Ashe had _challenged_ her self-control. How much Ashe had her _suffer_ from her position with each sway of her hips and toss of the white tresses she was gripping just recently.

"Maybe." Ashe answered with a smirk filled with mischief.

Oh, that smirk.

Katarina wiped it away with her lips. She loved how she reshaped the curve with her own lips. She _absolutely_ loved how their lips fought and burned one another. With a gasp, she stopped and breathed out when Ashe bit her lower lip, pulling on it teasingly before letting it go. Chuckling, Ashe released her hold on her hair and caressed her neck with those delicate hands of hers.

Eyes closing and her head moving enough to offer her neck, Katarina shuddered as soon as she felt Ashe's lips gliding over her throat. The color red that were being imprinted on the skin was the only indication that the Winters' lips were there and had blessed that spot with her soft kisses.

"Fuck…" Katarina breathed out, body shivering at the feather-light touch.

"You are _trembling_ , Du Couteau." Ashe teased her.

Katarina gasped out loud once she felt Ashe lick from her neck up to her jaw. One hand turned her head back into facing the woman pinned underneath her, a small but entirely naughty grin greeting her.

"Ashe…"

"I suppose you've worked for it enough… Running away from your home… Flying to Freljord… And all for what?" Ashe murmured, a finger gently caressing her cheek. "All for no one but _me_."

Hands pulled her down and Katarina allowed herself to be controlled. Their kiss wasn't like the blazing fire from before. No. This time, it was filled with hearts beating so loudly and wildly. Each gasp of air between the kiss was like a strike of lightning and the roar of thunder that always followed after. It made their hearts jump and skips beats like never before.

It would not ignite and burst into flames, but it would spark. The feeling between them, it was utterly _glorious_.

The lips? They make it _spark_.

The pants for air? They make it _alluring_.

The tongues intertwining with one another? Oh, they make it _heart-stopping_.

The taste of caffeine in Katarina's saliva, it was _gratifying_.

Katarina leaned back, while Ashe followed by sitting up. Breaking away with a gasp, Katarina held Ashe's face with both of her hands and looked directly into her eyes, nothing but a pleading gaze in those emerald-hued eyes. Ashe chuckled at the stare directed to her.

"Must I really take it off?"

Surprisingly, Katarina shook her head. "That's not what I'm asking for now."

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you want?"

The Du Couteau was never really fond of words. Instead of using verbal communication, she moved her hands downward until her right slipped between Ashe's thighs and under the more than slightly hiked up skirt of her dress.

Ashe gasped.

Katarina smirked.

"As much as I love these," Katarina groped one of Ashe's breasts over the dress with her left hand, the latter turning away with cheeks flushing red and teeth biting down on her lip. The red-haired woman widened her smirk the second her palm came in contact with the satin fabric of Ashe's thong. "I don't have to take your dress off to put out the fire."

Neck completely vulnerable, Katarina latched her lips over it like some vampire. Teeth scraping lightly against the skin, nipping, before her tongue came out and left traces of saliva against the soft skin. Ashe whimpered as quietly as she can, not wanting any of her vocal reactions to echo in the parking lot.

Katarina firmly stroked Ashe's center with two fingers above the flimsy underwear, exhaling against her neck as she licked and sucked every now and then. As a response to her prodding, Ashe held onto her shoulder with her left hand, while the right one covered her lips to muffle the moans that were imminent to be voiced out.

There was no haste in the motion of her fingers. Katarina kept it slow and sensual. She wanted to build her lover up until she could take no more. She rubbed her fingers over the cloth, feeling the warm slit grow wetter and wetter with each movement. Few strokes later, well, Katarina finally got the result she wanted.

"Kata…" Ashe pronounced her name as if it was a whispered call to the Heavens above.

Feeling the cloth moisten beneath her fingertips, Katarina finally proceeded to the next step. With a simple push to the side, the smooth cloth was moved aside and her fingers, as much as she wanted to plunge them inside the tight heat, decided to play with the wet opening a bit. She rubbed the dripping core in a circular motion, loving how Ashe was shuddering and how her hands were trembling visibly.

"I cannot believe… we are doing _this_ here…" Ashe whispered with a shaky laugh.

"Mmm," Katarina removed her lips from Ashe's neck, giving the woman she was pleasuring a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "And you said this wasn't a private place."

 **"Make sure you have one of the janitors clean the coffee spill in the elevator."**

Their half-lidded eyes became as wide as it can get in a heartbeat. Ashe whipped her head around, eyes filling with complete panic once she saw through the windows of the black SUV parked beside the car she's on. It was her _father_! He was approaching their location with his driver and a security guard in a pace too fast for her liking.

Ashe frantically patted Katarina's shoulder, trying her best to keep herself from panicking completely. Her girlfriend looked at her with a questioning look, not knowing why she looked so close in having a heart attack.

"What?" Katarina asked her, confused.

"It's…! It's my father!" Ashe whispered, already attempting to push Katarina away from her.

"Shit!"

Katarina immediately stepped back and allowed Ashe to get off the hood. As soon as Ashe was on her feet and finished fixing her skirt, she instantly collected her heels from the floor and went to the side of the car near the wall, maintaining a crouched stance. Katarina quickly followed, grabbing her jacket before joining Ashe at her hiding spot.

She and Ashe peeked over the car door's windows, watching as Alkove gave a small salute as a goodbye to the security guard he left orders to before slipping inside the SUV, the door being held open by the driver. While Ashe had her eyes focused on her father, Katarina checked the status of her girlfriend.

Amusement flashed in her eyes, while a touch of lust flickered within her. Ashe had one of her hands between her thighs, seemingly busy with something.

"Are you fingering yourself?" Katarina asked, biting her lip to emphasize how aroused she was at the sight. After all, here they were, so close in being caught by the patriarch of the Winters household, and here Ashe was, looking like she was actually doing something lewd in such a dire situation.

Instead of getting any reactions she expected, Katarina received a glare and a swat on the arm, which was then followed by the hushed response. "No! I'm fixing my underwear!"

Katarina pushed her jacket against her lips, keeping her laughter in and concealing the playful grin on her lips. When Ashe noticed it, she obtained another strike on her left arm. It wasn't that strong, but it did tell her how much Ashe was not pleased with how she found humor in their current predicament.

The two of them waited until Alkove's vehicle and the security guard were gone before they emerged from their hiding spot. While Katarina walked near the driveway to take a look around, Ashe checked her appearance in one of the side mirrors of the car they were hiding behind earlier.

"They're gone." Katarina confirmed, turning around to face Ashe again, who had just finished cleaning all the smudged lipstick around her lips.

"Not so private now, is it?" Ashe half-sarcastically asked her, shooting her a look that clearly says _'I told you so'_.

"You said it yourself. It _is_ a public parking lot." Katarina retorted with a smile she tried passing off as innocent.

Ashe narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't you dare use my words against me."

She laughed and shook her head at Ashe, whose threatening gaze faded as soon as it had come. Ashe sighed and turned back to the car, grasping the front passenger seat's door handle.

"Unlock it please, before I decide to call a cab to get back home."

"Oh, that's not my car."

Those blue eyes were instantly refocused on her. " _This_ isn't your car?"

"Nope." Katarina then nodded her head at the direction where the sapphire-tinted sports car. It was the same one they passed earlier. "Talon's car is over there. I borrowed it to pick you up."

"Then whose car is this?" Ashe questioned, gesturing at the car where they nearly had intercourse on.

"I don't know. Some guy maybe." When all Katarina saw was her lover's horrified face, she followed up her answer with, "What? You wouldn't have said yes if I didn't bring you somewhere secluded."

"So for the sake of having sex with me, you thought the idea of fornicating on someone else's car hood would have been acceptable!?"

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Katarina nearly flinched at how unyieldingly strong Ashe grabbed her arm. She stared at her girlfriend with a somewhat nervous gleam in her eyes, suddenly worried on what she's going to get with her smartass retorts.

"Take me home. Now."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" She sounded like a kid about to be scolded by their mother.

Ashe smiled, which almost sent a shiver up her spine, and leaned close, whispering, "What do you think?"

She gulped.

"I… love you?" Gone was her arousal. In fact, all she felt in that moment was fear for what's about to come down on her. Ashe was surely going to bring down more than just a little smite of disciplining. Next thing she knew, she was being pulled towards her brother's car.

"Home. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." Katarina answered immediately, hoping it'll appease the now frightful Winters.

Shockingly, Ashe stopped again, pulled her close and for the second time, whispered in her ear.

"That's _'Mommy'_ to you."

On second thought, her own fear had literally cowered away. The wave of arousal those words brought upon her was almost unbearable. She could only raise her head and stare at Ashe with wide eyes, the words that were uttered lowly in her ears shocking her.

"W-What did you say?"

"Unlike you," A hand firmly held her jaw, giving her no choice but to look at those darkening ceruleans and that goddamn smirk. "I didn't stutter."

Katarina gulped once again, one thought burning in her mind.

 _'I'm in deep shit.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I've finally finished this chapter! YES! After so many times I neglected this by typing the third chapter of "Skin", the first chapter of "Bad Things" and other unfinished one-shots, I have FINALLY finished it! \^O^/_

 _I **really** hope this turned out well and met the expectations you readers have for it. O.O If not, please tell me what's wrong with it. I really, really, REALLY want to improve my writing, so if you see anything worth mentioning, please don't hesitate in telling me! Just… don't be too harsh, okay? ^^"_

 _The elevator scene and parking lot idea was given by **Allyraine** , so the credits of those venue idea goes to her! ^u^ Thank you so much for giving me that idea~ ^3^_

 _There's still an **Epilogue** that's remaining to be typed, so wait for that if you want. :3 I'm sure you readers can see this chapter's ending is too… **lacking** to be considered a proper one. Of course I still have to add the details of how our two protagonists feel about the situation they're now in._

 _Also, I mentioned in the previous author's note that Ashe's grandparents would reconcile with her here. I had a second thought about it when I typed this one up. Since the main focus of the story is Ashe and Katarina's love story, I decided to just include their reconciliation in the Epilogue. It won't be much. It'll just be mentioned during one of the scenes when Ashe was thinking about how her life has come to be. I hope you readers don't mind. ^^"_

 _Anyway! As soon as the Epilogue of this story is released (officially completing this story), then I will focus on finishing and uploading the next chapter of "Skin"! Yay! Oh, and other one-shots that I've been working on. ^^"_

 _This isn't the last author's note I'll be leaving in this story, but I just want to say THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU to all those read this story! Left a review or not, I don't care! I still love you readers for reading my story! *sends virtual hugs and kisses* ^3^_

 _This wouldn't have been continued and finished if it weren't for your lovely and encouraging reviews and comments! :D_

 _Thank you as well for putting up with my grammatical errors and typos. They're a pain in the ass, I know. T_T I'm trying my best to learn as I create, readers! Thank you for not being harsh on me about those errors of mine. *cries tears of joy*_

 _Lastly, thank you for putting up with all of my wacky author's notes and reading up until this point. xD Let's face it. Not every reader out there in the world reads author's notes, so thank you! ^u^_


	24. Epilogue

**Recommended Songs to listen to for the Mature Scene** : (Songs are listed in order of the scenes)

\- "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé (Fifty Shades Version)

\- "Heaven in Hiding" by Halsey (Optional in listening to after the first song)

 **Epilogue**

 _Three Years Later…_

The office did not belong to the CEO of the company, but it still possessed a breathtaking view that the original owner was very familiar with. It was still extravagant and absolutely spacious. It has finally been assigned back to its very first owner. She had just exchanged offices with the new CEO, but she felt like she had never left the room she's in now.

Ashe has finally finished the long-time issue between her and her sisters. The score has been settled and now, Winter Enterprise has their new and well-trained CEO. A woman that competed fairly for the position and on even terms.

Sighing, Ashe sat down on her office chair and looked out at the beautiful lights the city before her offered. She was rather surprised that she was still a part of her family's company. She had somehow expected that she'd be terminated the moment she stepped down from the top position. Surprisingly, the new CEO named her as the company's Chief Financial Officer, while her other sister was assigned to be the Chief Operating Officer.

Everything and _everyone_ was starting to settle down.

Now that Ashe had a full-time job at her family corporation, she decided to focus completely on her role in the business. Her flaming reputation was doused and rebuilt in a lightning-quick pace the moment she became CEO three years ago, especially when she established drastic but impressive changes in Winters Enterprise that assisted the company in rapidly climbing the ranks in the corporate world.

A week within her return to the main city, her friends had contacted her immediately. Sarah was quick to offer her the job she left at the club, which she nicely declined. The pale and wide-eyed face of her girlfriend was enough to tell her that the redhead was not at all comfortable in having her dance and grind against strangers again. Admittedly, she took a liking to the act of performing for a crowd and pole dancing itself, but she _loves_ Katarina and didn't want her to feel more than uneasy with her dancing for others. She may have refused the offer, which immensely relieved her lover, but Fortune still told her that she was free to give a stage performance at the club in any time she'd like.

Meaning, the position will forever be open for her to return to if she ever wishes.

On the other hand though, Ashe has also become a branch manager of a charity organization her grandparents have established in Valoran City. It was also within her first week in the city when she found herself face to face with her late mother's parents.

Avro and Rosalie Snowfelt had personally flew from Freljord as soon as they had discovered that their granddaughter had left to return to Valoran. With Ashe's name and her father's being known in the society of corporations, the pair succeeded in finding her. They had even sent a request for an appointment with her, especially when they learned that Ashe had assumed the CEO position of Winters Enterprise.

Ashe had immediately approved the request once she found out that it was her grandparents that wanted to meet with her. She was not at all pleased that the Snowfelts had disowned her mother and was half of the main reason why Avarosa had lived a life of poverty and prostitution, but they were already right there in front of her, extending an olive branch that has been long overdue.

Despite experiencing so much pain and hardships, Ashe knew her mother would have wanted her accept the reconciliation. Rosalie had brought the letters Avarosa had sent them when she was still alive, letting Ashe read them one by one. While she did, the older couple confessed to her how much they regretted not writing back and being there for their daughter when she needed them the most.

Healing her bitterly wounded relationship with her grandparents would not bring back her mother from the afterlife, but Ashe believed it would finally bring her soul utter peace once it's a wound no more. Not only that, but Avro and Rosalie showed pure sincerity with their intention in reconnecting with the granddaughter they always heard of from the letters of their child.

It was a reconciliation filled with tears and promises that would be kept. Ashe found herself feeling completely content with the turnout. Outside her family and her lover's, she finally considered the Snowfelts as an important part of her life.

Business and family matters aside, Ashe's train of thought made its way to the woman she goes home to everyday. Just by thinking of the person she shares her bed with, it easily sent a smile to her lips. How easy Katarina Du Couteau's very own name can prompt a significant increase in her mood. Speaking of that certain redhead…

It was their third anniversary today.

Regardless of the day being a special occasion for the two of them, Katarina had made it quite clear to her that she cannot, under any non-emergency circumstances, come home to the apartment they both live in until it was seven o'clock. Ashe was already sure that there'd be some sort of surprise waiting for her once she comes home. The only thing that she didn't know is that what it would be.

Knowing how Katarina is quite inexperienced when it comes to romantic gestures, Ashe can only smile in anticipation upon what's about to greet her later on.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Come in." Ashe invited as she spun away from the windows and decided to fix the open folders and neatly spread out papers on her glass desk. In less than thirty minutes, it'll be seven o'clock and since her work hours ended already, she can finally take her leave and make her way home.

The CEO's secretary peeked in, smiling sheepishly after Ashe made eye contact with her for a brief moment. "Miss Winters, I've been looking all over for you."

"You mean, the CEO?"

"Ah, well, yes." The secretary stepped inside the room, looking somewhat confused. "Aren't… _you_ the CEO?"

Ashe nearly forgot that she and her sisters have yet to announce the shift of work positions. Of course their employees were still clueless about the change.

"Not anymore." Ashe told the secretary, smiling. "That would be the _other_ Winters. From now on, you'll be calling me _'Miss Ashe'_ again."

"Oh…" The secretary blushed in light embarrassment. "Then… Who's the _current_ CEO now?"

"I suppose you'll just have to find out yourself." She nodded her head to the direction where the CEO's office can be found, which made the secretary smile and bow her head.

"Of course. Thank you, Miss Winters."

"Ashe." She lightly corrected, knowingly smiling.

"Right. Miss Ashe." The secretary bowed her head again and said her thanks before excusing herself, wanting to deliver the files she has in hand.

Once she finished tidying her desk, Ashe stood up and smoothened the front of outfit. Unlike her usual blue-themed attires, Ashe had went to work in a red pencil skirt, a plain and long-sleeve white blouse, a red blazer with the same shade of the skirt and a pair of red high heels. The black stockings and lace garters underneath the skirt was a particular detail her girlfriend truly enjoyed. Apparently, her lover was a sucker for those garments. Ashe only wore red-themed clothes whenever it was Katarina's birthday or there was a special occasion that involved their relationship, which explains her present set of clothes.

Picking up her red bag, which Katarina herself had gifted her during one of their monthsaries, Ashe turned her desk lamp off before doing the same to the air conditioner in her office. She was looking forward for what was in store for her, especially with the knowledge of Katarina planning a surprise for her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Three years ago, Katarina had stepped inside a stripper club fit for prestige clients. It was never included in her plans, but she was bored out of her mind that time. She had accepted the half-hearted invitation her brother had offered her and ended up accompanying him that evening.

If a person was asked where would be the ideal place to meet their perfect match, no one would ever answer strip club. In fact, Katarina didn't really meet the _perfect_ woman. She met Ashe. A woman who embraced her _imperfections_ and turned them into something more. She morphed her flaws into beautiful aspects that would make her shine brighter than the thousands of stars that twinkled around her.

On second thought, maybe Ashe _is_ the perfect woman. Not for others, but for Katarina.

Looking back to everything that had transpired between her and her girlfriend, Katarina couldn't believe she was standing in the middle of an apartment that she lived in with Ashe Winters. This woman, this was the one she once called a _'whore'_ out of anger and had even accused of lying and playing her as if she was nothing but a heartless toy.

When she and Ashe admitted to each other on how they genuinely felt for one another, it was a heart-fluttering and quite a huge development for their relationship. Unfortunately, Katarina had reverted back to her old self and had refused to listen to reason, which nearly costed her the person that had given her more than her fair share of second chances.

Even now, whenever she found herself alone with her thoughts, she would think about what Ashe had seen in her and what the reason may be for Ashe to accept her back after a great mistake she had committed. She truly wished that she deserves everything Ashe had given her, and she deeply hoped that what she was giving Ashe was more than enough. So far though, Katarina was pretty confident that hers and Ashe's relationship are stable and is filled with, as cliché as it sounds, love for one another.

Nearly the same can be said when it comes to the Du Couteau family. Practically everyone in the household exuded nothing but positivity and less _'hostility'_ with one another. The Grand General though, Marcus, ended up taking an offer from the military that required him to temporarily relocate somewhere out of the city. The man had welcomed the temporary change of residence, since he was still feeling rather depressed with the turn of events concerning LeBlanc.

For the past three years, Katarina has started training with Cassiopeia under LeBlanc's tutelage when it came to handling the Black Rose. She won't be succeeding the presidential position of the company, but Evaine wanted her to at least be Cassiopeia's second in command within the business once she retires.

Their mother still lived with LeBlanc, but that didn't restrict any of the three of them from visiting the CEO's home in the city. All three of them have smoothly reconnected with their long-absent parent, something Kassandria was immensely thankful for.

The whole situation was awkward at first, but when everyone came to terms with the situation eventually, it was smooth-sailing from that point. The storm they called family issues has finally passed and now, it all the calm that engulfed their lives.

Actually… Katarina was _not_ calm at all, especially _right now_.

Tonight wasn't dedicated for familial matters. No, it was hers and Ashe's _third_ _year_ anniversary.

Katarina had just finished setting the table up for the dinner she intends to be fully romantic. She herself had cooked for the first time in her life, which she honestly considered isn't a good thing. She has _never_ cooked in her entire time of existence, but earlier, she had video-called Cassiopeia, who knows cooking more than her. The younger Du Couteau _does_ cook with their family chef every time she was in the mood, which was usually twice a week.

She wasn't as messy as she expected to be in the kitchen, but she was still doubting how the meal she cooked had turned out. It looks amazing, in all honesty, but she wasn't so sure about the taste. It was just a simple marinated pork chops and mashed potatoes, but Katarina was still nervous about how it'll taste. She didn't have much time in doing taste tests, since she was on a rather tight schedule.

An hour ago, Sarah arrived with Vi for the favor she asked the former. Sarah, after she and Ashe returned to Valoran, was not at all pleased that Ashe accepted her again, especially after what she had done, but after a couple of months, the strip club manager finally cooled down and forgave her for hurting her dear friend.

Earlier today, Katarina had called the Fortune woman and asked if she could lend her a portable dance pole for their anniversary. Sarah and Vi, mostly the pinkette had teased her when they arrived and delivered what she asked for. It wasn't that she intended to use the pole for any kinky ideas concerning Ashe, but she hoped its presence somehow posed as a huge effect for what she has planned for tonight.

Sarah had lent her a dance pole completed with a black platform that made it more stable for dancing and any _'strenuous'_ activities. She was also reminded to thoroughly clean it once she and Ashe were done with it, which made Katarina flush red and practically kick Sarah and Vi out of the apartment once the pink-haired female finished setting it up in the middle of the living room.

Katarina was confident that, if ever their evening meal was not satisfactory, then maybe dessert will be much better. She has big plans for tonight and she will not let her embarrassment and tensed nerves to get in the way.

 ** _Click!_**

Immediately, the Du Couteau froze on the spot, her hand in the middle of arranging one of the white table napkins on the table.

"Katarina?"

Taking a deep breath, Katarina dashed towards the front door and intercepted Ashe before the Winters could walk straight into the living room. She had closed the door that connected the living room to the dining room, so even if Ashe were to sit with her at the dining room, the pole won't be discovered.

"Ashe!" She greeted louder than necessary, eyes glancing at the wall clock. "You're here!"

7 o'clock.

Just in time.

"I am." Ashe replied, smiling at how Katarina looked so frazzled already. That, and the fact that Katarina was still wearing the white apron, which Ashe usually wears whenever she cooks, was a comedic sight. "You cooked us dinner?"

Confusion invaded Katarina's facial expression. "How'd you know?"

Ashe flickered her gaze downward. "You're wearing my apron."

Eyes widening in realization, Katarina instantly untied the garment and took it off. It was thrown into the kitchen with obvious haste, which got a chuckle out of Ashe. The blue-eyed woman walked up to the slightly panicking redhead, cupping her face with one hand and giving her right cheek a kiss.

Katarina's cheeks reddened but the gesture succeeded in calming her down, especially when she saw Ashe's smile. She moved her face forward and kissed Ashe directly on those red lips, careful not to smudge the lipstick too much. It was still early for any heated moments to happen between them.

"Yeah," She murmured, wrapping an arm around Ashe's waist. "I made us dinner for tonight."

"Oh, a romantic dinner for two?" Ashe gently nuzzled her cheek against Katarina'. "How sweet of you."

"Not as sweet as you, I guess."

Ashe chuckled as they began to make their way to the dining room. "Is this flattery I hear?"

"Flattery won't be the only thing you'll hear from me, trust me."

"Oh, I trust you." The wink Ashe gave her made Katarina swallow quietly to herself.

 _'No, Katarina. Keep your arousal down a notch. Do NOT bite the bullet.'_

"Here it is." She announced once they walked into the dining room, briefly gesturing at the table, where their fresh-cooked dinner can be found. "It's just pork chops and mashed potatoes. You know… since I can't really cook and all…"

Katarina's trailing words were put to a halt when she felt Ashe give her cheek another kiss. "They're perfect."

Well, those heartwarming words were enough to give Katarina a large boost of confidence. She assisted Ashe in removing her blazer first before she pulled a chair out for her, who thanked her in return as she sat down. Once Ashe was seated, Katarina swiftly took her place across her, taking another breath as she watched Ashe take the knife and fork on top of the napkin.

"Hopefully, it tastes as good as it looks." Katarina vocally expressed her concern, eyeing Ashe's plate, which was completely identical to hers, with worry.

Ashe shortly smiled at her before she began cutting the meat on the plate. Unlike Ashe, who had begun to work on her meal, Katarina didn't pick her utensil up and do the same. She was too busy watching if her cooking had done justice to their anniversary meal.

A piece of meat was lifted up, disappearing inside Ashe's mouth as soon as it was impaled by the fork. Ashe stilled or a split-second before her expression morphed into a face that showed how much she was enjoying what she was chewing.

"Is it… good?"

"It's delicious, Kat. Very." Ashe responded with a smile that should have reassured her, but no, Katarina was still feeling uneasy. She still felt like there was something wrong. Seeing that Ashe seems to be indulging herself with their dinner, Katarina chose to try and do the same. She sliced a piece away from the pork chop and engulfed it into her mouth…

"Fuck!"

…only for her to grab her napkin and spit the meat into the cloth.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked worriedly, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"It's _salty_ as fuck." Katarina grunted, placing the napkin beside her plate before taking a huge gulp of water. "What about yours? Is it salty or not?"

Ashe's gaze flicked down to her plate for a second before meeting Katarina's eyes again. "It's fine to me."

"…"

"…"

"Let me have a taste."

Ashe grabbed the plate and pulled it back, out of Katarina's current reach. The latter stared at her girlfriend, who refused to surrender the plate to her for her to sample it.

"No." Ashe stated firmly. "You have your own, so why take mine?"

Katarina narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Ashe, just let me have a taste."

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…It's salty, isn't it?"

"…A bit, yes." Ashe conceded, returning the plate back to its place on the table. "I'm quite sure the potatoes are different."

Katarina now intently and without any shame stared at Ashe, watching closely as her girlfriend took a forkful of mashed potatoes.

…..!

The redhead nearly jumped when Ashe's hand abruptly shot in front of her mouth to cover it when she gagged all of a sudden, coming _this_ close in sputtering the potatoes out. Katarina sighed loudly and stood up, pacing right beside the table as she switched between running a hand through her hair and rubbing her face with her hands in exasperation.

"This was a mistake. I'm so fucking stupid. I ruined it." Katarina muttered self-degrading words as she continued pacing in front of her girlfriend, who swallowed the mashed potatoes after mild difficulty in doing so.

"Katarina, it's fine." Ashe told her, the smile on her face wordlessly telling the exasperated Du Couteau to cheer up and to not be too hard on herself. She truly tried holding her reaction back, but her gag reflex had no intention in hiding what it thought about the food. "This was your first time cooking, right?"

Katrina, whose face was hidden in her hands, nodded mutely, back facing Ashe when her pacing halted.

"You torture yourself, you know that? A bit less salt and pepper and maybe this would have been the greatest dinner I've ever had with you."

"…"

"Kat…?"

"…There's still pizza from last night in the fridge. I'll heat some up."

Ashe sighed and watched as Katarina took their plates away and went inside the kitchen to get their _'new'_ dinner. She shook her head and stood up, following her girlfriend into the kitchen. She found Katarina looking depressed as she placed the plates on the counter, grumbling under breath about how she wasted the food and was about to wreck the night completely.

"Katarina," She started, approaching her lover and hugging her from behind before she could open the refrigerator to get the leftover pizza they ate the previous evening. Ashe perched her chin on Katarina's right shoulder, giving her cheek a kiss before continuing her words. "You aren't ruining anything."

"I ruined our dinner."

"And who says I don't love leftover pizza for our anniversary dinner?"

"Now that you say it like that, it sounds like we can't even afford anything better than that." Katarina grumbled. "Want to eat out?"

"Katarina."

"Fine. Leftover pizza for dinner, then." The redhead forfeited, scowling slightly.

Ashe smiled and gave Katarina a peck on the cheek. "I knew you'd see it my way."

A few minutes of heating up the pizza and putting them on one plate, Ashe and Katarina were back to the dining room and were seated once again. Katarina may have pushed back the bitterness she felt about the beginning of their evening, but Ashe can see how saddened she was about the turnout of the dinner she had cooked.

"Still depressed about the pork and potatoes?"

"A little, yeah." Katarina muttered, taking a big bite from the pizza she had in hand.

"You shouldn't be." Ashe said, taking a bite from her own slice of pizza and chewing thoughtfully for a moment. She lifted her right foot up and rubbed its side against one of Katarina's legs. "It's our anniversary, after all."

Katarina's face softened. She adjusted on her seat and placed her pizza back on the plate. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'm just ruining this by being moping, huh?"

"I suppose, yes."

"Alright, alright." Katarina showed a small smile, which became noticeably wider when Ashe finally finished her second slice of pizza. "Hey, do you want dessert?"

"Dessert?" Ashe asked, drenching her napkin a bit with water from her glass before wiping her fingers with it.

"I ordered some chocolate cake for us."

The way Ashe's eyes became wider and how her eager feeling shined in her eyes, Katarina couldn't resist the chuckle that left her lips. Somehow, she finally got over about the little dinner disaster. Now, she was hoping her next surprise would turn out better than the previous one.

"The same chocolate cake I was eyeing the other day?" Ashe inquired, sounding and looking more and more thrilled by the minute.

"At the shop we went to? Yeah."

Katarina was able to flash a full smile before she left the room to get Ashe some of the cake she spoke about. Excitement was bubbling inside her. They were about to move on with her next surprise. A minute or two later, Katarina came back out with a fork and a slice on a plate, which she handed Ashe before offering her hand to the said woman.

Ashe glanced at her hand before looking up to her, her free hand taking the redhead's as she asked, "Are we not going to eat here?"

"My other surprise is at the living room."

Deciding on humoring Katarina's intentions, Ashe freely let her lover lead her to the living room. The Du Couteau pushed open the doors leading to the living room, and the sight that greeted Ashe brought her nothing but amusement and a pinch of nostalgia, especially when it landed on the dance pole at the very enter of the living room.

"Is that… a pole? A _dance_ pole?" Ashe asked, the smile on her lips becoming broader.

"I asked Sarah a favor and well, she and Vi brought this in here earlier." Katarina told her, uncharacteristically smiling in a shy manner as she let go of Ashe's hand and looked away.

Ashe shortly took her eyes away from the shiny pole, half-focusing on using the fork she held as she cut some cake for her to devour. "Is there something you wish for me to do with it later?"

Katarina's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets once she heard Ashe's suggestive question. Her eyes may not have left her skull, but she _did_ choke on her own spit. She coughed for a few times, regaining composure after Ashe had eaten two forkfuls of chocolate cake.

"N-No, not really." Katarina blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "When I asked Cassiopeia what I can do to make our anniversary special, she suggested that I should try to recreate one of the greatest memories I made with you."

"Hmm… Your first private dance with me is one of the greatest memories you made with me?" Ashe smiled and bumped Katarina's right hip with her left. "How nice to know, Miss Du Couteau."

Katarina's blush became even more pronounced than it already was. The way Ashe toyed with her with suggestive words and says, it made her forget about her _main_ surprise. The same surprise that _greatly_ involved the cake Ashe was currently eating. When she did realize it, her gaze immediately snapped towards the woman that stood at her right.

"Chew with care!" Katarina practically yelled at Ashe, who looked back at her with confusion.

"…What?" Came Ashe's humor-coated question. When Katarina did nothing but blink owlishly at her, Ashe thought nothing of the warning given to her and decided to chew without much of a thought.

Chew, chew, chew…

…..!

A gasp.

Katarina was _so_ close in yelping when Ashe gasped, hand dropping the fork on the plate she held before it shot up and covered her mouth for the second time that evening. Her heart had picked up and was hammering like crazy inside her ribs, but she could pay it no attention, for she was utterly focused on her completely silent girlfriend.

"…Are you alright?" Katarina asked after a long moment of silence.

"I bit something." Ashe confessed in a slightly muffled manner, hand still not leaving lips.

"Was it your tongue?" Katarina desperately hoped it was her tongue… and not anything harder. "Does your teeth hurt?"

…..

…..

…..

"A little, yes."

Katarina bowed her head in shame, hands covering her face before collapsing into a crouched position. Once again, she was mumbling under her breath on how much she had screwed up their anniversary because of her idiotic attempts in making it romantic.

"I knew I shouldn't have hidden the ring in the cake." Came Katarina's embarrassed mutter.

Ashe, who was still trying to identify what she had bitten, widened her eyes at the words the red-haired female muttered, surprised. "Ring?"

Just like earlier, Katarina only nodded, still acting like a coward and settling on just concealing her flushed face with her hands. While she had another embarrassed episode, Ashe was busy parting her lips and slightly reaching inside her mouth to pull out what turns to be an object wrapped with a tiny plastic zip-up bag. She placed the plate of cake to a nearby vacant shelf before she refocused her attention to the item she had retrieved from the cake and out of her mouth.

Carefully, Ashe pulled the bag open and shook it over a palm of hers. Much to her surprise, a silver engagement ring tumbled out of the plastic and onto her open hand, the small piece of diamond perched on the ring's mount glimmering under the fluorescent light above them. Completely caught off guard by the ring, the latter was nearly dropped along with the plastic bag that slipped out of loose fingertips. The more Ashe stared at the circular object, the more her heart skipped beats. She was sure it had skipped more than a dozen by the time she managed to say her girlfriend's name.

"Katarina…?" Ashe took her eyes away from the simple yet elegant accessory, casting her gaze downward until it landed on the somewhat curled woman beside her.

"It's our third anniversary," Katarina uttered in a stifled fashion thanks to the hands on her face. "And I wanted to make it even more special by doing all of this."

Ashe smiled and crouched down to Katarina's level, placing a hand over one of the redhead's knees. "Kat…"

"First, I fuck up our dinner. Second, I made you think that I had the pole delivered for sexual purposes, which I honestly don't mind but didn't really intend. Third," Katarina dropped her hands out of the way and looked towards Ashe with an unconscious pout. "I probably almost knocked one of your teeth out because of the ring I hid in the cake."

Instead of seeing a disappointed look on the Winters face, Katarina only found those beautiful cerulean eyes full of adoration. To make things much more heart-quickening for her, all those sincere adoration are for _her_. No one else but _her_.

"Were you… planning on proposing?" Ashe asked her, eyes briefly looking down to the ring resting on her palm. "To me?"

Katarina stared at her for a long time, looking like she was puppy that was kicked. Sighing, an extremely small smile appeared on her lips as she took the ring from Ashe's hand. She examined it for a second before turning her gaze back to Ashe.

"I honestly don't know why I even went through all this trouble in doing so." Katarina admitted, now feeling more sheepish than she was earlier. "I only wanted to thank you for giving me so many chances. To tell you that I feel like I can do nothing but _this_ to show you how much I value those chances. To show you that… I love you."

Reaching forward, Katarina took Ashe's left hand.

"Ashe Winters, I never imagined that I'd get married to someone, but whenever you come into my mind, marriage itself sounds more than just a worthwhile commitment. And honestly? I want us to be something more than what we are now." The small smile finally turned much more open and hopeful as Katarina kissed Ashe's forehand before asking, "Ashe… will you…-mmf!"

Katarina fell onto the floor with a thud the moment Ashe tackled her down the ground and kissed her. She held Ashe tighter than the times she had done as their lips parted and their tongues eagerly met with each other, intimately interacting with one another. They both gasped once Ashe broke the kiss and gazed at her with the biggest smile she has ever shown her.

"…marry me?" Katarina finished her question with a little laugh, a little bit out of breath due to the sudden kiss.

"Oh, Kata…" Ashe shook her head, recalling how the evening had started. She certainly didn't expect the night to lead her to a marriage proposal from the woman she's irrevocably in love with. "I think you know what my answer is."

Humming, Katarina teased Ashe by feigning on taking a moment to _'analyze'_ her words to decipher what she meant. "It's a no, then?"

Ashe chuckled and gave her another pleasurable kiss, only pulling away to say, "It's a yes, lover."

The two of them exchanged soft laughter as Katarina took Ashe's left hand again and slipped the silver band around her ring finger, auditing its place around the slim digit before smiling in satisfaction. There was nearly nothing that could compare to the sight it offered.

"Perfect."

"Perfect indeed." Ashe agreed, momentarily studying the accessory around her finger before silencing any more words from Katarina with yet another kiss.

For a moderate amount of time, the two of them tumbled around the floor, switching positions whenever they rolled over. The only thing that remained connected between them were their lips and hands, which refused to release each other's bodies as they moved around the room.

They both stopped their floor make-out when Ashe took notice of the dance pole again at the corner of her eye and decided to break their lip-lock. Breathless, Katarina was lying flat on the floor and had her beloved straddling her completely. Somewhere along their make out, Ashe had lost both of her heels, while Katarina's right slipper was gone with the mentioned footwear. During their _'floor rolling'_ , Ashe had her blouse untucked but it wasn't enough for the buttons to magically come undone. Katarina was too distracted in groping Ashe's rump above the red skirt to do anything about it anyway.

"It would be a waste if we don't create new memories with _that_." Ashe said, flicking her eyes over to the portable dance pole a couple of steps away from them. "Besides, I think our engagement is worth making memories about."

Katarina grinned, liking the way Ashe thinks. "Sometimes I think you're kinkier than me."

"You haven't seen much of _that_ side of me, Kat. Believe me."

"We've been together for three years. When do you plan on showing everything to me, then?"

It was Ashe's turn to grin. "Maybe now would be an appropriate time."

Ashe pushed herself up and off the floor, getting back on her feet and stretching a hand down for the redhead to take. Katarina smiled and took the offered hand, letting her girlfriend, no, _fiancée_ help her back off the ground. She was given a little push towards the steel pole before she felt Ashe press behind her and whisper in a way that every words of hers dripped with lust and desire.

"Will you dance for me?"

Feeling like her face was going to spontaneously combust right then and there with how hot it suddenly became, Katarina looked over her shoulder and to her beloved with a staggered expression, while said beloved firmly held her hips and smiled pleasingly at her.

"I… I can't dance."

"Really?" Katarina slowly faced forward as Ashe dragged her lips over from her lips down to her jugular vein, the soft touch teasing her as it moved to form lowly uttered words. "Have you ever tried at least once?"

"N-No…"

She felt her lover's lips turn into a curve. "I'll teach you, then."

Katarina's heart was going mad inside of her. Out of anticipation for what was about to happen, she stepped onto the flat platform of the pole and as she left Ashe's grasp, the blue-eyed woman ran her hands down from Katrina's hips to the sides of her thighs.

"You can't dance without music." Ashe told her, walking towards the music system set up at one side of the room.

All Katarina could hear was the quiet and pleased humming of her fiancée. She denied herself from looking over her shoulder to see what Ashe was doing. She placed one hand against the pole, the cool steel contradicting with her warm palm. Her fingertips licked the metal as she ran her fingers down, the coolness making her breath hitch quietly.

"There we go."

 **(Crazy in Love (Fifty Shades Remix) – Beyoncé)**

Music began to play in the background, the intro of the song, which were low piano keys, pouring out of the speakers situated around the living room. The song was slow and it was obviously made to play during an act as ice-melting as sex. Katarina groaned quietly, knowing Ashe chose it on purpose for their _'dancing lesson'_. Her form became rigid once Ashe joined her on the platform and pressed herself against her back for the second time to start the _'performance'_.

"Let's start slow."

 **…You got me looking, so crazy my baby…**

 **…I'm not myself lately. I'm foolish, I don't do this…**

Ashe perched her hands on Katarina's hips, gently urging it to sway with the music's slow beat and whisper-like lyrics of the singer. Katarina felt utterly foolish and a bit embarrassed, especially with the attire she had on. She was only wearing a pair of jogger pants and a loose grey shirt. It was not at all fit to be worn when it comes to sexy dancing. Ashe didn't seem to mind though.

"Relax your hips." Ashe ordered in a murmur. "Surrender yourself to the music."

 **…Baby you're making a fool of me…**

 **…You got me sprung and I don't care who sees…**

Katarina bit her lip as she obeyed, exerting a great amount of effort to loosen the nerves that plagued her body. Fortunately for her, her body cooperated without much resistance and began to move with the same sensual beat of the music.

 **…Cause baby you got me…**

 **…You got me…**

 **…Oh you got me…**

 **…You got me…**

"Kat…" Ashe whispered as the song built their sexual frustration up along with its tempo, the tune nearing the drop of the music. "You have me… completely."

Katarina gasped when the bass dropped and more lyrics amplified the arousing symphony. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she held the pole with both of her hands, while Ashe began to sensually grind against her from behind.

 **...When you leave, I'm begging you not to go…**

"Dance, my love…" Ashe whispered in a slightly breathless voice. "Move with me."

 **…Such a funny thing for me to try to explain…**

 **…How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame…**

One hand left her hips and snaked upward, groping her left breast, while another slithered south and right under the waistband of her lower clothing. Katarina's grip on the pole clenched, while her eyes dared not look away as Ashe's hand buried itself underneath her clothes and searched for the heat of the Du Couteau's arousal.

 **…Just how your love could do what no one else can…**

Katarina moaned and rested her forehead against the pole as soon as she felt Ashe slip two of her fingers past her underwear and prod her slit at the same time the chorus of the song came and sounded through the speakers.

 **…Got me looking so crazy right now…**

 **…Your love's got me looking so crazy right now…**

The grip she had on the pole flexed while her hips jerked, mind melting at the sensations Ashe's fingers brought to her. Everything about her body felt like it was on fire. Ashe's touch was entirely welcomed and it made the flames blaze brightly like every single time they both made love.

 **…Your touch got me looking so crazy right now…**

Katarina bit her lip and shook her head, refusing on letting out the whimper that was attempting to leave her lips. Ashe took notice of how she was struggling. The hand that was kneading her breast stopped and shot up to clutch her jaw, forcefully turning her head to the right and making her face the smirk her fiancée showed her. Her eyes fluttered open with mild difficulty, her breaths escaping her before she could even comprehend what was happening.

"Hello, darling." Ashe greeted in a murmur, merely _grazing_ her lips against Katarina's parted and trembling ones. "Shall I go deeper?"

 **…Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love~…**

Her teeth released her lip as she pulled her head away and threw it back, feeling Ashe thrust her middle finger inside her cunt. She moaned out when Ashe teasingly rubbed her insides for at least a couple of seconds before withdrawing her finger and pulling her hand out of her pants. Disappointment did not come, for her pants were abruptly tugged down to her thighs, the black panties she wore coming down along with it.

 **...Your touch got me looking so crazy right now…**

When the bass dropped again, Katarina's moan went along with it. Ashe's finger had returned inside her womanhood, the middle digit sawing in and out of her moist quiver in an agonizingly slow speed. She can feel Ashe kissing her neck in a supposedly calming manner, but all it did was tease her.

"You're shaking…" Ashe whispered, chuckling as she felt Katarina tremble against her and grip the dance pole as if it was her lifeline. They were _completely_ past the dancing lesson.

 **…Looking so crazy in love…**

 **…Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love~…**

Katarina's eyes closed just like how Ashe's had done once her hair was clutched and was used to force her again in facing her lover, who captured her lips in a fiery kiss that had herself surrendering to the tongue that invaded her mouth.

 **…Hah…**

Ashe separated their lips from one another once she heard the erotic sigh of the artist singing the music, her vacant hand firmly taking hold of Katarina's chin and her eyes narrowly watching as Katarina tried her best to regain her breath. At the background, the music came to an end with the same slow-paced tempo from the beginning.

 **…Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no…**

"Did they train you like this…?" Katarina asked her, swallowing the moan Ashe's fingers are wholly responsible of. She can still feel Ashe moving her finger in and out of her. It wasn't enough to bring her to an orgasm, but it was enough to keep her arousal aflame.

The song from the speaker had ended and the gadget plugged to the system was searching for a new song to play, but before the next music could play, it was paused through the smartwatch around Ashe's wrist. The Winters had every intention in using the music as an additional effect for Katarina, seeing how the redhead seemed so influenced with it just a moment ago.

" _I_ trained them," Ashe meant no underlying meaning about it, yet what she claimed was the truth. It was her that trained Caitlyn and Lux when they started working for the club, but she had done nothing sexual with them. Well, except for Caitlyn. She and the woman _did_ have a past. "But it was nothing as _explicit_ as this."

"Ohh…" Katarina had failed in suppressing the moan that came out of her lips. How could she if Ashe had added another finger inside her dripping flower? The pace increased slightly, but it was still not enough to bring her to her peak. Although it did succeed in making her as wet as she can be.

"Tell me, Kata…" Ashe quickened her pace, which was just the speed Katarina wanted, only to slow back down to a leisure thrusting. She was teasing her. She wanted the Du Couteau to ask for it. To _say_ what she wants. "Do you want to cum?"

Katarina's eyes widened for a moment. How vulgar those words sounded. It felt so wrong hearing them from Ashe's angelic lips, yet it felt oh so _right_ at the same time. It was bait, but Katarina took it and chose to answer.

"Yes…" Was the only thing she could say.

"I know you do," Ashe cooed in her ear, chuckling. "But what do you say?"

"…What…?" Katarina breathed out in confusion, mind too fogged up with lust to think about what Ashe meant.

"Say _'please'_."

Katarina nearly groaned. Ashe was enjoying this. She didn't know if it her lover was enjoying the situation much more than her or not. Regardless of knowing that Ashe was teasing her, she still felt how her sexual frustration built up inside of her. It was thrashing and it wanted to be unleashed and given its awaited orgasm.

"Please…" She whispered so quietly that it was nearly inaudible.

A chuckle from over her shoulder. "Please what?"

That's when Katarina realized…

Ashe was _not_ teasing her.

Oh no, it was much, much, _much_ worse.

Ashe wanted to _play_.

It's something that the Winters rarely desired to do. In fact, Katarina usually needed the help of a few glasses of wine for Ashe to even think about _playing_ with her. Right now though, Ashe was absolutely sober. Her fiancée sure does know how to rightfully strike.

 _Playing_ meant vanquishing her smartass attitude and stepping down from the position of dominance.

In short, she was hers for Ashe to toy with.

"Please _what_?" Ashe repeated her question, her last word being uttered with a rousing throaty growl.

"…Please… _Mommy_."

If only Katarina looked over her shoulder to personally see the expression of the woman she just submitted herself to, she could have seen the satisfied grin that appeared on Ashe's face.

"Very good."

Katarina shuddered when Ashe pushed her shirt up to reveal everything below her chest.

"Take it all off."

Her hands complied as if they were voice activated by no one but Ashe. She grasped her shirt and immediately pulled it off of her, throwing it aside and setting to work on her bra soon afterward. Before she returned her hands to the pole, she tossed her bra to the same direction where the shirt was discarded. Katarina swore, she felt like she would not last in a standing position if she were to not hold on to anything.

"I want you to stay still while I get something from the bedroom."

 ** _Slap!_**

Katarina succeeded to disguise her yelp into a grunt the second Ashe gave her backside a firm strike. The soft hands of her beloved left her body, which made her yearn for gratification more than ever. Feeling Ashe's finger slip out of her sex and denying her the release she's been wanting, Katarina released another grunt and clutched the pole with more than a tad bit of desperation.

"It'll only be a moment."

Maybe it was really just a moment, because Katarina felt like Ashe was gone for just a second. Just when she was somehow regaining a bit of clear thoughts about the situation, her lover had returned from her little trip to their bedchambers.

This was the perfect time for Katarina to turn around. If had done so, then she would see Ashe wearing nothing but her blouse. Even her underwear, which was actually red, was nowhere to be found.

"I'm back." Ashe whispered, and for the third time, pressed against Katarina from behind.

Katarina's eyes widened. Something cool nudged at the crease of her buttocks. Just by feeling it, she instantly knew it was hers and Ashe's _'special'_ bedroom toy. It was always equipped by Katarina, never Ashe. Obviously though, Ashe has other plans for her that greatly involved with her being on the receiving end this time.

"Would you still like me to continue?" Ashe asked her. Even though the choice was for her to make, Katarina can still feel the dominance exuding from the woman behind her. Why would she refuse such sinful yet guaranteed to be sexually gratifying act?

She completely leaned against the pole for support, lips moving against the steel as she shakily said, "Yes…"

Ashe opened her mouth to say a little tease, but Katarina saw through it and immediately said what her lover wants to hear from her.

"Make me scream, Mommy. Please…"

Chuckling, Ashe kissed her shoulder and murmured, "No need to call me that over and over again. I'm sure it's already clear who the _'Mommy'_ between us is, don't you agree?"

Katarina could only moan. "Make me yours, Ashe… I can't take this anymore… and _you_ know that!"

"You forget," She shuddered once again when she felt Ashe lick up her spine. "That you're already _mine_."

"O-Oh God…" Katarina's words hitched in her throat, feeling the tip of the artificial, flesh-colored manhood poking at her lower entrance as a form of teasing.

"And you know that I'm yours, correct?" Ashe gave her a kiss on the cheek. "The new ring around my finger is enough proof of that."

For a moment, Katarina screamed for release as Ashe fingered her yet again with two fingers. Her fiancée wanted her nice and dripping wet before she moves on to the main event. That, and Ashe wanted to acquire her own sexual satisfaction through all the ministrations she was performing on her.

"Are you ready?" Ashe asked her, withdrawing her fingers and raising them up to their eye level. Katarina turned her gaze to the glistening digits, her teeth biting down on her lip in reaction. "I'll take _this_ as a yes."

Those moist fingers were taken away from her line of sight, and over her shoulder, Katarina heard the sound of licking and sucking. Ashe was _'cleaning'_ her fingers. Even though it was only her imagination that presented her the image of what may be emitting those erotic noises, Katarina couldn't stop the prompted wetness that dropped from her womanhood.

Once she was done, Ashe grasped Katarina's hips and aligned the strap-on she had equipped directly in front of the dripping quim. Smiling to herself, she finally thrust her hips forward and sheathed at least a quarter of the sex toy inside.

"Ah!" Katarina gasped out, pulling herself completely against the pole and gripping the steel as much as her strength allowed her to.

"As tight as it should be." Ashe murmured, holding the base of the pseudo shaft as she pushed and buried it even deeper.

"O-Oh! Ashe!" Katarina called out for her lover, feeling the slick walls of her sex part way and wrap tightly around the fake manhood. It has been a _long_ while ever since Katarina had something inside of her core as huge as the one entering her now. It was _very_ rare for her to be the bottom in the bedroom, but of course Ashe was going to make her feel the fullest experience.

For the shortest moment, Katarina regretted buying the toy two years ago. She had chosen a huge shaft, since she _deeply_ enjoyed making Ashe scream every single time they used it during sex. She had fucked Ashe practically on and against every sturdy furniture in the living room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom with it. Not to mention their sexual _'adventures'_ in the bedroom with it. Nearly every time she had made Ashe reach countless orgasms with the strap-on, the Winters always had this noticeable limp every morning.

Now it was _her_ turn to limp.

Katarina was brought out of her thoughts when Ashe abruptly tugged her hips back, which caused her to sheathe the sex toy in a breath's worth of time.

"Ashe!" She cried out, feeling the hard tip of the false manhood collide with her cervix.

"Aww," Ashe cooed teasingly behind her, mashing her chest against Katarina's back as she continued her tease. "Did it hit too deep?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Now you know what I always feel."

The Du Couteau yelped when Ashe suddenly lifted her right leg up. She immediately adjusted her hold on the pole, while her fiancée whirled her around until she came eye to eye with her. A long and utterly lewd moan flew out of her lips the second she felt her pussy twitch around the plastic cock thanks to the friction the shift of position provided.

Her hands were reached over her shoulders, grasping the pole still, while her spine was directly against the cold pole. She was sure there'll be a huge possibility that her back will be hurting tomorrow, but as if she would care about such senseless thing in such a mind-blowing moment.

Once she felt Ashe's hands lift her up by her thighs, she wound and locked her legs around the other woman's slim waist. Knowing she was secured and that Katarina won't be falling anytime soon, Ashe returned her hands on the redhead's hips.

One moment they had their eyes locked with one another, the next, Katarina had clenched her eyes shut and had bit down on her lip for the umpteenth time. Her entire body shook as Ashe pounded her with the toy mercilessly.

Lascivious sounds emitted from all the thrusting, more of her wetness falling on the platform beneath them. When Ashe took notice of these details, she couldn't stop the mildly breathless laugh of triumph. How many times had Katarina made her cry out with this method? Many times. This was her time for revenge.

The moment Katarina released her bottom lip with her teeth, Ashe leaned forward and took her lips captive. The pace of thrusting didn't waver, but Katarina's strength did. The green-eyed female could not hold herself any longer, not with all the pressure that had built within her.

Letting go of the stripper pole, Katarina threw her arms around Ashe, who readily carried her weight with surprising strength. Katarina could taste herself as she and Ashe swap spit for the thousandth time in their relationship's entire existence. She felt the coolness of the pole leave her back when Ashe pulled her away from it.

 ** _Thud!_**

Katarina didn't know if she was going to groan in pain or pleasure when Ashe pushed her down the floor and hammered against her with speed that drove her insane with lust. She clawed on the carpeted ground, while she attempted her hardest in tightening the lock her legs has around Ashe's waist. She failed.

"How does it feel, Kat?" Ashe asked her, smiling down at her as she continued her hips' thrusting. "Incredible, yes?"

She moaned and ran one hand through her hair, feeling absolutely overwhelmed with the sensations consuming her whole body. "It's so good! K-Keep going!"

Ashe leaned down and mashed her chest onto hers, hands grasping her face before they once again started tasting each other through their lips. Katarina moaned and cried out between their kiss, but Ashe didn't pull away even at least an inch. Not that Katarina wanted her to in the first place.

"You're amazing, Katarina…" Ashe whispered a few seconds after their lips parted from one another, her breath caressing the red-haired woman's face. After one strong thrust, the pace slowed down all of a sudden until Ashe settled with deep and leisure thrusts.

Despite being given a bit of a breather, Katarina still had to will herself with an immense amount of strength just to not moan like how she's been doing for the past couple of moments. She wrapped her left arm around Ashe's neck, while her right brushed those white tresses and kept them behind and from covering the beautiful face of her beloved.

Successfully recovering some of her breath, Katarina lifted her head from the floor and kissed Ashe. She didn't hurry the kiss like some sex-starved woman, even though that's what she felt a moment or two ago. While their lips melted with each other's sensual movements and alluring taste, Katarina can feel her fiancée's hands exploring her body in the gentlest manner possible.

Their lips separated. Nothing immediately transpired. Yes, Ashe's hips were still moving with those lazy thrusts, but that was it. Both women were steadying their breath as they did nothing but gaze deeply into each other's eyes. They can hear their hearts beating in their chests with each breath they took in and exhaled out. Katarina slightly nuzzled her face against the hand that softly stroked her left cheek, which sent even more shivers throughout her already trembling body.

"I love you."

Those three words were overused, yet Ashe whispered them to her with such emotion that her heart nearly could not take it. They've both uttered that sentence countless times to one another, yet they never got tired of it. Some people say that the more you say it, the more it'll lose its meaning. For either of them, the more they voiced out what they truly felt, the more their love was strengthened.

It was a reassurance.

It was to tell each other in three simple words that what they have is _true_ and that it _exists_.

They were not dreaming. What they have, it was their reality.

Katarina smiled at the woman she had proposed to. She's the same woman that brought unimaginable pleasure and sexual ecstasy. She's the woman she desired to spend the rest of her life with.

"I love you, Ashe…"

A thrust.

Katarina grunted lowly, hiding yet another moan. Ashe knew she would get that reaction, but the smile on her face contradicted with her wickedly lewd actions. Leaning down, she placed her lips over Katarina's and spoke against it.

"Now let me bring you to Heaven."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _YAAAYYYY~! I finally finished this story! Woohoooo! \^o^/ Hey there, readers! I hope you guys enjoyed this story's ride with me! With so many story plotlines in my head, I'm so glad I've finally written down and completed one of them. ^u^_

 _To make this quick, I just want to thank everyone who stuck with me to the very end, not only with this story, but with my others as well. Your praises are really flattering (as in, REALLY flattering xD) and your creative criticisms, I'm super thankful for them! They make me improve and that's what I aim to do as I write on. :D_

 _I may not be the greatest writer out there, but I'm really glad a lot of you enjoy my works. It's a great pleasure to know that I've given you guys a story worth reading (at least it's worth reading in your eyes xD)._

 _Anyway, I'll be taking a break from my OTP and will be writing my ongoing **Vi x Caitlyn** story titled **"Skin"**. I am also planning on releasing a **Leona x Diana** story that'll be titled **"The Cure"** , which was inspired by Lady Gaga's song. ^^ _

_Both of the stories mentioned above are expected to have at least less than ten to fifteen chapters, so don't expect it to be longer than my Kat x Ashe works. ^^"_

 _For the **Frozen Lotus readers**_ _though, I will be releasing the first chapter of **"Bad Things"** (Pirate Katarina x Government Captain Ashe) once "Skin" is almost finished. (It might depend though, so who knows? :3) I'm also not sure about this story's chapter estimate, so it has the possibility of either being a long or a short story._

 _(Once again) ANYWAY! Thank you for reading, everyone! I really mean it! Hopefully, I "see" you readers again in my other stories! ^3^_


End file.
